UNA APUESTA IMPOSIBLE
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Edward Cullen el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Bella Swan, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC EPOV en su mayoría
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Edward Cullen el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Bella Swan, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC EPOV en su mayoría**

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo One: El inicio**_

¿Qué pasa en esta escuela? ¿Por qué ella me ignora?

De todas debe ser ella, quiero decir no es que sea la mas hermosa de todas pero tiene lo suyo, su cabello café hasta la espalda e igual que sus ojos que tenían misterio, no estaba tan buenota como Tanya, Lauren incluso como Jessica pero tenia todo en su lugar eso ya era algo.

Pero eso no era lo que me importaba, lo que importaba que por mas coqueteos, insinuaciones e intentos ella seguía rechazándome… pero se preguntaran ¿Qué hace Edward Cullen rogándole a Bella Swan teniendo a tantas chicas que matarían por que tan solo las mirara?... la respuesta es obvia… ella era la única que no ha visitado mi camita. Por más extraño que parezca cada vez que me ve me mira con asco o como si fuera un bicho raro, eso es… nuevo.

Entonces me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no la dejo y ya? Al fin y al cabo siempre estaba Tanya para bajarme la calentura, despues de todo no fue nominada la zorra más zorra de la preparatoria. Si esa es la respuesta díganme ¿Por que estoy otra vez caminando hacia ella?

-¡ey Bella!- salude con ánimos

-Cullen- respondió sin mirarme

-estaba pensando…

-no

-pero aun

-no

-déjame…

-no

-aun no eh dicho nada

-esta bien dime

-¿quieres salir conmigo? Tu sabes… cena, baile y quizás…

-¿acostarnos? ¿Tener sexo salvaje tu y yo?- asentí, al fin había entendido mi punto- pero nel… paso

-pero pensé…

-no pienses te hace daño chamaco…- me palmeo el hombro- …me voy

Y asi como lo dijo se fue dejándome como un idiota ahí parado

-¿de nuevo haciendo tu luchita?- me pregunto Jasper parándose a mi lado

-si, pero no se por que no cae

-tal vez estas perdiendo el toque maestro

-no sea idiota, yo jamás lo perderé

-eso es lo que tu crees- se encogió de hombros- si no puedes con algo tan sencillo llamado Bella Swan

-¿a caso tu lo has intentado?

-niguas yo estoy bien clavado con mi Alice

-mi hermana querrás decir tarado- conteste molesto

-¡uf que sensible andas! La falta de sexo te pone de malas

-¿y tu no?- lo mire con cara escéptica

-¿Edward de verdad eres tan pervertido y sucio para preguntar cuantas veces lo hago con tu hermana?- me miro moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo

-Jasper eres un cerdo

-jajaja como si tu no lo fueras yo solo lo eh hecho con 3 y tu… con toda la población femenina de Forks… excepto la chica en cuestión.

-ya veras que será mía

-aja

-no me provoques Jasper o recuerdas cuando me hacías enojar y nos poníamos a "girar" de niños

El pareció comprender por que puso sus manos delante de su asunto y asintió

-gracias a dios no me dejaste inservible si no como le iba a funcionar a Alice

-¡mierda! ¡Jasper cierra tu maldita boca!

-bueno, ¿en que estábamos?

-en que te ibas a echar a las Srta. Swan

-eso tengo planeado

-yo creo que no- hizo el movimiento en la cabeza- no podrás

-pero por que…

-¡hola hijos!- la estrepitosa voz de Emmett- ¿extrañaron a su papi?

-no, ni siquiera me acordaba de ti… ¿eres Federico no es asi?

-tarado- le dio un zape a Jasper

-¡auch! arruinas mi sexy peinado- se acomodo el cabello estilo comercial de champú EGO

-¿Qué hacían a parte de hacerse weyes?

-aquí mi amigo- me señalo- esta 100% por ciento seguro que se podrá llevar a la cama a Swan

-¿Swan? ¿Bella Swan?- asentí y el se carcajeo poniéndose rojo y sujetándose el estomago- que buena broma hombre, eso no lo lograras ni volviendo a nacer

-¿Qué quieres perder a que estará en mi cama antes de que termine el año?

-si claro Edward como digas- me palmeo Jasper el hombro

-mmmm… me suena a apuesta ¿es una apuesta?

-eso dije a caso a parte de impotente eres sordo

-¿impotente? Eso pregúntaselo a Britny, Martha, María, Heidi, Tomasita, Edith (N/A: si tu mana)…- y siguió con la lista de todas las chicas con las que estuvo hasta que se detuvo- y por ultimo mi hermosa Rose

-pensé que no se callaría

-lo que pasa Jasper es que me tienes envidia… como solo has estado con una

-¿y? no necesito de tanto hule viejo para hacerme una funda

-¿Qué dijo?- me pregunto Emmett confundido, Jasper siempre salía con sus dichos raros que nadie entendía

-¡ay yo que se! Wey ya sabes que se le bota y sale con sus jaladas

-eso creo

-bueno ese no es el punto de esta discusión, la cosa esta en que Edward ha aportado que se puede llevar a la cama a Bella Swan

-yo no eh apostado…

-nada- me interrumpió- la frase "que quieres perder si…" siempre arrastra una apuesta asi que te jodes- ¿yo dije eso?

-Jasper tiene razón Edward te jodes y apuestas o que ¿sientes que no vas a poder?

-no

-entonteces apuesta si tu crees que será asi de fácil- ambos me miraron intensamente y supe que estaba jodido, cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza a este para de pendejos eso significaba problemas para mi

-acepto

-bien, aquí están los términos

-¿Cómo que tienes los términos? ¿Ya sabias que iba a aceptar?- maldito Jasper tenia que ser tan pinche perceptivo

-cállate Edward chale, como decía uno: tienes hasta el fin del año escolar para eso o sea que te quedan 4 meses, dos: es obvio que nos tienes que dar una prueba de que lo has hecho sino no te creeremos y tres: hay algo importante que debes saber Bella es…

-¡cállate Jasper!- le tapo la boca Emmett- esto lo hará mas entretenido para nosotros

-¿de que demonios hablan? ¿Bella que Jasper?

-¡quítame tu puta mano de la boca!- gruño Jasper quitando la mano de Emmett- mierda tu mano apesta ¿que te agarraste?

-creo que fui al baño- se encogió de hombros

-eres una asco- me vio a mi aun con esa cara- además Emmett tiene razón, no tiene chiste la apuesta si te pongo mas fáciles las cosas

-entonces cual es la tercera regla

-mmmm… ¿tu que piensas Emmett?

-supongo que será el castigo si no lo hace, ¿Qué te parece correr desnudo por toda la escuela el día de la graduación?

-Emmett eso suena como la apuesta de la película "Ella es asi" se mas original

-¿Qué se haga la jarocha?

-muy cruel

-¿dinero?

-muy obvio

-¿Qué se case con Tanya?- yo abrí los ojos asustado

-Emmett no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo, mejor pídele que se suicide

Yo seguía mirándolos mas aburrido que nunca, se pasaron como 15 minutos y yo mientras imaginaba las mil y un maneras de tratar de conquistar a Bella por que por eso se empieza por conquistar a una dama o eso me había dicho mi padre y despues me la llevaría a la cama y fin se acabo, se que sonaba cruel pero no podía perder frente a este par de idiotas.

-bueno Edward despues de mucho dialogar aquí con mi compañero- señalo a Jasper

-no seas ridículo vale, no te queda el estar serio

-ay Eddie que carácter

-ve la punto Emmett

-bueno si no llegases a cumplir la apuesta como castigo será… dejar de salir con mujeres por el resto de tus años en preparatoria…

-¡¿Qué?- grite furico, como se atrevía hacerme eso- ¡¿estas estúpido o que cosa? ¿Qué tal si te rompo la cara si no lo hago eh?

-sabia que dirías eso, te lo dije Jasper este cuate no puede con algo tan simple

-lo sabia- ambos se comenzaron a reir de mi y eso era algo que no puedo soportar

-esta bien par de idiotas lo hare y solo para demostrarles que ninguna mujer es inmune a mi, ¿oyeron?

Los deje ahí parados mientras yo me iba mis clases muy enojado, como se atrevían a dudar de mi encanto, ninguna mujer antes se me había resistido y no pasaría ahora. Por los pasillos pude verla, estaba recargada en su casillero platicando con otra chica se veía muy entretenida en su charla que no noto cuando me acerque a ella.

-Swan- volteo y de nuevo como hace rato su cara era de indiferencia

-¿eh? ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí?

-lo suficiente, te quiero preguntar algo

-espera un momento Jane- le dijo a su amiga- ¿Qué quieres?

-a solas…

-lo que tengas que preguntarme puedes hacerlo frente a ella

-esta bien- tome aire- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

No se que había de gracioso en eso, por que ambas comenzaron a reírse yo las mire molesto

-¿de que demonios se ríen?

-¿estas seguro que quieres salir con Bella?-me dijo su amiga entre risas

-si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-no sabes nada ¿verdad?- me dijo Bella

-¿de que?

-oye Bella… deberías salir con el-ella abrió los ojos parecía ofendida

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca o que?

-digamos que es para probar- le dijo su amiga, ¿probar que?

Ambas se dieron una mirada que no supe descifrar, despues de unos momentos Bella solo soltó el aire y volteo a verme.

-ok acepto dime cuando y a que hora

-el viernes al las 8:00

-bien despues te doy la dirección de mi casa, creo que nos toca biología juntos

-si

-bueno ahí te veo- se dio la media vuelta- vámonos Jane

Ambas se fueron, al parecer Bella le discutía algo a lo que su amiga solo se reía

Bueno eso no importaba ya había hecho que aceptara salir conmigo lo cual ya era mi primer logro, ahora solo me queda restregárselos a Emmett y Jasper.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo aun que es algo corto por que es la introducción de la historia, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras caminaba con mis amigas por la Ciudad de México y vi una parejita fuera de lo común para mi, y me dije ¿Que pasaría si Bella fuera diferente? No la típica chica ñoña que se muere por el protagonista y bla bla bla y más bla. Y ya se que las historias de apuestas ya están bien choteadas, pero esta será una diferente ya lo verán. Les doy mi palabra de niña Fanfiction**

**Como decía se que es corto pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo para no tenerlas en ascuas y asi tampoco distraerme de mis estudios, asi si no les molesta actualizare lo más rápido posible pero siendo capítulos cortos o ¿Como les gustaría más?: **

**Capítulos largos= 2 semanas para actualizar**

**Capítulos cortos= 1 semana para actualizar **

**Solo espero que les haya convencido el inicio y para saberlo ¿Qué tal si me dejan un review? Asi me dirán si la sigo o en definitiva me voy a vender camotes afuera de la iglesia **

**Espero comentarios, amenazas y demás cositas **

**Nos vemos **

**Paulinita **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Este capitulo esta de dicado a... Pacita Delitah Cullen... por que además de que fue la primera en dejarme review me ha seguido en la mayoría de mis locuras literarias... gracias nena...you rock… **

**elizabeth1485: No entendí muy bien si quieres 2 capítulos por semana... aunque sea sorry no puedo la escuela me consume el tiempo si no si jeje, gracias saludos y besos a salvador**

**beatriz20: No te preocupes no la dejare, gracias a chicas como tú que me apoyan **

**Además un agradecimiento a:**

**Robsesion-Forever, elsa92, Cammixu, kotamae, joli cullen, fabi91,** **UpsetMikaylaCullen, Cullen-21-gladys, mpgm, lokaxtv **

**Gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias, besos**

**¡vamos chicas se que podemos reunirnos mas! **

**Ok, si entendí bien quieren capítulos cortos cada semana por que mi lado Alice adivino que elegirían esa opción **

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo Two: No te creo**_

-si Edward te creo- dijo Jasper con sarcasmo

-yo también estoy igual, no creo que Bella haya aceptado de tan buena manera

-bueno aunque no lo crean acepto- me regocije al ver sus caras incrédulas- asi que no falta mucho para que sea mía

-insisto es lo que tu dices pero la realidad es otra- me hablo Jasper estilo Jaime Maussan*- además eso no quiere decir que se va acostar contigo tan fácilmente

-eso es lo que ustedes creen- me cruce de brazos, pero de reojo vi mi reloj se me hacia tarde para mi clase de biología donde vería a Bella- bueno ateos los veo en la salida

-hasta luego y suerte con esa…

-¡cállate Emmett!- Jasper le volvió a cerrar la boca, me estaba comenzando a dar desconfianza esto de la apuesta mas por que sabia que mis amigos se traían algo entre manos ya que esas miraditas que podía decir muy seguro que eran de burlas no me gustaban nada- ¿Por qué hablas mas de lo que debes?

-ya perdón, chale, que delicadito ¿eh?

-bueno… no se de que tontería estén hablando ni me interesa- tome mis cosas- me voy a clases

Camine por los pasillos y volví a revisar mi reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara no tendría tiempo para que Bella me de su dirección, bueno ya tendría la salida para eso.

Llegue justo a tiempo porque despues de mi entro el profesor, suspire aliviado.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa pude ver a Bella y a su amiga la tal Francisca o Jane, esta última platicaba de algo pero cuando me vio comenzó a reírse pero Bella solo me miro, aparto la mirada y comenzó a escribir algo en su libreta.

-bien clase hoy hablaremos de la anatomía celular- comenzó el maestro- Edward podrías hacernos el favor de sentarte, se que eres muy guapo pero por favor- dijo con sarcasmo, algunas chicas suspiraron un "si" y otras solo se rieron, no tenia que ser un genio para saber quien se reía.

.

.

La clase paso sin inconvenientes, la clase de anatomía era pan comido para mi no era algo difícil aprenderte las partes de una célula.

Comencé a recoger mi libreta cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado, voltee y a lado mío estaba ella con el semblante serio, tenia una hoja de papel en la mano.

-toma- me lo tendió

-¿Qué es eso?

-es mi dirección, tú me la pediste- me dijo con voz monótona

-oh si- tome el papel- paso por ti a las seis

-a las ocho por favor

-¿Por qué?

-tengo ensayo con mi banda- ¿banda? Con que le gustaba la música, bueno al menos tendríamos algo de que platicar- y pues asi me dará tiempo de… arreglarme- o era yo o parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de eso

-ok, será a las ocho

-bueno… te veo en unas horas

No me dio tiempo de responder por que ya estaba cerca de la salida, dejándome una buena vista de su trasero el cual no estaba mal.

-espero que tengas suerte- me dijo una voz femenina cerca de mi oído, me asuste y vi que solo era la amiga de Bella creo que se llamaba Jane

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte levantándome

-pues… solo te diré que Bells es algo diferente a las demás chicas- se encogió de hombros

-¿eso es malo?

-no, quizá para ti y lo que sea que planees lo sea- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-según tu… ¿Qué planeo?

-mmmm… nada, será mejor que te deje a ti solito descubrirlo- y sin decir mas salió del salón

-pero que carajos…

No le di mas vueltas al asunto y mejor seguí con mis asuntos, aun me quedaban varias horas de clases…

.

.

-¡hola Ed! ¿Qué tal?- me saludo Jasper

-bien, ¿por que la pregunta?

-por nada… ¿y como vas?- sabia a lo que se refería

-pues me dio su dirección, hombre déjame decirte que esta chica es extraña parece como si ningún chico la hubiera invitado a salir antes, se ve incomoda con el asunto

-quizá no ha tenido la oportunidad de salir con alguien… como tu

-será- no le di importancia- como sea pasare hoy por ella a las ocho, y pues no se quizá termine con la apuesta hoy mismo

-lo dudo- dijo riendo- pero te deseo suerte

Insisto tenia este presentimiento de que Jasper y Emmett me ocultaban algo, lo notaba en la forma en como me hablaban cuando se trataba de mis citas con Bella o mejor dicho con la apuesta, ¿sabrán algo que yo no?

Y a lo mejor había una persona que me podría ayudar….

-no se nada Edward- me dijo mientras seguía leyendo su revista

-por favor Alice se que Jasper te dijo algo

-¿sobre que cosa me tiene que contar?- alzo la mirada

-de la chica con la que saldré

-¿Isabella Swan?- asentí

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte cuando reaccione

-eres lento ¿sabes?... amh no se nada, sabes que no me gusta meterme cuando hablan de sus cosas de hombres

-¿pero no sabes nada de Bella?

-hermano ¿hace cuanto nos mudamos aquí?- me miro cansada- ¿9, 10 meses? Todavía no hacemos ni el año y ya quieres que me entere de cada chisme de Forks, ¡por dios!

-bueno vivíamos cerca

-Edward… Seattle en comparación con Forks no es nada, además yo no sabia de la existencia de Isabella hasta que Jasper la menciono el día que me dijo que tú saldrías con ella.

Suspire molesto esto era batalla perdida

-gracias por nada Alice

-oye no te enojes conmigo… ni que trabajara en La Oreja o Ventaneando* y tampoco soy la Srta. Laura* para ayudarte mandándote investigadores.

-no, pero si eres Stacy London nada mas te falta tu Clinton*

-obvio amo la moda- admitió orgullosa

-si es lo único que te importa, en lugar de que ayudes a tu hermanito- hice mi mejor cara dramática- ¡ay pobre de mi!

-Edward no seas dramático… ¡ay! A ver si descubro algo te lo diré ¿feliz?

-si y si lo logras no te diré shopaholic de nuevo ¿feliz?

-no me molesta, por que es verdad ¡estoy loca por las compras!

-eres rara, ¿segura que no adoptaron?

-no que yo sepa- volvió su atención a su revista

Salí de su cuarto para irme al mío, apenas eran las 4:00 de la tarde aun faltaba mucho para mi cita con Bella, no se por que pero me sentía nervioso quizá por que saldría con la única chica con la que no me he acostado y para mi era algo nuevo e interesante si lo veía de cierta manera.

Termine de arreglarme a las 7:30, no me veía mal siempre me vestía formal cuando salía con una chica, me vi cada Angulo para ver si no tenia nada imperfecto pero por suerte no era el caso, fui a mi mochila para sacar el papel que me había dado Bella, el muy tonto de mi no lo había revisado antes, por si era una broma o algo pero lo abrí y en efecto ahí estaba una dirección escrita.

Si me ponía a pensar solo quedaba a tres cuadras de aquí me preguntaba por que no la había visto pasar por aquí o algo asi, no le di importancia mejor me fui al garaje para sacar mi coche.

Conduje hasta la dirección y me detuve frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos, era blanca con un pequeño jardín delantero que tenia varias flores en ella, se veía muy fina la decoración que hizo.

Me baje de mi coche para encaminarme a la entrada, toque el timbre y espere a que saliera alguien.

-hola- me abrió una mujer my bonita de cabello rubio, piel pálida y ojos claros, seguramente era la mamá de Bella por que se parecía mucho a ella- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- me dijo sonriente

-buenas noches Sra. Swan soy Edward Cullen y vine por su hija

-¿para que?- me miro confundida viéndome de arriba abajo

-pues… tenemos una cita- ahora el confundido fui yo

-¿es una broma?- dijo riendo

-este… no de verdad tengo una cita con su hija

Cuando dije eso su cara cambio de confusión a alegría

-¡oh por dios! Esto es maravilloso, pensé que no viviría para ver esto

-¿eh?

-pues…

-¿mamá?- la voz de Bella sonaba desde adentro- ¿ya llego Edward?

-¡si hija!- me miro aun con las lagrimas queriéndole salir de los ojos, esto era extraño- espera ahora sale- entro a la casa, pero podía escuchar un "¿vas a salir con eso?" "¿Qué tiene de malo?" "eso no es de señoritas" un "te tengo que ayudar, ven", yo me repegue mas a la puerta a ver si escuchaba mas pero no se oia nada, mire mi reloj y apenas eran las 8:00 no era tarde podría esperar un poco…

_20 minuticos despues _

Por que tardaban tanto, estaba a punto de mandar todo a la fregada e irme a mi casa, pero en cuanto me iba a parar para irme la puerta se abrió de donde salió la mamá de Bella sonriendo.

-perdón la tardanza pero mi hija no estaba lista y tuve que ayudarle

-no importa señora

-dime Renee- me dijo amablemente- Bella nena, te están esperando

-voy- de la puerta salió la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, podía notar sus largar y níveas piernas debajo de esa falda que traía, una blusa de manga larga con un escote pronunciado que casi hacia que se le vieran sus pechos, su cabello caía en cascada y su maquillaje era ligero pero remarcando sus rasgos como sus labios y sus hermosos ojos, era una Bella muy diferente de la que veía a diario en la escuela sin sus pantalones de mezclilla, playeras y tenis converse.

-te ves bien- le dije

-este… gracias

-diviértanse chicos- volvió a decir su mamá con cara de orgullo

-¡mamá puedes entrar a la casa!

-ya pues…- con una ultima mirada entro a la casa

-dios a veces me saca canas verdes- gruño- a puesto que ahorita ha de estar pegada a la puerta viendo desde el orificio- señalo el pequeño vidrio que estaba en la puerta, entonces cerro el puño y dio un fuerte golpe en ella, de adentro solo se oyó un "¡auh!"- te lo dije

-se ve que buena persona

-lo es pero le gusta mucho meterse en mi vida- me dijo caminando hacia el auto yo la seguí- mira como me hizo ponerme esta falda, ¡odio las faldas! Me hacen sentir estúpida o muy ñoña

-pero se te ven muy bien

-pero no es mi estilo- se detuvo frente al auto- lindo auto ¿es tuyo o de tu papá?

-es mío – dije con orgullo- me lo dio mi padre en mi cumpleaños

-¿y corre rápido?- vi un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

-mucho

-me gustaría tener un auto asi de rápido, la carcacha que uso me da mucha lata y no pasa de los 80 km/h, por eso le pedí a un amigo que me ayudara a conseguir en el deposito de autos no me importa si tengo que reconstruir el motor pero será a mi modo

-veo que te gustan los coches- le dije abriendo la puerta de copiloto

-me encantan- me contesto subiendo, yo di la vuelta y me metí de lado del piloto

-es raro que una chica le gusten mucho los autos, la única que le veo el mismo interés que a ti es a Rosalie la novia de mi amigo Emmett, a ella también le gusta todo eso de la mecánica

-si la eh visto en la escuela- cerró los ojos y su boca salió una sonrisa- es muy bella…

-lo es- respondí, yo sabia que Rosalie era hermosa, recordaba el día que la invite a salir a lo cual ella me respondió dándome una patada en mis pequeños por eso me decidi buscar mujeres mas accesibles.

-bueno… quizá no es muy tarde para preguntarte, ¿pero por que tanta insistencia para salir conmigo?

-pues quiero conocerte más- mentí

-¿en serio? ¿Qué sabes de mí?

-te llamas Bella Swan, vives en Forks, eres muy linda…- soltó una carcajada- ¿que?

-no sabes nada de mi Edward… te falta mucho

-por eso quiero conocerte para saber todo de ti

-bueno ¿Y despues que vas hacer?

-ser tu… ¿amigo?

-no creo que quieras ser mi amigo- dijo mirando por la ventana- por si no lo has notado, no tengo muchos amigos

-pues me gustaría serlo- hasta que termine la apuesta

-¿estas seguro?- me miro como esperando algo pero no puede descifrar que, era extraño como esta muchachita me hacia sentir diferente

-si

-antes que nada… mas bien por lo que note tu no sabes nada de mi, asi que tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué cosa?- dije dando la vuelta ya casi llegábamos al pequeño restaurante de Forks, era la primera cita no iba a gastar en algo ostentoso

-pues…

-mejor me lo dices adentro- interrumpí- ya llegamos

-bueno…

Me estacione frente a la entrada para que el ballet se llevara el auto, me baje para poder ayudarle a ella pero para cuando di la vuelta ella ya se había bajado y miraba el restaurante muy confundida.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunte

-tiene una fachada muy linda

-¿no habías venido?- lo mire confundido

-no, nunca

-bien entremos

Le puse la mano en la cadera, sentí que se tensaba pero aun asi camino a mi lado con la misma postura, no entendía por que hacia eso cuando la tocaba pero hoy me tendría que responder todo o al menos lo importante.

**Pobre Edward no sabe lo que le espera jeje **

***Jaime Maussan, el mejor seguidor e investigador OVNI del mundo esta de mas decir que el es mi ídolo… bueno es astrónomo seguidor de meteoritos.**

***La Oreja y Ventaneando, son programas de chismes donde ahí te cuentan de todo sobre el espectáculo.**

***Laura Bozzo, ni modo que no conozcan a la Srta. Laura la que te ayuda con tu problemas en especial a las mujeres, antes regalaba carritos sandwicheros ahora te regala laptops xD**

***Stacy London y Clinton Kelly, conductores del programa "¡No te lo Pongas!" son expertos en moda donde nominas a alguien que por lo regular es alguien que se viste fatal y no tiene sentido por la moda y ellos te dan 5 mil dólares para rehacer tu guardarropa con su ayuda y ellos te dan consejos sobre estilo, combinaciones, accesorios… todo lo referente a la moda, hasta hacerte un cambio de look pero con la condición que tu viejo guardarropa lo lleves para que te digan que es fashion y que no, pero si a mi me dieran 5 mil dólares por mi que se lleven mi vieja ropa xD. **

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo mandándome un review diciéndome sus comentarios, dudas, alguna sugerencia o lo que quieran .**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas graciotas a:**

**nany87, Robsesion-Forever, TOXICULLEN, vanezhittacullen2, katiuska-swan, joli cullen , fabi91, K2704, Maria Carlie Cullen, Gianna, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Kristin, Cullen-21-gladys, Cammixu, lunatico0030, lokaxtv y darky1995 **

**Tal vez no les pueda contestar a cada uno por falta de tiempo, pero les digo de ante mano que me alegra mucho la aceptación que esta teniendo esta historia… de verdad se los agradezco mucho…**

**A ver… el capitulo pasado dejo a muchos (digo muchos por que por ahí creo que hay un chico xD) con la espinita de que si Bella es lesbiana o no… por ahí una chica rogo que no lo fuera… pero bueno aun no me adelanto a nada… mejor sigan leyendo y verán que pasa… pero antes quiero pedir una disculpa por que ahora si no fue mi culpa… es que la historia aparecía como completa por una razón que desconozco… y hubo algunos que me hicieron ver eso y ya le compuse… gracias… ahora si me cayo y les dejo… **

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo Three: La Cita… La desastrosa Cita **_

Entramos al restaurante tuve que tomar de la cintura a Bella pues se veía muy raro que nos viéramos separados si se supone que era mi cita, aun que ella se le notaba algo incomoda por mi tacto y no entendía por que, ¿a caso no le gustaba ni un poquito? ¿O fingía hacerlo?

Eso era extraño por que aunque sea debería de verse un poquito a gusto, pero no.

-buenas noches- saludo el maître- ¿tienes reservación?

-si, a nombre de Edward Cullen- aunque no era el restaurant más caro quería que al menos fuera elegante- es una mesa para dos

Reviso su libreta y asintió

-pase por aquí por favor

Nos encamino hasta una de las mesas que estaban algo alejadas de las demás, quería tener privacidad para platicar a gusto y no tener que ver a las personas metiches escuchando lo que hablábamos.

El capitán fue muy amable al separarle la silla a Bella para que se sentara, ella al principio se veía confundida pero al final capto lo que tenia que hacer y se sentó. Yo lo hice despues de ella.

-en un momento vendrá el camarero a tomar su orden

-gracias- respondí

El asintió pero antes de irse le do una pequeña mirada que yo conocía muy bien a Bella, no se pero me molesto un poco, ella pareció no notarlo, por que se veía algo incomoda en el lugar, lo mejor era distraerla para evitarle la incomodidad.

-bueno en lo que llega el mesero podemos platicar de algo

-¿Cómo que?

-pues… ¿hace cuanto vives en Forks?

-pues toda mi vida… aunque pase algún tiempo en Florida con unos tíos hace algunos años- puso los brazos sobre la mesa para recargarse, en mi vida había visto a una chica hacer eso- pero despues de serias cosas regrese con mis padres y desde entonces vivo con ellos.

-ah… ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-cosas personales Edward… no me gusta hablar de eso- oh bueno al menos tenia un secreto que no me importaba mucho pues esto era cosa de meses y no podía perder el tiempo con sentimentalismos ni nada por el estilo, lo que ella tuviera que esconder no era asunto mío.

-esta bien, no quise molestarte

-no es eso, pero no me gusta que me pregunten del tiempo que viví con en Florida

-ok

No pude preguntarle mas cosas por que el mesero llego.

-hola soy Arthur y seré su mesero esta noche- saco su libretita pero note que solo miraba a Bella, tuve que carraspear para que no solo la mirara a ella. ¿Qué no veía que venia acompañada?

-quiero la especialidad de la casa y agua mineral- conteste aunque no me miraba a mi- ¿y tu Bella?

Ella abrió su carta pero no sabia que pedir lo note por su cara de confusión

-este… lo mismo que pidió el- dijo sin mas cerrando la carta

El meserucho anoto todo lo que pedimos, recogió las cartas de cada uno pero antes de irse no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Bella, ella lo vio frunciendo el seño pero parecía más un gesto de asco, bueno si yo fuera ella también lo sentiría.

-¿Por qué me miraba tanto?- pregunto molesta

-pues por que supongo que le gustase- conteste de manera distraída

-odio que los hombres me miren- dijo molesta mirando hacia donde el mesero se había ido

-yo creo que debes de estar acostumbrada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues por que eres una mujer muy hermosa- dije sorprendido de mis palabras- digo, a cualquier mujer le gusta que la miren

-pues a mi no- al parecer no noto lo que había dicho antes, eso era un alivio no me gustaba adular mucho a las chicas con las que salía por que luego era difícil quitármelas de encima.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte confundido- siempre pensé que a las mujeres les gustaba que las miraran demasiado

-no a todas… bueno no en mi caso

-creo que es raro

-yo soy una…- se mantuvo callada- mujer diferente- a completo seguramente buscaba la frase correcta con la cual definirse

El mesero llego despues de un rato con nuestros alimentos y bebidas, cenamos en silencio no tenia ninguna pregunta que decirle además de que seguía desconcertado de su respuesta eso que no le gustaba que la miraran ni que la notaran, eso era raro.

-bueno Ed ¿Que mas quieres saber?- me pregunto de repente tomándome de sorpresa

-pues… no se, supongo que ahora te toca preguntar a ti mientras se me ocurre algo

-esta bien- se enderezo en su asiento- ¿Por qué decidiste salir conmigo? O ¿mejor por que tanta insistencia? Es que nunca lo entendí

-pues ya te lo dije, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte

-¿En serio?

-si, ¿tiene algo de malo?

-bueno es que no muchos chicos se fijan en mi, bueno no desde hace tiempo

-pues creo que son unos tontos

-no tanto- frunció el seño- no creo ser una buena… compañía o al menos de las que le les gustan- no entendí lo que quería decir con eso, pero mejor lo deje pasar no me rompería la cabeza adivinando cada una de su palabras o lo que me quería decir.

-pues hasta ahora lo has sido, asi que no digas eso

-gracias… eres buen cuate

-¿cuate?

-amigo Edward significa amigo, ¿en que año vives 1917?

-algo asi- me reí sinceramente despues de mucho tiempo

-pregunta algo mas… pero que no tenga que ver con hombres

-bueno… ya se… me contaste que tenias una banda ¿te gusta la música?

-creo que es obvio, toco la guitarra principal y también canto un poco… es una banda de chicas, queremos ser de las pocas bandas donde solo tocan mujeres por que aunque no lo hayas notado son muy pocas

-bueno, esta Evanecense, The Donnas, The Veronicas… Nightwish… ya ves que no son pocas

-si pero no todas tocan puras mujeres, siempre hay algún hombre.

-¿y tiene nombre?

-¿Quién?

-tu banda

-ah… aun no, todavía estamos en eso no hemos decidido

-¿y que tipo de música tocan?

-por ahora Covers de The Runaways, Blondie, The Cranberries y de No debut hay mas pero esos son las principales

Asentí ahora entendía por que quería que su banda fuera de puras mujeres, pues sus Covers era de bandas donde las vocalistas eran chicas, supongo que eran sus idolas o algo asi me daba curiosidad verla tocar.

-¿algún día me invitaras a verlas tocar?

-supongo, si las demás no se oponen- asentí - ¿y tu tocas algo?

-pues desde hace un muchos años toco el piano

-¿el teclado?

-también, pero me refiero al piano de cola

-¿esa cosota?

-oye… mas respeto es el abuelo del teclado se merece respeto

-como digas…- rodó los ojos aun burlándose de mi instrumento

Seguí preguntándole varias cosas sobre sus gustos me contestaba de buena manera pero sentía que me ocultaba algo por que a veces sentía que me omitía cosas, no la culpaba era la primera vez que salíamos, supongo que para hacerle preguntas mas intimas necesitaba conocerla mas a fondo pero desafortunadamente no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, pues me estaba comenzando a caer bien esta chica era como si pudiera platicar con ella de cualquier tema y ella me entendía lo que le decía.

Terminamos de cenar y pedí la cuenta quería ir a caminar un poco pues la cena me había caído de peso, además de que si yo estaba muy lleno ahora Bella que había comido lo mismo que yo la veía como si nada eso era extraño ya que me había comido un filete de casi medio kilo con guarnición y postre, la veía como si nada.

-su cambio señor- me dijo el mesero pero de reojo veía a Bella, afortunadamente ella lo ignoro

-gracias

Nos levantamos y no me moleste en dejarle propina al chico ese, estaba siendo muy irrespetuoso a hacer eso, pues el sabia que ella no venia solo y aun asi tenia el descaro de coquetearle o mirarla mas de lo normal.

-¿te parece si vamos a caminar un poco? Estoy muy lleno

-claro

Salimos de ahí, pero aun no pedí mi coche primero daríamos una vuelta

-no puedo creer que no estés tan llena si comiste lo mismo que yo

-¿a poco te llenaste?- me miro divertida- si era bien poco, yo eh comido mas que eso

-no te creo

-es cierto… el año pasado gane el concurso de comer hot dogs en Tacoma, le gane a un gordo el se comió 36 y yo 40 o 41 no recuerdo pero eran mucho mas que el

-no te creo

-algún te mostrare mi trofeo para que me creas

-¿si fuera cierto no crees que estarías un poquito pasada de peso?- me cruce de brazos desafiándola, ella se detuvo y me encaro

-Edward…- me dijo con voz cansada- hay algo que se llama "ejercicio" además tocar la guitarra te ayuda a quemar calorías ya que mueves mucho los brazos y cargas una guitarra de un poquito mas de un kilo

-¿ejercicio?

-si mira

Se levanto la blusa enseñándome su perfecto abdomen, era algo que no me esperaba les juro que si no se bajaba la blusa en estos momentos tendría ciertos problemas con mi amiguito que comenzaba a despertarse, pero no me esperaba que me mostrara su cuerpo eso me había tomado por sorpresa

-te… te creo- trague en seco

-te lo dije- me contesto orgullosa bajándose la blusa- y tu que tal… ¿haces ejercicio?- me pregunto retomando la caminata

-si, demasiado

-creo que puedo entender que tipo de ejercicio haces- comenzó a reírse

-ay Bella me dirás que tu no haces de ese ejercicio- ella pareció pensárselo antes de responder

-si pero es un poco diferente a tu "rutina"

-no creo- ¿a que se refería? ¿Qué tipo de posiciones haría?

-bueno ahí tu- se encogió de hombros- ¿esas son todas tu preguntas?

-creo que si

-bueno entonces sigo yo… ¿es cierto que eres un mujeriego al extremo?

-¿Quién dice eso?

-pues… el 99 % de la comunidad estudiantil

-¿eso te molesta?

-un poco, pero creo que es esa tu forma de ser y no soy nadie para juzgarte… ¿solo quería saber si había algún motivo para eso?

-quizá por que no eh encontrado a la chica adecuada

-yo tampoco, supongo que hay que buscar mucho a la persona adecuada ¿no crees?

Seguimos caminando aun me hacia preguntas pero esta vez eran mas sencillas sobre algunas cosas, despues me volvió a tocar a mi le pregunte si ha pensado en meter el piano a su banda pero comenzó a reírse diciéndome que "solamente mujeres" además que en su estilo el piano no encajaba mucho.

-creo que es hora de volver hacer frio- me dijo

-tienes razón, además ya es algo tarde

Regresamos al restaurant por que teníamos que recoger mi coche

.

.

.

Llegamos al pórtico de su casa, caminaba un poco mas cerca de ella parecía ya no molestarle mucho mi presencia eso era bueno al menos para mi, eso significaba que estaba mas cerca de mi cometido.

-me la pase muy bien Edward gracias

-me da gusto

-de verdad, hace mucho que no salía con un chico y pues… me da gusto saber que puedo tener buenos amigos como tu- no entendía a que se refería con eso pero aun asi se veía cómoda no la contradeciría.

-que bueno que te sientas asi

Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, no sabia que fuerza magnética hacia que poco a poco me acercara a ella, tenía muchas ganas de probar sus labios creo que desde que vi a ese mesero viendo a Bella con mucha intensidad.

Me fui acercando mas casi sentía su aliento cuando unos brazos me empujaron

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me pregunto molesta

-yo… pues

-¿tratabas de besarme?

-lo siento, pero si

-no puedes… eso no

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido- ¿tu no quieres?

-no- parecía como si dijera las palabras con asco

-¿Por qué?- pregunte ofendido por su rechazo

-solo por que no- se fue alejando de mi

-dime Bella

-por que no puedo… eso seria, algo que no va conmigo- comenzó a negar con los ojos cerrados parecía asustada

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?- intente acercarme pero veía que se alejaba hasta topar con la puerta de su casa

-nada… será mejor que te vayas

-no hasta que me digas que pasa

-no puedo

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

-para ti

-¿para mí?- dije molesto- ¿dime que demonios pasa Bella?

Ella también me miro molesta seguramente por que le había gritado

-¿de verdad quieres saber por que no quiero besarte? ¿Ni a ti ni a ningún hombre?

-si quiero saber ese tonto miedo que les tienes a los hombres

-esta bien tu lo quisiste…- se planto frente a mi encarándome- primero que nada no es miedo para que te lo sepas… no quiero besarte por que los hombres me dan asco, por que no lo soporto, para mi son la peor basura que existe en el mundo y… por que soy… soy lesbiana… ¿entendiste?... buenas noches Edward y adiós

Entro a su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejándome ahí parado sorprendido por la noticia y sintiéndome como un idiota…

… en definitiva Jasper y Emmett iban a morir.

**¡Aaah! Jajá ya se entero del pequeño inconveniente que tiene Edward en la apuesta… ¿matara a Jasper o Emmett?**

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo… ya saben cualquier cosa, alguna idea, sugerencia, comentario… todo es bien recibido aquí **

**Besitos**

**Pau**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas grasiotas a:**

**Caro. Bere. Cullen, kotamae, vanezhittacullen2, Eli Fentom, elena robsten, victoria D, TOXICULLEN, nany87, Robsesion-Forever, Cammixu, joli cullen, beatriz20, isa-21, Cullen-21-gladys, fabi91, Flopi, Vikkii Cullen, lunatico0030, Pacita Delitah Cullen y lokaxtv **

**Tal vez no les pueda contestar a cada uno por falta de tiempo, pero les digo de ante mano que me alegra mucho la aceptación que esta teniendo esta historia… de verdad se los agradezco mucho…**

**Miren nenas en los últimos reviews que leí varias teorías acerca de la historia que están mas pa acá que pa allá y para desgracia de algunas Bella si es lesbiana… pero eso no quiere decir que Edward no le mueva el tapete… por que como sea ella es mujer… y ya es todo lo que les diré si no se perderá la emoción **

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo Four: Rediseñando el plan**_

Camine por los pasillos buscando a los disque solían llamarse mis amigos pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte y esto comenzaba a desesperarme…

¿Cómo se atrevieron a ocultarme que Bella era machorra?

¿Cómo lo deduje? Fue fácil, ahora entendía por que Jasper no le dejaba terminar ninguna frase a Emmett pues ellos sabían perfectamente esto, y ha puesto de que si lo hubiera sabido antes no hubiera aceptado esto.

Seguí caminando hasta que los encontré muy a gusto recargados en las jardineras, afortunadamente ni Alice ni Rosalie estaba con ellos si no me metería en problemas, ya que si Alice se enteraba de esto me patearía el trasero por toda la casa pues ella era la más concienzuda de los hijos Cullen, asi que era mejor mantenerla al margen.

Camine hacia ellos hecha una furia

-hola Eddie ¿Que tal?- el tonto de Emmett fue el que hablo y me lance sobre el dándole un empujón- ¿oye que te pasa?

-¿Qué que me pasa? Par de idiotas… ¿Por qué no me dijeron que… que Bella era les… lesbiana?

En lugar de comprenderme los dos idiotas se vieron y comenzaron a reírse

-¿de que se ríen?- gruñí, estaba a punto de partirles la cara si no me decían nada- ahora veo por que tanto secretito y eso te lo debo a ti Jaspercito

-es que… de verdad… Edward, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta

-pues no…

-¿y que vas hacer?- me pregunto Emmett aun riendo- ¿te vas a dar por vencido?

Les vi la cara, seguramente estaban pensando que iba a decir que si pero no les iba a dar el gusto

-pues fíjense que si para de estúpidos- me cruce de brazos- no me importa que a esa le guste la papaya, me la llevare a la cama

-¿y como vas a hacer eso?

-muy fácil, recuerda que yo puedo ser una dulzura cuando yo quiero- y en eso tenia razón, no se que clase de don tenia pero podía intuir lo que una chica quería solamente con verla o verle la cara- asi que adiós perdedores

Me aleje de ellos antes de que comenzaran con otro comentario inútil, tenia que buscar a Bella, en parte le debía una disculpa pues bueno por lo que intente hacer… ¿pero que chico de 18 años se imagina que la chica que quiere conquistar es lesbiana?... a ver en que mundo cabe… es mas jamás me dio indicios de ser del otro bando, pues yo no lo vi comportarse de manera masculina o hablar como hombre… su manera de vestir no era diferente, bueno considerando que siempre la veía con jeans, playeras y sus tenis pero de ahí nada extraño… no es como si mi conocimiento en lesbianas o gays fuera muy grande… pero me basaba con lo poco que veía en televisión… como iba imaginármelo pues, pero de todas formas no me iba a retractar me iba acostar con Bella Swan por que como me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

Fui a mi siguiente clase donde recordé que me tocaba con ella, quizá podríamos hablar o algo asi, cuando entre por suerte el profesor no había llegado eso era una gran ventaja, al fondo estaba ella con la mirada en su libro, ni si quiera se había detenido a verme seguramente seguía enojada conmigo por lo de anoche, y también note que estaba sola… a caso no tenia su amiga…

¿Eso quiere decir que su amiga también era…?

¿Qué clase de escuela era esta?

-señor Cullen se que le gusta que lo admiremos pero por favor siéntese- voltee y para mi mala suerte el maestro ya había llegado.

-lo siento Sr. Rodríguez

Me deje caer en mi asiento y voltee a ver hacia el asiento de atrás, note la mirada de Bella que me veía un poco molesta.

-¡señor Cullen responda!- voltee y de nuevo el profesor me veía pero esta vez estaba enojado- como veo que no va poner atención será mejor que salga de mi clase- lo mejor era no discutir ya que a un maestro no le vas a ganar

Me salí del salón y mejor fui al patio, de todas maneras tenia 2 horas libres me recosté en el pasto, rediseñando mi plan de cómo era la mejor manera de acercarme a Bella cerré los ojos esperando que al menos algo se me ocurriera…

.

.

Desperté y me di cuenta que las tres horas ya habían pasado, recogí mi mochila y entre de nuevo al edificio, se me hacia un poco tarde asi que acelere mas el paso pero no contaba con que cierta persona chocara conmigo.

-lo siento tanto- le tendí mi mano para ayudarle- tenia prisa

-ten más cuidado donde caminas- me dijo sin tomar mi mano

Bueno ya la tenia en frente era ahora o nunca, ya que tenía intensiones de irse

-este… Bella- la tome del hombro para detenerla

-¿Qué cosa?- contesto molesta zafándose de mi agarre

-quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer en serio yo no sabia…

-no te hagas Edward aquí todo el mundo sabe- me interrumpió cruzándose de brazos molesta- no me vengas que tu no lo sabias que a mi no me engañas.

-de verdad, te lo juro por dios… bueno es que soy nuevo en el pueblo y no soy muy partidario de los chismes

-no te creo

-te lo digo en serio… mira cuando decía que quería ser tu amigo lo decía en serio… bueno quizá me pase despues pero en serio no fue a propósito, podrías por favor darme otra oportunidad de prometo que esta vez seré bueno

Ella me miraba como si quisiera creerme o no

-esta bien Edward, te creo… pero de una vez te advierto que no vuelvas a intentar besarme- me acuso con su dedo- por que la próxima vez no tendré tanta consideración contigo, ¿me entendiste?

-trato hecho- le tendí la mano

-trato- tomo mi mano, pero en cuanto se juntaron sentí una descarga eléctrica que inmediatamente me hicieron soltarla- ¿sentiste esto?

-no… ¿Qué cosa?- dije de manera indiferente

-eso… me diste toques- comenzó a reírse- de verdad eres muy corriente

-pues ya somos dos…- le di un pequeño golpecito en el brazo no creo que le molestara

-¡auch!- se sobo su brazo- me dolió

-¿a poco te dolió?- ahora fue mi turno de burlarme de ella- pareces una nena

-Edward… soy una nena- me dijo como si fuera obvio- que sea como soy no significa que tenga el aguante de un hombre

-bueno… es que… yo pensé que…

-mejor cállate- siguió su caminata aun sobándose el brazo- ¿no vienes?

-si- camine junto a ella- de verdad siento lo del golpe

-supongo que no importa… tienes mucho que aprender

-creo que para eso estas tu para ayudarme ¿no?- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, ahora que la veía con mas detalle me daba cuenta de ciertos rasgos que no había notado antes, por ejemplo el pequeño lunar que tenia en el ojo derecho, el pequeño sonrojo de sus pómulos, lo intenso que era el chocolate de sus ojos, además de que sus labios eran muy apetecibles… reaccione… tenia que dejar de verla si no todo saldría mal- además me debes una ida a ver a tu banda tocar

-¡oh es cierto!- se dio un tope en la frente- veré que puedo hacer

-tu me habías dicho

-esta bien hare lo que pueda- miro su reloj- debo ir a clases… nos vemos

Y se fue alejándose corriendo… _muy femenina_

-¿a poco quieres componer a Swan, Eddie?- de no se donde salió Tanya

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- dije molesto

-nada solo observaba, jamás pensé que fueras amigo de esa

-¿que tiene de malo que sea su amigo?

-no nada- se fue acercando a mi- es que me has tenido algo descuidada Eddie… te extraño

-déjame ver…- me aleje de ella y fingí pensar- considerando que solo salimos _una vez_- remarque lo ultimo- no tengo idea de que por que me extrañas

-o a lo mejor… quieres pasar mas tiempo con Swan… ¿Por qué será?- ella abrió los ojos- ¿a poco eres gay?

-Tanya no digas estupideces… ¿a caso no ves con la cantidad de chicas con las que salgo?

-bueno eso no responde mi pregunta… además puede ser para taparle el ojo al macho

Esta chica me estaba irritando ahora recordaba por que desde que salimos por primera vez la evitaba… esta muchacha era como un dolor de muelas

-bueno si a esas vamos… puede ser que estas molesta de que yo ande con Bella por que quieres con ella y no aceptas tus inclinaciones por que temes lo que digan de ti… por eso te mantienes callada y guardas tu amor en secreto- me reí de ella- pero no tengas miedo Tanya estamos en el sigo XXI ya nadie te va juzgar o a quemar como lo hacían antes… asi que adelante, tienes el camino libre

-ay como sea- se acomodo su cabello- de todas formas no importa, pero de una vez te digo cuando ella te rechace por milésima vez… no vengas corriendo hacia a mi por que ya será demasiado tarde

-no le tengo miedo al rechazo- dije desafiándola

-oh no cariño… no deberías tenerle miedo al rechazo, si no Jane, no sabes como se pone cuando se trata de defender lo suyo… y no creo que por que seas hombre te vayas a salvar, asi que si fuera tu me andaría con cuidado…adiós Darling- me mando un beso y se fue no se a donde

-¿Por qué Jane?- le grite pero ella ya se había marchado- ¿Quién es Jane?

Entonces recordé que el día que le pedí salir con ella, había una chica a su lado llamada de esa forma o al menos eso dijo ella… y era la misma que me había advertido acerca de salir con Bella.

_No sabes como se pone cuando se trata de defender lo suyo_

Eso quiere decir que…

¿Bella tiene novia?... ¡argh!

-¡ay dios!- mire al cielo- ayúdame San Wichito

Me sacudí la cabeza y mejor me iría a la cafetería, pues ya era demasiado tarde para ir a mi clase.

Esto tenía que acabar aquí, tenia que platicar seriamente con Jasper y Emmett para decirles que la apuesta estaba cancelada, por que a pesar de todo yo no salía con chicas con novio… bueno en este caso novia… era tan extraño.

Me fui a la cafetería por suerte en una mesa estaban ahí mis amigos, lo malo es que estaba junto a Alice y Rosalie, eso no me facilitaba las cosas pues no podría hablar con ellos tranquilamente. Ni modo, di un suspiro y me senté junto a ellos

-¿hola Eddie como van las cosa?- sabia a lo que se refería

-pues mas o menos… de hecho debo hablar con ustedes de algo mas tarde

-¿de que cosa Emmy?- le pregunto Rose a su novio

-de nada nena… cosas de hombres- le contesto dándole un beso en la nariz

Fue ahí cuando voltee la vista, odiaba sus expresiones de amor que siempre se daban… lo peor es que al mirar al otro lado Jasper y mi hermana estaban en la misma posición o mas melosa si fuera posible, no es que no estuviera contento por mi hermana y mis amigos pero a veces me sentía algo celoso de que ellos tenían alguien especial con quien compartirlo todo, yo siempre pensé que estar solo era algo bueno para mi además estaba el hecho de que salía con todas las chicas que quisiera pensaba que eso llenaría un poco el hueco que tenia pero siempre que dejaba a la chica en turno , me sentía solo de nuevo.

Entonces mire por otro lado, y en una mesa muy alejada estaba Bella disfrutando su almuerzo mientras leía un libro.

¿Se vera mal si voy con ella?

Mire a mis amigos, ellos estaban muy ocupados tragándose ellos mismos, me levante en dirección hacia la mesa de Bella… además ni mis amigos se dieron cuenta de que me fui.

-hola- le salude, ella levanto su mirada confundida

-hola- volvió su mirada a su libro

-¿puedo sentarme?- dije señalando el asiento que estaba frente a ella- digo si no esperas a nadie

-no… digo si puedes sentarte

-gracias… ¿Qué estas leyendo?

-Eso

-si se que es el libro… ¿pero como se llama?

-Eso

-si ya se… pero el titulo del libro

-y yo por eso te digo que se llama Eso, de Stephen King- me dijo poniendo un separador en libro y cerrándolo- me gusta mucho los de terror

-eso ya lo vi- me reí- ¿y que has hecho?

-este nada- note que se puso algo nerviosa- perdón si soy algo cortante pero es que no estoy tan acostumbrada a hablar con los demás

-¿tan si quiera lo has intentado?

-claro, pero la mayoría de los chicos me ignora y las chicas pues piensan que las voy a corromper o se les va a pegar algo, ni que estuviera enferma- de repente se comenzó a reir- si supieras cuando fue mi primer día, todos los chicos se acercaban a mi y las chicas querían ser mis amigas en parte me sentía bien tener mas amigos, pero nomas escucharon que yo era lesbiana todo cambio muy rápido

-¿debe ser difícil?

-quizá, pero eh aprendido que no me importan lo que digan los demás yo soy feliz como soy y si a los demás no les parece me da igual.

Asentí, de verdad era una chica muy valiente otra se hubiera escondido antes de ser como realmente es… eso venia a mi mente.

-¿estas saliendo con alguien?- tenia que saber si era cierto lo que me había dicho Tanya

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me miro frunciendo el seño

-bueno… lo digo es por que debe haber alguien especial que te apoye en todo esto… quiero decir que te comprende por que sabe lo que se siente que la gente lo rechace

-ah… bueno, si creo… estoy viendo a alguien pero no creo que sea nada serio- me contesto pero se veía algo incomoda- al menos eso creo

-¿entonces no estas saliendo con Jane?- se me salió

-¿Quién te hablo de ella?- su semblante cambio ahora se veía molesta, wow que rápido cambio de humor

-este…bueno Tanya mención que tu estabas saliendo con ella

-esa maldita arpía- dijo con veneno- estoy harta de ella… mas le vale que no se siga metiendo con nosotras o le va pesar

Asi como dijo eso agarro sus cosas y salió hacia el patio

-Bella… no te vayas

Genial, había arruinado esta oportunidad para acercarme mas a Bella y todo por saber si salía con Jane… es mas a mi que me importaba con quien salía, yo solamente tenia que convencerla de acostarse conmigo y ya.

-veo que no sabes mantener tu boca callada- voltee y detrás mío estaba Jane con una cara de entre molestia y alegría

-hola- dije con algo de miedo…. ¿miedo? ¿Por qué le tengo miedo?

-hola- se dio la vuelta para sentarse donde antes Bella estaba sentada- te quisiera hacer una pequeñita pregunta

-¿Qué cosa?- ¿por que seguía con miedo?

-¿Qué te traes con Bella?

La mire algo confundido, compuse mi expresión no dejaría que me viera con miedo

-nada por que

-mira a mi no me haces tonta… a mi no se me pasa que de la nada tu hables con alguien que has ignorado por todo este tiempo… para mi es algo extraño

-¿eso a ti que te importa?

-pues a mi mucho, Bella es alguien es muy especial para mi- se inclino mas en la mesa para quedar frente a mi- y no voy a permitir que un niñato como tu juegue con ella… ¿esta claro?

-¿y que tal si no lo hago?- también me incline, no le iba a demostrar que me intimidaba

-pues tal vez no lo sepas… pero nadie se mete conmigo y lo que me importa

-¿es eso una amenaza?

-no, es una advertencia… estas avisado- se levanto aun con una sonrisa arrogante

-pues creo que tienes algo de competencia- la mire de la misma manera

-no lo creo… tu no lo eres

-esta bien… que gane el _mejor hombre_

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara salió por la misma puerta donde Bella se había ido.

Despues de que se me paso la adrenalina del momento, fue cuando capte… ¿acababa de pelearme con una mujer por otra mujer?... esto era demasiado bizarro.

**Ay chicas no se que le paso a mi memoria donde tenia guardado este capitulo pero no se que le paso que se daño mi memoria y por ende se perdió el capitulo y tuve que volverlo hacer desde el principio no se si me haya quedado bien, pero pues es mas o menos como lo había estructurado antes, aunque me había gustado más la primera versión T.T**

**Ojala y les haya gustado… ¿Cómo ven al Edward pelando con Jane por Bella xD?**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me pone saber que la están aceptando tan bien.**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Un gracias por sus reviews a: **

**joli cullen, Cammixu, Samillan, Robsesion-Forever, elena robsten, nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, seira, kotamae, Pacita Delitah Cullen, lucy, lokaxtv, isa-21, karla-cullen-hale, MaratinaVolturiPotter, vanezhittacullen2**

**Jeje me dieron mucha gracia su reviews… la verdad tienen muchas locas pero interesantes teorías de verdad, y gracias por aquella que me dejo la investigación sociológica que me dijeron… de verdad me va servir de apoyo para la actitud de Jane… otra cosa aun no se si Bella se acostara con Edward quizá eso pase mas adelante ya que esta historia es M… por ahora solo serán amigos… pero a lo mejor amigos con derechos xD… por cierto… Bella hace el papel de la mujer desprotegida xD**

**Ah… se me olvidaba… la cosa esta asi… notaran que a veces subo el mismo capitulo dos o tres veces… lo que pasa es que cuando yo subo un capitulo yo despues lo leo… y a veces pasa que veo una falta de ortografía o algo que no esta bien explicado y digamos que lo reedito y por eso lo vuelo a subir, asi que no se me alteren si ven en sus alertas el nuevo capitulo y no esta… es esa la razón.**

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_Capitulo Five: Un Lugar fuera de lo común _

Había pasado una semana desde mi "enfrentamiento" con Jane, cuando les conté a mis amigos ellos siempre tan buenos conmigo, se comenzaron a reir diciéndome que me había ganado a mi primer rival pero yo no lo consideraba gracioso es mas era humillante que me peleara con otra mujer… no estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero sabia que esto ahora era personal.

Les había comentado a mis amigos que quería dejar la apuesta a un lado por que quería hacer esto algo mas serio, quería demostrarle a esa Jane que podía atraerle a Bella, por supuesto ellos aceptaron por que no querían mas problemas además de que sentirían feo dejarme en celibato lo que quedaba en mis años en la prepa… bueno aunque solo era uno y ya terminaba pero lo tome bien, ahora estaba libre de cualquier compromiso con mis amigos… ahora hacia esto por que quería, era un reto para mi mismo.

Desde entonces siempre que podía me sentaba en la misma mesa que Bella, bueno por que la mayoría de las veces estaba sola y muy pocas Jane estaba con ella, quien sabe que haría esa chica con su tiempo pero no me importaba era mejor para mi, asique por eso habíamos desarrollado una amistad algo rara por asi decirlo por que aun que no lo crean teníamos muchas cosas en común… dejando a un lado los gustos… y me parecía muy interesante cuando me contaba esos pequeños detalles de su vida, era como si nunca los compartiera con nadie eso me hacia sentir especial… aunque sentía que a veces me omitía algo pero no quería insistir para no incomodarla era lo que menos quería.

-hola Bella- la salude mientras me sentaba

-¿Qué cuentas Edward?

-pues nada interesante… solo creo que el maestro de Anatomía me trae ganas, me regaña por todo

-bueno si pusieras atención en vez de estar distraído tal vez no tendrías problemas- comenzó a reírse de mi, me encantaba oírla reir ya que eran pocas las veces que lo hacia era como si sintiera que todos la juzgarían si hacia algo que llamara la atención a los demás

-oye no te burles- me queje pero también termine riendo- este te quería preguntar algo… es algo asi como de tu futuro

-aja

-¿Qué quieres ser en un futuro? Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con la música ¿no?

-pues no, la música es solo un pasatiempo… quiero ser abogada, estudiar leyes para poder ayudar a la gente indefensa… aun que creo que para una mujer eso es algo difícil por que creen que esa es carrera de hombres y no se que fregaderas mas.

-no lo creo, con tu carácter serás una gran abogada solo tienes que echarle muchas ganas

-¿y tu?

-pues seguiré los pasos de mi padre y estudiare medicina, pero quiero especializarme en oncología, ayudar a personas con cáncer y tratar de encontrar una cura

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes?

-bueno pensaba ir a una disco que esta en el centro… es nueva y la van a inaugurar

-ah- conteste decepcionado, yo quería salir con ella

-puedes venir si quieres- me dijo de repente- digo… aun que no creo que te guste, por que es una disco gay

-ya veo- me aterraba la idea de ir a un lugar de esos, no era homofóbico ni nada de eso pero que tal si uno se me acercaba y quería algo conmigo, se me ponía la piel de gallina solo de pensarlo… iba a decir que no pero vi en sus ojos que en verdad quería que fuera…¡argh! No podía negarme- esta bien, no creo que sea tan malo

-¿en serio?- se veía la alegría y la incredulidad en su cara

-si

-pero… ¿pero no te da cosa?

-Bella no seas tan manchada, estará todo bien no te preocupes… ¿solo quiero preguntarte algo?

-tu dirás- dijo picando su desayuno

-¿va ir Jane?- de repente dejo de picar su comida y dejo caer su tenedor

-creo que no parece que tiene cosas que hacer el viernes- se veía algo de decepcionada

-¿estas bien?- le tome de la mano, y volví a sentir esa chispa

-solo es que… a veces pienso que no le importo- me dijo pero aun asi no soltaba mi mano

Suspire que dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir…

-si le importas Bella, a lo mejor no sabe expresarlo bien- genial sonaba tan hipócrita por defender a esa- y quizá ella tenga su propia manera de demostrarlo… no te agobies

-no lo se, quizá… deba dejar de verla- _oh si_- pero es que… la quiero mucho- trague en seco por su confesión- ay lo siento Edward, no quise incomodarte con esto se que no estas acostumbrado

-no te preocupes

-no volveré a hablar de eso- se alejo de mi mano y volvió a picar su comida, de repente extrañe su tacto… ¿pero que estoy diciendo?

-sabes… ¿Qué tal si a parte del viernes salimos el sábado?- ella levanto la mirada

-¿A dónde?

-pues… podemos ir a Seattle, habrá un concurso de comer hot dogs y pues creo que eres la indicada para inscribirte, asi comprobare si lo que me dijiste es cierto- un brillo especial paso por su cara

-¡me parece genial! Hare que me creas… el sábado entonces será

-ok pero no lo olvides

Iba a decir algo mas cuando detrás de Bella se veía que Jane se acercaba, yo de inmediato me tense no sabia que ella iba a venir y lo que menos quería era incomodar a Bella.

-hola cariño- le dijo, Bella alzo la vista y Jane se agacho por un momento pensé que iba a besarla pero suspire aliviado cuando solo le dio un beso en la frente- veo que tienes compañía- me miro con deje de molestia pero lo sabia disimular bien lo bueno es que Bella estaba ajena a todo

-si Edward, es buena compañía- me sonrió con algo de pena- he hecho se ofreció a acompañarme el viernes ¿verdad Edward?

-si

-bueno… me da gusto que no vayas sola, me sentiré mas tranquila- le sonrió de una manera tan melosa que me querían dar ganas de vomitar

-¿estas segura que no puedes ir?

-perdón amor- le tomo la mano, yo solo voltee al otro lado era la misma mano que yo le había tocado ahora estaba contaminada- te prometo que te lo compensare

-bueno… me tengo que ir, te veo luego Bella- me levante quería irme no estaba preparado para ver sus demostraciones de cariño, pero antes quería hacer algo para picar a Jane, rodee la mesa hasta llegar a un lado de Bella- nos vemos- y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de salir rápido de ahí… ¡toma esa Jane!

.

.

-Edward aun puedes irte, si quieres- me dijo Bella como por quinta vez

Estábamos haciendo fila para entrar a la disco, el viernes había llegado alguna parte de mi estaba contenta por que al fin podía salir con Bella sin que Jane nos interrumpiera.

Por que desde que le di el beso a Bella, podía jurar que no se separaba de ella. Pero aun asi yo le seguía hablando no iba a dejarme intimidar por esa mujer, aun que me preguntaba, ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa era lesbiana? Por que debía ser sincero, Jane era muy hermosa, tenia uno cuerpo de infarto sin mencionar que era rubia natural, blanca de ojos azules, unos labios muy bonitos… o sea era la mujer que un hombre podría desear.

-esta bien Bella, te dije que vendría contigo y no te voy a dejar aquí ¿verdad?

-es que te noto algo incomodo

Le iba a responder cuando a mí a lado paso un chico… que se veía más gay…

-mmmm… lindo trasero, te veo adentro- me guiño un ojo yo solo me quede con la boca abierta de la impresión

-lo siento- se disculpo

-no te preocupes- suspire- creo que es algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar

-esta bien

La fila siguió avanzando, aun tenia algunas miradas encima mío desafortunadamente eran ¡puros hombres!

-hola Bella- le saludo un chico alto cuando llegaos a la entrada

-hola Oswaldo- le saludo alegre

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- me miro de arriba abajo

-ah… este es Edward, me acompaña hoy- le sonrió

-un gusto Edward- me tendió la mano, yo dude pero la estreche

-un placer- el puso su mano encima de la mía atrapándola

-¿a que horas sales por el pan?- pregunto

-ah… lo siento no soy gay- conteste tratando de soltar mi mano, pero el desgraciado era fuerte

-ay que pena- hizo un puchero

-bueno…- la risa nerviosa de Bella llamo nuestra atención- tenemos que entrar- Bella tomo mi mano para jalarme

-¡si cambias de opinión llámame!- me grito

Yo solo me dejaba llevar por Bella, entramos y la música estaba a todo su tope. Mire a mi alrededor y había demasiadas parejas bailando, me pegue al cuerpo de Bella mas de lo que pude no quería que me dejara solito ya me estaba dando miedo y ni siquiera había pasado 30 minutos.

-¿estas bien Edward?- prácticamente me grito

-s…si

-no lo estas… te dije que te ibas a sentir mal… creo que no debiste haber venido- pude ver decepción en su voz

-estoy bien Bella solo déjame… acostumbrarme a todo esto

-esta bien

Despues de que pasó mi primera impresión, pude relajarme mas la mayor parte del tiempo estuve junto con Bella pero había ocasiones en que una chica le invitaba a bailar y me iba a una esquina a esperarla, no crean también yo tuve mi pequeño club de admiradores… pero no iba bailar con ellos. Desde mi lugar pude observar a Bella con mas detenimiento, se estaba divirtiendo lo podía notar en su cara al igual no veía que trataba de hacer algo con la chica, solamente bailaban.

Despues de que termino la canción, la chica me trajo a Bella de regreso

-toma… te la devuelvo- dijo entre risas- sana y salva

-adiós Sarah… seguimos en contacto- dijo Bella

-veo que te diviertes

-si, ¿y que tal tu?...

-pues…- hice una mueca- eh rechazado algunos y no creo que una chica se me acerque…

-debes ser mas social Edward… no seas cortado como la leche

Le iba a responder cuando comenzó otra canción, eso me dio una idea…

-¿quieres bailar?

-por que no…- me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista

Era una canción algo movida, yo me movía al compas de Bella que meneaba sus caderas muy sensualmente la tome de la cintura para acercarla mas a mi, por un momento pensé que se iba a tensar como siempre lo hacia pero esta vez no lo hizo y siguió bailando.

-bailas muy bien- le dije al oído

-me se mover- dijo de forma engreída solo me comencé a reír

Seguimos bailando fue entonces cuando la canción cambio a una mas lenta y para colmo romántica, varias parejas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a bailar mas lento, yo solo mire a Bella e hizo lo mismo, pensé que me iba a decir que nos fuéramos lejos pero por segunda vez en la noche me sorprendió.

Solo se encogió de hombros y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo le seguí el juego y puse mis manos en su cintura

-gracias por venir conmigo, de verdad me la estoy pasando bien

-no hay de que Bella, se que al principio era difícil pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme

-me hubiera gustado verte bailar con Oswaldo… creo que le gustaste mucho- otra vez soltó una carcajada, creo que estaba convirtiéndose en mi sonido favorito

-no lo creo… ya tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien mas- dije sin pensar

-¿en serio?- me miro sorprendida- ¿la conozco?

-mas o menos, pero ahorita esta saliendo con alguien

-ah… - frunció el seño- Edward yo…

-no te preocupes es problema mío, no te sientas mal

Ella se separo de mi y yo solo me le quede mirando, sentía que la había cagado con ella… yo y mi bocota

-lo siento no te quise incomodar es solo que…

-no, yo no…

Sin decirme nada mas salió corriendo empujando a la multitud, yo la seguí no iba a dejar que esto fuera un inconveniente, si había metido al pata pero lo dije sin pensar, era cierto en todo este tiempo había descubierto que Bella me gustaba pero no quise pasar de ahí sabia que ella tenia inclinaciones diferentes además de que Jane la tenia completamente vigilada como un halcón.

La seguí ella salió por una de las puertas traseras, para cuando salí ella estaba recargada en uno de los grandes basureros mirando al suelo.

-Bella…

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- me dijo sin levantar la vista

-perdón… se me salió, no era mi intensión que lo supieras

-no lo sientas… - levanto la vista y sonrió sin alegría- es solo que me confundes, me dices que quieres ser mi amigo pero despues intentas algo conmigo, no se que es lo que debo creer… pero sabes lo peor de todo

-no

-que yo… que yo esperaba que me dijeras eso

¡Stop! ¿Qué es lo que me había dicho?

-¿Qué?

-estoy muy confundida… yo pensé que… lo tenia todo claro, pero llegas tu…

-no te entiendo Bella- me acerque a ella- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-no estoy segura… pero creo que también me gustas

**¡Gran confesión! Les dije que Edward le iba a mover el tapete… pero eso no quiere decir que ya va a caer redondita… ¿Qué creen que pase?**

**¿A poco no les gusto el Edward ligándose a los demás chicos? Jeje **

**Bueno gente ojala y les haya gustado… espero sus comentarios que son mi pago para ser feliz **

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a: **

**mpgm, kotamae, vanezhittacullen2, TOXICULLEN, nany87, CarolineALopez, mariiarias, karla-cullen-hale, kilalaselene, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Flopi, I love Edward, helen maribel, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Robsesion-Forever, joli cullen, katiuska-swan, lunatico0030, fabi91, , Cammixu, beatriz20, Maiy, LuluuPattinson**

**Un mil gracia por sus comentarios de verdad sabia que les iba a gustar el capitulo pasado… se que se preguntaran… ¿que demonios sigue?... por ahora los dejare con la duda… este es un capitulo especial… aquí se los dejo…**

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_Capitulo Six: La Otra Cara De La Moneda parte 1_

**Pv. Bella**

Eran más de tres años desde que había regresado a Forks, pero ahora todo estaba más cambiado pero la gente seguía siendo la misma… un poblado de completos ignorantes…

Al principio todo era genial miel sobre hojuelas, la gente me trataba bien… tenia muchos amigos… o sea mi vida era perfecta, ¿pero que pasa despues?... todo por que a una vieja chismosa se le sale mi secreto que por casualidad escucho cuando platicaba con mis padres un día que fuimos al parque, todo da un giro de 360 grados. Pero eso no era todo si antes me gustaba tener muchos amigos ahora me quedaba con las ganas de tenerlos… pero yo no se que tiene de malo ser diferente, digo bueno si, mis preferencias no son lo que la gente espera pero… ¿no deberían respetar mi decisión?... ah no, ahora todas las personas me ignoran, me sentía un poco mal al principio pues nadie quería hacer equipo conmigo ni nada parecido… pero luego llego ella…

_Acababa de salir de mi clase de calculo, como siempre espere a que todos salieran no me gustaba la manera en como me miraban… con asco… todos salieron pero aun tenia una hora libre, ¿pero a donde irme sin que me vean mal?... lo único que pude hacer era irme a una de las jardineras que estaban mas alejadas de las demás, me senté ahí a comer mi almuerzo, pues me tenia que traer el mío desde casa… según no podía entrar a la cafetería… bola de idiotas… soy lesbiana no leprosa… _

_-hola- una voz femenina me saco de mi letanía mental, levante la mirada y era una de las chicas mas hermosas que había en la escuela, según recordaba se llamaba Jane- ¿puedo sentarme?_

_-s…si- tartamudee ¿Qué quería ella conmigo? _

_-no te pongas nerviosa… no voy a morderte_

_-¿entonces?_

_-mira, te eh observado las ultimas semanas… de cómo la gente te trata y pues no es justo_

_-lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo- baje mi vista, tenia unas ganas profundas de llorar pero casi siempre me aguantaba no iba a llorar por todos esos ignorantes_

_-sabes… aunque no lo creas te entiendo- levante la mirada confundida- se exactamente lo que sientes _

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

_-digamos que tenemos el mismo problema…- ¿me insinuaba lo que creo que me esta insinuando?_

_-eso quiere decir…que…que_

_-si cariño- me guiño un ojo- se me hace raro que no te hayas dado cuenta, desde que te dije que te eh observado_

_-pero… yo te eh visto con chicos…y no te creo… ¿es esto una broma?- dije molesta- eso haces ¿verdad? Pues para que te lo sepas no es gracioso… ahora déjame en paz_

_-eso crees ¿eh?- se inclino para quedar cerca de mi- si no lo fuera no haría esto…_

_Entonces sentí como chocaba sus labios con los míos, yo me quede estática… no me moví para nada_

_-¿ahora me crees?- me dijo cuando se separo_

_-ah- brillante respuesta_

_-¿te lo compruebo de nuevo? _

_-no… digo espera… si eso es cierto-le dije meditando las cosas- ¿Por qué no lo sabia? O mas bien por que no lo saben todos en Forks, ya sabes en este pueblo todos se enteran de todo _

_-pues… será por que lo eh ocultado- encogió sus piernas y las sostuvo con sus brazos- eh intentado salir con chicos pero no me gusta, me incomoda no me siento a gusto como cuando estoy con una chica pero ya no lo soporto pero me daba miedo salir del closet, pero cuando te vi soportando cada idiotez que te hacían… fue cuando me decidi, tu si fuiste valiente y lo enfrentaste… entonces yo también puedo- me tomo de la mano- lo haremos juntas_

_Desde entonces estábamos juntas, quiero decir como amigas…_

_Al principio fue algo difícil por que las criticas no se hacían esperar, cada vez que paseábamos juntas las chicas nos veían con asco mientras que algunos hombres miraban a Jane con cara de desilusión seguramente eran los que habían salido con ella. Pero ahora todo era más cómodo, ahora tenia con quien hablar nunca me sentaba sola para mí era mi compañera._

_Solo que ultimadamente me ha pedido que pasemos nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, yo aun no estaba del todo segura pues yo la quiera mucho si, pero ahora solo la veía como una buena amiga… desde ese día que me beso, lo había tratado de nuevo pero no quería que mal interpretara todo y lo arruináramos, no estaba lista para estar sola de nuevo._

_Le comente mi situación y ella acepto de buena gana… estábamos bien hasta que el llego…_

_Edward Cullen, según tenia entendido era el chico mas guapo de todos los chicos de Forks, pero para ser sincera no lo veía tan guapo… no me mal interpreten… se puede admirar la belleza ajena pero nada mas._

_Bueno este hombre por lo poco que veía, le gustaba la compañía femenina y bastante, pues nunca salía con una chica diferente mas de dos veces, cambiaba de novia como cambiaba de calzones… pero eso no era asunto mío hasta que me llego mi turno…_

¡56 veces! 56 Veces me pidió salir con el en los últimos meses, pero siempre me negaba es mas nunca le di motivos para que me pidiera salir a mi… es mas ni siquiera lo miraba, si no era saliendo de la escuela, era despues de educación física… en la cafetería, saliendo de mi salón… ¿a caso no sabia que no es no?

-¡ey Bella!- ay no otra vez, que una no puede tener un bonito día

-Cullen- respondí lo mas cortada posible

-estaba pensando…- ahí vamos de nuevo…

-no

-pero aun

-no

-déjame…

-no

-aun no eh dicho nada

-esta bien dime- jugué con el…

-¿quieres salir conmigo? Tu sabes… cena, baile y quizás…

-¿acostarnos? ¿Tener sexo salvaje tu y yo?... vi una sonrisa de victoria pasar por su cara… lastima- pero nel… paso

-pero pensé…

-no pienses te hace daño chamaco…- le palmee el hombro- …me voy

Salí lo mas rápido de ahí, no quería darle la oportunidad de seguirme ni nada parecido, lo mejor era evitar a este hombre durante los pocos semestres que me quedaban aquí.

Se lo comente a Jane pero lo único que hizo fue reírse

-solo ignóralo

-ya lo eh hecho, pero sigue molestándome

-pues dile que estas comprometida- me dio su miradita de corderito- sabes lo que siento

-Jane… sabes que te quiero pero aun no se si estoy lista para una relación… sabes lo que paso…

-Bella eso fue hace años, ya no te tortures con ello

-no lo se Jane, para mi es como si hubiera sido ayer…

-¿y si quizá estas dudando?

-¿Qué?

-digo… quizá no estés tan segura con tu sexualidad como dices

-como…- le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades cuando ya saben quien hizo acto de presencia

-Swan- lo mire molesta, no estaba de humor

-¿eh? ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí?- no quería que supiera mi secreto, el seria capaz de burlarse… ya de por si sobrevivía uno mas ya era el colmo

-lo suficiente, te quiero preguntar algo

-espera un momento Jane- le dije aun teníamos una charla ella y yo- ¿Qué quieres?

-a solas…

-lo que tengas que preguntarme puedes hacerlo frente a ella

-esta bien…. ¿quieres salir conmigo?

No lo pude evitar y solté la carcajada al igual que Jane, no podía creer que tanta seriedad para que me dijera eso

-¿de que demonios se ríen?

-¿estas seguro que quieres salir con Bella?- pregunto Jane

-si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-no sabes nada ¿verdad?- le dije, ya no me importaba decirle de todas formas se enteraría tarde o temprano

-¿de que?

-oye Bella… deberías salir con el

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca o que?

-digamos que es para probar- aun seguía con esa idea estúpida

La mire esperando a que se retractara… pero si de verdad lo quería, le demostraría que yo sabia realmente quien soy

-ok acepto dime cuando y a que hora

-el viernes al las 8:00

-bien despues te doy la dirección de mi casa, creo que nos toca biología juntos

-si

-bueno ahí te veo… vámonos Jane

Ella me venia siguiendo ya que caminaba muy rápido, estaba muy molesta

-oh vamos Bella calmate no es para tanto- me detuve en seco, ahora estábamos en las jardineas traseras por suerte no había nadie

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje?... por tu culpa acepte una cita con ese idiota

-pudiste haberte negado

-¡eso iba hacer!- grite- pero tu metiste tu cucharota

-solo es un experimento Bells, si no te gusta lo dejas y ya… además te puedes divertir un poco con Cullen

-no me importa

-vamos será fácil- se me acerco de nuevo paso sus brazos alrededor- ya sabes que no soy celosa

Y por segunda vez volvió a besarme…

.

.

Estaba frete al espejo de mi casa, había terminado de cambiarme ahora me quedaba esperar a Edward me deje caer en mi cama… esto era una estupidez no tenia por que salir con el y pasarme las horas mas aburridas de mi vida… ¿Por qué?

En eso sonó el timbre… vaya si era puntual… no me quería levantar pero tenia que, salí de mi cuarto y mientras bajaba las escaleras pude ver a mi madre en la puerta… ¡ay no!

-¿mamá? ¿Ya llego Edward?- que me diga que no por favor

-¡si hija!- me respondió con mas emoción de la que hubiese querido, eso solo significaba una cosa- ahora sale- cerro la puerta un momento, solamente para ver mi ropa- ¿vas a salir con eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- no es como si fuera a una cena de gala o algo parecido

-eso no es de señoritas- me tomo de la mano- te tengo que ayudar, ven

Me arrastro de nuevo hacia mi habitación, en cuanto entramos me soltó y fue hacia mi ropero, lo abrió no se que estará buscando

-se que esta por aquí

-¿Qué buscas?

-algo que compre

-mamá, no puedes esconder nada en mi cuarto tarde o temprano yo lo…

-¡aquí esta!- saco una bolsa de color azul obscuro

-¿Qué es eso?- ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de esa bolsa?... ahora entendía era azul, por lo regular yo siempre repelo lo rosa… muy lista mamá- lo que sea que me compraste no me lo voy a poner- me cruce de brazos

-ándale hija, no seas mala con tu madre…

-sabes que no es mi estilo

-pero es tu primera cita… lo merece

-mamá sabes que yo no soy asi

-lo se- su cara se puso triste- solo que pensé que… ese chico, hija sabes que yo…

-mamá siento no ser lo que tu esperabas- mi animo cayo, sabia que mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con como soy pero no podía evitarlo

-ay hija no quise decir eso- me dio un abrazo- ya sabes que no me importa, lo que guste siempre y cuando seas feliz

-lo se madre- a pesar de eso sabia que para ella era algo decepcionante que su única hija fuera lesbiana- esta bien… me lo pondré

-¿de verdad?- sus ojos se iluminaron- te veras muy linda

Comenzó a sacar un conjunto de falda y blusa, debía admitir que la blusa era linda pero la falda…

-mamá sabes que las faldas…

-solo esta vez- me puso su cara de cordero… odio esa cara

-esta bien

Despues de 20 estaba totalmente cambiada y maquillada, me veía totalmente diferente a como siempre me veía… mire a mi madre que parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar

-te ves hermosa hija… si tu padre te viera

-lo se- la calle, no quería hablar de eso

-bueno hija, te están esperando

Cuando baje y mi madre abrió la puerta, no pude evitar sentir vergüenza cuando Edward me vio de pies a cabeza… odiaba esas miradas.

.

.

Llegamos a un restaurante, que por cierto era la primera vez que venia a uno no es que no me gustaran pero no salía mucho, no desde que todo Forks me miraba mal, sentí la mano de Edward en mi cintura y me tense no me gustaba que me tocara, era asqueroso tendría que terminar con esto antes de lo que pensé.

Pero creo que me equivoque, Edward no era tan malo y había algunas cosas en las que éramos iguales ya que mantuvimos una charla muy rara ya que no le podía decir que me gustaban las mujeres pero de ahí para allá todo era perfecto, hasta tuvimos la oportunidad de bromear un poco, si no fuera por el hecho que era un mujeriego en potencia… me caería muy bien.

Cuando llego el momento de dejarme en mi casa, algo en mi no quería que terminara, esto era raro

Pude notar que Edward no era tan feo… bueno si era muy guapo, me daba curiosidad algo pero no creo que fuera una buena idea… pero todo se vino abajo cuando note que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Fue cuando reaccione y lo empuje, no quería que me besara era algo que no me permitiría de nuevo.

El muy idiota se molesto de que lo rechazara era cosa obvia no sabia nada, pues con todo el aire de mis pulmones le grite la verdad antes de entrara a mi casa hecha una furia.

-¿Cómo te fue hija?- genial mi madre me estaba esperando

-no lo menciones… buenas noches

Corrí a mi cuarto antes de que mi madre me preguntara mas, me quite toda la maldita ropa de un jalón y me metí al baño para relajarme pero no funciono. Lo sentí inútil, termine mi baño y me metí a mi cama

Y de nuevo despues de tantos años volví a tener pesadillas…

.

.

Al día siguiente me levante con un sueño horrible, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y todo por culpa de las pesadillas… ¿Por qué venían de nuevo?...

Cuando llegue a la escuela aun había poca gente, seguramente estaban en clase… me dio igual y mejor fui quizá y me dejaran pasar. Por suerte cuando llegue el maestro no había llegado me fui hasta atrás como siempre tenia demasiado sueño como para soportar las miradas.

Cuando Edward llego me miro con cara rara, genial otro más. Yo solamente lo mire con todo el coraje que le tenía… ¿Por qué? Aun no estoy segura, pero el era el culpable indirecto de que mis pesadillas volvieran.

Para mi buena suerte el profe lo saco de clases, despues de ahí no lo vi… gran alivio para mí

-¡por dios Bella te ves cansada!- me dijo Jane en cuanto me vio

-lo estoy- murmure- no pude dormir bien anoche

-¿Por qué?

-las malditas pesadillas volvieron

-¿otra vez? Pensé que habían desaparecido… hace años que no te daban

-lo se y no se por que regresaron

-lo siento cariño- me abrazo

-no importa- mire mi reloj ya se me hacia tarde- tengo clase, te veo luego

-ok amor- me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, era lo único que le permitía hasta ahora- nos vemos

Corrí hacia mi aula, pero lo que no contaba era toparme con Edward que por cierto me tiro. Me quiso ayudar a levantarme pero lo rechace no quería que me tocara.

Mantuvimos una charla acerca de que el no sabia nada, pero ni que fuera tan tonta para creerle por dios todos en Forks lo sabían… bueno era valido eso de que era nuevo pero aun asi. Despues de discutir un poco acepte su amistad… no es que no la quisiera pues me gustaría tener mas amigos además de Jane y algo de compañía diferente no me vendría mal.

Y despues de un tiempo acepte salir con Jane pero ya como pareja, debía admitir que era algo interesante pero a veces notaba que me quería pero algunas veces me ignoraba, sinceramente no lo entendía pero no quería estar acosando además confiaba en ella.

A lo largo de la semana comencé a tratar mas a Edward, de verdad era un chico increíble teníamos tantas cosas en común, aun que suene raro me gustaba mucho su compañía, había ocasiones en que lo miraba y algo en mi se removía, muchas veces no le preste atención pero cada vez que por alguna razón nos tocábamos seguía aquella corriente que recorría todo mi cuerpo, debía admitir que con Jane nunca sentí esa chispa… eso era raro… ¿a caso?...

-hola Bella- era un día común en la escuela, ya casi siempre Edward se sentaba conmigo… bueno siempre que Jane no estaba conmigo, aun no entendía que tenían esos dos no podían estar juntos dentro de un cuarto por que si no se echaban indirectas se mataban con la mirada

-¿Qué cuentas Edward?

-pues nada interesante… solo creo que el maestro de Anatomía me trae ganas, me regaña por todo

-bueno si pusieras atención en vez de estar distraído tal vez no tendrías problemas- me comencé a reir, se sentía extraño ya casi nunca reía a causa de las malditas miradas de los otros chicos pero como siempre Edward sabia sacarme una sonrisa

-oye no te burles… este te quería preguntar algo… es algo asi como de tu futuro

-aja- espero que no intentara algo de nuevo o me hiciera una pregunta que no podría contestar, aun no éramos demasiado amigos como para contarle mis cosas

-¿Qué quieres ser en un futuro? Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con la música ¿no?

-pues no, la música es solo un pasatiempo… quiero ser abogada, estudiar leyes para poder ayudar a la gente indefensa… aun que creo que para una mujer eso es algo difícil por que creen que esa es carrera de hombres y no se que fregaderas mas- aunque quería estudiar leyes no entendía que hacia en la clase de Anatomía

-no lo creo, con tu carácter serás una gran abogada solo tienes que echarle muchas ganas

-¿y tu?

-pues seguiré los pasos de mi padre y estudiare medicina, pero quiero especializarme en oncología, ayudar a personas con cáncer y tratar de encontrar una cura

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes?- genial

-bueno pensaba ir a una disco que esta en el centro… es nueva y la van a inaugurar

-ah- cuando dije eso no te la decepción en sus ojos… ¿estaría mal invitarlo?

-puedes venir si quieres- pero creo que no le iba a gustar- digo… aun que no creo que te guste, por que es una disco gay

-ya veo- vi que entendía el asunto, sentí ahora yo una pequeña decepción no era por nada pero de verdad quería que fuera- esta bien, no creo que sea tan malo

-¿en serio?- no se si era mas mi alegría o sorpresa lo que tenia en estos momentos

-si

-pero… ¿pero no te da cosa?

-Bella no seas tan manchada, estará todo bien no te preocupes… ¿solo quiero preguntarte algo?

-tu dirás

-¿va ir Jane?- esperaba que no me preguntara eso, pero era lógico se supone que yo estaba saliendo con ella… pero ahora me cuestionaba si eso era lo que yo quería

-creo que no parece que tiene cosas que hacer el viernes

-¿estas bien?- me tomo de la mano y otra vez esa corriente recorría mi cuerpo… ¿esto que significa?

-solo es que… a veces pienso que no le importo

-si le importas Bella, a lo mejor no sabe expresarlo bien y quizá ella tenga su propia manera de demostrarlo… no te agobies

-no lo se, quizá… deba dejar de verla- quizá esa sea la mejor opción por que ahora me sentía algo confusa con mis sentimientos- pero es que… la quiero mucho… - entonces me caye no tenia que contarle esto, a lo mejor no era de su agrado- ay lo siento Edward, no quise incomodarte con esto se que no estas acostumbrado

-no te preocupes

-no volveré a hablar de eso- solté su mano y mejor me dedique a seguir picando mi comida

-sabes… ¿Qué tal si a parte del viernes salimos el sábado?

-¿A dónde?

-pues… podemos ir a Seattle, habrá un concurso de comer hot dogs y pues creo que eres la indicada para inscribirte, asi comprobare si lo que me dijiste es cierto- de verdad se acordaba de lo que le había platicado la vez pasada, pensé que lo olvidaría

-¡me parece genial! Hare que me creas… el sábado entonces será

-ok pero no lo olvides

-hola cariño- alce la mirada y Jane había llegado se agacho y por un momento pensé que me besaría frente a Edward pero cuando solo me dio un beso en la frente me sentí bien, no quería que el viera esto además no me gustaría que lo viera- veo que tienes compañía

-si Edward, es buena compañía… he hecho se ofreció a acompañarme el viernes ¿verdad Edward?

-si

-bueno… me da gusto que no vayas sola, me sentiré mas tranquila

-¿estas segura que no puedes ir?

-perdón amor- me tomo de la mano, pero en ningún momento sentí lo mismo que cuando Edward me tocaba- te prometo que te lo compensare

-bueno… me tengo que ir, te veo luego Bella- Edward se levanto estuve a punto de detenerlo, no quería que se fuera- nos vemos- algo que jamás pensé que haría era aquel beso en la mejilla que me dio, iba a replicar pero salió corriendo de ahí dejándome quieta

-vaya confianza que se tienen- sentí la molestia en su voz

-es solo un amigo Jane, se ofreció a acompañarme

-eso no te da derecho a besarte- me dijo con el mismo tonito que no me gustaba

-fue solo un beso en la mejilla Janet- odiaba que la llamara por su nombre completo, pero de verdad estaba haciéndome enojar con sus tontos celos- además el si quiso ir conmigo a pesar de saber que clase de sitio era

-no te enojes por favor, lo siento es que solo… bueno perdón

-confía en mi

-lo hago, pero no confió en el

-no te preocupes… te lo digo de nuevo solo somos amigos.

-esta bien…

.

.

Aun estábamos en la fila de la disco, podía notar a Edward algo inquieto y por mas de una vez le dije si se sentía a gusto pero siempre me respondía que estaba bien, bueno le hice caso, lo conocía demasiado para saber que me mentía.

Me dio mas pena cuando varios chicos de ahí querían coquetear con el, para colmo Oswaldo también lo hacia tuve que arrastrarlo para que su vergüenza terminara.

Una vez dentro comencé a divertirme mas aunque Edward se veía incomodo, a veces quería que nos fuéramos de aquí para poder no se hacer algo más normal. Se lo quise mencionar pero su cara me decía que no era buena idea.

Una chica me invito a bailar, no lo vi mal era una chica muy divertida sinceramente y lo que mas me gustaba era que no intentaba nada conmigo.

-sabes… ese chico que viene contigo…- me decía un poco alto por la música- … creo que le gustas

-¿Cómo?... no lo creo solo somos amigos

-pues como te mira diría lo contrario

Aun bailando me puse a pensar, si eso era cierto debía desilusionarlo no era justo para el que pensara cosas de el y yo por que no era posible… bueno debía admitir que Edward me caía bien… nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos, teníamos demasiadas cosas en común mas de las que podía imaginármelo… su compañía me gustaba pero eso a querer con el, era imposible… ¿pero si Jane tenia razón?

-ya acabo la canción- me dijo ella con algo de picardía- te pusiste a pensar en lo que te dije ¿no es asi?

-un poco

-pues creo que debes pensar bien las cosas… no me gustaría perder a un buen partido como ti- me guiño un ojo y comenzó a reir

Caminamos de regreso a donde Edward estaba, el mantenía su mirada en mi… eso me hacia sentir… bien

-toma… te la devuelvo- dijo entre risas- sana y salva

-adiós Sarah… seguimos en contacto

-veo que te diviertes- me dijo aun con una sonrisa

-si, ¿y que tal tu?...

-pues…eh rechazado algunos y no creo que una chica se me acerque…

-debes ser mas social Edward… no seas cortado como la leche

Quería decirle que si le parecía que nos fuéramos a otro lugar cuando una canción comenzó…

-¿quieres bailar?

-por que no…- le tome de la mano y fuimos a la pista

Era una canción algo movida, nos movíamos al compas sentí como me tomaba de la cintura pero esta vez no me tense como siempre le hacia si no que al contrario me gusto la sensación… es mas no quería que me soltara…

-bailas muy bien- me dijo al oído, eso me hizo estremecer

-me se mover- trata de que no notara lo que había pasado

La canción siguió pero de la nada una mas romántica comenzó a sonar, alrededor las parejas se juntaban y bailaban mas cerca, no le di importancia y pase mis brazos por sus hombros alrededor de su cuello mientras el me tomaba de nuevo de la cintura pero al igual no me incomodo y ahora podía decir que me gustaba que me tocara

-gracias por venir conmigo, de verdad me la estoy pasando bien

-no hay de que Bella, se que al principio era difícil pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme

-me hubiera gustado verte bailar con Oswaldo… creo que le gustaste mucho

-no lo creo… ya tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien más- me dijo y yo me sorprendí

-¿en serio? ¿La conozco?...- obvio que la conocía

-mas o menos, pero ahorita esta saliendo con alguien

-ah… Edward yo…

-no te preocupes es problema mío, no te sientas mal

Esto estaba mal, no debía decirme esas cosas yo quería a Jane ¿verdad?... yo estaba segura de lo que sentía… pero Edward también se había convertido en alguien especial para mi en tan poco tiempo… pero no podía, se supone que a mi no me gustaban los hombres no desde… me separe de el al recordar eso…

-lo siento no te quise incomodar es solo que…

-no, yo no…- quería decirle que no era el si no yo la del problema

No lo soporte mas y salí de ahí.

Corrí lo mas rápido que podía, necesitaba estar sola y pensar las cosas mas claramente… tenia que tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que iba a hacer, era obvio que Edward me gustaba… lo admitía ahora ya no tenia sentido mentirme mas… me gustaba por ser como es… el jamás me vio mal sus intenciones jamás fueron lastimarme o burlarse de mi, es por eso que me sentía tan a gusto con el…

Salí por una de las puertas traseras y me fui a recargar a uno de los botes que estaban ahí, agache mi mirada… estaba totalmente confundida… ¿Qué hago?

-Bella…- ¿no su voz, por que tenia que seguirme?

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-perdón… se me salió, no era mi intensión que lo supieras

-no lo sientas… - levante la vista cuando menciono esas palabras, se estaba disculpando por eso- es solo que me confundes, me dices que quieres ser mi amigo pero despues intentas algo conmigo, no se que es lo que debo creer… pero sabes lo peor de todo

-no

-que yo… que yo esperaba que me dijeras eso- y era verdad, durante todo este tiempo inconscientemente mi mente quería que me dijera eso por eso era que a veces no podía alejarlo de mi

-¿Qué?

-estoy muy confundida… yo pensé que… lo tenia todo claro, pero llegas tu…

-no te entiendo Bella- se acerco a mi, otra vez esa sensación de plenitud- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-no estoy segura…- en parte era verdad, por que aun quedaba el asunto de Jane- pero creo que también me gustas

Por fin se lo había dicho… ahora solo me quedaba escuchar su respuesta…

**¿Les gusto? Quería poner este pequeño Pv. de Bella para que sepan que es lo que pasa por su cabecita y la relación que tiene con Jane, aunque también notaran que ella tiene un pequeño secretito… pero por ahora solo eso les diré… probablemente haga un punto de vista de ella cada 4 o 5 capítulos para que también sepan lo que siente, perdónenme si no soy tan grafica ni explicita… pero es que la verdad no me imagino como es dos mujeres besándose… ni por que vi la de Black Swan dos veces xD… **

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Un gracias por sus reviews a: **

Eli Fentom, joli cullen, LuluuPattinson, TOXICULLEN, BellaWilliams, lokaxtv, Monii-lunadawn, Cammixu, , nany87, vanezhittacullen2, Robsesion-Forever, kotamae, karla-cullen-hale, veroc , Pacita Delitah Cullen, I love Edward, Caro. Bere. Cullen, CarolineALopez, 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a

**Órale chicas me da gusto que les haya gustado el Pov de Bella, ahora mas que nunca están sacando sus propias teorías algunas son muy acertadas, si, un hombre le hizo mucho daño… y no tienen ni idea de que hombre fue, mas adelante se sabrá el pasado completo de Bella… aunque aun no se si se lo contara a Edward o será otro capitulo donde ella cuente su historia pero como su punto de vista ¿Qué opinan?… aun no lo decido, pero de las dos formas les va a gustar… ahora se que les gusto el Janet, jeje a mi también, pues ni yo sabia que Jane era diminutivo de Janet (si gran diferencia) hasta que vi "Alvin y las Ardillas 2"… si aun veo de esas películas… ¿si recuerdan que hay una ardillita que se llama Janet?... esa de lentes, bueno la cosa es que una de sus hermanas le decía Jane de cariño… y me dije "oh" de ahí salió lo de Janet… y obvio Bella estaba enojada.**

**Bueno ya no las entretengo mas con tanta letanía mía… aquí el siguiente capitulo… la tan esperada respuesta de Edward… **

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_Capitulo Seven: Mi Luchita_

**Pv. Edward**

_-no estoy segura… pero creo que también me gustas_

Sus palabras me llegaron como balde de agua fría… ¿había escuchado bien?

-puedes… ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste?- tenia que asegurarme que no estaba mintiendo, o peor que esto fuera una mala jugada de mi cerebro

-no me hagas repetirlo- se quejo- para mi aun es muy difícil aceptarlo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-mira… se que tu eres un mujeriego nato, sales con cada chica que se te presente para luego dejarla botada cuando ya no la necesites, no lo niegues te eh visto… si yo decidiera, no se darme la oportunidad de salir contigo- tomo aire- ¿Quién me asegura que cuando ya te aburras de mi no me botes?

Bueno quizá tenia razón en ese punto, yo era conocido con esa fama y hasta ahora no me había molestado, pero ahora era diferente por una extraña razón no quería salir con otra chica que no fuera ella, sabia que no creería en mi en cuanto le dijera como me sentía con respecto a ella… por que era verdad me gustaba mucho, ella no era como las otras chicas aquellas que les importa mas su apariencia y el que dirán de la gente, bueno no voy a negarlo que ella tenia una belleza natural que muy pocas poseían si no fuera por el exceso de maquillaje que se ponían.

-¿Edward?- sentí como Bella jalaba mi brazo- ¿estas aquí o en Marte?

-perdón

-¿en que pensabas?

-en lo que me acabas de decir… tienes razón, yo tenia esa fama

-tienes no tenias- me corrigió

-en eso te equivocas nena- le sonreí- ¿no has notado que no eh salido con ninguna chica desde que te conocí?

-eh… no lo había notado- en ese momento su cara comenzó a ponerse de un hermoso color rojo… que sorpresa se había sonrojado

-te ves linda sonrojada

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada- yo no me sonrojo

-lo acabas de hacer- le levante la cara con mi mano- y te diré que te ves hermosa asi

-deja de decir tornerías- volteo la cara- es vergonzoso

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un momento, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer… ¿si le pido una oportunidad a Bella me la dará?... pero se me olvidaba el gran pequeño inconveniente… y ese se llamaba Jane, no es como si me importara ella pero sabia que esa era muy importante para Bella, pues por lo que entendí era su única amiga… bueno antes que a mi, pero no es como si yo quisiera ser solo su amigo.

-Bella dame una oportunidad- le dije sin rodeos

-no lo se Edward, además esta Jane

-pero tu me dijiste que casi no te ponía atención, que querías dejarla

-se que dije eso… pero antes que nada es mi amiga no puedo hacerle eso- se recargo de nuevo en el bote, podía ver en su cara toda la confusión que sentía en este momento, en cierta forma le estaba dando a elegir entre Jane y yo, ¿pero a caso no todo seria mejor si saliera conmigo? La gente ya no la vería mal, las habladurías se acabarían, su familia dejaría de sentirse apenada, había muchas cosas que cambiarían si eso pasara, pero tampoco seria justo para ella obligarla a aceptarme solamente para que la gente la dejara en paz… ¡dios ahora también estoy confundido!... decidir hacer lo correcto y lo que quiero hacer

-Bella dime que piensas

-en ti y en Jane… digamos que estoy decidiendo que hacer

-lo que tu decidas esta bien para mi, siempre y cuando te sientas bien- le tome de las manos, me alegre de que por lo menos no las hubiera alejado- yo puedo esperarte, se que para ti esto es confuso y complicado pero creerme que jamás te obligaría a nada que no quieras, solo te pido que no me alejes de ti… al menos como amigo quiero estar cerca de ti

-¿y si decido escogerte?- esa pregunta me tomo de sorpresa, pero aun no quería hacerme ilusiones

-pues… me harías el hombre mas feliz de la tierra

-¿Cómo se que me estas diciendo la verdad?- bueno ella tenia razón en desconfiar

-mírame a los ojos y dime si miento- ella me estudio su mirada en ningún momento se alejo de la mía al final bajo la suya- ¿verdad que no miento?

-no… pero aun me cuesta confiar

¿Por qué no confiaba en mí? ¿A caso no le eh dado motivos para hacerlo?

-¿Por qué Bella?- apreté un poco sus manos- ¿Qué es lo que hace que desconfíes?

-yo…yo… aun no puedo decírtelo- volvió a bajar su mirada, pero ahora parecía que…

-¿estas llorando?- solté sus manos para poder levantarle la cara y ahí estaban algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?...

-no puedo Edward…- y cuando menos me lo esperaba, rodeo sus brazos alrededor mío apretándome contra ella, aun confundido correspondí el abrazo, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca parecía como si ambos estuviéramos hechos para estar juntos, la estreche mas contra mi

-tranquila… yo estoy aquí, nada te hará llorar de nuevo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me respondió entre sollozos- no puedes saberlo

-por que yo no dejare que nadie te lastime

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- me dijo con inseguridad- Edward, que tal si despues te das cuenta que esto que haces es un error, yo no podría sufrir de nuevo- ¿de nuevo? ¿A caso ya había sido lastimada? De verdad quería preguntarle pero no me sentía muy seguro si quería una oportunidad con ella debía ser paciente

-no lo se, pero siento que todo va a salir bien…

-Edward…

-no me digas nada aun, solo te pido que lo pienses yo te estaré esperando

Sorprendido por que aun no me había soltado y obvio que yo no la iba a soltar a ella, bajo la mirada parecía como si estuviera meditando la situación, una parte de mi necesitaba que me diera una respuesta ahora

-hablare con Jane- hablo de repente

-¿Qué?

-dije… h-a-b-l-a-r-e-c-o-n-J-a-n-e

-eso significa que…- deje la frase inconclusa, no quería pensar cosas que no

-lo voy a intentar- suspiro- quiero estar contigo o al menos intentarlo

-¿de verdad?- creo que mi voz sonó un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, es que estaba emocionado- ¿lo dices en serio?

-aja

-¡ay gracias!- la volví a estrechar contra mí y comencé a girar

-Ed…Edward, me estas mareando

-lo siento- me detuve y la deje de nuevo en el suelo- es que no me lo puedo creer… ¿digo estas segura?

-si… con un poco de miedo pero si

Le tome de las manos y las bese, estaba sorprendido conmigo mismo pues yo no era muy romántico sinceramente todas esas cosas me parecían ridículas y sin sentido además de innecesarias, pero ahora yo quería hacer todo eso por Bella, quería que se sintiera querida… por que aunque no me lo haya dicho estaba convencido que ella había sido lastimada por otro hombre… no quería ni imaginar que tipo daño le habrá hecho, pero si en su momento ella decide contármelo la escuchare y la apoyare en lo que pueda, pero antes quería hacer algo…

-¿Bella?

-mmmm…

-¿puedo darte un beso?-ella abrió los ojos parecía sorprendida, parecía como si le asustara la idea- perdón… no quise incomodarte yo…

-shh- me pudo un dedo sobre mis labios- solo me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo

-¿entonces puedo?

-si- aun podía notar la inseguridad en su voz

Ella cerró los ojos y levanto su rostro, yo solo sonreí ella a pesar de todo aun tenia miedo, trataría de no hacerla sentir asi por eso solo me agache y le puse un beso en la frente, me aleje para verle la cara abrió los ojos con signos de confusión.

-te besare cuando estés lista

-pero…

-shh- ahora fue mi turno de callarla- yo se lo que te digo, ahora salgamos de aquí… no quisiera que ninguna chica te vea

Soltó una carcajada- no creo que ahora las chicas me vean mucho

-mas vale prevenir- tome su mano y fuimos hacia mi coche- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-no lo se, ahm… ¿hay algún lugar divertido a las…?- miro su reloj- ¿10:30 de la noche?

-conozco uno, quizá no es un lugar publico pero al menos es cómodo

-suena interesante- asentí, le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiera para luego rodear mi coche y subirme

Arranque y nos dirigimos al único lugar tranquilo que conocía, quizá no fuera algo caro ni nada parecido era mas bien un prado que hace un par de años había encontrado mientras estábamos de campamento a pesar de que la mayor parte de los días en Forks eran lluviosos ese lugar rara vez estaba húmedo, no entendía la razón pero era muy confortable.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto mirando por la ventana- no conozco este camino

-es un lugar que encontré hace tiempo, hay un pequeño sendero que tenemos que caminar antes de llegar pero veras que te gustara

-ah bueno

Pasaron como 20 minutos de camino para poder llegar al sendero, era gracioso ver a Bella resbalar con algunas hierbas es que bueno no tenia zapatos adecuados para la ocasión, pero a mi me gusto pues pude sostenerla en mis brazos varias ocasiones para evitar que se callera. Despues de todos estos accidentes pequeños pudimos llegar, no me sorprendía por que se veía la luna llena en este lugar, siempre había sido especial.

-es hermoso Edward, no sabia que existían lugares asi en Forks-me dijo mirando todo el alrededor

-pues existen

-además la luna se ve… Wow

-me alegra que te guste- me acerque y le tome la mano, ella miro solamente nuestras manos juntas- ¿pasa algo?

-no nada, solo es extraño… hace mucho que… nada, ven- me jalo hacia el centro del prado soltó mi mano para poder sentarme y me invito hacer lo mismo, deje pasar por alto lo que me había tratado de decir antes ya habría tiempo para eso ahora solo quería disfrutar su compañía- ¿estas seguro que quieres esto?

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que… no quiero que la gente, piense cosas malas de ti

-¿Por qué habría de pensar cosas malas?

-pues… lo mas lógico que cuando te vean a mi lado comiencen las burlas, pensaran que solamente salgo contigo para que ya no me molesten o peor empezaran a dudar de tu sexualidad… lo eh visto, créeme

-no me importa, por que tu y yo estaremos seguros de lo que en verdad esta pasando

-es que no podría soportar mas burlas… y mucho menos tu…- escondió su cara entre sus piernas

-Bella… amor no estés triste- le pase el brazo por los hombros y la atraje hacia mi- todo saldré bien…

-¿me lo prometes?- me miro con una cara de suplica, parecía asustada y yo no quería ver su rostro asustado

-te lo prometo- le volví a dar otro beso en la frente- sabes… no hemos jugado a las 20 preguntas- dije para distraerla

-mmmm… creo que no, aun hay cosas que no se de ti

-pues empieza

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-el azul, me gusta mucho las diferentes tonalidades que este tiene… ahora voy yo… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-pensé que me ibas a preguntar mi color favorito- soltó una pequeña risa- si te digo… ¿prometes no predicarlo?

-prometido, aunque no entiendo por que no quieres que lo diga

-porque no me gustan las fiestas y además de todas formas nadie iría a mi fiesta… si hiciera una- de nuevo otra mirada triste

-pero no seas tramposa… no me has dicho

-13 de septiembre

-mmmm… falta un mes- ¿Qué será bueno regalarle?

-ni pienses que voy a dejar que me regales algo…- me dijo señalándome con su dedo-… y no me veas con esa cara por que se que lo estabas pensando

-esta bien… te toca

-este… ¿Qué tipo de música oyes?

-oye- me queje- eso ya lo sabes

-pero no tenia otra pregunta

-ok, oigo de todo… desde la música clásica hasta rock pesado es bueno tener diversas extensiones musicales no solo estancarte en un solo genero por que es bueno tener tema de conversación cuando hablan de música o eso creo yo

-Wow… eres un genio, yo solo oigo rock y algo de pop, creo que ya me dijiste analfabeta musical

-que conste que yo no dije eso ¿eh?- comencé a reir- ahora me toca…

Asi pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo preguntándonos cosas, descubrí que le gustaba mucho las sopas de cualquier tipo a excepción de las cremas, su color favorito era el morado, que cuando era niña le temía a las tormentas por que le recordaba un suceso triste de eso no le quise preguntar por que sabia que omitiría ese tema, que siempre ha soñado ir a Francia y Japón ya que quería conocer a Goku en persona "Es que es sexy y nunca envejece" me dijo… ¿por dios quien se enamora de un ser ficticio?... me dio mucha risa su explicación, asi estuvimos hasta que nos quedaron una pregunta a cada uno… lo cual yo tenia una duda y para colmo me arriesgue s preguntarla…

-Bella ¿eres virgen?- de repente su cara cayo de nuevo… ¡mierda había metido la pata otra vez!

-no- me dijo con voz seca

-oh… bueno… supongo que con Jane… digo- en lugar de mejorar las cosas las empeore por que se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche- ¡Bella espera!- corrí tras ella

-llévame a mi casa por favor

-Bella lo siento… yo no quise- le tome del brazo para verla a la cara- de verdad lo siento, no creí que fuera un tema que te incomode… es que como la vez pasada no lo tomaste tan mal

-asi déjalo… ya no digas nada- suspiro- solo llévame a mi casa

-no hasta que quites esa cara y me des una sonrisa- en eso me dio su sonrisa mas falsa- ah no asi no señorita, quiero una sincera

-no

-¿no? creo que no te debes meter conmigo- me fui acercando a ella lentamente como asechándola, ella al principio se quiso hacer la valiente pero poco a poco fue retrocediendo

-dije que no- se oia firme pero a la vez una sonrisa quería salir de sus labios

-no te debiste haber metido conmigo

Asi sin avisarle la tome de la cintura y comencé a correr de regreso, con cuidado la deje caer en el pasto y comencé hacerle cosquillas, ella quería alejarse de mi pero la risa no la dejaba por que se agitaba yo mientras seguía con mi faena.

-¿te rindes?

-si… si…pero…de….déjame

-¿y no vas a volver a poner una carita enojada?

-no

-me lo juras

-si

-bien- le deje de hacer cosquillas y me senté a su lado- ¿vez que no fue tan difícil?

-sonso- miro su reloj- ¡dios! De verdad me debes llevar a mi casa

-¿otra vez?

-no en serio Edward, ya son la 1:30 de la mañana, mis padres van a matarme

-oh si vamos

Me levante y le ayude a ella hacer lo mismo, fuimos hasta mi coche donde le abrí la puerta para que subiera y yo me fui a la del piloto.

En el camino nadie dijo nada solamente estaba ese silencio que no era para nada incomodo, de reojo podía mirarla como estaba concentrada en el oscuro paisaje, insisto por que no tenia el poder de leer la mente… pero si ponía atención y conociendo a Bella ni asi podría saber lo que estaba pensando.

.

.

Me estacione frente a su casa se veían las luces apagadas al parecer sus padres estaba durmiendo

-muchas gracias Edward me la pase muy bien hoy

-al contrario yo debería agradecerte esta oportunidad- me incline para besar su mejilla- te veo mañana

-hasta mañana- abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta- ¿Edward?

-¿si?

-yo no tengo cosquillas- me sonrió antes de salir con dirección hacia su casa

Yo solamente solté una carcajada, antes de arrancar el coche e irme a casa.

**Capitulo romántico, que bonito que Bella decida darle su oportunidad a Edward, eso es lo que querían muchas aunque Edward ya tuvo su primer metida de pata… y eso es poco… no crean que esta parejita lo tendrá fácil, no no no, aun hay muchos retos que ambos tienen que superar juntos, ¡uuuy! apenas comienza…**

**A ver quiero intentar algo… ¿creen que podemos llegar a los 155 reviews?... **

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a: **

**LuluuPattinson, 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a, Eli Fentom, Robsesion-Forever, Cammixu, TOXICULLEN, Flopi, giselle cullen, vanezhittacullen2, MiisakiiKiss, Caro .Bere. Cullen, Monii-lunadawn,joli cullen, I love Edward,, veroc, nany87, Pacita Delitah Cullen **

**Bueno nenas aunque faltaron algunos reviews pero aun asi aquí les dejo este capitulo… oh por cierto…ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!... Si lo se soy cruel, pero nunca me gusto la pareja que hacían…**

**Además no se pierdan este domingo entre 8:30 y 9:00 de la noche, el capitulo de Teenlight la parodia de los Simpson en Fox… Wow que comercial soy… y no me dan ni comisión jeje… **

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_Capitulo Eight: Primer Round_

El lunes llego muy rápido a pesar de que para mi no lo fue, en primera por que este fin de semana no pude ver a Bella, me había llamado para decirme que este fin iban a ir a Seattle con una tía abuela que tenia por que estaba muy enferma e iban a visitarla.

Asi que me pase el bendito fin de semana aburrido en mi casa, si, se que debería haber salido con unos amigos o algo asi, bueno Bella me hubiera dicho eso pero no tenia mucho animo de salir con alguien, aunque tuviera cientos de llamadas de Jessica, Lauren, Martha, Patricia y no se que chicas mas que ni conocía, era extraño no quería salir con nadie.

Solo tenía en mi mente a Bella y a nadie más.

Lo único bueno de todo esto fue el domingo ya en la noche cuando ella me hablo, o podía estar mas contento en cuanto escuche su voz todo mi aburrimiento se esfumo como arte de magia. Le pregunte que tal estaba su tía, la pobre se desanimo pues su pobre tía tenia una enfermedad muy fea en los bronquios y los doctores hacían todo lo posible por quitarle el exceso de flema en los pulmones, pero ella se negaba ir al hospital lo que hacia su recuperación mas difícil.

Lo único que podía hacer era animarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque por mi poca experiencia me decía todo lo contrario, cuando me di cuenta que eran mas de las 11:00 decidi que hora de colgar pero quede de pasar por ella a su casa para que nos fuéramos juntos a la escuela, ella obvio se negó pero es que no conocía bien los encantos Cullen y logre convencerla, aun tenia esa piedrita de si hablaría con Jane pero supongo que ya me dirá en su momento.

Lunes en la mañana ya me encontraba puntual frente a su casa, no quise ser descortés pitándole para que saliera, mejor me baje y me dirigí a su entrada.

Toque el timbre, y salió la mamá de Bella

-buenos días Sra. Swan- en cuanto me vio su sonrisa se ilumino, creo que estaba feliz de verme- vengo por Bella, ¿ya esta lista?

-¿Bella?... oh si Bella- giro su cara escaleras arriba- ¡Bella vinieron por ti!

-¡no grites ya voy!- me dio un poco de risa la manera en que se gritaban

-en seguida baja cielo… ¿no se te ofrece algo? ¿Un juguito? ¿Ya desayunaste?

-si este… muchas gracias- le sonreí- pero ya desayune

-deberías un día venir a comer con nosotros, ¿Bella no te ah invitado? Que hija tengo debería…

-mamá- ambos volteamos y ahí estaba Bella no muy contenta- deja de atormentarlo

-pero si no lo hago hija- me miro- ¿verdad Edward?

-no… ah… ¿nos vamos?- me dirigí a Bella- llegaremos tarde

-si claro

Me hice a un lado para que saliera, antes de seguirla me despedí de su mamá tenia que ser cortes aunque la señora fuera algo…especial, le abrí la puerta y de reojo vi a su mamá que parecía que se estaba limpiando unas lagrimas… ¿estaba llorando?

-¿tu mamá esta llorando?- me agache para preguntarle a Bella, ella levanto la mirada y solo bufo

-si, es algo emocional… al parecer le emociona que su hija sea normal- negó aun molesta

Yo fruncí el seño y mejor rodee el auto para que habláramos mejor aun quedaba tiempo para llegar a la escuela mas si tienes un auto como el mío.

-¿Bella que pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesta?

Soltó un gran suspiro- es solo que me molesta la actitud de mi madre… se que esta contenta de que, pues tu sabes salga con chicos nunca le gusto la idea de que me gustaran las chicas nunca demostró desagrado cuando se los dije a ella y a su marido- ¿su marido? No le decía papá

-¿su marido?

-si Phil es su esposo y mi padrastro

-¿y tu papá?

-Charlie murió hace 3 años, supongo que mi mamá quería compañía y pues llego Phil y asunto arreglado- podía ver como le dolía eso… un momento ¿Charlie?

-¿Charles Swan?

-si, ¿Por qué?

-¿no fue él quien detuvo al clan O ´Grady… aquella banda narcotraficante de Portland?

-si, eso fue lo que dicto su sentencia de muerte… ¿podemos por favor dejar de hablar de eso?

-lo siento es que solo… es impresionante lo que hizo

-si si lo se- casi me grito- es maravilloso… ¡no tiene caso ser un héroe si estas muerto!- abrió la puerta del coche y salió corriendo.

-¡Bella!

De la misma manera salí tras de ella, que para ser una chica corre muy rápido lo mas difícil fue cuando se adentro al bosque, le perdí la pista… ¿Cómo había pasado esto? No debí haber sacado el tema de su padre, es mas ni si quiera que sabia que era su padre jamás relaciones sus apellidos ¿pero que quería que hiciera? El había sido un héroe, había mucha gente el hospital que lo admiraba y mucho, pero supongo que su hija lo extrañaba.

-¡Bella!

Volví a gritar, fue entonces cuando escuche unos sollozos que venían detrás de un árbol, camine mas lento ya que la carrera me había cansado un poco, estaba sentada en uno de los huecos de las ramas con la cara escondida entre sus piernas, me acerque a ella lentamente para que no volviera a echarse a correr.

-Bella- me senté a su lado- cariño perdóname, no quise…

-…- solo se oían sus sollozos

-perdón- levanto su cara bañada en lagrimas, me rompió el corazón verla asi- lo siento- comencé a quitarle las lagrimas con mi pulgar- perdón por ser un insensible

-e…es que…lo…ex…extraño mucho, fu…fue…ho…rribl…e

-¿Qué paso Bella?

-no…no p...puedo- se abalanzo a mis brazos, solamente la abrace sin decir nada

Asi estuvimos unos minutos, hasta que sus sollozos se hicieron más débiles supe que se había tranquilizado

-¿estas mejor?- la separe un poco de mi

-si- tenía que animarla un poco

-creo que no llegaremos a la primera hora ¿eh?

-lo siento, no debí actuar asi pero…

-no te preocupes- le interrumpí-será mejor que nos levantemos sino no llegaremos, ven

Le tome de la mano y le ayude a levantarse, ella aun tenia esa mirada perdida como si estuviera metida en sus pensamientos, creo que estaba pensando en su padre, tenia la esperanza de que algún día me tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarme lo sucedido.

-creo que no podrás ir asi a la escuela

-¿Qué?- le toque sus ojos que estaban muy rojos e hinchados- oh, si quieres tu adelántate yo me quedare esperar a que se me quite

-no, yo vine por ti para irnos juntos y es lo que vamos hacer- mire mi reloj, aun no se levantaba era lo bueno que hoy tuviera dos horas libres en la mañana- espera- tome mi celular y marque su numero sonó tres veces antes de contestarme

-_¿Por qué demonios me despiertas tan temprano?- _respondió enojada-_son de los pocos días que…_

-Alice cállate

_-¿Qué?_

-necesito tu ayuda

-_no me interesa en que problema te metiste… déjame dormir_

-no soy yo la del problema

_-¿entonces?_

-es Bella

-_¿Bella? ¿Qué Bella?... ah Bella_- al parecer su cerebro todavía no procesaba bien, ya le había comentado de Bella, al igual que todos también se sorprendió cuando le hable de ella, Alice sabia lo que ella era antes y lo sorprendente es que no le molesto ni le incomodo- _¿Qué le sucede?_

Voltee y mire a Bella que me veía confundida solo le guiñe un ojo, ella bajo la mirada pero podía ver como se volvía a sonrojar, en definitiva hacerla sonrojar se convertiría en mi actividad favorita de hoy en adelante.

-nada de que preocuparse solo que necesita un… como tu lo llamas _Fashion Emergency_

-_oh… ¿Qué le paso?_

_-_un accidente se callo y pues se lleno de lodo… tú sabes

-_a ver a ver… ¿no estas en la escuela?_

-no

-_entonces tienen que venir a la casa, por lo que se mamá no esta y papá llega mas tarde de su guardia, asi que traerla… veré que puedo hacer_

-estamos haya en unos minutos

-_estaré lista_

-gracias

_-de nada hermanito lo que sea por mi futura cuñada…_

_-_Alice no…- pero ya me había colgado

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-mi hermana te va ayudar con tu ropa, esta algo sucia

-no te molestes, puedo ir a mi casa a cambiarme eso es lo de menos

-aja… ¿Y como le vas a explicar a tu mamá lo de los ojos?

-pues…

-¿ya ves?... no seas terca y vamos

Le tome de la mano y regresamos a donde había dejado el coche afortunadamente su mamá no se había dado cuenta de nada y ni siquiera salió eso era suerte. Nos subimos y fuimos directo a mi casa, en el trayecto Bella estaba muy callada, casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-vienes muy callada, ¿en que piensas?

-en nada, ¿es anormal para ti que venga callada?- pregunto con algo de humor

-un poco, es que siempre me cuentas algo interesante

-pues ya te conté todo… asi que supongo que te toca a ti

-me creerás que no tengo nada interesante que contarte

-¿a poco no saliste?

-no

-aja en serio- me dijo con sarcasmo- y yo soy rubia y de ojos azules

-¡oh Bella de repente eres rubia y tus ojos son azules!- le dije fingiendo sorpresa

-ja ja chistoso

-es que es verdad no me dieron ganas de salir

-¿y tus amigos?

-ni se acordaron de mi, con eso de que están muy ocupados con sus noviecitas… ni me pelan

-pues deberías conseguirte una novia- la voltee a ver con los ojos abiertos- digo… este… tu sabes

-estoy en eso…solo falta que ella quiera

-Edward…

-ya se ya se… debo hablar con Jane primero

-gracias

No dijimos mas en todo lo que restaba del camino, sabia que no tenia que molestarme con ella por el hecho de querer hablar primero con su amiga o lo que sea que ella fuera pero no podía evitarlo… ¿Qué tal si aquella le decía algo? ¿O le envenenaba el cerebro? Además de que no quería que estuviera junto a ella ni un minuto más… si lo se soy muy posesivo con ella.

-llegamos

Ella miro asombrada mi casa, no era la gran casa era común y corriente, solo que mi madre le había dado su toque en ella, por eso se veía asi de hermosa.

-esta muy bonita tu casa

-mi mamá decoro la fachada, y también el interior es buena

-que bien

-vamos- Salí del coche, para cuando llegue a su lado ella ya se había bajado

Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada, cuando me disponía a sacar mis llaves para abrir un pequeño tornado llamado Alice se nos adelanto, ya se encontraba completamente vestida y maquillada, si que era rápida .

-¡Bella!- la abrazo- es un gusto conocerte en persona, no tienes idea de lo mucho que habla Edward de ti

-¿en serio?- me miro cuando dijo eso

-si, ya sabes Bella esto, Bella aquello… te juro que a veces lo ignoro cuando empieza con su letanía- le dijo lo ultimo de modo confidencial, lo que provoco que ambas se rieran de mi

-bueno a lo que vinimos- interrumpí sus risas

-veamos- Alice le tomo la mano y le hizo dar la vuelta- creo que se lo que necesitas

La jalo hacia dentro y subió corriendo por las escaleras, yo las seguí pero cuando llegue a la puerta del cuarto de Alice me detuvo.

-creo que no puedes pasar por aquí

-¿Por qué?

-a ver… 1: es cosas de chicas, 2 y 3: por que es mi cuarto- me dijo para despues cerrarme la puerta en mis narices

-pus esta…

Sin nada más que hacer fui a la sala a ver la televisión mientras esperaba…

.

.

Media hora mas tarde y aun no bajaban, ¿Qué demonios le hacia? Solo necesitaba un cambio de ropa y nada más.

-¡ya mero!- grite desesperado

-Edward no grites- me dijo mi hermana bajando las escaleras- ya esta lista

-¿y bien?

-¡Bella baja!- grito hacia arriba, paso algo de tiempo y nada- ¡Bella! No me hagas ir por ti

Suspire esperando, hasta que escuche unos pasos que venían desde arriba lo que me decía era que Bella ya bajaba, pero lo que no esperaba era como se veía… hermosa…

_Oh, kiss me_

_beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me_

Con esa falda que le llegaba a medio muslo, y hasta la cintura que fajaba con una camisa de manga de tres cuartos, pero lo que me hizo que se me hiciera agua la boca era que sus níveas y perfectas piernas enfundadas en unas botas cafés de cuero, (perfil).

_out on the moonlight floor_

_Lift up your open hand_

_strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon´s sparkling_

Yo me quede embobado viéndola, ella tenía la mirada gacha y notaba ese hermoso rubor, fue cuando note como sus ojos habían sido retocados con sombra oscura eso la hacia verse mas madura y sus labios… oh sus labios, tenían un rojo sexy que hacían que se vieran tan apetecibles.

_So kiss me..._

-Alice… ¿quieres quitar esa canción?- le dije molesto

-lo siento… se veía adecuada para el momento-se encogió de hombros apagando su celular- ¿Qué tal eh? ¿No se ve hermosa?... quería algo elegante pero aun asi casual

-no exageres Alice- aun seguía mirándola- me siento rara- vi como se bajaba la falda por detrás- siento que enseño todo ¿no crees Edward?... ¿Edward?

-¿eh?

-veo que mi hermanito no esta de acuerdo ¿verdad?

-¿eh?

-hombres- dijeron ambas

Yo seguía con mi mirada en ella, mientras platicaba con Alice y le daba sus últimos retoques, y le decía cosas que la verdad no me interesaba saber

-Edward ¿nos vamos?- me dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-este… si, ¿te vas Alice?

-no aun tengo que arreglarme

-¿pero no ya estas arreglada?

-no, esto solo me lo pude de rápido- se despidió mientras subía las escaleras- ah… Bella no se te olvide lo que te dije y que quedaste de ir conmigo de compras

-no y si- rodo los ojos, mientras salíamos

Íbamos en mi coche de camino a la escuela, aun en silencio tenia que decir algo pero al ver a Bella se me borraba toda frase coherente de mi cabeza, pero que querían que hiciera… se veía para morir.

-¿Qué tanto vez?- me frunció el seño

-es que… te ves… Wow

-según Alice ese es el chiste pero yo no se lo veo

-ay Bella, deja de quejarte eres una hermosa mujer y debes en cuando debes sacar a relucir esa belleza natural que tienes y no lo digo nada mas por decir es cierto… tu confía en mi ya veras cuando lleguemos a la escuela.

-eso es lo que temo

-no temas, además yo estaré contigo

Llegamos a la escuela, sin decir mas el estacionamiento estaba sin personas obvio por la hora que era, pero de lejos pude ver una silueta femenina que yo bien conocía y detestaba… Jane

-¡Bella!- la llamo en cuanto nos bajamos, se acerco pero no dejaba de mirarme con el seño fruncido hasta que pudo verla bien a ella y se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa- Bella… te ves hermosa

-no exageres Jane

-es que es cierto- le sonrió, casi podía jurar que se acercaba para besarla pero Bella volteo la cara para que le diera el beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué pasa?

-este…- me miro, rodee los ojos y asentí

-voy a clase, te veo luego Bella

No quise hacer nada y mejor las deje solas, sabia que eso quería ella solo espero que no peleen y que ella se arrepienta.

.

.

La ultima hora, en todo el rato no pude ver a Bella ya que la única clase que compartíamos fue en la que no entramos y en el almuerzo no la vi para nada…tenia los nervios de punta, no sabia que cosas habían hablado ni que le dijo o como reacciono esto era el colmo, estaba que me moría de incertidumbre.

Por fin el timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase, tome mis cosas y salí los mas rápido que pude, tenia que buscarla por que no tenia ni idea de donde estuviera iba por los pasillos cuando sentí una mano que me jalaba el brazo, voltee pensando que era Bella pero oh sorpresa no era ella… si no Jane que tenia una mirada muy molesta o mejor dicho furiosa.

-¿podemos hablar?- me sorprendió que en lugar de golpearme me lo haya pedido con una calma falsa y una ira contenida

-si

Me guio a uno de los pasillos que estaban desiertos a esa hora, se detuvo y me encaro

-bien, te escucho

-¿Qué le dijiste a Bella?- me dijo molesta

-¿de que hablas?

-¿de que hablo? De cómo de la nada quiere estar contigo, y me dijo todas esas estupideces de que se siente confundida y quiere intentar… no lo entiendo ¿Qué le dijiste?

-yo nada, mira si ella quiere intentar tienes que respetar su decisión

-¡es que tu no entiendes!- me grito, fue entonces cuando note sus ojos se veían irritados… ¿también había estado llorando?- Bella ha sufrido mucho por culpa de un hombre, no sabes lo que otra decepción puede hacerle, ¡la matara!

-¿Quién dice que le voy hacer daño?- dije molesto

-yo que se, eso es cosa tuya

-mira yo no tengo la culpa de que Bella haya terminado la relación que tenían, ella quería hablar contigo por que a pesar de todo eres su amiga y no te quería seguir engañando, ¿Por qué no la entiendes?

-en eso te equivocas, la entiendo muy bien mas de lo que tu podrías entenderla, y mas que nada por que es mi amiga respetare su decisión y seguiré apoyándola como siempre lo he hecho- entonces se me acerco y quedamos a poca distancia- pero eso si te advierto, le haces daño o al menos la veo soltar una lagrima por tu culpa, te juro que te vas arrepentir de haber nacido… ¿entendiste?

-claramente, pero no será necesario por que nunca la lastimaría

-quedas advertido- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo a poca distancia volteo, me miro y soltó un suspiro- de verdad no le hagas daño, ya ha sufrido demasiado

Sin decir más se fue de ahí

**Bueno people es todo por hoy**

**Si se darán cuenta ya disipe la primera incógnita o sea de que onda con Charlie, me sorprende que nadie preguntara por el ¿eh?... esa solo es una de las muchas que faltan bueno no muchas solo la otra que tanto me preguntan y que me duele de corazón no decírselas, ya tienen la idea principal pero no el complemento… y por ahí contesto: no, no es Jacob… creo que el no va a salir y si sale no hará nada fuera de lo común. **

**A ver que más que más… ah si Jane sabe toda la historia de Bella por eso es que la protege demasiado, digamos que ella es la única que lo sabe… en fin ya lo sabrán en su momento.**

**Por ahora solo déjenme saber su opinión con un review, y se que por ahí hay personitas que no se han animado a comentar… si no comentan… ¿Cómo demonios sabré si les gusta o la odian?... anímense comenten… ¡ES GRATIS Y SIN IVA! **

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**PD. ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!ASLHEY BOTO A JOE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Nathrushka, I love Edward, MiisakiiKiss, katiuska-swan, nany87, dany-cullen-patt, CrazyForRobert, Monii-lunadawn, MaratinaVolturiPotter, Cammixu, Caro .Bere .Cullen, joli Cullen, karla-cullen-hale, veroc, lunatico0030, Pacita Delitah Cullen, ,**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews… bien antes de que empiecen este capitulo les diré... les gusto el !ASHLEY BOTO A JOE¡ jeje… si ¿y a que no saben quien es su nueva adquisición? … ni mas ni menos Chris Evan mejor conocido como la antorcha humana de los 4 fantásticos o el nuevo Capitán América… si esta mujer no para jeje… bueno regresando… ok, ya saben que Charlie esta muerto aclaro el no hizo nada malo, pero como la quiero mucho hoy se destapara el primer secreto jeje… como les dije que habría un Pv. de Bella… pues aquí esta…**

**Solo antes… ¿alguien sabe como poner una historia en modo COMPLETE?... ya saben ahorita con el problema de la pagina…**

** Apuesta Imposible.-**

_Capitulo Nine: La Otra Cara De La Moneda Parte II_

**Pv. Bella**

Odiaba que hablaran de mi padre y de lo grande que era, yo sabia que era maravilloso y todo lo demás pero ¿Qué caso tenia? Ni un millón de medallas, reconocimientos y fama me lo traerían de vuelta. Lo peor de todo que Edward me había visto en esa fase tan débil no me gustaba sentirme asi.

Ahora estoy en el cuarto de su hermana, sabia que esto era una locura… yo podría haber regresado a mi casa alegando que me caí y que tenia que regresar a cambiarme pero no, nunca me hacen caso. Mientras refunfuñaba miraba a Alice caminar de aquí para haya sacando prenda tras prenda de su gigantesco ropero.

-de verdad Alice no es necesario… solo es un poco de lodo nadie lo va a notar

-no Bella… es mucho lodo, además te veras hermosa cuando termine contigo… cuéntame algo de ti- me dijo mirando una

- no tengo mucho que contar- suspire- seguro Edward ya te hablo de mi

-mas de lo que crees- soltó una risita- pero no es lo mismo

-y te conto de que yo…

-¿de eso?- se encogió de hombros- si

-¿y no te molesta?

-¿debería?- volteo a verme

-no, bueno… no lo se en la escuela todas las chicas se portan muy mal conmigo y pensé…

-¿Qué te odiaría?- asentí- no Bella yo no soy asi… además tu yo seremos grandes amigas

-pero…

-yo solo lo se…mmmm… esto te quedara muy bien- me lanzo un par de prendar- me queda grande asi que es tuyo

-Alice es demasiado además… no lo puedo aceptar, yo casi no uso de este estilo de ropa

-entonces es tiempo que lo usas- se cruzo de brazos- tenemos que ir de compras

-Alice no me gustan las compras- abrió los ojos como si hubiera cometido la mas grande de las blasfemias- ¿Qué?

-fingiré que no escuche eso

Entre al baño y comencé a quitarme la ropa sucia y la puse en mi bolsa para lavarla despues, con algo de esfuerzo comencé a ponerme la ropa que me había dado Alice debía admitir que no estaba mal, me veía diferente a las muchas veces que me veía al espejo.

-ya casi Bella- me dijo Alice desde afuera

-voy- salí y ya me esperaba mirándome de arriba abajo- ¿tan mal me veo?

-¿Qué?... no- solo estaba viendo que te hacia falta-déjame ver- comenzó a rodearme mirándome por todos lados- que envidia te tengo, tienes un trasero mejor que el mío por eso a ti se te ve mejor

-Alice no digas eso

-ya se que te falta- ignoro mi comentario- ¡maquillaje!

-Alice ya estoy maquillada

-pero no de la forma que haga resaltar tus rasgos… pero para eso estoy yo, para guiarte por el buen camino de la moda- yo la vi con miedo, ¿en que me había metido?

Una vez terminada toda la sesión de maquillaje, modelaje y… vergüenza que sentí cuando Edward me vio o más bien me comía con la mirada, nos dirigimos a la escuela quizá era el lugar a donde no quería ir… ¿Por qué?... la respuesta era Jane…

Caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, despues de hablar con Jane no me quedaron ganas de seguir en clases, por eso mejor me puse a vagar como loca por las instalaciones… entonces pase por uno de los ventanales y me vi a mi misma.

Esta nueva persona… no era yo, quiero decir si era yo, pero solo físicamente era diferente sinceramente Alice había hecho un trabajo excelente ya no me veía igual… eso me hacia recordar la platica con Jane…

_Despues de que Edward se fue mire a Jane que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, suspire sabia que despues de esto si no me odiaba mínimo dejaría de ser mi amiga._

_-Jane tenemos que hablar_

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo sin dejar de mirarme, por primera vez estar cerca de ella me incomodaba… ¿esto significara algo?_

_-pero aquí no, este… vayamos a un lugar mas privado_

_Me adelante y me dirigí a la cancha donde nos conocimos, no podía creer que ya habían pasado años desde ese día. Me senté por en una de las bancas pero tuve que hacerlo con las piernas cerradas, si no mostraría todo._

_-ya me dirás que pasa- me dijo sin rodeos una vez que se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué es lo importante que me tienes que decir?_

_-yo…yo… necesito…- dios parecía una tarada, ¿pero que le podía decir?- Jane sabes que te quiero mucho_

_-aja- me dijo con duda- por que presiento que esto no es nada bueno_

_-Jane… creo que tengo algunos sentimientos encontrados_

_-no te entiendo Bella- bueno irse por las ramas no ayudaba asi que mejor me voy por la verdad_

_-me gusta Edward_

_-¡¿Que?- se levanto aparentemente enojada- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_-es que yo tampoco se como paso, sabes que bueno a mi me gustaban las mujeres, pero el… me… me hace sentir diferente_

_-¿Qué te dijo Bella?- me tomo de los hombros y me hizo encararla- ¿Qué demonios te dijo?_

_-nada…_

_-¿es por el que te vistes asi?... tu no eres de esta manera, a ti jamás te importo lo que dijeran los demás… es una estupidez que por el cambies…- me dio la espalda- no puedo creer que me hagas esto Bella, se que la gente no es muy amable en este pueblo… yo pensé que aguantarías hasta que termináramos la prepa… dijimos que ambas nos iríamos a la universidad juntas… que nadie…_

_-nos iba a separar- termine por ella- pero ahora es diferente…_

_-es mi culpa…_

_-no Jane no es…- me acerque a ella pero se retiro_

_-si es mi culpa, yo prácticamente te obligue a salir con el… soy tan estúpida_

_-por favor Jane, no es tu culpa… solo es que estoy tan confundida- puse mi mano sobre su hombro e hice que se volteara, fue cuando note las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-oh Jane… no llores_

_-es que…- negó- Bella… yo te amo… pero veo que no es suficiente solo eso, parece que me falta tener algo colgando entre las piernas para que me ames _

_Su comentario me dolió mucho, sabía que las cosas se iba a poner asi, pero estaba siendo muy injusta con todo esto, se supone que antes que nada es mi amiga tenia que apoyarme._

_-pensé que eras mi amiga, se que no piensas lo mismo que yo pero de verdad quiero probar sabes que te quiero mucho y me dolería mucho perderte, pero si no eres capaz de respetar mis decisiones…_

_-no lo digas- me abrazo y me estrecho muy fuerte- esta bien, te apoyare en todo lo que pueda… solo por favor cuídate mucho- me acaricio la cara- no quiero verte lastimada no de nuevo_

_-gracias Jane, te prometo que lo hare- sabia que esto era una tontería y quizá la heriría mas, pero me acerque y le di un ultimo beso que ella me respondió- te quiero Jane_

_-yo mas…_

Despues de eso solamente me dio una ultima mirada y regreso a los edificios, no supe que hizo por que a partir de ahí, me puse a vagar por todos lados, las cosas no habían salido tan mal o al menos eso creo, estaba comenzando a preguntarme si solo este gusto hacia las mujeres era alguna especie de barrera que me protegía o algo que me hiciera sentirme menos dañada… ¿me pregunto si mi padre no hubiera muerto algo hubiera sido diferente?... quizá si, por que yo no hubiera ido a Florida y… deseche esos recuerdos que eran muy dolorosos para mi.

Camine hacia el pequeño bosque que colindaba con la escuela, me sentía mejor cuando iba entre los bosques, me hacia sentirme libre sin dolor ni nada, afortunadamente desde hace tiempo mi torpeza fue reduciendo gracias a las clases de ballet que mi madre ridículamente me obligaba a tomar, pero que le podía hacer si desde pequeña odiaba esas cosas pero al menos de algo me sirvió… lo único que si me gustaba era que cada vez que salía mi papá ya estaba a fuera esperándome para llevarme a tomar un helado o simplemente caminar por el parque, pero hubo una vez que no fue… esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi…

_Estaba muy contenta por que ya habían terminado esas horribles clases, iba casi corriendo por los pasillos quería salir pronto, mi papa me había prometido que iríamos al parque de diversiones, estaba muy emocionada._

_Pero cuando salí no vi a nadie, me que de esperando un rato hasta que mi mamá se apareció._

_-¡Bella!- ella venia casi corriendo_

_-¿mami?- la mire confundida, ¿Por qué no había venido mi papi?- ¿Dónde esta papá?_

_-hija me llamo, parece que hubo una emergencia y no pudo venir… pero me dijo que mañana sin falta te llevara al parque_

_-pero yo quería ir hoy- hice un puchero_

_-hija sabes que es muy importante el trabajo de tu padre- asentí- vayamos a casa y cuando llegue lo regañas_

_-¡si!_

_Regresamos a casa, yo me quede esperando a mi papá pero paso una hora y nunca llego, me preocupe por que casi siempre llegaba a la hora de la comida, mi mamá me llamo a comer, recuerdo que yo nunca comía hasta que mi papi llegara. Me quede en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la ventana, juraría que cada vez que escuchaba un coche acercarse me levantaba para ver si era el pero no, solo recuerdo que cuando dieron las 9:00 mi mamá también se había comenzando a preocupar, mi papá nunca llegaba tarde y si lo hacia siempre llamaba antes para que no nos preocupáramos._

_-mi niña ya debes ir a dormir- me dijo mi madre cuando dieron las 10:30- mañana tienes escuela_

_-no mami… espero a mi papito- no despegue la vista de la ventana- vas a ver que ya va a llegar_

_-amor- me tomo de los hombros- te prometo que cuando llegue te despierto ¿si?_

_-pero…_

_-vamos amor- me cargo, para ella era fácil pues tenia apenas 9 años y era muy pequeña, mientras mi mamá me llevaba escaleras arriba yo no dejaba de mirar la puerta esperando a que mi papá apareciera…_

_Me desperté y mi reloj de mi mesita marcaba las 12:30 solo había dormido 2 horas, me levante por que tenia sed pero por mi ventana se veían luces roja y azul que parpadeaba, estaba tan emocionada… ¡mi papi! Había regresado…_

_Corrí escaleras abajo para poder abrazarlo y regañarlo por que no me había ido a traer a las clases de ballet, pero cuando llegue abajo y vi otro señor vestido de policía que no era mi papá y a mi mamá tapándose la cara._

_-¿mami?- mi mamá volteo y tenia lagrimas en los ojos- ¿mami por que lloras?_

_-Bella…_

_-¿ese señor también es policía verdad?- señale al señor- ¿es amigo de papi?_

_Ambos se miraron, yo no entendía nada… ¿Por qué mami lloraba?_

_-¿Dónde esta papi?_

_Mi mamá solamente soltó otro sollozo, se arrodillo enfrente de mí y me abrazo…_

Ese día supe que mi padre jamás regresaría… al parecer hubo una llamada falsa de emergencia y el fue el afortunado que la recibió, según los comisarios todo fue planeado por el clan O ´Grady para vengarse por haber encarcelado a su jefe. Recuerdo que ese día todo cambio, mi mamá tuvo que trabajar turnos dobles para poder mantenernos casi no pasaba tiempo conmigo y fue cuando comencé a hacerme mas independiente pero lo que mas me dolía era escucharla llorar por las noches, recuerdo que siempre que la escuchaba me levantaba de mi cama y me iba con ella, dormíamos juntas todas las noches hasta que llego Phil… ese día la luz regreso a los ojos de mi madre, recuerdo como se ponía nerviosa cada vez que salía con el, yo me reía siempre de eso, habían pasado mas de 4 años desde que la veía de esa manera. Aun que al principio pensó que no me agradaría por que temía que yo creyera que estaba suplantando a mi padre, pero suspiro aliviada cuando le dije que mientras ella fuera feliz yo también.

Un año despues Phil le pidió matrimonio a mi mamá, ella acepto gustosa y yo no podía estar más feliz por ella.

Solamente hubo un problema, ellos querían irse de luna de miel y recorrer el mundo, pero yo no podía quedarme sola en la casa al ser menor de edad, fue cuando Phil sugirió que me fuera a Florida con…

-¡Bella!- la voz de Edward llamándome me saco de mis pensamientos- Bella, gracias adiós que te encuentro

-¿Edward?- me levante del tronco- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago cariño?... pues buscándote- se acerco a mi un poco agitado- dame un minuto

-no te preocupes- le puse la mano en la espalda- no debiste molestarte, iba a regresar a la escuela

-no te vi y me preocupe… despues me encontré a Jane y…

-¿hablaste con Jane?- pregunte preocupada- espero que no haya sido mala contigo

-no de hecho… fue nuestra primera platica civilizada

-¿te… comento algo…?

-si, pero no te preocupes todo termino bien

Suspire, aunque sabia que algo me ocultaba no lo presione ya tenia demasiados problemas ahorita como para agregarle uno mas, solamente quería un abrazo quería sentir algo mire a Edward que me miraba de una manera tan diferente… protectora, cariño… amor no sabia que pero ahí estaba.

-¿Edward?- pregunte acercándome a el

-dime Bella

-abrázame- el frunció el seño pero aun asi termino la distancia que nos separaba y me estrecho en sus brazos, me sentía tan a gusto en ellos como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a el levante la mirada y el me observaba, hice lo mismo pero de pronto mi vista bajo hacia sus labios… ¿Qué se sentirá besarlo?- Edward… cierra los ojos

-¿Qué?

-quiero intentar algo- el sonrió pero me hizo caso, yo acerque poco a poco mi rostro hacia el de él, podía sentir su respiración… cerré los ojos y choque sus labios con los míos, al principio el beso comenzó lento, pero Edward comenzó a responderme… nuestros labios se movían en sincronía podía sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, tome su cuello con mis manos y me acerque mas a el… cuando la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos yo aun no podía abrir los ojos

-Bella mírame- abrí mis ojos- y vi los suyos tan brillantes y hermosos… ¿Qué era esto que me pasaba? Jamás me había sentido asi con Jane ni con ninguno de los chicos con quien salí antes… era tan diferente- ¿en que piensas?

-en todo y en nada- me miro confundido- yo me entiendo

-¿quieres regresar a la escuela o te llevo a tu casa?

-mejor a mi casa- le tome de la mano- vamos

Comencé a caminar pero el me detuvo, lo mire extrañada solamente se me volvió acercar para besarme de nuevo.

-me encantan tus labios… Bella

-¿si?

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ok, esa pregunta no me la esperaba… lo mire estudiando su reacción, parecía inquieto… ¿pero que debía hacer? Tenia más de 4 años que yo tenía novio hasta que llego Jane pero ella nunca me pidió que fuera su novia y pues solo salíamos… pero nunca lo hizo oficial, pero Edward de verdad me lo estaba pidiendo… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿acepto?

-¿Bella?- por segunda vez el me saco de mi letargo- no te preocupes, no me tienes que responder ahora… yo solo quería intentarlo

Trato de sonar convencido pero ni el mismo se engañaba, sentía que lo había lastimado con mí tardanza, pero debo de ponerme a pensar… ¿de verdad quiero?... es que bueno hasta hoy descubrí que besarlo y me gusto… maldición… ¿Por qué soy tan lenta?

-no Edward…

-¿no?- contesto decepcionado- pensé que…

-no… digo si…

-¿si o no que?

-si… si quiero ser tu novia

-¿de verdad?- el brillo de sus ojos regreso- ¿no me engañas?... sabes que yo…

-Edward cállate- le tome el rostro con mis manos.- debes de creer lo que te digo

-es que… ¡ay te adoro!- me estrecho de nuevo entre sus brazos y por segunda vez comenzó a dar vueltas

-Edward… mareo

-lo siento- dijo bajándome

-esta bien- dije tratando de controlar las nauseas

-volvamos te tengo que llevar a casa

Me tomo de la mano y volvimos al estacionamiento, en todo el camino no me dijo nada pero de vez en cuando miraba su rostro, no podía creer que un hombre tan guapo se fijara en mi, era imposible, ¿Qué tenia yo que me hacia tan especial?...

-pero mira quien esta aquí- volteamos, y frente a nosotros estaban dos chicos… creo que eran amigos de Edward

-hola chicos- los saludo- ¿Cómo están?

-muy bien Eddie- dijo el chico grande, el frunció el seño- pero que linda chica te conseguiste… ¿Quién es?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-no te hagas Emmett… ella es Bella- ambos me miraron con la boca abierta, por un momento me sentí incomoda

-¿de verdad eres Bella?- dijo el chico rubio

-si

-si tu siendo tan bonita… ¿Qué haces con un loser como el?- señalo a Edward- hay muchos chicos mejores que el

-¡cállate Jasper!

-¿ya viste?- lo volvió a señalar-esta todo loco, en serio Bella piénsatelo bien

-lo hare- dije riendo, estos chicos me caían bien

-ah pero que tontos somos Emmett- le dio un codazo a su amigo grandulón- no nos hemos presentado como se debe… ejem ejem... yo soy Jasper Withlock el mas listo de los tres… mucho gusto- tomo mi mano y le dio un ligero beso- solo que no estoy disponible asi que ni te emociones- solté una carcajada, era gracioso

-ok, lo tendré en cuenta

-y yo soy Emmett McCarthy el mas guapo de los tres pero de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta- me tendió la mano que estreche, era muy grande

-Bella Swan mucho gusto en conocerlos

-ahora dinos Belly… ¿tu que haces con un perdedor como el?- pregunto Jasper en tono serio

-pues…

-ella es mi novia-dijo Edward gruñendo- asi que no soy un perdedor- me pregunte por que decía la palabra perdedor en un tono extraño, pero lo deje pasar seguramente asi se llevaba con sus amigos

-¡genial!- grito Emmett- Jasper págame

¿Pagar? ¿Pagar que?

-¡no!- Jasper se jalo el pelo- ¿Bella por que?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?- pregunte asustada

-por que no esperaste unos días mas

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto Edward

-¡argh!- bufo sacando un billete de su pantalón- aposte con Emmett, el pensó que Edward tardaría menos de dos meses en que fueras su novia… ya sabes lo traes loco, pero yo confiando en ti pensé que te harías mas del rogar, eres mala Bella

-yo…Jasper…

-déjalo Bella- me dijo Edward- ellos siempre apuestan hasta por quien tarda mas en el baño- rodo los ojos

-¡tu mejor cállate Edward! Como tú no perdiste 200 billetes lo dices como si nada

-¿200?- casi grite- es mucho dinero

-ahora me crees por que están locos- me tomo de la mano- con su permiso par de locos voy a dejar a mi novia a su casa

Ignoro a sus amigos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, pero antes de llegar una chica pelirroja nos intercepto

-vaya vaya- miro nuestras manos juntas- veo que lo conseguiste Edward, lograste llevarla por el camino correcto… no puedo creer que mejor quieres estar con ella que conmigo, no vez que árbol torcido su rama jamás se endereza

-Tanya cállate- dijo molesto

-es que si, no lo puedo creer… a ver dime… tú- me señalo, pero no respondí- bueno como sea… ¿eres capaz de darle el placer que Edward requiere?

-Tanya

-¿o al menos sabes que hacer?... digo por que no es lo mismo dar que recibir…

-¡Tanya!- le grito Edward- ¡ya basta!

-¿Por qué Eddie?... a caso no ves que es cierto- rodo los ojos- ella nunca te podrá complacer, es mas siento que aun es virgen- me tense y Edward lo noto- oh… ¿a poco le atine?...

Comenzó a reírse de mi, en cuanto dijo eso miles de horribles imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza… ¡no otra vez no!

-no…

-¿Bella?- me miro Edward preocupado- ¡lárgate de una vez Tanya si no quieres que me olvide de que eres mujer!

-esta bien me voy, pero ya sabes Eddie si te cansas de ella… yo siempre estaré disponible para ti

No supe si se fue o no se, por que había cerrado los ojos me tome la cabeza tenia ganas de arrancármela para olvidar esas imágenes de mi mente, pero ahí seguían… maldita sea… debía calmarme, tenia que recordar lo que la doctora me dijo que hiciera cada vez que me pasaba algo asi…

_Bella cada vez que te sientas mal, piensa en tu padre y todos los momentos hermosos que pasaron juntos_

-Bella responde- escuchaba la voz lejana de Edward

No respondí, solo comencé a imaginar todos los cumpleaños felices que pase con mi papá… navidades, sus regalos, sus abrazos… todas esas imágenes comenzaron a retomar su lugar comenzaba a sentirme mas tranquila, abrí los ojos y Edward me miraba preocupado.

-¿Bella?

-estoy bien

-lo siento mucho, Tanya es…

-no digas nada, la conozco muy bien- interrumpí no quería recordar su palabras- es una mala persona

-si, pero no tenia por que decirte asi

-supongo que debo acostumbrarme- le sonreí para que se tranquilizara- ser novia del galanazo de Edward Cullen es todo un reto- el soltó una risita

-eso creo

-vamos- le tome la mano- debes llevarme a casa

Subimos a su coche, me recargue en el asiento y mire hacia la ventana, ¿Por qué aun me pasaba esto? Creí que todo ese tiempo en las terapias me había ayudado pero aun seguía con estas horribles imágenes, creo que debería cambiar de doctor por que ya eran más 3 años.

-en serio cariño… ¿esta todo bien?

-si Edward solo… me tomo desprevenida las palabras de esa arpía eso es todo- voltee mi mirada y fruncía el seño- en serio Eddie- tenia que distraerlo de alguna forma no quería que siguiera con sus preguntas

-¡argh! Voy a matar a Jasper, Emmett y Tanya… saben que no deben llamarme asi

-¿y yo?- torció la boca- ¿yo tampoco puedo?

-esta bien, tu si

-gracias Eddie

-solo que no sea a menudo

-esta bien

Seguimos el recorrido sin mas charla, eso estaba bien en estos momentos me gustaba mucho el silencio me ayudaba a pensar. Llegamos a mi casa, suspire por que sabía lo que venia Renee me miraría como si la santísima virgen entrara por su puerta pero ni modo era mi madre y tenia que soportar sus brotes de alegría y se volvería más genial cuando le contara que ahora tenia novio… sip todo era más genial.

-te veo mañana- me acerque a el y lo bese, cada vez era mas fácil

-yo igual… ya sabes que yo paso por ti

-ok

Me baje del coche y camine hacia mi casa, metí la llave al cerrojo y solo era cuestión de tiempo…

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

-Bella ya llegaste…- se detuvo en seco- ¡oh por dios!

Si esta era mi madre…

**¿Ya vieron como Charlie no hizo nada malo?... solo fue victima de la maldad del mundo… bueno se que por ahí las deje con una parte faltante de la historia, esa creo que es la parte que mas están esperando jeje… soy mala pero lo hago con una buena intención, por que aun falta mas cositas que estos dos tienen que soportar antes de que explote la bomba… uuuh aun faltan muchas cosas…**

**¿Ahora si me merezco llegar casi a los 200 reviews o aun me falta?... ya saben díganme… **

**Ya saben los comentarios son gratis y sin IVA**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Mapi Hale, AlaMedianoche, , Hayden. Soul, Maria Carlie Cullen, Adita de kurosaki, Tandr3a29, Nathrushka, bellavampirezza, Robsesion-Forever, LuluuPattinson, CrazyForRobert, nany87, Cammixu, MiisakiiKiss, mariiarias, vanezhittacullen2, I love Edward, Flopi, veroc, Monii-lunadawn, karla-cullen-hale, Samillan, katiuska-swan, joli cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Caro. Bere. Cullen **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz saber que esta historia esta teniendo buen aceptación… jeje ya le aclare la duda de Charlie… ahora queda otra que me están pregunte y pregunte… ya les dije esa en un par de capítulos mas saldrá a la luz… no se me impacienten…ya saben que como autora odio dejarlas con la duda tanto tiempo…porque hasta yo me desespero jeje**

**En mi perfil eh puesto un Poll… ¿De que manera se entera Bella sobre la apuesta?... pasen y denme su opinión… ya que uno de las opciones es la correcta… ¿a ver quien le atina? Jeje… **

**-. Una Apuesta Imposible.-**

_Capitulo Ten: Respuestas a Medias _

**Pv. Edward**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bella acepto ser mi novia, tenia que ser sincero el tener a Bella como novia era algo maravilloso o sea, juntos nos la pasábamos muy bien teníamos tantas cosas en común que sin importar el día siempre había algo nuevo que contar. Siempre pensé que eso de tener novia era atarte a alguien y vivir en la monotonía por hacer lo mismo todos los días, pero ahora comprendo que cuando de verdad quieres a alguien nada es aburrido, por que si quiero mucho a Bella se ha convertido en una persona muy especial para mi, jamás había sentido de esta manera tan protectora con nadie… ¿que significara esto? 

Por otra parte estaba el asunto de la escuela, pues ella tenia razón la gente se burlaba mucho de mí pero mas de ella, "que solamente quería taparle el ojo al macho" o "que yo era el gay"… estupideces que a veces deprimían mucho a Bella. Yo trataba de darle todo mi apoyo pero sentía que había algo mas… no se por que… pero algo me decía que a veces su forma de actuar era muy extraña, por ejemplo había ocasiones en que era muy entregada conmigo y otras donde se sentía incomoda con mi presencia… sinceramente me sentía con muchas ganas de preguntarle que pasaba pero tenia miedo que si lo hacia terminara todo mal.

Pero no podía evitar preguntarme que pasaba…

-hola Bella- le salude

-hola Edward- me contesto con una sonrisa, dándome un pequeño beso- ¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien ahora- vi tras su espalda en la entrada estaba sus mamá, igual de sonriente-¿lista?

-si…ah mi mamá nos esta viendo ¿verdad?- volteo y bufo- ¡Renee metete a la casa!- su mamá solamente asintió cerrando la puerta lentamente… me causaban gracias todas sus acciones

-déjala esta feliz por su hija

-si y mas ahora que tu queridísima hermana me llevo de compras y prácticamente me cambio todo mi guardarropa

Era cierto hace 8 días Alice tan buena que es había cumplido su promesa de llevar a Bella de compras, lo se por que yo estuve ahí me había pedido de favor por no decir obligado que por favor las acompañara por que ellas no podrían cargar las bolsas ellas solitas, mi hermana salía y entraba de tienda en tienda jalando a la pobre de Bella que solamente se dejaba guiar, creo que pasaron mas de 4 horas comprando, recuerdo que cuando termino mi pobre Bella estaba que se caía del cansancio, pero podía decir que ahora se veía mas hermosa que antes con esos pantaloncitos ajustados que se ponía.

-te vez muy bien cariño, esa ropa de favorece muchísimo

-no me siento yo misma- suspiro- pero supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar

-espera- la detuve antes de que se subiera al coche- nena, tu siempre serás la Bella que tanto me gusta… solo que ahora lo único diferente es la ropa pero de ahí para haya sigue siendo tu

-¿estas seguro? ¿O ahora me quieres mas por que me veo mas sexy?- hizo una pose de modelo

-por mi uses un costal de papas y te veras igual de preciosa

-tal vez lo considere- dijo subiéndose el pantalón por detrás- al menos no enseñare todo el trasero

-lindo trasero-le di una nalgada- ahora súbete o llegaremos tarde

Hizo lo que le dije, y fuimos directo a la escuela en todo el camino solo disfrutamos de la música que había puesto, mire a mi novia de reojo que solo miraba por la ventana pensando en no se que cosas… siempre era lo mismo, miraba por la ventana y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-¿en que piensas?

-¿eh?

-¿Qué en que piensas?

-nada importante… solo cosas

-¿me las dirás alguna vez?

-quizá…

No me dijo más y solamente se volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana

-oye Bella… ¿Cuándo me vas a invitar a conocer a tu banda? Hace semanas que me lo dijiste y nunca me has llevado, sabes las ganas que siento de verte tocar- le pregunte por que ya llevaba días evitando el tema

-eh… este… no eh visto a las chicas en días… no les eh preguntado nada

-bueno- dije no muy convencido- espero que sea pronto

-si- de nuevo volteo la mirada

Llegamos rápido al colegio gracias a mi eficaz manera de conducir, le ayude a bajar y de nuevo note las miradas que nos daban los demás chicos no les di importancia pero al parecer Bella si por que se puso tensa… estaba cansado de todo esto no quería que ella se sintiera asi quería que cada vez que estuviera conmigo se viera segura y sin miedo.

-Bella- le tome los hombros e hice que me mirara- Bella cariño por favor, no quiero que estés tensa no les hagas caso son solo unos idiotas ignorantes… tu me lo has dicho

-lo se es que solo…- no la deje hablar, la interrumpí con un beso

-no digas nada… nadie te molestara por que yo te protegeré, ¿si?- asintió- bien vamos a clase

Le tome la mano de nuevo y la guie hacia los edificios, en los pasillos estaban mis amigos con sus respectivas novias que al vernos nos saludaron.

-hola chicos- salude- Alice…

-hola Eddie… veo que ahora andas con esta chica tan linda… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Emmett

-Emmett solamente por que te considero mi amigo, no te golpeo- aun estaba un poquito molestos con ellos por lo ocurrido hace unos días con las estupideces de las apuestas que hacen, y sobre eso aun tenia algunas cosillas de que hablar con ellos

-ya ya Eddie no te enogres… arajo Bella no has dominado a tu bestia-rodee los ojos- ¿Cómo has estado Bella?

-muy bien, gracias Emmett ¿Y ustedes?

-perfecto…- contesto Jasper- me agrada mucho el trabajo que hizo Alice contigo

-lo se, estoy tan orgullosa de ella- dijo mi hermana limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria- aunque… aun le falta saber como combinar los atuendos adecuadamente- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo

-pero hice todo lo que me dijiste

-no es suficiente- se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a negar

-Rose ayúdame- pidió mi novia

-lo siento Bella, sabes que cuando se trata de Alice y la moda… yo paso

-no te preocupes Bella- le paso el brazo por los hombros, aunque Bella estaba un poco mas alta que ella no le evito hacerlo- veras que muy pronto estarás en el buen camino de la moda y nadie se atreverá a decir lo contrario

-eso verdad Bella- Rose hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado- yo te ayudare calmándola un poco… para que no sea tan ruda

Ambas comenzaron a reir como si fueran grandes amigas, al principio me había asustado la reacción de Rosalie cuando Emmett le había comentado acerca de Bella al principio pensé que se molestaría o la ignoraría, pero al contrario se porto muy amable con ella cuando se la presente aunque al principio le intimidaba mucho mi amiga, se fue relajando cuando vio lo buena persona que era.

-pero mira que hermoso cuadro- la voz chirriante de Lauren, detuvo las risas de las chicas- tengan mucho cuidado Emmett, Jasper no vaya a ser que Swan les robe a las novias- la cara de mi Bella se puso triste y bajo la mirada… estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas malas palabras cuando las chicas se me adelantaron

-¡tu mejor cállate rubia mal teñida!- dijo mi hermana- no me vengas con que muy santa… si todos saben tu aventurilla con el director… y si no lo saben te aseguro que hasta el gobernador de Washington se va a enterar

-ya la oíste… y no te atrevas a burlarte mas de Bella… si quieres burlarte de mi hazlo, lo que es mala idea al menos de que vivas cerca de un hospital- dijo Rose- y lo que no sabes es que Bella es mas mujer que tu… ¿O a caso no es cierto "Doña silicona"?

-¡argh! No pudo creer como la defienden- y haciendo una salida dramática se fue

-gracias chicas- dijo mi novia un poquito mas animada pero aun con un tono triste

-somos amigas Bells- dijo mi hermana- siempre te apoyaremos

-Alice tiene razón

Me quede observando a las chicas, me gustaba mucho de que Bella fuera aceptada por ellas… recordaba que ella no había tenido amigas reales mas que Jane- la que por cierto no eh visto en varios días-, y ese era el único circulo de amistad que tenia. Mire a mis amigos que observaban a sus novias con una sonrisa… lo que me recordó que tenía una charla pendiente con ellos.

-este… chicas- ambas me miraron- ¿pueden acompañar a Bella a clase?

-si Edward…

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto Bella

-tengo que hablar algo importante con Emmett y Jasper- le di un pequeño beso- no me tardo

Sin decir mas les hice una seña a mis amigos para que me siguieran, ambos lo hicieron fuimos a uno de los pasillos mas alejados de la escuela donde había mas privacidad. Una vez llegamos los encare.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿Por qué nos trajiste hasta acá? ¿Y que es tan importante que querías decirnos?

-miren lo que pasa es que… ¿en que demonios pensaban cuando hicieron esa apuesta a espaldas mías y de Bella?

-ah esa…

-si esa- interrumpí a Emmett- no saben como me asuste al principio pensé que revelarían la apuesta que hicimos

-¿la apuesta de acostarte con Bella?-

-si esa, que no ven que Bella pudo haberla descubierto y todo se echaría a perder- no lo decía por el hecho de perder la apuesta si no por que si Bella se enteraba la perdería para siempre además de que la dañaría inmensamente y eso era lo que menos quería

-neh… esa hasta la olvidamos ¿verdad Jasper?

-si, es mas ni me acordaba hasta ahorita que lo mencionaste- rodee los ojos-¿por cierto como vamos con eso?

-muy bien… como saben ella es mi novia de verdad la quiero mucho aunque… siento que ella me oculta cosas, no se hay algo que me oculta, le eh preguntado varias veces pero siempre se sale por la tangente evita mucho ese tema

-debes tenerle paciencia Edward- me dijo Jasper- la conoces muy bien, sabes que por las cosas que le han pasado antes le cuesta mucho abrirse a las personas, es una forma de auto protegerse de cualquier daño

-lo se, pero me desespera que no confié en mi

-deja que ella este lista

-¿y con respecto a lo otro?- dijo Emmett, sabia lo que se refería

-estoy en eso… pero ciertamente ya no le veo sentido de verdad me gusta Bella y no quiero dañarla

-¿entonces piensas cancelar todo?

-ya se los había dicho ¿no?

-esta bien, como digas- dijeron ambos, y di por terminado ese tema

Termine lo que tenia que decir, fuimos a clases afortunadamente el maestro aun no llegaba en el fondo como siempre estaba mi Bella sentada leyendo su libro, sonreí al verla sin importar que cambios le hicieran no cambiaba sus costumbres me acerque para tomar el lugar que estaba a su lado ella levanto la vista y me sonrió, respondí su sonrisa y me senté a su lado.

-¿Cumbres Borrascosas? ¿Te gusta ese libro?

-si, es mi favorito- me dijo cerrando el libro

-¿pensé que te gustaban los clásicos de terror de King?

-si, pero leí un resumen de este en internet, me llamo la atención lo compre y me gusto cuando lo leí

-yo lo leí es una historia tan poco romántica ese Heathcliff es un bárbaro como le pudo hacer eso a la mujer que ama y para colmo lastima a la hermana de Linton… ¿eso que tiene de bueno?

-el no es malo… solo fue victima de las maldades del hermano de Cathy y de la misma Cathy… además ella también tiene la culpa por no luchar por su amor, le importaron mas la apariencias que el hecho de defender lo que sentía por Heathcliff por eso me dio gusto que sufriera lo único que lamento es que haya hecho sufrir al pobre de Edgar era tan bueno y tan… ingenuo

-¿entonces eres TEAM HEATHCLIFF?

-¿Quién no?- me contesto con mucho orgullo

-como digas… entonces… ¿ya pudiste hablar con tus amigas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-sobre si puedo verlas tocar algún día, sabes que llevo semanas esperándolo

-eh… aun no

Yo la vi frunciendo el seño, sabia que me estaba mintiendo hace días que le pido lo mismo y siempre me salía con la misma escusa, la mire a la cara sabia que si lo hacia miraría la verdad en sus ojos ellos nunca mentían… y ahí estaba, tenia una pequeña niebla en ellos…

-Bella… no has hablado con ellas ¿verdad?

-yo… este….

-no me mientas mas- le dije despacio no me gustaba que me mintiera- no se por que me dices eso, ¿Qué no confías en mi?

-Edward…- en eso la interrumpió la entrada del maestro que venia disculpándose por el retraso, suspiro, pero ni iba a dejar el tema asi por asi quería respuestas y las iba a tener- hablaremos luego

-si

Cuando termino esa hora salí del salón algo molesto que ni me detuve a esperarla, sabia que eso había sido grosero pero de verdad necesitaba tranquilizarme si no tal vez diría cosas que despues me arrepentiría y podría dañarnos a ambos. Las demás horas se me hicieron eternas, solo pensaba en que pronto hablaría con Bella pero una sensación algo agria me inundaba el cuerpo, pero lo deje pasar tenia que estar sereno para poder hablar con ella.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de salida de clases, me apresure al estacionamiento a parte de que quería ser el primero en salir no permitiría que se me escapase de ninguna manera.

Cuando llegue a mi auto ella ya estaba ahí, me sorprendió mucho ya que pensé que huiría.

Ella volteo y me dio un tímida sonrisa, se la respondí para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiera yo me monte y arranque, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para hablar y sabia exactamente el lugar en donde hacerlo.

.

.

Llegamos a nuestro prado en un dos por tres, deje estacionado el auto en el sendero mientras que me bajaba para ayudarle a ella, tímidamente tomo mi mano para bajar pero no la solté la mantuve agarrada todo el camino, nadie decía nada era lo mejor tenia que pensar muchas cosas antes de que habláramos.

Una vez ahí nos sentamos en uno de los troncos, y espere a que ella me dijera algo pero en lugar de eso se sentó en el pasto e hice lo mismo que ella, estábamos juntos…

-supongo que quieres respuestas

-supones bien…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- como siempre por la tangente

-la verdad Bella…- dije algo impaciente- ¿quiero saber qué pasa?

-esta bien…-dio un fuerte suspiro- yo no… ya no toco en una banda… bueno solía hacerlo pero fue hace mucho tiempo pero lo deje de hacer por algunos sucesos que me ocurrieron…

-entonces

-Edward- me vio con ojos de suplica- si te cuento esto… ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-pero…

-por favor… nadie sabe esto, ni mis padres… por favor

-lo hare… te lo prometo Bella- dije dándole un beso en la frente, me sentía bien de que por primera vez tuviera tantita confianza en mi

-gracias… todo eso de la banda, es una escusa lo que realmente hago en las tardes es… bueno yo voy… ¡dios es tan difícil!

-dime Bella… confía en mí

-yo… voy a terapias

-¿terapias?

-si, desde hace 3 años consulto a una doctora… esto lo hice por mi cuenta mi madre ni Phil saben nada, ellos creen que tres veces a la semana ensayo con unas "amigas"

-¿no te han preguntado nada?

-no, no les interesa mucho la música por eso no si lo preguntan

Me quede sorprendido ahora entendía por que siempre me daba negativas o por que siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando el preguntaban… ¿pero terapias para que?

-¿Por qué necesitas terapias?...- ella se quedo callada, eso me molesto de nuevo me estaba ocultando algo importante- ¡Bella dime!

-yo… es que no puedo pensar

-¿pensar?... ¿Qué tienes que pensar? ¿Otra mentira?

-no yo, yo no puedo decirte…

Esto era todo… mi poca paciencia se había acabado, no me gustaban sus mentiras

-¡Bella no puede ser!- me separe de ella molesto y me levante- ¡por que haces eso! Siempre me mientes o no me das respuestas claras

-yo…-me miraba asustada y era verdad nunca le había gritado a nadie pero sus negativas me desesperaban- perdón…

-¡no me pidas perdón! ¡Quiero respuestas!- dije mas molesto acercándome a ella pero de repente su vista se puso vacía o eso pensé por que se fue alejando de mí pero no le di importancia quería que me dijera la verdad del por que de sus terapias- ¡¿dime a donde vas? ¿Dónde vas Isabella?

-no por favor…- me dijo con voz rota- lo siento… no voy a ningún lado, estuve en casa todo el tiempo- me decía asustada alejándose mas y mas- ¡por favor no te enfades!

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enfade? ¿Y que es eso de que estabas en casa? ¿No te pregunte eso?- dije molesto pero mas tranquilo acercándome, pero a cada paso que daba ella se alejaba con una mirada de terror en sus ojos- ¿Bella?

-no… ¡por favor no!- grito tapándose la cara con las manos- ¡ya no mas! ¡Lo siento mucho Frank!

¿Frank? ¿Quién demonios era Frank?

**¡SI SOY TEAM HEATHCLIFF! ¡Y TAMBIEN TEAM SR. DARCY! Aunque del segundo no hable jeje**

**¿Qué tal eh? **

**Ahora se preguntaran… ¿Quién es Frank?... pues es… ¡ah! ¿Qué dijeron… nos va decir?... ¡pues no!... si soy mala… pero es para incrementar el suspenso… aun falta algunas cosas que aclarar… pero eso bueno lo sabremos mas adelante… al menos ya los complací un poco ¿no?... ahora si merezco llegar a los… mmmm… ¿225 reviews? ¿O no?**

**Espero contar con sus comentarios… y quizá una que otra amenaza de muerte jeje**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Nenas de verdad que hice un gran esfuerzo para traerles este capitulo… ¿han intentado escribir un capitulo solo con la mano izquierda?...yo lo acabo de probar y déjenme decirles que no es nada agradable mas si eres diestra T.T… ¿pero ya ven como me traen?...si, mi dolor de muñeca aun no se me quita… bueno, me dejo de quejar se que quedaron inquietas en el capitulo pasado y las preguntas que me hacen son similares…¿pero que creen?... aun no diré nada jeje…no es cierto ya falta poco para que la verdad se sepa… ya les dije…**

**En mi perfil eh puesto un Poll… ¿De que manera se entera Bella sobre la apuesta?... pasen y denme su opinión… ya que uno de las opciones es la correcta… ¿a ver quien le atina? Jeje… **

**Me harían el favor de leer la nota abajo al final del capi please **

**-. Una Apuesta Imposible.-**

_Capitulo Eleven: Hospital_

Por mas que trataba de acercarme a Bella ella se alejaba mas, aun seguía con la mirada perdida y con terror… ¿Quién era ese tal Frank?... ¿que daño le habrá hecho a mi Bella?

-¡amor por favor calmate!-le dije avanzando hacia ella- por favor

-¡no! por favor…-se arrastraba lejos de mi

-no te hare daño

-si lo harás- sin previo aviso se levanto tomándome de sorpresa, empujándome para luego echarse a correr

-¡Bella!- me apresure hacia ella tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia a mi

-¡no! ¡Suéltame!-grito jaloneándose-¡mamá! ¡Kelly! ¡Ayúdenme!

Ante su grito se desvaneció en mis brazos, tuve que cargarla y llevarla al auto… la recosté en el asiento trasero, estaba sudando mucho y su respiración era agitada.

-no… ya no… me duele- murmuraba- ya no…

-Bella- susurre preocupado, tocando su frente…estaba ardiendo- dios no…Bella

La acomode bien en el asiento trasero y me apresure a ir al del conductor, arranque de inmediato hacia el hospital. Por el espejo retrovisor veía sus movimientos movía mucho la cabeza y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, presione mas el acelerador la desesperación me estaba ganando por que ella no reaccionaba.

-dime… por que…-murmuraba- solo era una niña… mejor me hubieras matado

-¡aguanta Bella!- le dije pues no entendía nada de sus palabras

¿Qué le habrán hecho a Bella para que reaccionara de esa manera? Estaba comenzando a asustar esas palabras, pero tenia que llevarla primero al hospital para que le dieran algo pues ese ataque de ansiedad no era muy normal y los delirios eran muy profundos como para imaginar que yo era ese tal Frank.

Veinte minutos despues, llegamos al hospital… ojala y mi padre este todavía aquí

Tome a Bella en brazos no me importo dejar mi coche mal estacionado, y entre a emergencias la enfermera al verme se alarmo mas al ver el estado de mi novia.

-necesito una camilla acaba de tener un ataque de ansiedad muy fuerte… al parecer también tiene alucinaciones

-mandare llamar unos paramédicos

Aun tenia a mi Bella en brazos, por unos instantes sentí que abrió los ojos pero solo veía a la nada… los enfermeros no tardaron en llegar con una camilla, coloque a Bella en ella y fui tras ellos mientras la trasladaban a uno de los consultorios…

-¿esta aun mi padre en guardia?- regrese rápidamente donde la enfermera

-si, ya estaba a punto de irse… lo llamare en seguida

Unos momentos despues llego mi padre ya sin bata, era cierto ya se iba a ir

-¿Edward que pasa?

-mi novia papá…

-¿tienes novia?- me pregunto, aun no les presentaba a Bella oficialmente

-si, pero ahora quiero que la atiendas… esta algo ida

-¿Qué tiene?- se encamino hacia donde estaba ella

-tuvo un ataque de ansiedad- repetí por enésima vez- estaba muy alterada y comenzó a confundir el tiempo y a mi

-¿sabes por que se altero de esa manera?

-pues…- entonces recordé las palabras de Bella

_Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie_

-no, no lo se- mentí, ya habrá tiempo para respuestas luego- necesito que se calme…

-esta bien, entrare a ver que pasa…- estábamos en la puerta del consultorio cuando se escucharon gritos adentro

-_¡no! ¡Suéltame!_- gritaba Bella

_-señorita cálmese… queremos ayudarla_

_-¡no, solo quieres lastimarme!_

Mi padre y yo entramos abriendo la puerta de golpe… en un rincón estaba Bella sujetando un tripie de los sueros apuntando hacia los enfermeros, mientras que ellos solamente la miraban asustados tratando de razonar con ella.

-¿pasa?- grito mi padre, sin quitar la mirada de Bella

-no lo se doctor, de repente abrió los ojos y comenzó a agitarse, solamente se levanto tratamos de sujetarla pero se puso muy histérica y tomo esa cosa… no deja que nos acerquemos.- le dijo uno

-tráiganme un calmante… rápido

Uno de ellos lentamente se acerco al cajón de las jeringas y saco una, se acerco de la misma manera a mi padre sin quitar la vista de ella que solo nos miraba agitada y temblando.

-te ayudaremos…- me miro

-Bella- dije

-Bella… no te voy hace daño- se acerco pero ella se altero mas y comenzó a tratar de golpearlo

-¡no! ¡Solo quieres hacerme daño!- gritaba- ¡pero ya no te dejare! ¡No importa que hayas regresado de la muerte solo para eso!

Mi padre me miro asustado, seguramente mi expresión era la misma la pobre estaba alucinando, seguramente ahora creía que mi padre era el tal Frank, tenia que hacer algo mi padre trato de nuevo de acercarse a ella pero de nuevo se defendió los enfermeros trataban de ayudar pero al estar en el rincón era imposible además con su arma improvisada podría dañar a alguien.

-necesito calmarla, si no podría subir sus niveles de adrenalina y le haría daño

-déjame intentar- dije, no podía verla mas de esa manera… tan asustada y confundida me dolía solo verla sin poder ayudarla… no tenia idea de quien era ese idiota que la había lastimado pero si alguna vez llegara a saber toda la verdad le haría pagar cada minuto de sufrimiento que esta pasando ahorita mi Bella…. Me acerque lentamente a Bella, que ahora solo me miraba a mí

-ten mucho cuidado…- me dijo mi padre yo asentí- todos los demás salgan, entre menos gente haya menos nerviosa se pondrá

Los demás enfermeros salieron, quedándonos solo mi padre y yo

- ¿Bella?... soy yo, Edward

-no… - murmuro- tu eres él… mi Edward nunca me haría daño- sonreí por la manera en como me llamo, ella también la consideraba mía- aléjate…

-mírame Bella… mírame a los ojos- dije acercándome un poco mas- soy yo amor, yo jamás te haría daño ni dejare que nadie mas te lo haga, mírame a los ojos y veras al hombre que te ama… te amo Bella… no soy el

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, bajo el tripie sin dejar de llorar me acerque a ella por suerte no se altero de nuevo le quite el objeto de las manos cayendo en un ruido sordo y la atraje hacia a mi.

-Edward… Edward- decía entre sollozos

-shh soy yo amor… tranquila…- voltee a ver a mi padre y le hice una leve señal para que se acercara con el calmante. Asi lo hizo destapando la jeringa para ponérsela a Bella, ella soltó dio un respingo pero no se movió, su respiración se hizo mas calmada estaba comenzando a sentir el efecto la tome en brazos y la recosté en la cama, me miraba se le podía notar lo desorientada que estaba ahora por las medicinas

-Ed…ward…- arrastraba las palabras- lo… sien…to

-shh- le acaricie la cabeza- descansa, lo necesitas- me separe un poco para ver a mi padre pero ella sujeto mi mano impidiéndomelo

-no… te va…yas… por fav…or… el vol…verá, no qui…ero es…tar so…la- me decía de igual manera

Me miraba con un terror en sus ojos, que no hice más que regresar a su lado

-estaré contigo…- ella suspiro y cerro los ojos

-gra…cias- dio otro suspiro y pensé que por fin le había hecho efecto- Ed…wa…rd… te…a…- se corto cayendo rendida.

¿Habrá querido decir lo que yo pienso? Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios al recordar que me le había declarado y en el peor momento, pues créanlo o no me había enamorado sin querer de la mujer que esta durmiendo en esta cama, pero lastima que estaba tan mal que no pudo notar lo que le había dicho… ya cuando este bien hablaría con ella y le diría todo lo que siento, estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por que estuvo a punto de decírmelo ¿no?

-debemos dejarla descansar además de que debes avisarles a sus padres

Salimos de la habitación para que descansara un poco, caminamos hacia su consultorio y entramos, el sentó en su lugar mientras que yo lo hice al frente suyo.

-dame el numero de sus padres debo avisarles- asentí sacando mi cel. Y darle el numero…-bueno Sra. Dwyer soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen… si el padre de Edward…mire le llamo por lo siguiente, mi hijo trajo a su hija de emergencia por un posible ataque ansiedad…-podía oír la voz preocupada de Renee- si, esta bien le pusimos un tranquilizante… pero necesito que vengan para hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su hija…si, aquí los esperamos… de nada… bye

-¿ya vienen?

-si, su madre se oia preocupada ella y su marido vendrán en un rato… parece que los agarramos en una reunión en Seattle tardaran un poco en llegar… ahora, ¿Cómo es que empezó?

-pues estábamos discutiendo- no tenia caso mentirle- y pues si estaba molesto, pero ella de repente lucia aterrada y se alejaba de mi, diciendo cosas sin sentido y…

-¿y?...

-pues me llamo Frank y que no la lastimara, aun no entiendo mucho eso

-pues… es lógico hijo, tuvo un episodio en donde ese hombre le hacia daño, ¿hubo algo mas?

-creo que eso es todo

-¿Por qué inicio la discusión?- temía que preguntara eso, pues se lo había prometido y no diría nada hasta que ella estuviera lista- tal vez eso haya sido el detonante

-cosas sin importancia papá

-¿estas seguro?

-si

Al final de cuentas sus padres no pudieron venir, Renee me había llamado tres horas despues para decirme que una fuerte tormenta había caído sobre Seattle y todas las carreteras estaban cerradas. Mi padre me pidió hablarle, despues de asegurarle que su hija estaría bien, le dijo que no se preocupara que ella se iría a casa con nosotros en cuanto despertara y ahí la cuidaría hasta que ellos llegaran, de nuevo le dijo unas 20 veces que cuidaría bien a su hija antes de colgar.

Me dio mi teléfono y yo le pedí permiso de poder estar con Bella, me dijo que si y que cualquier cosa le llamara.

Entre a su habitación en silencio, aun estaba durmiendo, pero al menos se veía mas tranquila que hace unas horas. Me senté en la silla que tenia a lado y comencé a acariciar su mano, se veía tan pacifica de esa manera tenia que asegurarme que siempre tuviera ese semblante en su cara, sonreí al pensar eso…

-¿Qué me hiciste pequeña?- nunca creí sentirme de esta manera con ninguna mujer que no fuera mi madre o mi hermana- te has convertido en mi mundo

-Edward- me levante un poco para ver si se había despertado pero no, ella hablaba en sueños y soñaba conmigo-te amo

Mi corazón se hincho cuando dijo esas palabras, ella me amaba, de verdad cosa que no pensé que sucediera pues siempre me imagine que solo llegaría a quererme pero nunca a amarme.

Le di un beso en su frente, entonces comenzó a removerse y quejarse un poco, me separe de ella poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos frunció el seño por lo mismo de la luz pero en cuanto los abrió bien se levanto de golpe.

-Bella- ella me miro y se tranquilizo un poco

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en el hospital

-¿en el hospital? ¿En el hospital por que?

-tuviste un ataque de ansiedad…-frunció más el seño- ¿Cuándo?

-hace un par de horas… ¿no lo recuerdas?

-no… solo recuerdo que estábamos en nuestro prado y discutíamos… de repente nada… ¿hice algo malo?

-no, solo te pusiste algo… histérica y…

-¿y?

-me llamaste Frank- de repente ella se tenso, sabia que tenia que cambiar el tema si no volvería a lo mismo- me preocupaste mucho Bella, no sabia que hacer…- le tome de mano- estabas tan fuera de si, creo que fue el peor momento para conocer a tu suegro…

-lo siento mucho…- comenzó a sollozar- ¿suegro? ¿Tu papá?... ¡oh por dios! ¡Debe pensar que estoy loca!- comenzó de nuevo a sollozar, yo me pase a su lado en la cama y la atraje hacia mi

-no amor… el solo se preocupo mucho por ti, de lo demás no te preocupes ¿si amor?

-lo siento… ¿mis padres saben que estoy aquí?

-ya no te disculpes y si, mi padre e encargo de eso solo que no pudieron venir por que hay una tormenta muy fuerte en Seattle

-si claro, olvide que están en una reunión

Nos quedamos en un silencio que no era para nada incomodo, ella se mantenía recostada en mi pecho mientras yo lo acariciaba el cabello, estos momentos eran de paz…. Pero sabia que teníamos una charla pendiente quizá no era el momento pero me aseguraría que en m casa habláramos.

-quiero ir a casa Edward- me dijo de repente

-mi padre se ofreció a llevarte a nuestra casa para que no estuvieras sola

-no, no quiero causar mas problemas de los que eh causado

-no te preocupes a mi papa no le molesta además a mi madre le dará gusto conocerte al fin…

-no es eso es solo que no me siento cómoda en casas ajenas- me miro avergonzada- lo siento, se que soy una malagradecida que despues de todo el problema que causa solo quiere huir a su casa

-¿Por qué dices eso? Bella sabes que eres la persona menos molesta que existe asi que por favor acepta… asi estaré mas tranquilo

-¿y si mejor vas a casa conmigo?- soltó de repente- digo… no pienses que yo… solo

-¿te sentirás mejor si yo voy?- interrumpí, asintió- esta bien hablare con mi padre

-no tienes que hacerlo… yo puedo quedarme sola no me molesta

-eso si que no Isabella, me voy contigo y si quiero hacerlo- volví a interrumpir- iré hablar con mi padre

Salí de la habitación antes de que protestara de nuevo, sabia que ella no le gustaba sentirse dependiente de nadie pero esta vez era cosa seria no quería dejarla sola esta noche por si tenia otro ataque, pase por una ventana mire hacia afuera no me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros afortunadamente había movido mi coche hacia el estacionamiento techado asi no nos mojaríamos al salir. Me encontré con mi padre y le conté la situación, al principio se mostro algo renuente a la idea pero le dije que en estos momentos no te me atrevería a poner a Bella en otra situación incomoda donde ella no le gustara, además de que solo la acompañaría a dormir no pasaría nada mas aun no quería dar ese gran paso con ella sin saber todas sus molestias y secretos, por que se que esta ese que la tortura día a día y ese tal Frank tiene algo que ver, regrese a la habitación ella no se había movido solo miraba a un punto perdida en sus pensamientos.

-todo listo, cuando quieras nos vamos

-Edward de verdad no tienes que…

-tsk tsk- le cerré los labios con mis dedos- no me discutas… ¿te quieres ir ya?

-si

-bueno… ya mi padre se encargara de los demás

-si

Le ayude a bajar de la cama, y ambos salimos de la habitación, le dije que pasaría a ver a mi padre para avisarle que ya nos íbamos, despues de eso fuimos al estacionamiento ahí en donde se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo pero ahora era menos le ayude a subir y nos dirigimos rumbo a su casa.

.

.

-toma esto es de Phil, espero que te quede- me dio un par de prendas ya que yo no llevaba ropa- el cuarto de huéspedes es el que esta ahí, el baño esta frente a mi cuarto, ahm… la cocina la has visto esta en la primera entrada… en lo que te bañas y cambias preparare algo de cenar.

-gracias Bella

-no, a ti- me sonrió, pero había algo que no me gustaba en su sonrisa- ve a asearte yo estaré abajo

Hice lo que me pedí, me di una ducha rápida para quitarme todo el estrés de la tarde me vestí con la ropa del padre de Bella, me quedaba un poco grande entonces Phil era mas alto que yo, baje por las escaleras y pude sentir un delicioso aroma de crema con otro ingrediente a parte.

-huele muy rico- dije con mas entrar- ¿Qué preparas?

-mi especialidad espagueti con crema y carnes frías, ayúdame sacar un plato de esa alacena para que te sirva

-¿te ayudo en algo?

-no, solo termina de hervir y sazonarse para poder servirse

Una vez la comida estuvo lista, cenamos en un cómodo silencio el espagueti estaba delicioso tenia buenos dotes de cocinera se lo hice saber lo que solo hizo que se sonrojara y me diera un penoso gracias, una vez terminamos le ayude a lavar los trastes y a secarlos, terminando subimos a nuestras habitaciones por fuera se oia la lluvia que ahora estaba un poco mas fuerte que antes.

-buenas noches Edward, de verdad aprecio que estés aquí conmigo

-ya te dije amor- le di un pequeño beso- que no es molestia…ahora duerme bien preciosa

-te quiero- me dijo dándome un abrazo, aun que me hubiera gustado que me dijera un te amo como hace unas horas pero por ahora me era suficiente

-yo también… ahora descansa

Entre a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama.

Pasaron unas horas pero yo no podía dormir, me movía de un lado a otro pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, me levante molesto y salí para la cocina quizá un vaso de leche me ayudaría a dormir.

Pase por la habitación de Bella, pero por dentro de oían rudos

-_¡no! ¡No por favor!- _se oia que gritaba

-¿Bella?- toque suavemente la puerta

-_¡ayúdenme! ¡No Frank!_

En cuanto dijo esas palabras sin importarme más entre a su cuarto, por la oscuridad no se notaba mucho pero Bella se removía inquieta en la cama, estaba sudando y murmuraba cosas.

-Bella- le moví un poco- Bella despierta- lo hice con mas fuerza

Ella se levanto de golpe respirando agitadamente, mirando a todos lados

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- me pregunto prendiendo su lamparita- sus ojos estaban llorosos

-tenias una pesadilla, te oí gritar pidiendo ayuda y me asuste… siento haber entrado de esa manera a tu cuarto…

-¿Qué… que más oíste?

-Bella- me senté con ella, la abrace antes de preguntarle quería que me sintiera cerca de ella- ¿Quién es Frank?

Se volvió a tensar…

-por favor Bella… se que esa persona te hizo daño lo se por la forma en que gritas pidiendo ayuda despues de decir su nombre

Su llanto comenzó a hacerse mas profundo yo solo me limite a consolarla atrayéndola mas a mi.

-por favor Bella… amor confía en mi

Se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos, yo miraba el dolor en los suyos cerro los suyo y me abrazo de nuevo…

-Frank… es el hermano de Phil…- comenzó

-¿tu padre?

-no… Phil es mi padrastro- dijo sin levantar la mirada de mi pecho- mi padre es y siempre será Charlie Swan

-esta bien

-Edward esto que te diré, solo tres personas lo saben… aunque uno ya esta muerto, es muy difícil para mí… pero quiero que lo sepas, ya decidirás tú despues si aun quieres estar conmigo o dejarme

-Bella, no te entiendo… ¿Por qué te dejaría?

-escucha muy bien Edward…

**Una disculpa si es un poco corto el capi y a parte de que les dejo con la duda, pero es todo lo que pude escribir antes de que mi muñeca izquierda también colapsara, prometo que en el siguiente no los decepcionare ya verán.**

**Mándenme sus bendiciones para que mis muñecas se recuperen T.T en especialmente la derecha…**

**Quería pedirles un favor más bien dos… **

**Eh escrito un OS para un concurso se llama "Por que el amor no es suficiente" es una historia triste sobre una mujer que sin importar cuanto se esfuerce jamás conseguirá que él la ame. **

**Y el otro es que eh comenzado una nueva historia de Rosalie y Emmett, se llama "I Need You Now" aquí les dejo el summary:**

"_**Rosalie Hale es una top model fría y cruel, Emmett su asistente y el hombre que la ama, un accidente termina con la vida de Rose como ella la conoce confinándola a una silla de rudas, sin deseos de vivir pero el estará ahí para ella aunque no lo quiera" **_

**¿Alguna les late? Espero contar con su apoyo…**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

samka 07 gmail. com, Cammixu, joli cullen, Monii-lunadawn, nany87, vanezhittacullen2, giselle cullen, veroc, karla-cullen-hale, Pacita Delitah Cullen, I Love Edward, lunatico0030, Flopi, Caro. Cullen94, CrazyForRobert

**En mi perfil eh puesto un Poll… ¿De que manera se entera Bella sobre la apuesta?... pasen y denme su opinión… ya que uno de las opciones es la correcta… ¿a ver quien le atina? Jeje… **

**-. Una Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo Twelve: Mi Verdad parte I**_

**Pv. Bella**

Las pesadillas habían regresado, ahora eran mas fuertes seguía viviendo todas esas imágenes en mi cabeza sin poder borrarlas…

_-Vamos pequeña… se que te gustara_

_-No… le diré a Kelly_

_-ella no te va a creer pierdes tu tiempo _

_Entonces en el momento en que sus sucias manos, me tocaban era cuando pedía ayuda a gritos… pero nadie me escuchaba, estaba sola y nadie podía ayudarme…_

-Bella…Bella despierta- sentí como alguien me movía

Ese ligero movimiento me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, el estaba aquí… comencé a ver a todas parte pero estaba muy oscuro

-Bella ¿estas bien?- la dulce voz de Edward me tranquilizo un poco pero a la vez asusto por que se había metido sin permiso

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-tenias una pesadilla, te oí gritar pidiendo ayuda y me asuste… siento haber entrado de esa manera a tu cuarto…- respire, y me quise golpear a mi misma por desconfiar de el… pero no podía evitarlo

-¿Qué… que más oíste?- pregunte asustada

-Bella- se sentó a mi lado, y me atrajo hacia el se me hizo extraño pero no me queje - ¿Quién es Frank?

Con solo escuchar su nombre, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas temblaban… ¿Qué podía hacer? Y si le decía y me rechazaba… no lo soportaría, ahora que sabía que lo amaba con toda mi alma

-por favor Bella… se que esa persona te hizo daño lo se por la forma en que gritas pidiendo ayuda despues de decir su nombre

El lo sabia, sabia lo cual dañada me había dejado ese hombre…

-por favor Bella… amor confía en mi

Me separe de el para mirarlo a la cara, en sus ojos podía ver que de verdad se preocupaba por mi que todo lo que me decía era en serio… podía ver lo mucho que me quería.

-Frank… es el hermano de Phil…- volví a esconder mi cara en su pecho, no quería ver su rostro cuando supiera la verdad sobre mi

-¿tu padre?

-no… Phil es mi padrastro…. mi padre es y siempre será Charlie Swan- le corregí, yo quería mucho a Phil, ya que saco a mi madre de la oscuridad y fue un gran apoyo para ella como lo es para mi pero jamás remplazara a mi padre

-esta bien

-Edward esto que te diré, solo tres personas lo saben… aunque uno ya esta muerto, es muy difícil para mí… pero quiero que lo sepas, ya decidirás tú despues si aun quieres estar conmigo o dejarme

-Bella, no te entiendo… ¿Por qué te dejaría?- _lo sabrás a su tiempo _pensé para mi

-escucha muy bien Edward…- cerré los ojos y en mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de los 3 años más terribles de mi vida…

_Cuando mi madre conoció a Phil, ella estaba muy feliz por haberlo encontrado yo también lo estaba pues mi madre había sufrido demasiado por ello, pero para su luna de miel ellos querían viajar y conocer el mundo, pero yo no podía hacerlo por que mis vacaciones estaban por terminar y tenia que comenzar un nuevo año escolar… yo tenia 14 años._

_-¿Qué haremos Phil? No podemos dejar sola a Bella- le dijo mi madre a su nuevo esposo, estábamos los tres reunidos en la mesa pensando- tendremos que posponer nuestro viaje hasta las fiestas de diciembre cuando Bella este de vacaciones _

_-mamá yo puedo cuidarme sola_

_-no, no te dejare sola hija…_

_-mamá- me queje- tu has esperado este viaje durante meses no puedes posponerlo por mi culpa_

_-no me importa no te dejare…- la mire frunciendo el seño- Phil ayúdame_

_-tu madre tiene razón Bella no podemos dejarte sola al menos que…_

_-¿Qué Phil que?_

_-puedes pasar una temporada con mi hermano y su esposa en Florida, puede que te guste estar en la playa_

_-Phil no se…- comenzó mi madre pero la interrumpí_

_-no, me parece un buena idea Phil… además siempre quise conocer el mar… asi mamá y tu podrán viajar_

_-¿Y la escuela que jovencita? _

_-eso no es problema, las clases aun no empiezan… puedo inscribirme haya además con mis buenas calificaciones_

_-no lo se…_

_-¡vamos mamá! ¿Phil?- lo mire a el con suplica_

_-depende de tu madre Bella_

_Mi madre se quedo pensando, seguramente estaba considerando los pros y contras de todo esto, pero de verdad ahora que lo mencionaba su marido no era mala idea, siempre quise conocer un lugar soleado, había vivido en Forks toda mi vida y Florida no era un mala oferta, quizá y se me quitara este feo pálido que me cargo._

_-esta bien- grite de emoción- espera jovencita tengo algunas reglas si quieres que te deje_

_-¡Aw!- me queje dejándome caer en mi silla_

_-primero; Phil debe llamar a su hermano para saber si el esta de acuerdo, segundo: tendrás que llamarme todos los días para saber como estas y tercero: los obedecerás y los veras como tus tíos… ¿me oíste?_

_-si… gracias mamá- me levante de mi asiento y la abrace _

_-llamare a mi hermano- Phil se levanto de la mesa y fue hacer esa llamada_

_Algunos minutos despues regreso, nos dijo que su cuñada le contesto y que no había problema que se quedara con ellos por un tiempo, además de que le daría gusto al fin conocerme… me sentí rara al saber que Phil les había hablado de mi._

_-bueno no se diga mas… cuando quieras partir solo házmelo saber _

_Un par de días despues estaba mas que lista para irme a Florida, mi madre y Phil fueron a dejarme al aeropuerto estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de conocería un lugar nuevo, despues de una melancólica despedida por parte de mi madre subí la avión, y comencé a mirar por fuera y vi a mis padres despedirse que mas bien parecía que se despedían del avión._

_Cuando llegue mire a todos lados, buscando a mis tiastros como les decía yo… solo los había visto en algunas fotografías que Phil me había mostrado, camine con mi maleta y seguí buscando a mi alrededor._

_Hasta que vi a una pareja que tenían un letrero que decía "ISABELLA O BELLA" me comencé a reir por eso, hubiera sido mejor que le pusieran solo Bella._

_-hola- los salude nomas llegar- soy Bella_

_-¡hola Bella!- me saludo la mujer muy alegre- yo soy tu tía Kelly y pues ya conoces a mi marido Frank _

_-solo en fotos- sonreí me caía bien mi tía- hola tío Frank _

_-Isabella- me dijo con voz seria, tomo mi maleta y comenzó a caminar yo la mire confundida_

_-es algo serio- me susurro Kelly- pero no te preocupes cuando se acostumbre a ti veras que es un amor _

_-eso espero_

_Kelly me dirigió a su pequeña camioneta en ella ya estaba Frank, quien aun se veía un poco serio, no le di importancia y comencé a ver a todo mi alrededor me quede maravillada por la cantidad de sol que había aquí. Miraba a mi alrededor, no podía dejar de ver lo cerca que veía el mar, no es que en Forks no se vea pero nunca lo vi con ese brillo que solo el sol podía dar._

_El viaje duro solo media hora, llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, era muy acogedora de hecho en frente tenia un pequeño jardín adornado con muchas flores de colores a veces como quisiera tener este mismo jardín en casa pero sin sol hay muchos tipos de flores que no retoñan sin el._

_-¿te gusta el jardín?- me pregunto Kelly mientras bajaba_

_-es muy bello, a mi me gustan mucho las flores solo que en Forks no se dan mucho estas cosas_

_-por eso le dije a Phil que se mudara para acá… mira como tiene a esta pobre niña-dijo Frank un poco mas animado- toda pálida, si tuvieras un mejor bronceado te verías mas hermosa_

_Me saco de onda mucho su comentario, esta bien si era pálida pero tampoco era fea… ya que salía con muchos chicos en Forks y todos me habían alagado. Lo mire frunciendo el seño y el solo me sonrió y me revolvió el cabello y entro a la casa._

_-te dije que necesitaba acostumbrarse a ti… y vaya que lo hizo rápido_

_-eso creo- caminamos juntas hacia la entrada- de verdad no les molesta que me quede aquí _

_-no la verdad no- me sonrió- de hecho siempre quise tener niños jugando pero desafortunadamente la vida no nos brinda lo que mas queremos_

_-lo siento- le dije sabiendo a lo que se refería, Phil me había dicho que Kelly no podía tener hijos debido a que tenia matriz infantil no entendí la ultima parte pero aun asi con el hecho de entender lo primero me bastaba._

_-no te preocupes hija, a Frank no le molesta al contrario me ha apoyado mucho_

_-que bueno…_

_Asi paso el tiempo, para ser mas claros tres semanas en todo este tiempo quede encantada con este lugar, la escuela era asombrosa… había demasiados chicos guapos con quien salir, lo bueno es que a Kelly no le importaba y me daba permiso, el único que se ponía furico era Frank siempre me decía que no saliera con un chico si no podía hacerme no se que cosas, pero mi tía lo convencía despues de una pequeña discusión cosa que no me gustaba pero ella me decía que no había problema._

_Desde entonces las cosas se pusieron raras, Frank me vigilaba mas de lo normal se molestaba si llevaba un chico a casa aunque sea para hacer tarea, a veces me sentía extraña su mirada tanto que me incomodaba… pero no le di importancia seguramente por ser hermano de mi padrastro creí que debía cuidarme como si fuera Phil. _

-¿nunca le comentaste a tu tía algo?- me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-no, no le di importancia… era solo una adolecente a esa edad no te importan muchas cosas

-aun asi…

-déjame continuar Edward- el asintió dejando de hablar

_El ciclo escolar había acabado, eran las vacaciones de verano y le había dicho a mis padres que pasaría con ellos las vacaciones, a pesar de que yo no quería irme de Florida había quedado encantada con este lugar._

_Las vacaciones se me fueron como pan caliente, mi madre se puso muy triste cuando decidi regresar y que terminaría mi secundaria ahí mismo, no quería perder la oportunidad de irme de ahí._

_Cuando regrese a casa de mis tíos, Kelly me recibió felizmente mientras que Frank de la misma forma solo que un poquito mas serio pero ya me había acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor pero igual lo abrace como saludo… entonces lo sentí tensarse y lo solté de inmediato no era de esas que expresaban mucho su cariño pero quería mucho a mis tíos._

_-me alegra que hayas vuelto Bella_

_-gracias Kelly _

_-¿Qué tal te la pasaste con tus padres?_

_-muy bien… Renee y Phil mandan saludos, me dijeron que vendrían en navidad acá_

_-oh que bueno… no es asi Frank_

_-si, hace mucho que no veo a Phil… creo desde la boda con tu madre-contesto el un poco mas animado_

_Llegamos a casa y yo me recosté para descansar, el viaje había sido largo además en pocos días empezaría la escuela y tenia que prepara todo._

_-hola- entro Frank a mi habitación- ¿lista para mañana?_

_-si, disfrute las vacaciones pero ya quiero volver a ver a mis amigos_

_-¿con que amigos eh?- me dijo entre molesto y bromista- dirás ese mocoso pelirrojo_

_-se llama Vladimir tío- el se sentó a mi lado de la cama, le hice un poco de espacio pero aun asi quedo muy cerca de mí- además es solo mi amigo_

_-ay hija- me sorprendió que me dijera hija, y mas cuando paso su brazo sobre mi hombro- son solo pubertos deberías buscarte alguien mayor_

_-tío solo tengo 14 cumpliré 15 en Septiembre, aun soy una niña no creo que me interese salir con hombres mayores además eso seria un delito para el_

_-si de verdad te quisiera arriesgaría todo por ti- en eso sentí como su mano se deslizaba por mi hombro y me apretaba el hombro, me levante separándome de el_

_-este… creo que por ahora asi estoy bien- tome mi ropa que tenia en mi cama para darme un baño- creo… que iré a darme un baño, el viaje me dejo exhausta_

_Me vi muy tonta corriendo hacia el baño y aun mas cerrando con seguro la puerta, pero no podía evitarlo su caricia me había hecho sentir un poco incomoda… pero si el era mi tío, seguramente era una caricia inocente._

_-eres una tonta Bella… te pones paranoica con tan poco_

_Me di mi baño, comencé a pensar que cosas haría mañana seguramente vería a mi amigos platicaríamos de todo lo que hicimos en las vacaciones antes de que el profesor llegara e iniciara la parte aburrida de la escuela._

_Salí del baño y me encontré a Kelly, en el pasillo_

_-en media hora la cena estará lista_

_-gracias tía_

_-¿oye has visto a Frank?- negué- no lo eh visto despues de que llegamos_

_-pues al igual que tu lo vi, pero antes de entrar a bañarme, ya sabes me dio la típica charla de salir con niños- omití la parte de la caricia por que no lo vi necesario además no quería causar mas problemas entre ellos por mi culpa_

_-ese Frank, se quiere tomar el trabajo de Phil_

-¡Bella debiste habérselo dicho!- me dijo Edward molesto

-no era importante… ellos habían tenido varias peleas por mi culpa, ¿Cómo creíste que me sentía? Además no pensé jamás que… era mi tío

-no importa, pero tienes razón… creo

Lo mire frunciendo el seño pero aun asi continúe

_Las navidades llegaron sin otro problema, no hubo ningún otro acercamiento de esa forma entre el y yo, es mas las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad aunque las peleas iba en aumento, mi tía a veces lloraba… lo único que no sabia era el motivo de las peleas._

_En esos días llegaron mi madre y Phil, mis tíos los recibieron con alegría al igual que yo. Pasamos las fiestas muy a gusto entre bromas y muchas cosas más. Al día siguiente todos nos juntamos en el árbol para abrir los regalos._

_-este es tuyo Bella- me dijo Kelly entregándome el regalo y vaya que regalo- de parte Frank y mía_

_-gracias tía no te hubieras molestado- ella me hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia, abrí el obsequio- ¡oh por dios!- saque la enorme guitarra Yamaha eléctrica- esta genial_

_-me habías dicho que te gustaría aprender a tocarla, asi que aquí tienes la primer parte_

_-y la otra aquí esta- me dio un paquete mi madre- son clases de guitarra ya pagadas además de ahí vienen varios cancioneros para que vayas practicando._

_-¡gracias mamá Phil!- los abrace a ambos- y también a ustedes tíos- primero abrace a Kelly quien me lo recibió de igual manera, pero cuando abrace a Frank a parte de que me sostuvo de una manera demasiado intima porque me pego mucho a el, a parte de que me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo mire confundida pero el solo me sonreía… es mi tío_

_-de nada pequeña- me dijo _

-Bella…

-tengo sueño Edward- me levante

-Bella no puedes detenerte en estos momentos

-¿ya viste el reloj?- asi lo hice, el reloj marcaba las 4:00 de la mañana- es muy tarde

-pero Bella…- me tomo de los hombros

-te prometo que mañana seguiré- interrumpí- solo quiero dormir- en eso un trueno muy fuerte resonó por la casa, me tense y abrace a Edward las tormentas me asustaban mucho

-no tengas miedo amor- me apretó mas- si quieres me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas

-¿harías eso?

-si, ahora acuéstate- me acompaño a la cama- buenas noches Bella

-buenas noches Edward- me levante para besarlo, lo mire a los ojos eran tan hermosos- de verdad estoy contenta de que estés conmigo- dio un bostezo

-yo me siento igual- me recosté de nuevo, cerré los ojos y comencé a sentirme mas cansada sentía las caricias de Edward sobre mi pelo, me deje ir con la idea de que mañana cuando Edward supiera toda la verdad, aun estaría conmigo. 

**Darlings… perdón por dejarlas asi, pero recuerden… ¡mi muñeca!... se que debería reposar y todo eso, pero no quería dejarlos asi nada mas… asi que escribí lo poco que pude… no se me enojen que la historia de Bella aun sigue…todo esto ocurrió en el primer año… ¿ok?**

**Además estoy indignada… o sea… ¿Quién los entiende? El capi pasado casi les digo la verdad poniendo en riesgo mi manita… ¿Y que pasa?... el número de reviews baja…mmmm… creo que me voy a poner Bitch… y ahora actualizare cada semana… por que si me duele T.T… pero no lo digo por todos hay quienes son fieles y en cada capi me dejan su lindo comentario, y ustedes saben quienes son… **

**Espero sus lindos comentarios que hacen que mi dolor se haga más llevadero…**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**monik, msteppa, Karmen-eb, Flopi, Jess-Stew-de-Cullen, katiuska-swan, Nathrushka, Maria Carlie Cullen, joli cullen, karla-cullen-hale, Cammixu, Monii-lunadawn, Caro. ****Bere. Cullen, nany87, veroc, Mapi Hale, vanezhittacullen2, eli1901, CrazyForRobert, Juls Cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, BellaWilliams, Jimeneis, I love Edward **

**En mi perfil eh puesto un Poll… ¿De que manera se entera Bella sobre la apuesta?... pasen y denme su opinión… ya que uno de las opciones es la correcta… ¿a ver quien le atina? Jeje… **

**Hola de nuevo… no hay nada que contar, solamente esperando a que me traigan mi muñequera… asi poder escribir, no solo en la compu si no a mano… por que me dejaron ¡uf! De tarea… bueno sin mas aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia de Bella…su punto de vista aun sigue…**

**-. Una Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo Thirteen: Mi Verdad parte II**_

Me levante cuando sentí mi celular sonar, me dolía un poco la cabeza por lo mismo de no haber dormido lo suficiente, mire a mi alrededor y por mi ventana se colaba una tenue luz, típico de los días nublados, en mi relojito de mesa marcaban las 10:00 am me aun era temprano, solo había dormido 6 horas… mi celular seguía sonando, me quise levantar pero sentí como algo me lo evitaba, quiero decir algo jalaba mi mano.

Baje la mirada, Edward estaba durmiendo recargado en la orilla de mi cama, suspire al verlo ahí, debió haber pasado una noche fatal por mi culpa… pero aun asi sentí una inmensa ternura al ver lo que había hecho por mi… y mi celular no se callaba…

-bueno- conteste una vez saliendo de mi cuarto

-_Bella amor ¿estas bien?-_ mi mamá me pregunto preocupada- el doctor me llamo…

-estoy bien- interrumpí- no fue nada de que preocuparse

_-¿Qué no me preocupe?-_ se oia enojada- _el Dr. Cullen me dijo que te habías puesto histérica y no se que cosas más… Isabella no me mientas y me hagas suspender todo aquí e irme contigo_

-Renee estoy bien ¿ok? Asi que no debes suspender esa reunión, es muy importante para Phil puede que por fin acepten su proyecto

-_la reunión es mañana asi que podemos regresar y…- _tenia que interrumpirla, ese proyecto era muy importante para su marido, además de que tenia que estar haya para ganar simpatía con los compradores y viniendo aquí se perdería de la gran oportunidad.

-no, estoy bien no quiero que estén yendo y viviendo por mi además no estaré sola

-_¿ah si? ¿Con quien estarás?_-podía oír la picardía en su voz

Suspire –Edward va pasar la tarde conmigo mamá

-_¿solo la tarde?_-ok, ahora si se paso… al menos preocupada ya no estaba

-¡madre!

-_esta bien esta bien_- suspiro-_¿segura que todo va a estar bien?_

-si

-_ok, de verdad cuídate cielo… hablare contigo mas tarde… ¿estamos?_

-me parece bien… te quiero ma

-_y yo a ti cielo_ -colgué

Solté un suspiro y me fui a la cocina, mi estomago estaba comenzando a decirme que necesitaba alimento. Revise el refrigerador, gracias a dios mi madre había ido de compras unos días antes de irse si no, no tendría nada que comer.

Saque el jamón, queso y varias verduras para preparar algo rápido…

Prepare algunos sándwiches para desayunar, ahora tenia que ir a despertar a Edward antes de que terminara con un terrible dolor de cuerpo. Por suerte aun estaba durmiendo, me acerque a el y comencé a moverlo.

-Edward- le dije empujándolo- despierta cielo…

-mmmm….

-despierta… Edward- lo moví mas pero un mal movimiento de el, al tratar de quitarse cayo al suelo- ¡Edward!

-auch

Le ayude a levantarse aunque el lo hizo con algo de esfuerzo pues aun estaba algo adormilado.

-¿estas bien?

-si… ¿Qué hora es?

-van a ser las 11:00

-¡aw! Es temprano y es sábado…- iba con intensiones de regresar a mi cama, cuando se detuvo en seco y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, yo me quede mirando su actitud infantil… en eso volteo y me miro confundido- ¿en donde estoy?- aun seguían rastros de sueño en su voz, no hice mas que reírme

-estas en mi casa- dije entre risas- ¿eres asi de despistado todas las mañanas?

-ah… si perdón es que aun tengo sueño

-ven- le tome la mano- vamos a la cocina, te preparare un café y hice el desayuno

-aja

Lo arrastre a la cocina por que aun estaba un poco dormido, lo deje sentado en una de las sillas, mientras preparaba el café.

-mamá me llamo

-¿y que dijo?

-esta muy preocupada por mi, pero le hice ver que no era necesario regresar… ya estoy bien y esa reunión es muy importante para Phil, la convencí de no regresar - entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si hubiera recordado algo

-es verdad- la mire confundida- aun tenemos cosas de que hablar

Mi cara cayó, no quería seguir recordando todos esos momentos pero se lo había prometido ayer u hoy… como sea, aunque me hubiera gustado que olvidara lo de ayer.

-tienes razón, ¿quieres desayunar antes?- le ofrecí, a mi solo con mencionar mi pasado se me quitaba el hambre- yo ya desayune- mentí

-ahora no- se levanto y camino para llegar a mi lado- ven

Me tomo la mano y me guio a la sala, me hizo sentarme y se sentó a mi lado atento a mi… suspire

-supongo que quieres saber despues de lo que paso esa navidad

-si

-bueno…

_El nuevo año llego mis padres se fueron unos días despues de que acabaran las fiestas, mi madre aun seguía tratando de convencerme de que regresara con ellos pero me seguí negando me gustaba vivir en Florida y le prometí que en cuanto terminara la secundaria me regresaría con ellos no era mucho solo me faltaba un año y pico para regresar._

_Los fuimos a despedir al aeropuerto, mi madre me relleno de besos por toda la cara y me dijo que me cuidara mucho que tuviera cuidado con los chicos._

_-me encargare personalmente de ello- había contestado Frank por mi_

_Mi madre tras escuchar eso se fue mas tranquila, me despedí de Phil con un ligero abrazo y despues ambos se fueron._

_Subimos en la camioneta de Frank y salimos rumbo a la casa, Kelly no dijo nada lo que me pareció extraño ya que siempre estaba muy habladora todo el camino, y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta por que se le veía muy animada con mis padres._

_-¿todo bien Kelly?- le pregunte en cuanto llegamos a casa, Frank había ido a su despacho para terminar algunos deberes que no había hecho por estar tiempo con su hermano_

_-si hija, solo me eh sentido un poco mal estos días pero ya veras que es solo un resfriado_

_-¿estas segura?- dije con preocupación, ahora que lo notaba más podía ver lo pálida que estaba- te veo muy pálida y esos moretones que te salen demasiado en los brazos no me gustan para nada_

_-no te preocupes linda seguramente los moretones me los hice golpeándome con algo y ni cuenta me di- me acaricio el cabello-mañana iré con el medico_

_Al día siguiente me levante temprano para ir a la escuela, desafortunadamente por que yo quería acompañar a mi tía al medico, quería saber que tenia y por que estaba tan enferma, pero a veces las cosas pasan por algo, estuve todas las clases inquieta estaba muy preocupada por mi tía y su salud._

_Cuando al fin dieron el último toque tome mis cosas muy rápido y fui a la salida para espera el autobús que me llevara a casa. Cuando llegue el auto estaba estacionado, eso quería decir que estaban en casa, cuando entre podía oír los sollozos de alguien en la sala cuando entre estaban mis dos tíos sentados. Frank tenía abrazada a Kelly mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos. _

_Esa escena se me hizo muy semejante al día que me dijeron que mi padre había muerto, la misma manera lloraba Renee cuando el policía fue a vernos esa noche._

_-¿tíos?- ambos voltearon, la cara de Kelly era de pura tristeza mientras Frank se veía molesto- ¿pasa algo?_

_-nada Isabella ve a tu cuarto- me dijo Frank aun más molesto- esto no es asunto tuyo_

_-¡Frank!- le regaño- no desquites con ella tus frustraciones- se separo de el para poder verme mejor_

_-lo siento cariño, Bella_

_-ven hija- me tendió la mano, asi lo hice y me senté junto a ella- hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, fuimos al medico hoy en la mañana_

_-¿y que pasa? ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Verdad?- no se por que no me sentía tan bien preguntando eso_

_-desafortunadamente no querida_

_-¿Por qué?- sentía las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, mire a Frank que tenia la misma mirada que ella pero sin soltar ninguna lagrima- tu me dijiste que era solo un resfriado_

_-no lo es hija, es algo mas complicado- me sonrió- los doctores me has diagnosticado leucemia _

_Yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y el susto, yo no sabia mucho de medicina pero sabia que eso era malo muy malo._

_-¡pensé que ya estabas curada!- grito Frank- los doctores lo dijeron_

_-sabias que era posible alguna secuela o que regresara _

_-si, pero con la transfusión…._

_-pero no es asi, sabes que es muy difícil encontrar un donante ahora mi hermano desafortunadamente ya no podrá ayudarnos- le dijo, yo no entendía de que hablaban pero si de algo estaba segura que mi tía estaba muy enferma- pero se que pronto habrá un donante…._

_._

_._

_Los meses fueron pasando y aun no había ningún donante apto para ella, cada día estaba mas débil apenas y se levantaba, me dolía verla siempre sentada en su sillón viendo hacia el mar a veces pasabas muchas horas con ella platicando de cosas sin importancia para que al menos olvidara un poco lo que estaba pasando pero a veces pensaba que eso no era posible._

_Septiembre llego y con eso mi cumpleaños numero 16, no hicimos nada para festejar no es como si me importara eso ahora, Kelly trataba de no perder la actitud positiva siempre hacia todo lo posible por sonreír pero hasta eso le costaba, Frank no estaba muy bien el pobre se la pasaba trabajando o buscando donadores para Kelly pero todos los días veía su cara de decepción… aun no los había._

_-feliz cumpleaños Bella- me dijo Kelly dándome un pequeño paquete_

_-no tenias que hacerlo- le dije tomando el paquete_

_-quería hacerlo hija, se que este no es tu mejor cumpleaños gracias a mi… por eso quería darte esto_

_-sabes que no es tu culpa… de todas formas a mi no me gustan las fiestas asi que no te preocupes y gracias por esto_

_Abrí el paquete, dentro de el había una cadenita de plata con un pequeño dije colgando en forma de una paloma._

_-le perteneció a mi madre- me dijo con algo de dificultad- ella querría que se lo diera a una hija mía, pero los mas cercano que tengo a una hija eres tu Bella por eso quiero que te lo quedes_

_Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, parecía que hablaba de forma de despedida y yo no quería eso_

_-gracias Kelly te juro que jamás me la quitare- le abrace- te quiero mucho_

_-yo también_

-y desde entonces no me la eh quitado- le mostré mi cadena debajo de mi blusa

-es muy bonita

-es el único que recuerdo que tengo de ella…

_Me quede con ella hasta que se hizo de noche, era un poco tarde y Frank aun no regresaba, cuando al fin Kelly se durmió me fui a mi cuarto también para dormirme mañana tenia examen y tenia que estar lo mas relajada posible._

_Me di un baño y me puse la pijama, me metí a mi cama tratando de dormir_

_Ya entrada la noche sentí como alguien entraba a mi habitación me sentía algo adormilada asi que lo relacione con eso._

_Pero cuando sentí como algo o mas bien alguien se recargaba a lado mío me levante de golpe…_

_-¿Quién eres?- era una pregunta estúpida lo que debería hacer es correr, eso trate de hacer pero ese alguien me jalo_

_-¿A dónde vas?- un susurro muy conocido, me hizo asustarme mas _

_-¿Fr…Frank?- iba a gritar pero me tapo la boca_

_-shh… yo que tu no hacia ningún ruido- yo trataba de zafarme pero me tenia bien agarrada me retorcí lo mas que pude pero el seguía siendo mas fuerte que yo- no sabes que ganas tenia de hacer esto… te deseo demasiado, te deseo desde que te vi bajar de ese avión- su mano fue bajando de mi cintura a mis muslos mis lagrimas no dejaban de salirme de los ojos-solo que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad, ¿te imaginas como es estar 8 meses de abstinencia?... peor al verte todos los días con esa diminuta ropa que traes esos pantaloncillos que hacían verte mas apetecible cada día y esos mocosos tocándote y yo no, ¿tu crees que eso es justo?... pues no lo es, por que ahora sabré por fin que se siente tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía… por fin sabré que sienten todos esos _

_-no….- trate de decir pero su mano me seguía impidiendo_

_-no te preocupes… no te dolerá, al contrario de gustara demasiado- ahora su mano subía hasta colocarse en me entrepierna- seguro mas que con esos niños, te mostrare lo que es ser un hombre de verdad_

_De repente jalo mi ropa interior rompiéndola para poder acariciar a su gusto mi sexo ahora descubierto, por mas que pataleaba no podía quitármelo de encima trate de gritar juro que lo hice pero su gran mano no me lo permitía, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos… ¿Por qué m hacia esto? Yo en ningún momento le di motivos para hacerle creer que me interesaba, ahora entendía su molestia por todo pero…_

_-¡ah!- grite contra su mano cuando sentí como algo duro se introducía en mí y un dolor infernal se apoderaba de mi entrepierna_

_-¡oh que placentero!- su voz se oia como gemidos- siempre pensé que serias asi de estrecha… que delicia…-sentía de una manera mucho dolor, el empujaba contra mi como si fuera un animal, la impotencia y el dolor no me dejaban pensar, sentí como me quitaba la mano de la boca pero no podía gritar, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se apagaron en el momento en que sentía sus embestidas- ya casi… ¡ah!...- cuando sentí que el temblaba supe que había terminado- fuiste un buen polvo preciosa- me dijo, pero yo ya estaba temblando de miedo, me arrastre hasta quedar pegada en la cabecera de la cama ignorando el fuerte dolor en mi cuerpo-esto me hacia falta, mmmm… creo que a falta de mi esposa tu serás muy buena amante_

_Se estaba acomodando la ropa, podia ver su pene ahora flácido me tape la cara para no verlo más, estaba muy asustada o no se que sentía por que no podía decir ni hacer nada, lo único que sentía eran las lagrimas que caían sin parar de mis ojos, me sentía tan…. Sucia, rota, usada y sobre todo una inútil por no haberme podido defender._

_-por cierto ni se te ocurra hablar con mi esposa o ya veras- se acerco a mi y me tomo del cuello-no querrás que tu tía… tu pobre y enferma tía sufra en sus últimos momentos ¿verdad?... además de que no te va a creer… simplemente diré que fue algunos de esos chiquillos con los que animadamente sales… te lo dije, un hombre te dará mas _

_-papá- susurre con una voz mía que no reconocí_

_-tu papi ya no esta contigo… ahora duérmete- me dijo antes de lamer desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla- deliciosa_

_Me empujo contra la cabecera antes de salir de mi cuarto, yo me quede ahí sentada me dolía mucho por eso casi no me moví, mis temblores eran cada vez mas fuertes… un trueno potente se escucho por fuera, había una fuerte tormenta el escenario perfecto para este momento…_

_-_¡no Bella!- Edward me miraba con un terror en los ojos- ¿por que no hiciste nada?

-Kelly…

-se que tu tía estaba muy enferma pero el…- se levanto tomándose el pelo con las manos- ese desgraciado

-yo no podía hacer nada, quería decir la verdad pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, Kelly empeoraba o no podía por miedo a que me pasara algo…- sentí que me picaban los ojos, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero las había contenido hasta ahora- fui tan estúpida

-no amor- Edward se volvió a sentar a mi lado y me tomo de los hombros- tu… no hiciste nada, tu no eres culpable de nada, Bella solo tenias 16 años eras una niña

-pero es que debí hacer algo…-otra vez malditos temblores

-no Bella, no te alteres- me atrajo hacia el de nuevo la sensación de paz me invadió- eso es cielo, calma… yo estoy aquí

-lo se

-¿quieres seguir?

Me puse a pensar en ese momento, lo que seguía era aun peor que lo anterior… pero tenia que ser valiente ya había llegado hasta este momento y no era justo callar ahora, si me había propuesto a contarle toda mi historia entonces lo haría hasta el final.

-si…

_Despues de esa noche las cosas fueron diferentes, Frank no me dejaba en paz siempre que podía se me acercaba y me besaba a la fuerza o me acorralaba en un rincón y toqueteaba pero sin llegar a penetrarme me sentía demasiado agradecida por eso no quería sentir de nuevo esa horrible sensación en mi cuerpo… yo tuve que soportar todo por mi tía, que cada vez estaba peor… _

_Entonces caí en cuenta de que Frank ya no estaba haciendo nada por ayudar a su esposa, por lo que veía ahora el la ignoraba totalmente, yo veía cada desplante hacia ella la forma en que a veces la miraba o le hablaba que me hacia sentir escalofríos._

_Pero ella seguía aguantando todo, me decía que era normal por lo mismo de que ahora estaba enferma y no podía hacer nada por ella. Yo trataba de no llorar cuando la escuchaba decir eso, ella aun lo amaba._

_-¿Cómo estas tía?- entre un día a su habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja_

_-bien hija- con mucho esfuerzo se enderezo para quedar recargada en la cabecera- se ve rico_

_-es tu favorito… yo misma lo hice- le puse la bandeja con unos roles y chocolate caliente con leche, jugo de naranja y huevos con tocino_

_-siempre me gusto tu manera de cocinar- comenzó a comer un poco, no se acabo ni el huevo, le dios 2 mordidas a los roles y algunos tragos de jugo- ya me llene… ¿me ayudas?_

_-claro- dije lo mas animada posible, aunque no me sentía para nada animada si no mas bien cansada muy cansada, comencé a comer lo que me había dejado pero no pude dar ni un bocado mas por que de repente mi estomago comenzó a revolverse y unas terribles ganas de vomitar me invadieron- perdón_

_Corrí hacia el baño y comencé a sacar lo poco que había comido, las arcadas se sentían horribles pero logre sacar todo lo que tenia en el estomago, me levante y me lave la boca para quitarme el mar sabor._

_-¿estas bien Bella?- me dijo mi tía_

_-si, algo no me cayo bien seguramente _

_-¿estas segura?_

_-si- tome la bandeja- voy… voy a llevarme esto_

_Salí del cuarto antes de que mi tía sacara sus propias conclusiones y fui a la cocina para dejar todo, pero no había terminado de dejar todo por que un terrible mareo me atravesó todo el cuerpo. Comenzaba a sentirme extraña… entonces la razón entro a mi… mareos, vómitos, ascos… corrí hacia mi cuarto para revisar el calendario, ¿Por qué era tan idiota y no me di cuenta?_

_Tenía más de dos meses sin mi periodo…_

_-_¿Bella?- me miro Edward con pánico- tú…

-si Edward… estaba embarazada

**De nuevo lamento dejarlos asi, pero ya no tenia mas que agregar ahora, además de que como apenas comencé a recuperarme no quería esforzarme mucho para no lastimarme de nuevo… pero aun asi espero que haya valido la pena la espera… muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad los adoro y sus palabras de aliento por mi muñequita… la historia sigue, el próximo capitulo será la ultima parte...el por que Bella se hizo lesbiana… y la respuesta de Edward… ¿Qué creen que diga?**

**Bueno espero sus teorías jeje aunque es todo muy lógico…**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Maria Carlie Cullen, Jess-Stew-de-Cullen, Cammixu, Luisa Black Whitlock, nany87, CrazyForRobert, vanezhittacullen2, eli1901, joli cullen, veroc, karla-cullen-hale, giselle cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, samka07, Tandr3a29, I love Edward, Flopi, Ayumi Itaino, Paolita93, Caro. Bere. Cullen, monik, andreiita crepuZ  
**

**Hola ¿Cómo están?... yo por si preguntan ya ando bien de mi muñeca, es buena noticia pero aun asi no abusare escribiendo como loca aunque a veces ni yo misma me hago caso jeje… quería decir que muchas gracias por sus comentarios están rete bonitos xD y made me Happy… antes de que comience este capi les quiero advertir que es un poco triste y hasta a mi casi me hizo chillar… de verdad casi casi me proyecto, no es que me haya pasado pero lo sentí… bueno ya no los entretengo mas… **

**¡UN FAVOR LAS VOTACIONES DEL CONCURSO AL QUE ENTRE HAN EMPEZADO... AGRADECERIA MUCHO QUE VOTEN POR MI...!**

**ESTE ES EL LINK**

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 2 7 9 8 8 4 6 /

**AGRADECERIA MUCHO QUE VOTEN POR MI...**

**-. Una Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo Fourteen: No estoy sola**_

-¿Qué?- dijo furioso levantándose- Bella como…

-si Edward eso paso, yo nunca tuve la culpa

-eso lo se, pero no me digas que tampoco dijiste nada- no dije nada por que tenia razón- ¿lo ocultaste?

-no tenia otra opción, si le decía a Kelly se moriría de dolor…

Y tenia razón, ultimadamente ahora las cosas empeoraban por que ella se negaba a ir el doctor despues de mucho tiempo de decepción… ya no le quedaba otra cosa mas que esperar a que llegara su fin.

-¿Qué hiciste con el bebé?- me pregunto de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos

El bebé… mi bebito, esa personita que jamás pudo ver la luz del día por culpa de ese maldito

-¿abortaste?- me grito

-¿Qué?- la mire confusa- ¿De que estas hablando?

-te deshiciste del niño para proteger a mi tía y sobre todo a ese idiota para que siguiera usándote como mejor le plazca- camino lejos de mi, entonces comprendí que el me estaba acusando de haber matado a mi niño…

-¡estas loco!- me levante gritándole de vuelta, como se atrevía a decirme eso- ¡yo jamás mataría a mi hijo!... como te atreves, se ve que eres como todos los hombres… ¡solo dicen idioteces!

Me aleje de el, me había dolido mucho su acusación… las personas podrán acusarme muchas cosas pero jamás podrían acusarme de matar a alguien inocente como mi niño.

-Bella… lo siento- se acerco a mi pero me aleje- perdóname, todo esto me parece monstruoso… yo no quise decir eso

-no me digas nada, esta bien claro lo que me dijiste… si, mate a mi bebé si eso te hace feliz, si soy una idiota que le gusta que la usen y pisoteen todo el tiempo, si a todo lo que me acuses- le dije usando todo el sarcasmo que tenia- ahora por favor vete... ya no tiene caso que te diga mas de todas formas ya no es importante tu has sacado tus conclusiones

-no Bella…

Me aleje de el, camine hacia la puerta y la abrí

- ahora vete… gracias por tu hospitalidad y dale por favor las gracias a tu padre

Tenia toda la intensión de acercarse de nuevo, pero no lo deje, el suspiro seguramente frustrado pero no estaba herido.

-lo siento

Salió de la casa y yo lo cerré con un portazo. Estaba furiosa por lo que me dijo, mire la cocina donde ahí estaba el desayuno preparado pero ni hambre tenia lo deje ahí y subí a mi habitación, lo que me había dicho Edward hizo que todos esos amargos recuerdos volvieran a mi mente… el momento en el que le dije a Frank que esperaba un hijo de él…

_-¡eres una estúpida!- me había gritado aventándome hacia la pared_

_-yo…yo no tuve la culpa- dije desde el suelo- no… no sabia _

_-¿Qué no sabias?- me tomo del brazo y me acerco a el- te me vas y te deshaces de esa cosa ahora mismo_

_-no… yo no hare eso- por primera vez lo enfrente, ahora no solo era yo si no una vida dependía de mi- te juro que Kelly jamás sabrá que es tuyo, le diré que es de uno de los muchachos del pueblo… no diré nada pero no me pidas eso _

_El me miro como si estuviera loca, pero respire cuando asintió_

_-esta bien, pero ni una palabra _

_Salió de cuarto y yo pude tranquilizarme, había conseguido salvar a mi bebé_

_-te prometo que estaremos bien bebé- acaricie mi vientre aun plano_

_Suspire ahora venia un gran problema, el contárselo a Kelly y a mis padres antes que nada tenia que decírselo a mi tía ya que ella era quien me mantenía por ahora, fui a su cuarto tenia que decírselo ahora cuando estaba mas o menos estable ya que mas adelante no sabría como se pondrían las cosas y pues una noticia asi la terminaría de matar._

_-hola tía- dije asomando la cabeza en su cuarto, Frank ya se había ido al trabajo asi que no había tanto peligro_

_-hola nena… ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- reí con nervios _

_-se te ve la cara… dime que pasa amor- palmeo un lado de su cama invitándome a sentarme, me acerque y me senté a su lado- anda dime_

_-es que… es algo difícil y siento que te decepcionaría_

_-dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y lo sabes_

_-esta bien- tome aire- estoy embarazada- cerré los ojos esperando gritos o regaños, lo que fuera pero en lugar de eso sentí sus brazos rodearme_

_-ay mi niña, no te preocupes yo te apoyare… yo se lo diré a Frank- me tense, pero ella interpreto mi reacción como temor a su marido- no te preocupes el te quiere mucho, también te apoyara_

_-gracias Kelly, no sabes lo asustada que estaba… pensé que me echarías y me llamarías con todos los malos nombres que existen_

_-yo no soy nadie para juzgarte Bella, me hubiera gustado que esperaras mas para dar ese gran paso pero ya no podemos arreglar el pasado asi que no hay que preocuparnos por eso- yo la abrace mas fuerte, estaba demasiado agradecida- y bien… ¿Qué va ser niño o niña?_

_-aun no lo se, eso lo sabré en un mes o dos_

_-espero que sea una niña tan linda como tu…_

Busque entre el las tablas del suelo para buscar aquella que estaba floja, al encontrarla saque la caja de zapatos que tenia ahí secretamente guardada, la abrí y saque mis recuerdos de lo que pudo haber sido…

-perdóname bebé… perdón Charlie- llore mirando la pequeña botita azul que tenia guardada en aquella caja entre tantas imágenes de las únicas 2 ecografías que había podido guardar, era el recuerdo de mi bebé aquel que perdí por no saberme defender- disculpa a tu débil madre- solté todo mi llanto, este llanto de impotencia que no pude soltar cuando vi como le echaban tierra al pequeño ataúd de mi hijo

-¿Bella?- levante mi vista, y frente mío estaba Edward mirándome con preocupación- ¡oh Bella!

No tuve tiempo de replicar, por que ya me había tomado entre sus brazos y me estrechaba con fuerza no me esforcé en luchar por que en parte su abrazo me hacia sentir bien y protegida además de que me brindaban el consuelo que necesitaba.

-shh ya amor yo estoy aquí- me estrechaba con mas fuerza

-te juro… que… jamás mate a mi bebé

-lo se lo se, fui un estúpido al decirte eso… perdóname tu a mi, no debí acusarte de nada tu nunca harías eso

-el fue Edward… el mato a mi bebé…

_Había pasado un mes desde que me entere que esperaría un niño, un niñito que crecía dentro de mi que no dude en empezar a llamarlo Charlie como mi padre, se lo había comentado a Kelly que al igual que yo estaba feliz de que fuera un niño pero el que no tomo bien la noticia fue su esposo, por que a partir de eso sus ofensas ahora hacia mi se hicieron mas recurrentes mientras pasaban los días… me decía "piruja" "facilona" "calienta camas" y a mi hijo no dejaba de llamarlo bastardo cada momento, debía admitir que fingía muy bien que el niño no era suyo o de verdad pensaba que era de algún joven amigo mío, pero por mas insultos que me decía –siempre a espaldas de su esposa- no dejaba que eso arruinara la única cosa buena que me había pasado._

_Fue unas semanas despues donde volvía del ginecólogo con mi segunda imagen de mi Charlie ahora de 4 meses, aun que no entendía muchas de las imágenes sabia que ahí estaba mi hijo, aun no se los decía a mis padres quería esperar a que mi hijo naciera, el doctor me advirtió que no podía tener ningún tipo de estrés o tensión ya que mi embarazo era algo riesgoso al ser tan joven por eso trataba por todos los medios que las palabras de Frank no me ofendieran._

_-al fin llegas- apenas y había entrado a la casa cuando Frank me había interceptado_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Kelly esta bien?_

_-si si como digas… le di su medicamento, dormirá por horas- yo trague saliva, ya sabia lo que eso significaba _

_-no… yo no puedo_

_-no te estoy preguntando…- se fue acercando, tenia que huir no podía dejar que me tocara no tanto por mi si no por mi bebé_

_Me di la vuelta dispuesta a correr hacia la salida y esconderme hasta que Kelly despertara, pero cuando lo intente la mano de Frank me jalo el pelo y me tiro al suelo._

_-¡a donde vas zorra!- no me importo sus gritos me levante como pude pero un golpe en la espalda me volvió a tirar- ¡no vas a huir!_

_-¡por favor!- decía desde el suelo- hare lo que quieras_

_-ay nenita… harás mas que eso_

_Me volvió a tomar como siempre lo hacia, trataba de empujarlo los mas que podía para que sus embestidas no lastimaran a mi hijo, pero entre mas lo separaba arremetía con mas fuerza podía jurar que mis gritos se oían por toda la casa… cuando al fin se sacio salió de mi y me dejo tirada en el suelo con la ropa rota por la manera en que me había tomado._

_-¡levántate!- me ordeno_

_-¿para que?- conteste un poco agitada aun en el suelo_

_-vamos a deshacernos de esa cosa_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- me levante un poco- tu me dijiste que me quedaría con el mientras yo no dijera nada y no lo hare… pero no me lo quites_

_-no te estoy preguntando estúpida- me jalo del brazo levantándome a la fuerza, sacándome hacia el garaje donde me aventó dentro del coche yo solamente me quede ahí petrificada tenia que salir de ese auto o al menos escapar en cuanto bajara. _

_Recorrimos un largo camino, pero eso a mi no me importaba solo tenia que asegurarme de escapar, mientras tanto miraba a mi alrededor pero no podía reconocer las calles ni menos el campo que se encontraba a mi alrededor._

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_-ya te dije… nos desharemos de eso, no quiero tener que contenerme cada vez que me acuesto contigo para que eso no este dañado- quise reírme por lo cínico que era- asi que lo mejor es que te lo saquen de una vez_

_-yo puedo cuidarlo, no es necesario…_

_-¿y quien te va ayudar? ¿Eh?- me interrumpió- ¿mi esposa?... ella se esta muriendo, entiende eso_

_-¿Por qué hablas asi? ¿Qué ya no la amas?- pregunte a pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando_

_-siempre la ame, pero al no darme hijos eso me frustraba y ahora con lo enferma que esta… no puedo hacer nada… y no se por que te digo esto ella morirá pronto y yo me iré lejos… y ni te emociones no te llevare conmigo tu solo eres mi muñequita de plástico para quitarme mis ganas_

_-no lo esperaba_

_-¿Qué dijiste?- volteo para decirme eso, pero antes de que me dijera algo unas luces cegadoras me dieron directo_

_-¡cuidado!_

_._

_._

_Sentía un dolo en mi vientre, y muchos sonidos a mi alrededor, abrí los ojos y la luz de la recamara me lastimaba, los abrí y cerré varias veces para acostumbrarme. Mire ambos lados había un aparato a lado mío._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- mire a mi alrededor, la puerta se abrió y un doctor entro de ella_

_-buenos días _

_-¿Qué hago aquí?_

_-pues ha tenido un accidente…-me miro serio-¿sabia usted que esta embarazada?_

_-si…¿mi bebé?-toque mi vientre- ¿esta bien mi bebé doctor?_

_-lamento mucho decirle que desafortunadamente debido al accidente la placenta se ha desprendido provocando una asfixia hacia el feto y además del sangrado, no pudimos hacer nada por el… era usted o el, despues de eso usted salió ilesa del atentado_

_-no- mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, había perdido lo único que hacia que mi vida fuera menos miserable_

_-el hombre que iba con usted ¿era familiar suyo?_

_-no…- dije con todo la ira dentro de mi- es solo el marido de mi tía, ¿Qué con el?_

_El doctor percibió mi mala actitud, pero aun asi me respondió _

_-el ahora esta muy grave… es posible que no lo logre_

_Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sentí en paz, sonara muy cruel pero era verdad… trataba de no sonreír pero era inevitable… la vida de mi bebé por la de ese bastardo un cambio para nada justo._

_-¿esta usted bien?_

_-si, lo estoy- como nunca_

_-necesito a un familiar suyo para que se encarguen de todo_

_No podía llamar a Kelly ahora ella estaba muy enferma y esta noticia la destrozaría mucho._

-¿Qué hiciste?

-llame a mis padres, ellos se encargaron de todo

-¿y como lo tomo Kelly?

-al principio lloro mucho, la deje sola el tiempo que haya necesitado…

_Despues de la muerte de Frank, me quede con Kelly unos meses más para hacerle compañía y cuidarla… en lo que serias sus últimos meses…_

_Hasta que por fin llego el fatalico día_

_-Bella-me llamo, un día mientras estaba recostada en su cama y yo en uno de los sillones leyendo uno de mis libros, me sentía mas tranquila a pesar de haber perdido mi hijo me convencí a mi misma que Dios hace las cosas por algo, si la vida de mi niño había valido para deshacernos de esa escoria estaba feliz por que el lo haya decidido asi, ahora mi bebé era un pequeño angelito que me cuidaba desde el cielo- ven aquí _

_-¿Qué pasa tía?- me senté junto a ella- ¿quieres algo?_

_-no hija- me tomo la mano- siento que mi final ya esta por venir_

_-no digas eso_

_-lo se hija, pero ya no me queda nada… solo quiero paz… conmigo misma_

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres una persona maravillosa_

_-no no lo soy…- cerro los ojos- tengo algo muy importante que decirte_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-yo…yo sabia lo de Frank- la mire asustada, ella me sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos- sabia lo que te hacia, pero nunca pude ayudarte… jamás pude levantarme de esta cama por mas que quería, me sentía tan terrible cada vez que te veía entrar a mi cuarto con una sonrisa sabiendo que hacías tu mayor esfuerzo por sonreír, muchas veces pensé que te irías pero me sorprendió que nunca lo hicieras… ¿Por qué cielo? ¿Por qué no te fuiste? _

_-no quería dejarte sola- dije entre lagrimas- no me sentiría bien conmigo misma dejándote acá abandonada, yo también sabia que el ya no hacia nada por apoyarte… solo yo podría estar contigo por eso no me fui _

_-eres un ángel Bella- me apretó mi mano- no te mereces nada de lo que paso, pero gracias no se que hubiera hecho sin ti… ahora que mi fin esta cerca, lo único que pido es tu perdón_

_-no hay nada que perdonar_

_-gracias _

_2 horas despues Kelly dejo este mundo…_

Mis lagrimas caían y mojaban la playera de Edward, el recuerdo de Kelly era algo muy doloroso para mi a pesar de que en sus últimos momentos fueron muy tranquilos nunca podre superar el hecho de que yo la vi morir… esa es una imagen que mi mente jamás borrara.

-ella ahora descansa Bella

-lo se, pero la extraño mucho

-pero piensa que ahora ella te cuida desde el cielo junto a los dos Charlies- sonreí, había llamado a mi bebé por el nombre que le puse- ya son 3 guardianes y además yo estoy contigo o sea ya somos 4

-gracias Edward, bueno creo que ahora empieza la parte graciosa de todo

-¿Cuál?- me miro confundido

-¿no te has preguntado el por que me empezaron a gustar las mujeres?

-ah… creo que no

-fueron semanas antes de que Kelly muriera…

_Aun estaba un poco deprimida por la muerte de mi hijo, y aun mas molesta por haber sido tan débil con ese hombre, me había entrado esa etapa donde odias a todas las cedes masculinas, juro totalmente que cada vez que veía a uno la sangre me hervía como cuando vez al mas cruel de tus enemigos. Cuanto volví a lo que serian mis últimos días en la secundaria, rehuía a todos los chicos que se me acercaban todos me miraban extrañados ya que siempre había salido con cada uno que me lo pedía mis amigas me preguntaban mis motivos… pero solamente les daba negativas y mejor me alejaba de ellas._

_Hasta que una de ellas me llamo… ¿a caso eres lesbiana?_

_Entonces mi cabeza hizo clic, ¿Por qué no salir con chicas? _

_Ese día decidi ir a una de esas discos gay, cuando entre todo era un ambiente diferente todo parecía mas… feliz, a pesar de que era algo que jamás había visto, me gustaba… una de las chicas me pidió bailar con ella, no fue nada incomodo al contrario me sentía muy a gusto con ella, tuve varios acercamientos de ese tipo eran experiencias nuevas que me habían gustado y mucho_

_Desde entonces salía con chicas…_

_Despues de la muerte de Kelly regrese con mis padres cuando le dije a mi madre mi noticia casi le da un grito al cielo pero aun asi me acepto. Ingrese a la preparatoria de Forks y al principio todo iba de maravilla hasta que el chisme se corrió y todo se arruino… _

-eso es todo…- termine bajando la mirada- ahora sabes por que de todo, sonaran estúpidos los motivos que me obligaron a cambiar mi sexualidad pero no quería volver a sufrir por culpa de un hombre, pero ahora que lo sabes comprendería si me dejaras

-mírame Bella-me levanto la cara con su mano- ¿crees que seria tan poco hombre como para dejarte por eso?

-yo…

-pues no- me interrumpió- aunque no lo creas, se necesita mucho mas que eso como para que yo me separe de ti- me acaricio la mejilla con su mano, era una caricia dulce que me hizo cerrar los ojos por lo bien que me hacia sentir- te amo Bella

Abrí los ojos cuando me dijo eso, ¿de verdad me amaba? Lo mire a los ojos y fue cuando supe que me decía la verdad, ya que su mirada era profunda y me transmitía tantos sentimientos solo con verme.

-no importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo… yo solo quería que lo supiera- me reí por su desconfianza, ¿Cómo podía creer que no lo amaba?

-yo también te amo Edward- ahora fue mi turno de acariciar su mejilla- tu me has cambiado la vida, me hiciste creer que soy importante, que puedo volver a abrir mi corazón y confiar de nuevo.

-no creo que yo haya sido el responsable

-lo fuiste- le sonreí, acercándome a el dándole un beso- te amo Edward

-yo igual Belly- fruncí el seño, no me gustaba ese diminutivo- lo siento Bella

-vamos a desayunar

Le tome la mano, pero antes guarde mis cosas en el piso escondiéndola de nuevo… bajamos el desayuno aun estaba como lo deje.

-sírvete- le señale los sándwiches-por cierto… ¿Cómo entraste?

-al principio trate por la puerta, casi casi la tumbo pero esa no era la solución asi que fui por la puerta de atrás y trate pero nada, e hice lo mejor que se hacer… entre por la ventana

-¿por la ventana?-lo mire preocupada- como pudiste… y si te lastimabas

-tenia que hacer todo lo posible por que me perdonaras, asi que lo demás no importa

-eres un impulsivo pero gracias

-por ti lo que sea

Le sonreí, mientras desayunábamos pensaba que ahora las cosas estarían mejor Edward ahora sabia la verdad de todo y me había entendido, ahora mas que nada podía decir que las cosas iban a estar bien.

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya ha sido todo de la historia de Bella a partir de ahora ya no habrá mucho drama, ya hemos tenido mucho en estos tres capítulos xD habrá un poquito mas de diversión y habrá un nuevo personaje **

**Espero sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz **

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vampire of seduction, Maria Carlie Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, PEYCI CULLEN, Monii-lunadawn, veroc, Cammixu, karla-cullen-hale, I love Edward, Flopi, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Andysuperchula, nany87, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Jess-Stew-de-Cullen, CrazyForRobert,lunatico0030 ,joli cullen**

**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, jeje gracias al cielo ya mi manita esta fine very fine… se me olvido decirles en el capi anterior que a partir de ahora intercalare los pov´s de Edward y Bella para que haya puntos de vista en situaciones diferentes, por que no me gusta mucho eso de contar lo mismo dos veces, al menos de que sea muuuy necesario… bueno gracias por sus comentarios… las dejo con otro capitulo… como les dije ahora habrá cosas relax… **

**¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MAMIS!... hoy es su día, apapachen a sus mamis, adórenlas no solo hoy si no todos los días…**

**=LEER NOTA AL FINAL POR FA= **

**-. Una Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo Fifteen: Una Nueva Amiga**_

**Pv. Bella**

El fin de semana paso rápido, con la compañía de Edward todo el tiempo se fue volando, despues de contarle toda mi historia pensé que el me dejaría pero me sorprendió mucho que me apoyara y se quedara conmigo, estaba contenta por eso aun mas cuando supe que me amaba… casi podía ponerme a bailar en ese momento pero no seria propio.

El domingo mis padres llegaron, mi madre se puso como loca cuando le conté lo sucedido ese viernes, la tranquilice mas de una vez, fue cuando les presente oficialmente a Edward como mi novio… Renee ya lo sabia y grito, si, grito y se lanzo a los brazos de mi novio el pobre de Edward casi muere asfixiado ese día si no fuera por Phil que la sostuvo si no, no se como me había dejado a mi novio. Con Phil fue un poco diferente, el como mi padre ahora tuvo una pequeña charla con Edward y le dejo bien claro que mas le valía cuidarme… y cosas mas que no entendí, el como el caballero que es le dijo que me cuidaría y nunca me haría daño.

No podía amarlo más

Como decía hoy me vine sola a la escuela, Edward tuvo un pequeño inconveniente y por eso le fue imposible ir por mí.

Ahora me sentía mejor al ir a la escuela, en las últimas semanas las burlas y los cuchicheos habían bajado considerablemente, pero siempre había una que otra que no se callaba pero como siempre la ignoraba.

-hola Bella- me saludo Jasper, también mi relación con los amigos de Edward era buena, parecía como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida- ¿y Edward?

-tuvo unos problemas en casa, no tardara en llegar

-ah que bien… bueno te veo luego, si no llego tarde

-te veo luego

Nos despedimos y yo me fui caminando a mi salón, iba a medio camino cuando me encontré a una chica morena parada en medio del pasillo mirando a todos lados en su cara se notaba que estaba totalmente perdida.

-¿te puedo ayudar?- me acerque a preguntar ya que nadie se había detenido a verla

-si, este… ando buscando el salón C18- me contesto, se notaba un asentó diferente debía ser extranjera

-hacia haya me dirijo, si quieres podemos ir juntas

-muchas gracias- suspiro aliviada- llevo como media hora buscándolo y eres la primera en ayudarme… por cierto me llamo Leah Clearwater- me tendió la mano

-Bella Swan- la estreche - ¿una pregunta…?

-mi acento ¿verdad?- asentí- vengo de Finlandia, mis padres y mi hermano nos mudamos hace una semana… no sabes lo que me costo aprender este idioma

-no es difícil

-lo dices por que vives aquí, yo te diría lo mismo si te pido hablar finlandés… a ver que pasa si te digo… Bella hei kuinka voit? (hola Bella ¿como estas?)

-¿eh?- ¿Qué me dijo?

-iedätkö mistä löydän rakennuksen C? (¿sabes donde puedo encontrar el edificio C?)

-ok vale, tienes razón

Caminamos juntas por los edificios hasta llegar al C, me sorprendió que también estudiara derecho como yo, ella parecía mas para diseño o modelaje, pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

-es aquí

-que nervios- tembló- es difícil el primer día

-no te preocupes se pasara muy rápido

La clase se paso rápido, Leah se sentó junto a mi no faltaron los cuchicheos al vernos juntas, no entendía por que no se metían en sus asuntos, ya podía imaginar todas las tonterías que estarían en sus mentes. Lo raro fue que Edward no llego por mi, supongo que las cosas se habían complicado por que tampoco vi a Alice en todo el día ya despues me dirá que pasa.

-¡Bella!- voltee, y sonreí hace mucho que no la veía

-Jane- le salude- ¿Dónde te has metido? Hace días que no te veo

-ya sabes… la tía Martha- puso cara triste- creo que no soportara mucho el Parkinson, le tiembla todo

-pensé que ya estaba controlado

-igual que todos, y ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, no me quejo

-¿Edward te trata bien?- no se, pero el tono en que lo dijo no me gusto, se oia muy irónico

-si gracias, es muy lindo

-que bien…- seguimos caminando, rumbo a la cafetería pero no dijimos nada en cuanto entramos todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras- creo que te dejo no te quiero causar problemas

-¿Qué? No- la sostuve cuando se quería separar de mi- tu a pesar de todo eres mi mejor amiga, y yo no me avergüenzo de ti ni me causas problemas y si la gente no lo entiende haya ellos- mire entre las mesas, y vi a Leah- además quiero que conozcas a una nueva amiga

-¿nueva?

-si, se llama Leah es nueva en la escuela es muy agradable

-Bella yo no se…

-nada- llegamos a la mesa- hola Leah

-hei- nos saludo a ambas, me pareció muy amable su gesto

-ella es Jane es mi mejor amiga, Jane ella es Leah Clearwater

-mucho gusto- se notaba la pena en ella

-siéntense, es feo comer sola

-voy por nuestros almuerzos- deje a Jane en la mesa para ir por nuestra comida, tome algunas cosas para comer, pague y me reuní con las chicas- me perdí de algo- le pase su comida a Jane ya que Leah tenia el suyo

-gracias, Leah también practica surf- me dijo

-¡que bien! Si no tuviera tan pésimo equilibrio también lo practicaría

-te eh dicho mil veces que yo te enseño pero es mas necia…

-¡oye! No me quemes- le di un codazo y ambas reímos- no le hagas caso Leah, es que como ella será muy hábil en la surf pero en lo que se trata de las artes es un…

-¡no lo digas Isabella! ¡Por dios fue hace mucho y no sabía usar un rodillo!

-la hubieras visto Leah, se mancho completamente todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera había terminado de pintar un pedazo de pared

Las tres comenzamos a reir cuando le conté la anécdota, les juro que hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con amigas, extrañaba mucho la sensación de tener una charla de chicas, en cuanto termino el almuerzo Leah se disculpo por que no quería llegar a clases, mientras que Jane y yo nos quedamos a platicar un poco mas .

-¿eres feliz Bella?

-no se por que lo preguntas, pero si soy feliz

-me alegro mucho- clavo su vista a la mesa, sabia que esto le dolía pero debía ser sincera, para eso tenia que decirle que ya le había hablado de mi pasado

-le conté a Edward lo que me paso- levanto la vista sorprendida

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como lo tomo?

-muy bien- sonreí- me apoyo, no pensé que eso pasara

-¿y tu como estas?

-creo que mas tranquila ahora que lo sabe… me dijo que me amaba- su cara hizo un gesto de dolor, pero asintió

-¿y que le dijiste? ¿También lo amas?

- si

-correcto… -suspiro- sabes que te apoyo, pero…

-¿Que?

-nada, estoy feliz por ti de verdad

-¿Jane?- se levanto

-debo irme, falte una semana y tengo que ponerme al corriente

Sin decirme nada mas salió de la cafetería, yo aun confundida me levante y me fui a mi clase, estaba preocupada por Edward no me había llamado… bueno si el no lo hacia lo hare yo, tome mi teléfono pero apenas había llegado a la E cuando este sonó.

-hola

_-hola amor- _la inconfundible voz de mi novio sonó del otro lado-_perdón por no llamarte antes, pero no tenia cabeza_

-¿Qué paso?

_-a Alice le dio varicela, y no deja de quejarse por la comezón y Esme me trae de aquí para haya con medicina y consiguiendo mezcal _

-¿mezcal? ¿y para que?

_-dicen que quita la comezón, y no se queda callada… por suerte a mi ya me dio si no seria el próximo_

_-_que raro, Jasper no me dijo nada cuando me lo encontré

-_no lo sabia, si lo sabe ya estuviera aquí y no quiero otro contagiado, ya le llame vendrá despues de clases, siento mucho no poder haber estado contigo todo el día_

-no te preocupes, si quieres al rato voy a tu casa para ver a Alice… no te preocupes a mi ya me dio, asi que no hay ningún problema en que me contagie

_- que bueno aunque no me molestaría en cuidarte todo el día_

_-¡Edward!- se escucho un grito del otro lado_

_-¡argh! Debo irme mi mamá seguro querrá que vaya por algo_

-anda ve, voy en un rato

_-gracias me servirá mucho verte, te veo al rato, te amo_

_-_y yo a ti- colgó- pobre Edward

.

.

Por suerte las clases terminaron rápido, teniendo de compañera a Leah no te aburrías y lo comprobé, como la clase estaba muy aburrida nos pusimos a jugar gato, timbiriche, tripas de gato, estuvimos risa y risa que el profe amenazo con sacarnos de clase si seguíamos interrumpiendo.

-me divertí mucho hoy, no pensé que ser nueva ahora fuera tan bueno

-yo también Leah

-bueno tengo que irme mi novio me espera

-¿con que tienes novio eh?- me miro sorprendida- creo que omitiste ese detallito

Me saco una risita- si tengo novio, no vino hoy a clases por que su hermana se enfermo y tiene que ayudarle a su mamá a cuidarla, voy a darle un poco de apoyo

-¿de que esta enferma?

-varicela

-¡uh!- hizo una mueca- es horrible a mi ya me dio, maldita comezón

-lo se… bueno te dejo

-si quieres te puedo dar un aventón, ¿Dónde es la dirección?- se la dije- pues que conveniente, me queda de camino a mi casa, esta como a nueve de la de el

-que bien

-vamos

Fuimos al estacionamiento juntas, entonces de camino nos encontramos a la siempre adorable Tanya acompañada de sus amigas.

-¿miren que tenemos aquí?- me miro de arriba debajo de manera como si fuera un bicho raro, despues su mirada se poso en Leah- vaya vaya, ya tienes nueva adquisición, espero que Jane no se enoje… ah perdón ahora es Edward ¿verdad?

Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas desagradables palabras, cuando Leah se me adelanto.

-oye tu… no se quien eres y menos quien te crees para hablarle de esa manera, yo que sepa ella no te ha dicho nada

-oh querida se nota que eres nueva, yo que tu escogería mejor a tus amistades

Con una vuelta estilo modelo muy forzada se iba a retirar

-_halpa huora_ -dijo Leah

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que me dio mucho gusto conocerte, mi ingles aun no es bueno

-ah bueno- sin decir mas se retiro sin decir nada

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le pregunte por que yo tampoco entendí nada

Ella soltó una carcajada- no te preocupes, yo me entiendo, anda tu novio te espera

Me abrió la puerta de su coche, para que pudiera entrar le indique el camino hacia la casa de Edward, y de nuevo me reafirmo que le quedaba muy cerca y al decirle que yo vivía a unas 3 casas de la de ella le dio alegría que seriamos vecinas.

-aquí es- le indique el lugar- muchas gracias por traerme

-de nada, nos vemos mañana

-nos vemos

Me baje del coche y camine hacia el porche de la casa Cullen y ahora que lo pensaba seria la primera vez que veía a la mamá de Edward, ya tenia tiempo que venia presentándomela pero por ciertos motivos no se había dado, ahora si que estaba nerviosa.

Llegue a la puerta di un largo respiro antes de tocar el timbre… no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una mujer muy bonita me abría la puerta, se parecía mucho a Edward mas en los ojos, y en algunas facciones.

-hola- salude

-hola cariño, ¿tu debes ser Bella?

-si

-me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin, lastima que haya sido en una situación n muy cómoda ¿si te dijo Edward que Alice esta enferma?

-si, vengo a ayudar en algo

-muchas gracias- me dio el paso- pásale, Edward esta en el cuarto de Alice

-gracias

Entre a la casa, por todo el lugar resonaba los gritos de queja de Alice, parecía que en lugar de varicela la estuvieran torturando.

-esta arriba- dijo en un suspiro Esme- no se queda quieta

-voy a verla

-espero que algo de compañía la tranquilice un poco, mientras voy a preparar algo para que coman.

Le di las gracias, y subí hacia la habitación de Alice, los quejidos se oían mas altos toque la puerta pero nadie me respondió asi que no vi mal entrar, cuando abrí la puerta la escena era muy graciosa. Edward estaba sosteniendo las manos de su hermana para evitar que se rascara ambos tumbados en la cama.

-¡Mary Alice quédate quieta!

-¡déjame rascar!- se quejaba- ¡como a ti no te escose!

-¡no! te vas hacer daño

-solo un poquito- seguían peleando, asi que era hora de hacerme notar

-¿ya le aplicaste el mezcal?- les pregunte

-¿Bella?-dijeron ambos

-no… Maddona

-¡ay Bella que bueno que llegaste!-me dijo Alice empujando a Edward- no me deja rascarme y tengo mucha comezón

-no debe rascarse por que si no le quedaran marcas

-¿Qué?- dijo mi amiga asustada- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-lo hice pero no me hiciste caso- se encogió de hombros- si no quieres que te queden cicatrices en tu bello rostro, será mejor que te dejes de rascar

-si si si- ella se quedo acostada ahora un poco mas quieta pero aun asi algo incomoda por la comezón.

-hola amor- se acerco mi novio dándome un beso- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-muy bien, veo que tu no te la pasaste bien

-no, esta enana ha sido como una patada en el trasero

-¡oye!

-no te quejes es verdad- le regreso la queja

Toda la tarde estuvimos ayudando a Esme con Alice, mientras ella cuidaba a su hija entre yo y Edward hicimos la comida, bueno mas bien yo, asi su mamá descansaría un poco en lo que Alice dormía, además quería tener unos puntitos a favor con ella… ¿No era malo verdad?

Por ahí de las siete, Edward me llevo a mi casa pero en vez de llevarme en su coche ambos fuimos caminando, como decía no estaba muy lejos además asi platicaríamos un poco.

-asi que conociste a alguien

-si se llama Leah, es una buena chica me cayo bien

-que bueno, me da gusto que tengas amigas

-además… volví a ver a Jane

-ah… ¿y que te dijo?- me pregunto mirándome

-le presente a Leah, creo que también le cayo bien tienen algunos gusto de común… y no Edward no significa que sea lesbiana

-pero yo no dije eso

-por si lo pensabas- lo agarre de la cintura y lo atraje hacia mi- te extrañe mucho

-yo igual, pero mañana te prometo que mañana a primera hora estaré en tu puerta

-esta bien

Seguimos hablando de algunas cosas, de mi amistad con Leah de el peleando con su hermana lo que me causo mucha risa imaginándolo correteando a Alice por el cuarto para darle la medicina por que a ella no le gustaba esa Alice es una en un millón, nos detuvimos en varias ocasiones para compartir algunos besos que no nos habíamos dado en todo el día, si sonara cursi pero no me había sentido asi antes y lo iba aprovechar al máximo.

-llegamos- hizo un puchero- se me hizo bien corto el camino

-no te preocupes cielo, te veo mañana

-nop- se abrazo más a mi- otro ratito

-Edward, debo hacer mi tarea- me lo quite un poco- te veré mañana

-oh esta bien- se soltó- pero dame un beso

Me acerque a el y lo bese, nos fundimos en un beso que al principio fue lento pero poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso lo tome del pelo para acercarlo mas a mi, el me apretó mas de la cintura, podía sentir ciertas sensaciones en mi bajo vientre y en mi estomago, esta sensación era placentera, podía sentir mas su cuerpo cerca de mi, el me lamio el labio pidiéndome premiso que el cual gustosa concedí, nuestras lenguas hicieron una danza sincronizada como si ambos fuéramos hechos uno para el otro, el beso se torno mas intenso, sentí como Edward comenzó a deslizar su mano desde mi cintura hasta un poco debajo de mi pecho, me tense…

-lo siento- me separe de el

-¿hice algo mal?- me miro preocupado

-no, soy yo cuando me tocaste…

-oh perdón Bella- me volvió a tomar de la mano- no quería que pensaras mal, yo nunca…

-no te preocupes- lo interrumpí, no quería que se culpara por algo que estaba en mi- será mejor que entre, Renee se preguntara en donde me eh metido

-dile que estuviste conmigo y veras que no se enoja

-engreído, pero tienes razón te ganaste muy rápido a tu suegra

-esta bien esta bien- me dio un casto beso- te veo mañana

-hasta mañana, te amo

-yo también

Nos separamos y yo entre a mi casa con una pequeña sensación de culpabilidad, sabia que Edward quería dar ese paso conmigo pero por mis miedos no podía hacerlo, mañana tendría que platicárselo a la Dra. Seavers para que me ayude no puedo aguantar esto por siempre.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Si les dije que no habría drama… por ahora xD, en este tiempo eh pensado para que no se me aburran eh decidido que los dos capítulos que siguen, para que no se me aburran, serán interactivos… ¿Cómo que interactivos o.O?... si, se que ustedes tienen muy buenas y locas ideas, que les parece si los dos capis que vienen los crean ustedes… ¿pero como?... mándenme un MP con sus ideas o locuras mas geniales, yo las leeré todas y tomare las mas interesantes y las plasmare en los próximos dos… ¿les late?**

**Déjenme saber su opinión**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**vanezhittacullen2, Maria Carlie Cullen, Flopi, Cammixu, Monii-lunadawn, nany87, Kate PB - Vane Cullen, peyci cullen, karla-cullen-hale, Luisa Black Whitlock, Caro. ****Bere. Cullen. I love Edward, Andysuperchula, Pacita Delitah Culle, rhiannacooper, veroc, CrazyForRobert **

**:. ****Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Sixteen: Tengo Celos Tengo Celos_

**Pv. Edward**

La graduación se acercaba ya quedaba un poco menos de mes y medio, asi que las cosas en la escuela estaban poniéndose mas tensas, ensayos, proyectos tras proyecto… me tenia cansado, casi no veía a Bella y las pocas veces solo eran un par horas. Pero por suerte esas pocas horas eran tan intensas, Bella era una mujer muy entregada siempre que estábamos juntos desatábamos una pasión que desafortunadamente no podíamos consumar por asi decirlo ya que sus miedos hacia lo que el sexo se trataba eran muy profundos.

Yo la entendía, lo que le hizo Frank fue horrible y no me enojaría por el tiempo que me pedía.

Pero es que la deseaba demasiado…

Ya dejando a un lado mi frustración sexual, estaba muy contento de que había hecho una nueva amiga, eso significaba que estaba dejando a un lado su pena, de igual manera las cosas estaban cambiando, ya algunas chicas se le acercaban mas y platicaban con ella lo malo es que no solo las chicas hablaban con ella si no también los chicos… eso si no me gustaba. No me tenía que enojar, confiaba en ella…

Era un sábado, por suerte despues de varios días tenia tiempo libre para pasarlo con Bella, asi que fui a su casa para llevarla a dar una vuelta, necesitábamos unos momentos para nosotros.

Llegue a su casa, toque la puerta y la Sra. Swan me abrió con una sonrisa.

-hola Edward

-buenos días señora Dwyer

-Renee, dime Renee la señora Dwyer es la mamá de mi esposo-me sonrió de nuevo, adoraba a esta señora sin haber querido me había ganado a la suegra el único que se me ponía difícil era Phil… bueno era el padre de Bella por asi decirlo, era lógico que fuera un poquito mas difícil- ¿vienes a buscar a Bella?

-si, ¿puedo pasar?

-adelante- se hizo a un lado para que pasara- esta en su cuarto, si quieres sube a verla

-gracias

Iba hacia la habitación de Bella cuando Phil me intercepto

-Edward- me tendió la mano

-hola señor- la estreche con un pequeño apretón

-¿hacia donde te diriges?- me pregunto en tono serio

-va al cuarto de Bella amor- se unió Renee a su esposo- no seas tan grosero con el pobre de Eddie

-¿estarán solos?- me miro inquisitivamente- no quiero ninguna sorpresa

-¡Phil! Deja al pobre chico- lo regaño- además Bella tiene la puerta abierta no creo que sea tan tan como para hacer algo incorrecto dentro de la casa, ¿verdad Edward?- asentí

-esta bien esta bien- me miro- te estoy vigilando

Asentí y corrí de ahí antes de que me pusiera un collar de perro de esos que dan choques, subí por las escaleras, el cuarto de Bella era de los que estaban en la orilla de la casa un poco lejos de las demás. Su puerta estaba abierta y se oia un poco de música, me acerque un poco y ahí estaba mi angelito leyendo un libro y escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que usaba lentes, se veía sexy e intelectual.

-¿concentrada?- hable, cuando me escucho dio un brinco y volteo

-Edward- se levanto sonriéndome, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso- no te esperaba

-¡sorpresa! ¿Estas muy ocupada?- pregunte mirando sus cosas sobre el escritorio

-solo hago una síntesis de unos capítulos de un libro que me dejaron

-que mal- hice un puchero- te quería secuestrar hoy

-pues amor estas de suerte- me abrazo mas fuerte- solo dame media hora ya casi acabo

-¿de verdad? No quiero que interrumpas tus estudios por mi, ya tendremos tiempo luego

-no en serio, ya casi acabo- me señalo su sillón- siéntete como en tu cuarto

-esta bien… mmmm… te ves sexy con lentes

-oh- se los quito y los miro- pues yo no me creo tan sexy… jeje no me había dado cuenta que lo traía… ¡me estoy quedando ciega!

-ay amor- le revolví el cabello- continúa con lo tuyo

-ey… esta bien

Se regreso a su escritorio y siguió con su trabajo, yo mientras me recosté en su cama y comencé ver alrededor de su habitación; no era la típica fachada de una habitación de chicas, no era rosa si no de un color azul claro, no había ni muchas cosas femeninas si no al contrario en su escritorio con libros, un pequeño librero con algunos libros que por lo que note eran libros de derecho y novelas, algunos posters de bandas, la funda de su cama era de un color lila con las almohadas blancas sin ningún peluche que la adorne, su pequeño buro con un aparato de sonido una lamparita y varias cosas regadas ahí, es decir era un cuarto elegante con un toque femenino pero no muy cargado.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- alce la cabeza y Bella me miraba divertida- no es una habitación muy de chicas ¿verdad?

-me gusta la decoración

-lo hizo mi madre, solo que quería agregarle el rosa pero odio el rosa- me sonrió- me salí con la mía ¿no?

-me gusta… solo que…

-¿Qué cosa?

-no me gusta ese tipo que tienes pegado en la pared

-¿Gerard Way?- me miro sorprendida- amo su banda y el es tan sexy

-¡oye!- me levante molesto- ni si quiera lo conoces

-casi lo conocí, pero me enferme- lo mire preguntando "¿Cuándo?"- hace como dos años, vinieron a Seattle, tenia los boletos y todo pero desafortunadamente me dio una fuerte gripe que me mantuvo en cama como una semana y no pude ir a verlos… ¡Y tenia pases de Backstage!

-¿asi que te decepciona no haberlo visto?

-si

-genial, mi novia fantasea con un chico que no conoce

-Edward por dios, no puedes estar celoso de un cantante además es casado y tiene una hija

-no estoy celoso- me cruce de brazos- solo no me gusta eso

-ay amor- se levanto de la silla, dejando sus lentes sobre su cuaderno- ¿tu crees que yo te dejaría por un cantante súper famoso, rico y con éxito? Bueno…- se quedo callada pensando

-¡oye!

-era broma- me paso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello- tu eres mi hombre sexy al que amo con toda mi alma- se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso, el cual yo respondí con ímpetu, eras de las pocas veces que ella tomaba la iniciativa y eso me gustaba, cuando pasaba las aprovechaba al máximo- te amo- dijo separándose de mi

-yo igual

-ahora déjame terminar para que podamos salir

Volvió a su lugar, yo regrese a la cama para recostarme.

Media hora despues ya estábamos de camino a Port Angeles, primero la llevaría comer algo o tomar un café y despues al cine, hacia mucho que no iba y quería ver una película.

-¿A dónde iremos?- me pregunto

-que te parece si vamos a tomar algo y luego al cine

-me parece bien, ¿Qué películas habrá?

-pues ahora una llamada Sucker Punch, La chica de la capa roja…

-¿caperucita roja? ¿Esa no es de niños?

-no, es la chica de la capa roja pero bueno esta es la versión para mayores

-ah… continua

-Rápidos y Furiosos 5, y otras mas

-mmm… me gustaría ver la de Thor- me miro- dicen que esta buena, además de que sale Natalie Portman esa que gano un óscar por la de Black Swan

-oh si, estuvo buena- me acorde de la escena de la cama, fue muy… educativa

-ya se lo que estas pensando- la mire de reojo- la escena de la cama de Natalie y Milla ¿verdad?

-eh… no

-¡eres un sucio Cullen!- me acuso

-pero si no dije nada- dije riendo- tu solita sacaste esa deducción

-te conozco- también rio- y no, ya no quiero ver la de Thor no te voy a dar el lujo de acordarte de esa escena en cuanto veas a Natalie… ¡pues este!

-¿estas celosa?- le dije, ese tono que uso era evidente… estaba celosa y esa afirmación me hacia sentir muy bien

-no- ahora fue su turno de cruzarse de brazos

-¡si lo estas! Ahora ves lo que se siente- me reí

-no te rías Edward

-esta bien amor- le tome la mano y se la bese- nada de darnos celos mutuamente ¿estamos?

Ella me sonrió y supe que ya no estaba molesta- estamos

El camino siguió entre pláticas sobre los trabajos, la escuela, los nuevos amigos que Bella hacia lo cual escuchaba atento pues ella lo platicaba con tanta emoción que no pude evitar sentir la misma emoción que ella.

Cuando llegamos al café, seguimos con la platica ahora sobre que si ya nos habían llegado las cartas de aceptación de las universidades, a mi me había llegado la mía de la universidad de Washington, Florida y Alaska pero aun no me decidía quería ver a cual se iría Bella para tomar la mas cercana si no que la misma, no me quería separar de ella pero ella me dijo que aun no la recibía de ningún lado, y eso la estaba preocupando.

-no te preocupes amor, ya llegara

-eso espero- le tome la mano y le di un apretón para que sintiera mi apoyo

-buenas tardes soy Drew y seré su mesero, ¿Qué van a pedir?- la pregunta fue en general pero miraba solo a Bella, lo cual hizo que mi sangre hirviera

-Bella _amor _¿Qué se te antoja?- al parecer ella no noto mi estado de animo por que miraba el menú distraída

-se me antoja un frappe y una rebanada de pay de limón, por favor

-entendido- le guiño un ojo, lo que me hizo gruñir, se iba dar la vuelta cuando le chifle

-¿y a mi no me vas a tomar la orden?- le dije molesto

-lo siento mucho, ¿Qué va pedir?

-lo mismo que ella- le dije sin ningún tacto- ahora retírate- el joven asintió y se fue

-Edward eso no fue amable, solo cometió un error

-si claro, como a ti no te ignoro- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿no que no te gustaba que te prestaran atención?

-¡oye no te enojes conmigo!- dijo de la misma manera- yo no tengo la culpa

-si tienes la culpa por ser tan hermosa y eso no lo veo yo si no otros como el idiota de haya

-Edward, debes controlar tus celos- se puso la mano el frente tapándose los ojos y dio un suspiro- si quieres lo pedimos para llevar y nos vamos de aquí, ¿te parece?

-no, ¡argh! Lo siento- me disculpe- no tiene justificación desquitarme contigo, discúlpame

-no te preocupes si- me tomo la mano y me sonrió, alzo la vista y comenzó a ver a los lados hasta que parece que encontró lo que buscaba y alzo la mano, me quede mirándole confundido pero comprendí a quien llamaba por que el idiota del mesero venia con una sonrisa que me dieron ganas de romperle la cara de un golpe- disculpa, ¿podrías por favor poner nuestro pedido para llevar?

-si claro

-gracias- bajo la vista ignorando al chico, el cual se retiro- ¿mejor?

-no tenias que hacerlo

-quise hacerlo

El chico llego con nuestros pedidos en una bolsa de papel, yo pague a pesar de las insistencias de Bella de pagar lo suyo, pero logre salirme con la mía.

-para la próxima pago yo

-como digas- le di por su lado

-no me des el avión Cullen

-esta bien amor la próxima pagas tu- le tome la mano y salimos de la cafetería rumbo al cine. Estuvimos mirando varias películas de la cartelera, yo jugué con ella para que viéramos Thor pero ella solo me dio una mirada molesta y con eso tuve para decirle que no, al final terminamos viendo la de un conejo de pascua, no me acordaba bien del nombre, pague los boletos de nuevo ganándome la mirada molesta de Bella ¿Pero que quería que hiciera? A mi había enseñado a ser caballeroso, en lo que empezaba la película Bella me dijo que iba al baño mientras yo me sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-hola Edward- levante la mirada y frente mío estaba Denisse una de las tantas chicas con las que había salido y -bueno para que negarlo- acostado- ¿Por qué tan solito?

-este…

-¡como te eh extrañado Edward!- me interrumpió toándome del brazo- extraño nuestras noches

-Denisse solo fue una vez

-bueno solo fue una para ti para mi fueron varias, no sabes cuantas noches eh soñado contigo

-bueno ya me voy

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- me miro coqueta- podemos hacer muchas cosas dentro de una sala de cine, yo eh aprendido varias

-no- le dije pero no podía soltármela del brazo

-espero no interrumpir- me congele al escuchar a Bella detrás de nosotros, a pesar de que aparentaba estar tranquila por dentro debería estar echando chispas la conocía muy bien para saberlo- bueno Edward, veo que estas muy bien acompañado asi que no me necesitas, dame esto- me quito la bolsa- con permiso- se alejo de nosotros, metiéndose hacia donde estaban las salas

-¡diablos! – me quite el brazo de Denisse bruscamente- mira lo que tuvimos nosotros fue solo una aventurilla ¿si? No hay nada mas, por tu culpa me eh metido en un problemón con mi novia

-¿tu novia?

-si

-lo siento no pensé que lo fuera- se disculpo- puedo decirle que no es lo que creía

-pues eso parecía, mira yo hablo con ella pero por favor no te me acerques

La deje ahí y me metí a las salas por suerte me había quedado con mi boleto sino no me dejarían pasar, no sabia si ella se iba a meter a la que habíamos quedado pero tenia que empezar por ahí, para mi mala suerte las luces ya se habían apagado lo que hacia mi tarea mas difícil. Estuve buscando entre filas pero no la veía, hasta que por suerte la vi hasta arriba en la ultima fila en una esquina, cruzada de brazos y con el seño fruncido mirando hacia la pantalla.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, ni siquiera volteo.

-¿Bella?- no volteo- Bella amor

-nada de amor- me respondió molesta, lo cual nos ganamos unos reclamos de los demás- por que no vas con aquella estabas muy a gusto ¿no?- dijo ahora más bajo

-ella no es nada mío

-eso no es lo que se veía- le quise tomar la mano pero la quito- Bella

-déjame ver la película Edward- de nuevo miro a la pantalla de nuevo

-aun no empieza- ella me ignoro, suspire frustrado… tenia que hacer algo para que viera que no quería a otra chica que no fuera ella, lo único que podía hacer era usar mi encanto Cullen ese que ninguna chica podía resistir y Bella no seria la excepción, me acerque a ella cerca de su oído- Bella- le hable sensualmente, siguió ignorándome- vamos amor se que te gusta que te hable al oído

-por que mejor no vas con esa, seguro le gusta mas que a mi

-ella no es nada para mi- le tome la mano de nuevo- ¿para que querría a otra teniéndote a mi lado?- le di un beso en la mejilla, la sentí temblar sonreí estaba cerca de ser perdonado- anda- le daba mas besos pero sin llegar a los labios- perdóname, no me gusta que estés enojada

-tu tienes la culpa- me dijo su voz la delataba, era victoria asegurada

-lo siento- esta vez tome su cara con mi mano y la bese, al principio fue lento pero conforme pasaba se fue haciendo mas intenso ella me tomo del pelo acercándome mas a ella, gustoso lo hice en cuanto nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos- te amo Bella, no lo dudes

-lo siento, se que no debí ponerme asi

-¿estabas celosa?- sabia que la estaba picando pero tenia razón

-si, lo estaba… es que esa chica era linda

-para mi tu eres la única ¿si? Nunca lo dudes ni pienses que alguien es mejor que tu

-bien

Le pase el brazo por los hombros y la atraje mas hacia mi, le di un beso en la mejilla susurrándole un te amo, se acurruco mas hacia mi.

-te amo Edward- me dio un beso también

Me relaje y comenzamos a ver la película, era tan refrescante saber que Bella me celaba eso hacia amarla mas.

**Jeje estos celos, ojala y les haya gustado se que es algo cortito pero ahora con tengo algo de tarea y cosas que estudiar por eso no tenia mucho tiempo de escribir asi que acabo de salir de la skul y de rapidito les traigo este capitulo…**

**Espero sus cometarios, me dio gusto llegar a los 300 reviews xD ojala y lleguemos a mas jeje aun queda mucho de esta historia o eso espero jeje**

**Besos**

**Paulinita R. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**CrazyForRobert, Pacita Delitah Cullen, I love Edward, Flopi, vanezhittacullen2, karla-cullen-hale, joli cullen, Caro. ****Bere. Cullen, Maria Carlie Cullen, veroc, Tandr3a29, nany87, PEYCI CULLEN, Monii-lunadawn, Cammixu, **Caro D'Cullen 3, whisper by angel's , Luisa Black Whitlock , paola, ini narvel, vale, mirgru 

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Seventeen: Entregándome a ti_

**Pv. Bella**

A dos semanas de la graduación, y yo aun no recibía mi carta. Sentía como si no fuera lo suficiente buena ni para la escuela además de que me encontraba decepcionada de mi misma, ¿Qué les costaba verme como una alternativa? Aunque solo había sacado ficha para 3 universidades al menos una debió haberme aceptado. Aunque si me encontraba feliz por Edward quien ya había recibido respuesta de tres, sentía algo de envidia pero a la vez contenta.

Iba de camino hacia mi salón, cuando me encontré a Leah de camino.

-¡Bella, Bella!- venia gritándome, se veía muy contenta podía intuir el motivo- ¡me aceptaron Bella!

Le sonreí a mi amiga, ¿Por qué todos recibían la carta menos yo?

-¡felicidades Leah!- le abrace- ¿en donde?

-en la universidad de Washington, se que no es la gran cosa y quizá no sea de las mejores…

-pero estas dentro y es todo lo que importa- interrumpí- debes estar orgullosa Leah

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- ella noto mi estado de animo- ¿Por qué la cara larga?

-es que…- hice una mueca- a mi no me ha llegado

-mmmm…- torció la boca pensando- ¿ya checaste en la pagina?

-¿Qué pagina?

-en ocasiones las cartas no llegan por diferentes motivos ¿ok?- asentí- bueno, la cosa es que muchos alumnos no se enteran de que son aceptados por que no les llega esa carta asi que para evitar ese problemas las universidades ponen las listas de aceptados en sus paginas de internet, tu checas y ves si estas ahí… yo asi me entere ya que al igual que tu estaba preocupada y mi hermano me dijo esa opción.

-¿de verdad crees que yo este ahí?- le pregunte con mas animo

-a lo mejor y si, es que bueno yo solo llegue hasta mi apellido que es con C por eso no llegue a la S

-¿me enseñarías como?

-por supuesto

De su mochila saco su laptop, agradecía que la escuela tuviera internet gratis para los estudiantes. Se metió la pagina de las universidades donde había pedido solicitud, pasaron dos y nada, mis nervios estaban a flor de punta juro que estaba a punto de llegar al llanto, Leah se conecto entonces a la de Washington mi ultima opción.

-bien Bella- me dijo leyendo el contenido- no se como decirte esto

-no…

-¡te aceptaron!- grito emocionada, despues de la emoción vino el llanto estaba tan contenta de que al fin me hayan aceptado- ay Bella no llores

-¡es que estoy tan emocionada! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios!- salte de alegría y me lance a los brazos de Leah

-ok estas feliz- se separo de mi- ¿ya lo sabe Edward?

-ay dios ¡debo decírselo!- me eche a correr, pero me regrese- gracias Leah, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti

-de nada Bella, anda vete

Le dije que si y volví a correr hacia los edificios en donde Edward estudiaba, lo anduve buscando por todas partes pero al mendigo no lo hallaba, hasta que por fin lo encontré estaba sentado en una banca escribiendo algo en su libreta, no pude resistirme corrí hacia el y me lance a sus brazos, por la sorpresa no se pudo sostener y ambos caímos al suelo.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Edward!- lo bese- ¡me aceptaron!

-¿Cómo?

-¡me aceptaron en la universidad de Washington!- lo volví a besar, pero esta vez si me respondió atrayéndome mas a su cuerpo, por un momento me olvide por que estaba aquí hasta que nos separamos

-estoy tan orgulloso de ti, te dije que era cuestión de tiempo

-y todo gracias a Leah

-¿Leah?- me pregunto y yo le comente lo que me había dicho, hasta el miedo de saber que no seria aceptada-¡ay tontita!

-lo se lo se pero ¡argh! Espera que lo sepa Renee

-y creo que olvidaste lo mejor

-¿Qué?- lo mire confundida

-que iremos a la misa universidad, solo estaba esperando a ver a donde irías tu para decidirme

-¡que bien!- lo volví a abrazar y a llenar de besos- soy tan feliz

-yo igual- me sonrió- ¿ahora puedo continuar?

-ups- me separe de el- ¿y que hacías?

-pasando unos apuntes, que me faltan para lo exámenes

Asentí y lo deje trabajar, ya faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases del día, asi que tenia que ir a mi cita de hoy, mire a Edward estaba concentrado en lo suyo que no lo noto. Sonreí al verlo, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de tenerlo a mi lado me recosté en la mesa para esperar a que terminara, aun pensando si seria buena idea pedirle que me acompañara.

-¿en que piensas?- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-bueno… hoy, hoy comienzo las terapias con una nueva doctora- el me miro esperando a que dijera otra cosa- me preguntaba si tu quisieras acompañarme, solo si tu quieres claro

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- asentí- bien preciosa, ¿a que hora debemos estar haya?

-gracias

-lo que sea por ti

Llegamos al estacionamiento, el me abrió la puerta de su coche el cual entre el entro por el otro lado, arranco el coche.

Estaba muy nerviosa, aun no tenia idea de que esperar con este nuevo terapeuta ya me había acostumbrado a la Dra. Rivera ella había sido mi confidente por mucho tiempo pero muy ahora se le ocurre pedir permiso.

-¿nerviosa?

-un poco

-no entiendo por que

-es que a la Dra. Rivera ya le tenia confianza, es decir, ella sabe todo y pues con alguien nuevo tendré que empezar de nuevo y me cuesta mucho trabajo revivir de nuevo todas esas imágenes… no lo soportaría

-yo estoy contigo amor- me tomo de la mano- cuantas con mi apoyo

-gracias

Llegamos al consultorio, era como todos casi podia decir que se parecía mucho a mi antiguo lugar.

Me acerque a la recepcionista, se veía amble una señora como de 60 años

-buenas tardes

-buenas tardes dulzura, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-si, tengo una cita con la Dra. Tanner soy Isabella Swan

-ah si, la doctora te espera

-gracias- me aleje y me acerque a mi novio que me esperaba en una de las sillas- tengo que entrar, no se si me dejen entrar con alguien mas…

-no te preocupes amor- se levanto y me beso- yo te espero aquí

-bien

Entre al consultorio, lo primero que note que era un típico cliché de consultorio pero aun asi daba aires de confianza, la doctora estaba sentada en un sillón anotando unas cosas, alzo la vista y me sonrió.

-hola- se levanto dejando sus notas a lado- soy la doctora Tanner pero como quiero que haya confianza puedes llamarme Bree

-entonces soy Bella

-bien Bella, quiero que te recuestes- me señalo el diván que tenia a lado de su sillón- ponte cómoda y cuando estés lista quiero que me cuentes el problema

-¿no lo leyó?

-no, siento que es mejor que el paciente mismo me cuente su experiencia como sabes no es lo mismo leerlo que escucharlo de la misma asi de esa forma podre entenderlo mas y hacer mas fácil me ayuda

-no lo se- dude- es que para mi no es fácil…

-lo se Bella- se levanto de su sillón y se sentó a mi lado- pero quiero que confíes en mi

-bueno…

Solté un suspiro, comencé a relatarle todos los acontecimientos ocurridos hace años, la doctora en ningún momento dejo su lugar a lado mío, sentí mi lagrimas cuando llegue a la primera noche en la que Frank abuso de mi, pero me controle al pensar que lo hacia por Kelly y mi bebé, continúe mi relato hasta el momento en el que creí que me gustaban las mujeres, las feas experiencias que tuve al sentir el rechazo de la gente, le comente sobre cuando conocí a Jane y al final cuando Edward entro a mi vida.

-por la forma en que hablas de Edward siento que es alguien muy importante para ti

-lo es- conteste con una sonrisa- es mi novio

-si eso pensé- tomo nota en su libreta-¿eres feliz con el?

-si, el me ha hecho sentirme bien conmigo misma… me dio la confianza que creí haber perdido hace mucho tiempo aunque…

-¿si?- me alentó

-bueno hay veces que en la que estamos juntos… que las cosas llegan demasiado lejos ¿me entiende?- asintió

-¿y no quieres estar con el?

-si, si quiero pero tengo miedo… pero no se a que

Me sentía frustrada conmigo misma, tenía miedo pero no sabia exactamente a que Bree se mantuvo pensando un rato, hasta que pareció que había llegado a una conclusión por que se apresuro a decir:

-lo que pasa es que al recibir esa clase de agresión en el pasado te has quedado con la idea, tal vez no conscientemente, de que si te vuelves a entregar vayas a vivir lo mismo que paso con tu agresor, tu mente se esta protegiendo de un daño de esa clase

-¿Qué me sugiere?

-en este caso me gustaría decirte que hacer, pero aquí es tu decisión, si tu quieres entregarte de nuevo quiero que sea por tu propia decisión que nadie te obligue ¿me entiendes?- asentí- quizá lo que viviste sea difícil de superar y tal vez eso provoco tu equivocada idea de gustarte las mujeres para no volver a tener ningún contacto masculino y asi sentirte bien… pero déjame decirte que has avanzado un gran paso al aceptar a Edward en tu vida, ahora déjame preguntarte… ¿es lo que realmente quieres?

No tuve ni tan si quiera pensarlo, claro que quería… demasiado… amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo

-si- dije con mas confianza

-perfecto- vio su reloj- lamentablemente nuestro tiempo se ha acabado, pero hemos hecho un gran avance, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos la próxima semana?

-¿Qué no las terapias son cada tercer día?

-tu no necesitas tanto tiempo- me guiño un ojo- créeme

Con una sonrisa me levante, y me salí del consultorio para encontrarme con Edward quien me esperaba… quizá Bree no me lo quería dejar ver de ese modo, pero si quería estar completamente curada tenia que entregarme a Edward, el me ama, su amor era la única cura para quitarme este mal que me asecha… borrar las marcar de Frank para siempre.

-hola amor- me abrazo- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Bree dice que tuvimos un gran avance

-¿Bree?

-ella me pidió que nos tuviéramos confianza- de la nada lo abrace- gracias por venir conmigo

-sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera

Sus palabras eran un bálsamo para mi dolor, que este poco a poco se había ido, lo mire a los ojos y tome la decisión.

-Edward… quiero que me lleves a nuestro prado

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto confundido

-quiero estar en un lugar especial

No me pidió ninguna explicación, salimos juntos del consultorio, me abrió la puerta para que entrara y despues se subió el a su lado, salimos rumbo a nuestro lugar.

.

.

Me senté el fresco pasto del prado, no me moleste en lo mojado que estaba. Edward se sentó a mi lado, me miraba esperando a que dijera algo pero no tenia palabras en estos momentos quería otra cosa, lo necesitaba quería liberarme de esta pena que me gobierna y solo Edward puede ayudarme.

-Edward- lo mire- te necesito

-aquí me tienes- me tomo de la mano, no me entendía lo que necesitaba era una prueba de que podía ser yo misma, necesitaba liberarme y la única forma era entregarme al hombre que amo, Edward era mi cura y lo necesitaba

-no- lo tome del rostro y lo bese con pasión, el me respondió el beso de la misma manera; podía sentir como poco a poco me iba recostando en la fría hierba, pero no me importo yo quería esto, de su rostro comencé a bajar mis manos acariciando su cuello bajando por su pecho hacia su abdomen llegando hasta el botón de su pantalón, lo sentí tensarse y separarse de mi.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- me decía con la respiración entre cortada- tu no eres asi

-te necesito

-pero no asi- lo decía con cierto deje de incomodidad, me estaba rechazando. Sentía mis lagrimas salir de mis ojos… yo no le parecía deseable…- Bella no llores

-por favor no me rechaces- me tape la cara, de pura vergüenza- no tu…

-Bella- intento acercarse a mi pero ahora yo me aleje- no te alejes amor

-¿por que me rechazas? También te soy poca cosa…

**Pv. Edward **

-¿por que me rechazas? También te soy poca cosa…

¿Cómo podía decir eso? Era la peor mentira que existe, yo la deseaba mas que nada en el mundo pero aun no estaba lista yo lo sentía, había algo que no se lo permitía y no quería aprovecharme de esa situación.

-tu no eres poca cosa, amor- la atraje a mi con fuerza- te amo y te deseo, pero aun no estas lista

-yo lo estoy- me dijo con firmeza- te amo, quiero ser tuya y… tu mío

-yo soy tuyo- le bese la frente- solo quiero que cuando estemos juntos sea por que tu lo quieres

-Edward, yo lo quiero… lo vengo queriendo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que tengo miedo- bajo la mirada- tu sabes que yo solo eh estado con un hombre… y no fue la mejor experiencia que eh tenido, por eso quiero estar contigo- se aferro mi playera- demuéstrame que estoy equivocada que puedo disfrutar el amor como se debe… demuéstramelo Edward

Sin darme tiempo de responder, me volvió a besar esta vez lo respondí con todo el amor que sentía por ella, la volví a recostar sobre la hierba en este momento ya no importaba donde estábamos solo quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba quería que supiera que no todas las personas son iguales, quería que tuviera confianza.

-te lo demostrare

Comencé a acariciarla, todo su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta la base de sus senos, ella gimió provocando que mi pantalón comenzara a hacerse mas pequeño comencé acariciarla por todo su cuerpo, sentía sus torpes movimientos en mi cuerpo yo era su primera vez y le haría que fuera inolvidable.

Seguí mi camino de besos hasta su cuello, hasta el escote de su blusa el cual le quite con mucho cuidado, dejándome ver su perfecto cuerpo ante mis ojos.

-eres hermosa Bella

-¿lo soy?

-lo eres

La ropa poco a poco nos fue estorbando, cuando al fin quedamos en ropa interior me volví a subir con cuidado sobre ella, de nuevo comencé a darle besos por su cuello hasta llegar al borde de sus senos, los gemidos de Bella se escuchaban por todo el lugar ese sonido hacia que mi miembro comenzaba a crecer mas entre mas gemía la pasión crecía, con mi mano bajo una de las copas de su brasier y comencé a besar su pezón.

-ah… Edward- siguió gimiendo mientras yo continuaba con mi tarea, hice lo mismo con el otro seno mientras le masajeaba el otro, seguí besando, chupando y disfrutando su piel.

-¿te gusta?

-si…sigue- sonreí mi pequeña estaba sacando su lado sensual, fui acariciando su pecho descendiendo por su cintura hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, fui metiendo la mano poco a poco, la sentí tensarse-¿Edward?

-nunca te hare daño… deja tocarte lo deseo- ella asintió y yo seguí con mi tarea- ¿te gusta?

-ah…si

Introduje lentamente un dedo y comencé a bombear, mi novia comenzó a mover sus caderas al compas de mis dedos, introduje otro mas yo estaba mas que listo logre sacarme mis bóxers dejándome libre, me puse entre sus piernas pero antes me levante y deje que me mirara, quería verla segura de lo que iba hacer.

-¿estas lista amor?

-lo estoy… hazme el amor Edward- me agache para besarla mientras poco a poco me adentraba a ella, sabia que no era virgen pero aun asi quería que sintiera todo como si fuera su primera vez, me quede quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba a mi. Fue entonces cuando ella sola comenzó a moverse, esa fue señal para comenzar mis embestidas.

Entraba en ella y salía con ímpetu, ambos encajábamos como si fuéramos dos piezas de rompecabezas, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, mis embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes conforme ella me las pedía hoy solo se trataba de ella y de nadie mas sus uñas se encajaban en mi piel… un poco mas… sentí sus paredes cerrarse contra mi y poco despues yo termine.

Me deje caer sobre ella mientras recuperaba la respiración, ella me acariciaba el cabello y me daba pequeños besos en mi cabeza.

-te amo- le dije- gracias por darme este regalo

-yo también te amo Edward, quizá no fue mi primera vez pero…

-shh- la calle antes de que comenzara a recordar esos malos momentos- no quiero que recuerdes nada malo, hoy el día mas feliz de mi vida Bella- me levante y la mire a los ojos- tu eres todo lo que necesito.

-yo también, prométeme que nunca te separaras de mi

-lo prometo Bella

Nos miramos el uno al otro, las palabras sobraban en estos momentos volví a besarla con mucho amor, ella me respondió de igual manera entonces sentí como de nuevo mi miembro comenzaba a crecer y a palpitar.

-¿lista para la segunda ronda?

Ella solo comenzó a reir

**oOo**

_**Adelanto del próximo capitulo **_

_-¿Qué fecha? ¿De que hablas?- le pregunte asustada, ella hasta ahora no se había comportado asi_

_-Bella- dio un suspiro- ¿te has acostado con Edward?- su pregunta era directa y seria, no había ningún rastro de sarcasmo o molestia, solo quería saber la verdad_

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

_**.**_

**.**

_-Edward necesitamos hablar de algo- le dije mirándolo al fin_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-hace días hable con Jane- comencé- discutimos por algo que me dijo_

_._

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

**oOo**

**Esto es solo un pequeñísimo adelanto de lo que se espera el próximo capitulo…mmmm… no se, si me dejan muchos reviews sin falta les subo el capi el lunes por que mañana me voy de vaga… digo, si quieren xD… si ya se soy una inche manipuladora… **

**oOo**

**Aclaro… no soy psicóloga –me quitaron ese sueño cuando me dijeron "¿estudiar psicología? ¿estas loca?"- asi que quizá la terapia no fue lo que realmente es… si por ahí hay alguna estudiante de psicología que me pudiera asesorar, con gusto recibo su ayuda **

**Ok, ya hubo Lemmon si ambos ya han sucumbido a los deseos carnales que los quemaban por dentro bajo las leyes del kamasutra xD que forma tan larga de decir que ya se acostaron jeje. Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego la dulzura… ya vieron a que me refiero.**

**Espero contar con sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**AlejandraZJofre, Maria Carlie Cullen, Jess-Stew-de-Cullen, Lorraine Cullen Swan, vanezhittacullen2, Mapi Hale, CrazyForRobert, ini narvel, indii93, karla-cullen-hale, diannaesmeeblack, nany87, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Samillan, veroc, Cammixu, I Love Edward, Flopi, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Andysuperchula, lady blue vampire, Luisa Black Whitlock PEICY CULLEN**

**hola se que mataran por que les prometi capi ayer pero esque tuve que estudiar para un examen y no me dio tiempo, asi que con mi pena pero hasta hoy les traje el capi ademas se lo merecen...  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, ahora solo me queda decirles que preparen sus pañuelos klinex y su helado de chocolate por que la cosa se pondrá tensa… **

**Si en este momento mas de una me va odiar, si no es que todas T.T **

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Eighteen: ¿Por qué?_

**Pv. Bella**

La graduación estaba cerca, solo quedaba una semana… no es que me emocionara mucho el hecho de el baile, pero Edward me había pedido que fuera con el y no pude negarme, además despues de la noche maravillosa que pasamos menos, al final me había entregado a el, todos mis miedos se fueron en el momento en que Edward me dijo que me amaba y que jamás me lastimaría…

Yo le creía…

Eran de los últimos días de escuela, donde los proyectos, tareas y más tareas nos invadían. En estos días no había podido ver a Edward por que al igual que yo teníamos muchos proyectos y tareas que terminar, pero siempre me llamaba para preguntar como estaba mi día y pasábamos horas al teléfono hasta que mi madre me ordenaba que colgara por que necesitaba el teléfono.

Iba rumbo a la biblioteca necesitaba unos libros para mi tarea, quería tener el fin de semana libre asi que desde hoy tendría que empezar. Recogí todos ms libros, tome uno de los pasillos para cortar camino, en el trayecto me encontré con Jane que estaba sentada en las escaleras, su cara se veía preocupada asi que fui a ver que le pasaba ultimadamente los cosas entre ella y yo habían mejorado, pero cuando quería hablarle de mi novio se molestaba y mejor cambiaba de tema.

-¿Jane?- ella alzo la vista y me miro- ¿estas bien?

-no Bella, no lo estoy-su voz se oia enojada

-¿Qué te pasa?

-es que… ya no puedo con esto- se levanto furica y se acerco a mi- trate de tomar esto de la mejor manera posible, veía en tu cara lo feliz que eras pero… la fecha se acerca y tengo que asegurarme de algo- me miro de arriba abajo como buscando algo, a decir verdad su mirada me ponía incomoda

-¿Qué fecha? ¿De que hablas?- le pregunte asustada, ella hasta ahora no se había comportado asi

-Bella- dio un suspiro- ¿te has acostado con Edward?- su pregunta era directa y seria, no había ningún rastro de sarcasmo o molestia, solo quería saber la verdad

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-por favor Bella, por nuestra amistad… dime que no te has acostado con Edward

-yo…- me quede callada, no sabia si decirle la verdad-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-lo has hecho- no era una pregunta era la constatación de un hecho- no… ¡no! Bella ¿Por qué?

-yo… yo no eh dicho nada…

-no tienes que decírmelo, lo veo en tu cara- se volvió a sentar- siempre se la verdad tan solo con ver tus ojos… ese… ¿Cómo pudo?

-¿Jane de que estas hablando?- pregunte, no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo- ¿Por qué estas así?

-no se Bella, se que… dios te tengo que decir- se volvió a levantar y camino hacia mi, me tomo las manos y dio otro suspiro- de verdad no se como te tomes esto, por que no quiero herirte, pero tengo que decírtelo…Edward… el te…

-¿Qué? No me vengas con otra idea absurda de Edward, se que…

-Edward te ha mentido- me interrumpió

-no se de que cosas hablas- me separe de ella- Edward nunca me mentiría, el me ama

-¡el no te ama!- me grito- te ha usado todo este tiempo y tu caíste redondita

-no te creo Jane, pero según tu ¿en que me ha mentido?

-siéntate Bella- me jalo hacia la escalera- esto es muy serio

-habla

-hace un par de semanas, yo regrese de casa de mi tía ¿recuerdas?- asentí sin comprender lo que trataba de decirme- bueno estaba caminando por los pasillos y… escuche a Edward y a sus amigos decir algo sobre una apuesta…

-se de que apuesta hablas- la interrumpí- es una apuesta estúpida que hicieron los amigos de Edward sobre cuanto tiempo tardaría en conquistarme eso es todo, malinterpretaste las cosas…

-¿Que?...eso no es- fruncí el seño- es sobre tu y el, Edward aposto con sus amigos de… dios es tan difícil

-habla de una vez Janet- le hable con un poco de mas brusquedad, estaba comenzando a hacerme enojar su actitud- dime que demonios tienes que decirme antes de que pierda la paciencia y me largue de aquí

-Edward aposto con sus amigos que se acostaría contigo antes de la graduación- me lo soltó todo- y por lo que veo lo ha conseguido.

-¿Qué?- me levante de manera brusca- ¿Qué mentira tan grande dices?

-es la verdad- se levanto también- yo los escuche el otro día, por eso es que no te había visto me debatía entre decírtelo o no, de verdad trate de hacerlo, pero cuando te veía tan feliz yo… yo no quería verte mal por eso me caye, pero ahora que la fecha esta casi cerca tenia que asegurarme que no lo habías hecho… ¡pero lo hiciste Bella! ¡Ese idiota solo te utilizo!

La mire, sentía que algo dentro de mi se rompía… El no podía hacerme esto, el siempre me había dicho que me amaba y yo le creía, ella estaba mintiendo.

-mientes- le dije- tu mientes, el me ama me lo ha dicho… y tu…- la señale, estaba muy enojada como se atrevía a hacerme esto- ¡eres una maldita resentida! Nunca superaste que no te hiciera caso, no soportas verme feliz y ahora te desquitas de esta manera ¿verdad?

-no Bella… es verdad- se acerco a mi pero yo me aleje, su sola presencia me repudiaba

-no te me acerques, ya no eres mi amiga no eres nada… nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo tan bajo

-si no me crees pregúntale a el- me miraba con cierta decepción en los ojos, pero no me importaba- veras que es cierto

-mientes

-solo pregúntaselo- tomo sus cosas- veras que yo no te miento, por que yo si te quiero… a pesar de todo

Se alejo de mi, pero no le di importancia en este momento no me importaba si estaba enojada conmigo o no, las cosas que me habían dicho eran terribles, siempre supe que Edward no le caía bien hasta cierto punto pensaba que lo odiaba pero en estos días las cosas iban bien, creí que ese odio absurdo se acabaría cuando viera lo feliz que era a su lado y que todo lo malo que tenia poco a poco se iba esfumando, pero… ¿Cómo podía inventar algo tan serio?... la duda se centro en mi mente, si me ponía a pensar las cosas desde un principio su acercamiento repentino, la manera en que me insistía en ser mi amigo, todos los esfuerzos por que fuera su novia…

-no, Edward me ama- me di un golpe mental, Edward me amaba

_Pregúntaselo a el…_

Y eso era lo que iba hacer, iba a ir lo encararía y le diría que me desmintiera la tontería de Jane, y todo volvería a ser igual excepto por la relación entre ella y yo.

¿Pero que pasa si resultaba ser cierto? ¿Cómo soportaría yo la decepción?

No, no podría soportarla este seria un golpe muy fuerte y me destrozaría el alma y despues de eso jamás volvería a confiar en nadie mas…

.

.

Esa tarde no me pude concentrar en nada mas, las palabras de Jane se me repetían en la cabeza a una y otra y otra vez. Estaba en mi cuarto, viendo el techo me había olvidado totalmente de mis deberes solo quería saber si era cierto o falso, por que tenia que ser falso, aunque ahora esas palabras ya no me sonara tan seguras.

No supe de Edward en toda la tarde, seguramente estaría haciendo sus proyectos o cosas de esas, se iría a la universidad, necesitaba terminar con todo… ¿pero si no estaba haciendo proyectos? ¿Si disfrutaba de su victoria?... no, de nuevo pensaba cosas malas… esto no me llevaría a nada tenia que hablar con el, saque mi celular con intención de llamarlo pero como la cobarde que era mejor le mande un mensaje, sabia que si oia su voz estallaría en lagrimas y comenzaría a reclamarle por cosas que no podrían ser ciertas…

_**Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes hoy?**_

_**Bella**_

Mande el mensaje y me recosté en mi cama de nuevo, para esperar su respuesta paso como media hora antes de que mi teléfono comenzara a vibrar.

_**Lo siento amor, tengo el fin de semana ocupado ya sabes muchos proyectos… no creo que podamos vernos hasta el lunes**_

_**Te amo **_

_**Edward **_

Por que ese te amo ya no lo sentía tan sincero, ¿Por qué ahora ya no me sentía igual? Es que su mensaje, me hacia que las dudas de mi cabeza crecieran mas y mas. Me levante frustrada no serviría de nada ponerme como loca en estos momentos si el estaba ocupado yo creería en el, no tenia motivos para mentirme, además yo también tenia muchas cosas que hacer y tareas que acabar, en lugar de ponerme como loca mejor me pondría a trabajar ya el lunes hablaríamos con calma, todo acabara bien Edward nunca me usaría asi.

.

.

Ya era domingo y apenas había terminado mis deberes, no pensé que un pequeño proyecto me absorbiera tanto tiempo o era el hecho de que me distraía con demasiada facilidad, por que aun tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza y hubo muchas veces en las que me perdía en mis pensamientos por tantos minutos, es que me ponía de nervios que Edward no me haya hablado como muchas veces lo hacia solamente me enviaba uno que otro mensaje pero no era lo mismo por que igual podría hacerlo por obligación, no se pueden leer sentimientos en los mensajes.

Ya mañana seria lunes, hablaría con el…

Me levante con mucho sueño, no había podido dormir casi nada mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas con lo mismo, _maldita sea Jane_ pensé… y como lo habría hecho algunos días me fui caminando a la escuela, aun no quería verlo necesitaba prepararme para lo que fuera a pasar tanto si resultaba ser falso o cierto.

Llegue a la escuela, no vi el volvo de Edward aun no llegaba camine hacia el edificio cuando me encontré con Leah.

-hei Bella- me saludo, con su finlandés- ¡vaya te ves fatal! Parece que no dormiste en toda la noche

-hola Leah, no casi no dormí me la pase terminado los ensayos- mentí

-procura dormir mas ¿eh? No quiero que te me desmayes un día de estos

-no te preocupes- le sonreí

-oh mira ahí viene Edward- me señalo hacia atrás, por un momento me tense pero me recompuse y voltee- bueno te veo al rato

-si

Ella se fue y me dejo sola, el coche se estaciono Edward bajo de el, venia caminando hacia mi pero entre mas se acercaba mas nerviosa me ponía, me sonrió y le trate de devolver la sonrisa pero me costo trabajo.

-hola amor- llego a mi lado y me dio un beso, pero no lo respondí- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada- mentí- solo estoy cansada

-ah, disculpa por no verte amor es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer por eso odio los últimos días

-no te preocupes- le sonreí lo mejor que pude- yo estuve igual

-¿de verdad estas bien? Te noto tensa

Desvié la mirada, no podía hablar con claridad si lo veía a los ojos pero que mas podía hacer… ¿era buen momento para hablar? Mire sobre el hombro de Edward y atrás de nosotros un poco alejada estaba Jane nos miraba a ambos con molestia y repulsión, eso me hizo enojar y me animo a hacer lo que tenia que hacer desde que me entere.

-Edward necesitamos hablar de algo- le dije mirándolo al fin

-¿Qué pasa?

-ven

Camine hacia las canchas abandonadas que estaban detrás de la escuela, era un lugar tranquilo y nadie nos molestaría, me di la vuelta y Edward me iba siguiendo con evidente confusión en sus ojos, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Una vez llegamos me senté en una de las gradas y comencé a ver hacia la cancha de futbol, lo sentí sentarse a mi lado.

-¿me vas a decir que pasa?

-hace días hable con Jane- comencé- discutimos por algo que me dijo

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Por eso me trajiste hasta acá?

-era necesario, no quería que nadie nos escuchara- _ni me viera llorar_

-¿Qué te dijo?

Me quede callada un momento, no sabia como empezar o más bien como preguntarle la situación, lo volví a mirar, se notaba cansado seguramente por que también había hecho sus cosas o al menos eso creía yo.

-Edward, ¿es verdad que tu…?- tome una gran cantidad de aire- ¿es verdad que tu apostaste con tus amigos que te podías acostar conmigo antes del fin de curso?- no me dijo nada y ante su silencio levante la mirada, ahí lo vi… su mirada me lo decía todo- es verdad- dije con la voz rota, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, Jane tuvo razón siempre la tuvo- ¡maldita sea es verdad!- me levante enojada, sintiendo como algo dentro de mi se iba esfumando… _mi alma…_

-déjame explicarte

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le dije con voz mas calmada me sorprendí mucho, era eso o es que mis emociones se fueron en ese momento- ¿Por qué yo? es que no había otra estúpida con la cual jugar, las chicas se te habían acabado o era por que yo te había rechazado tantas veces y lo tomaste como un reto personal y tus estúpidos amigos lo quisieron hacer mas divertido- camine hacia la orilla de la grada y mire hacia la nada- yo confié en ti… te abrí mi corazón, sabes todo lo que pase, cuanto sufrí pero veo que ni eso ablando tu corazón… creo que te divirtió mucho.

-Bella lo siento

-no lo sientas- voltee para mirarlo, el aun estaba sentado- ganaste, ahora puedes ir a disfrutar de tu premio con alguna chica como Tanya o de esas las cuales te gustan tanto, solo déjame decirte que te esforzaste mucho por ganar… de verdad creí que me amabas, eres muy buen actor- entonces recordé que podría ser que sus amigos y su hermana también estaban en esto- y no solo tu, apuesto que también tus amigos hicieron un buen trabajo y tu hermana igual- abrace mi mochila con fuerza. Tenia que irme de ahí, tenia que irme a sufrir yo sola con mi miseria, me iba alejar de el pero su mano me detuvo, su tacto aun me quemaba

-déjame hablar por favor

-no es necesario- sentía extraño escucharme a mi misma tan calmada, se supone que tenia que estar gritando, llorando, golpeando todo lo que se me atravesara pero no- solo déjame en paz ya no tienes que fingir mas… ganaste

-¡no es eso Bella!- me sostuvo mas fuerte- yo te amo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-no me amas… deja de fingir, ya te lo dije has ganado ahora solo quiero estar sola y dejarme hundir en mi propia estupidez

-no Bella, por favor óyeme si tan solo me dieras tiempo

-¿tiempo? Tuviste mucho tiempo… oh ya veo… perdón por ser tan lenta y no darte lo que querías mas rápido, seguramente te hubieras evitado escuchar la miserable vida de Bella Swan o te hubiera ahorrado todo lo que gastaste en mi, tu valioso tiempo que pudiste haber utilizado para salir con cual mujer se te acercara, o peor te hubieras evitado la pena de presentarme a tus padres…

-Bella no estas escuchándome- tomo mis hombros y me sacudió- no eres miserable, el miserable soy yo por hacerte eso, pero si no hubiera hecho esa apuesta…

-no sigas por favor- lo interrumpí ya no quería saber mas del tema si lo hacia solo provocaba que me hundiera mas, lo único que quería era irme de ahí y encerrarme en mi cuarto para poder derrumbarme- déjame en paz, aléjate de mi, no me hables… no quiero saber mas de ti, de tus amigos, de tu familia y de ningún hombre ¿me entendiste? Lo único que has hecho es confirmarme que no debo confiar en nadie.

-no Bella…

-adiós Edward

Me solté de el y me fui de ahí, ya todo había terminado era una grandísima estúpida yo sabia que su repentina cercanía iba a traer algo malo en mi, había pero yo de idiota que confié en el había ignorado mis instintos la intuición de la cual yo siempre creí estar orgullosa y le di la oportunidad que a muchos le había negado para protegerme a mi misma.

Ahora tenía más que claro que nadie, que no fueran mis padres, se merecía mi confianza…

Pero si eso era cierto, ¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar por el? ¿Por qué aun sentía este agujero en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar?... Era lógico aun lo amaba, me había entregado a el sin recibir nada a cambio y solo me había utilizado, esto era peor de lo que Frank me había hecho por que yo al menos sabia que el era malo, lo hacia por Kelly y por que sabría que esperar, pero con Edward fue diferente mi amor por el me cegó… dios por que.

Comencé a caminar mas rápido, quería llegar a mi casa, necesitaba desahogarme. Fue entonces cuando sentí que chocaba con alguien y me tiraba al suelo.

-lo siento- me ayudo a levantarme, por una extraña razón su mano se sentía muy cálida- fue mi culpa

-no te preocupes- me aleje de el, no levante la mirada pero mi voz se oia mal

-¿esta bien señorita?

-si

Seguí con mi camino, no quería explicar nada y menos a un desconocido, apreté con mas fuerza mi mochila a mi pecho, me acerque a la carretera para cruzarla entonces el sonido de un claxon me hizo levantar la mirada y como un jalón en mi playera me traía de regreso, me hicieron despertar. Mire hacia atrás y el mismo chico de hace rato me miraba preocupado, mire a la carretera y el chofer de un coche me iba gritando y haciendo ademanes con la mano gritándome un "fíjate".

-¿Qué no viste el coche? Te iba arrollar

-yo…

-ten mas cuidado, que bueno que te seguí te veías mal

-¿Quién eres?- lo mire bien por primera vez, era mas alto que yo, moreno con facciones indias, el pelo algo largo; no se veía que fuera de la escuela además de que traía una cámara colgando de su cuello.

-aceptaría primero un gracias, pero bueno me llamo Jacob mucho gusto- me tendió la mano pero solo la mire, no quería ningún contacto el noto mis pocas intensiones por saludarlo asi que bajo la mano- ahora, ¿no viste ese coche?

-yo… no, no lo vi… iba distraída

-o mas bien llorando

-eso no es asunto tuyo- le dije molesta ¿pues quien se creía?

-bueno te salve la vida, al menos una explicación me merezco ¿no?

-que…

-¡Bella!- me interrumpió el grito de Edward, venia corriendo

- no

-ya veo el problema- dijo el tal Jacob- no te preocupes- me dijo, no entendía que se refería con eso de que no me preocupara

-Bella tienes que escucharme- se detuvo en seco cuando vio a mi acompañante- ¿tu quien eres?

-soy el que le acaba de salvarle la vida a esta chica- me señalo- ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

-¿salvarte la vida?- me pregunto- ¿estas bien?- por que seguía con su farsa, ¿Qué no sabia que me dolía su falsa preocupación?

-por suerte esta bien y no gracias a ti- le respondió Jacob con un tono amenazador

-¡no te estoy preguntando a ti!- Edward le contesto a Jacob enojado, los mire a ambos Edward era solo un poco mas bajo que el pero aun asi era intimidante pero el otro ni siquiera se inmuto- ¡asi que metete en tus asuntos!

-Edward vete- le dije, no quería que empezara otro pleito ya tenia suficiente con sus mentiras- deja de fingir que te preocupas por mi por favor, ¿Qué no ves que me haces daño?

-no Bella- se acerco a mi pero inmediatamente me aleje creí ver dolor en su mirada pero no le hice caso- déjame que te explique- de nuevo trato pero igual me aleje mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir- no llores

-la señorita dijo que la dejaras en paz- Jacob se interpuso entre nosotros

-¡te dije que te metieras en tus asuntos!- le grito, y le lanzo un golpe, el cual tomo de sorpresa a Jacob y lo tiro al suelo

-¡Edward!

-¡para que dejes de interponerte entre mi mujer y yo!

-¡diablos!- el se toco la nariz y le salía sangre

-¡Edward vete por favor! Que no entiendes que ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ahora ocúpate de tus asuntos- me agache para ver a Jacob, el no tenia la culpa de nada y había sido golpeado- ¿estas bien?

-si

-Edward vete- le pedí de nuevo- vete y no me busques mas

El me miro, no solo a mí sino al otro chico asintió

-esta bien pero aun tenemos que hablar- se alejo de nosotros yo solo suspire, sabría que no me dejaría en paz pero no le veía el caso que me siguiera molestando ya había cumplido con su objetivo ¿Qué mas querría de mi?

-si que pega duro- Jacob se levanto poco a poco- ¡auch!

-te dijo muy bien que te metieras en tus asuntos

-de nuevo esperaba un gracias pero veo que no se me hará- levanto su cámara y la miro- que bueno que no le paso nada, por que si le pasaba algo tu novio no sobreviviría

-el no es mi novio- le dije enderezándome

-bueno es que pensé que… bueno por la forma en que actuó

-eso no importa, el no es nada mío- interrumpí- de todas formas aunque no era tu asunto gracias por defenderme y por salvarme… ¿Jacob?

-si… ¿eh?

-Bella- el asintió- debo irme

-como digas, ¿pero estarás bien?- me pregunto, se notaba sincera preocupación en su voz pero ya no sabia ni que pensar ahora- si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa por si necesitas que te salve de nuevo de otro coche- me sonrió

-creo que ya nunca estaré bien y no te preocupes no cruzare ninguna calle, gracias de nuevo

Me aleje de el antes de que siguiera preguntándome mas cosas, aun era un desconocido para mi, y no le iba contar nada aunque me hubiera salvado la vida… ¿o hubiera sido mejor que me dejara morir atropellada?... no, esa no seria la solución tenia personas que de verdad me querían, mi mamá y Phil, yo no podría hacerles esto no permitiría que esto me derrumbara, seguiría adelante con mi vida aprendería de esto para no cometer el mismo error por que ni siquiera dejaría que ningún hombre se me acercara de nuevo, no me permitiría enamorarme de nuevo. Iba a medio camino, cuando escuche mi nombre por detrás, voltee y corriendo hacia mi venían Alice y Rosalie ¿ahora que querían ellas? Las mire con todo el odio que tenía acumulado.

-¿Qué quieren?- las mire a ambas- si vienen a burlarse de mi déjenme decirles que no estoy de humor

-Bella tienes que escucharnos no tuvimos nada que ver con…- comenzó Alice

-por dios, ¿tan estúpida me creen?- la interrumpí- se que ustedes también tuvieron mucho que ver, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que toda esa amabilidad suya era pura farsa para ayudar a Edward

-tienes que creernos nosotras no sabíamos nada- me dijo Rosalie- nos acabamos de enterar, no sabes lo decepcionadas que estamos de ellos, en serio Bella no sabíamos nada de verdad te queremos mucho y te consideramos nuestra amiga

-¿Y se supone que debo llorar por ustedes y abrazarlas? Olvidar todo lo que paso, no me hagan reir ¿a caso las mando Edward para eso? ¿O que? Pensó que si ustedes venían con plan de mártires ¿lo perdonaría?- comencé a reírme- díganle que la estúpida de Bella no volverá a caer en el mismo juego

-no Bella…

-Isabella para ustedes, de ahora en adelante lo que queda de clases no me vuelvan a dirigir la palabra, no me vean, ni nada… tu- señale a Alice- te devolveré toda la basura que me compraste, me di cuenta que esas cosas solo eran para las facilidades de tu hermano y de una vez les advierto que de ahora en adelante todo volverá a ser igual si me molestan no seré condescendiente con ustedes.

Les di la espalda antes de que me salieran con una estupidez acerca de que no sabían nada, para evitarles la molestia de seguirme comencé a correr y tome uno de los atajos que solía usar de niña para llegar antes a mi casa, cuando llegue ni mi madre ni Phil estaban, fui a la cocina y saque de la alacena una de esas bolsas grandes de negras que se usan para la basura, subí a mi cuarto y abrí mi closet. Tome todas las cosas que ellos me habían comprado y las eche a la bolsa, todas las blusas, pantalones, zapatos los avente adentro, también agarre la pulsera que me había dado Edward y la avente adentro, tome un papel para escribirles una nota. La cerré con un nudo y la arroje a una esquina, mas adelante se las dejaría a su casa, me puse acomodar mi antigua ropa en su lugar por suerte la había guardado en unas cajas.

Termine de hacer mis cosas y me deje caer en mi cama, tenia que pensar mucho de ahora en adelante, para mi mala suerte y por mi ceguera iba a ir a la misma universidad que Edward, si yo y mi ya evidente idiotez saco solo tres fichas pudiendo sacar mas y mi mala suerte por quedar universidad y ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Estudiaría en la universidad de Washington y no había marcha atrás.

-bien Isabella Swan, de ahora en adelante nadie volverá a humillarte de nuevo ya has sido muy buena gente con las personas… ¡no mas!- solté en llanto, ahora si podía llorar desahogarme completamente, por mas que le buscaba otros motivos no llegaba a la conclusión de porque Edward me había hecho lo que hizo, ¿es que no tenia nada que hacer? Por que había sido tan infantil, no solo el sino también Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie… ¿Qué los habrá orillado a seguir con la maldita apuesta?

Tome mucho aire, como Kelly me dijo una vez… _deja el pasado atrás, por que no importa lo que hagas no podrás cambiarlo lo mejor es seguir adelante y olvidar todo aquello que te hizo mal, solo recuérdalo cuando sientas que volverás a cometer el mismo error_

Muy bien Kelly… a partir de hoy Edward Cullen esta fuera de mi vida

**¿Adelanto?**

**oOo**

_-¡hola Forks!- grito el director, haciéndose el moderno mas bien ridículo- es hora de saber quien es el rey y reina de la generación 2008-2011- los gritos nos se hicieron esperar pero yo mas bien los ignoraba, lo único que quería era irme y ya- bueno primero quiero decirles que hubo buenos contrincantes, no saben quienes son por que fueron nominados de manera anónima asi que ¿Quién será el rey?... el sobre por favor- le tendió la mano a la chica que estaba a su lado- gracias… ahora el rey de esta año es… y el que quedara grabado en el anuario escolar- se escucharon muchos abucheos por su bromita _

_._

_._

_-y la reina de este año es…_

**oOo**

**La bomba exploto, si Jane fue la chismosa, quienes votaron por que ella le iba a decir ¡felicidades! Se que a lo mejor pensaron que lo correcto fuera que Edward le dijera pero desde un principio había estructurado que Jane iba decirle la verdad... si ahora Bella ya no confiara en nadie, además salió Jake para ayudar a Bella y se llevo sus golpes jeje xD**

**Merezco un review… ojala y si ¿eh?**

**Nos leemos luego, **

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con lo del plagio... Pero lo hemos logrado, ya han quitado mis historias del FaceBook, lo acabo de ver hace ratito asi que ahora seguire publicando... miren, me diran loca pero no me enojo si quieren subirlas a sus paginas al contrario es un halago para mi, lo que me molesta es que no se tomen 5 minutitos en pedirme permiso... pero bueno, dejemos las cosas tristes y molestas... aqui les dejo este nuevo capi...**

**besos y gracias a todos**

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Nineteen: La Graduación_

**Pv. Edward**

Miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, trataba de hacerme el nudo de la corbata pero el esfuerzo era imposible, no podía concentrarme en nada. Los recuerdos de ese día aun los tenia frescos en mi mente, el día que todo acabo y no solo Bella me odiaba si no también mi hermana.

_Trate de detenerla de verdad trate, el dolor y decepción en su mirada era latente. Pero ella no me lo permitió, no me dejo explicarle los motivos de mi inmadurez, tenia que creerme que en de verdad la amaba._

_Pero no se pudo, me había dejado. Cabizbajo regrese al edificio, mis amigos estaban ahí parados riendo… al verme su risa se esfumo, ¿Qué tan mal me vea?_

_-¿Edward que te paso?- me pregunto Jasper_

_-Bella…_

_-¿Qué le pasa?- ahora me dijo Emmett- esta enferma_

_-no- me deje caer en una banca- ya lo sabe_

_-te refieres a…_

_-si, Bella se entero que aposte acostarme con ella- estuve apunto de gritarles- ¡ahora ella me odia! ¡Me odia! ¡Y todo por hacerles caso y seguir su estúpido jueguito!_

_-¡¿Qué tu que?- los tres seguimos la voz, y frente a nosotros estaban Alice y Rosalie con los ojos abiertos, las miradas de ambas eran de decepción pura- ¡maldita sea! ¿Edward que hiciste?_

_-yo…_

_-eres un… eres un…- sentía que iba a golpearme, pero mejor miro a Rose- Rosalie vamos, tenemos que encontrarla debe estar mal_

_-esta bien- la voz de mi amiga se escuchaba vacía, vio a Emmett primero negando y despues a nosotros_

_-Alice déjame… _

_-no me hables- me dio la espalda- mas les vale que Bella este bien- se dio la media vuelta sin mirar a Jasper_

_Ambas salieron corriendo hacia la salida, me quede tieso, seguramente pensaran cosas que quizás no sean tan ciertas y para colmo había arrastrado a mis amigos conmigo, aunque también eran un poco culpables._

_-¡dios! ¿Vieron como Rose me miro?- dijo Emmett con pena- ella jamás me había visto asi_

_-al menos a ti te miro- secundo Jasper- a mi ni me volteo a ver_

_-lo siento chicos_

_-supongo que nos lo merecemos_

_Ambos nos quedamos sentados esperando a que las chicas volvieran ¿Por qué tenían que volver no? Paso como media hora, y los tres estábamos aun ahí esperando. De repente dos figuras venían caminando hacia nosotros, me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia mi hermana, pude notar que por su cara las cosas no habían salido nada bien. _

_-Alice…- las palabras se quedaron en mi cabeza, ya que su mano hizo impacto con mi mejilla_

_-¡eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste haber jugado con Bella de esa manera? _

_-no es verdad… se que todo empezó asi pero…_

_-no me digas nada- me interrumpió- ahora lo peor de todo que también a nosotras nos arrastraste a tu mierda, ¿sabes que Bella piensa que también tuvimos algo que ver? Ahora ella cree que fuimos tus cómplices para que la "conquistaras", gracias a tu idiotez perdimos una buena amiga_

_-yo perdí al amor de mi vida- le contraataque, pero en lugar de sentirse mal comenzó a reírse_

_-no me hagas reir, de verdad… no es gracioso, tu no tienes sentimientos- me escupió y me dolieron cada una de sus palabras- por años pensé que eras buena persona que cuando llegara la chica correcta cambiarias, hasta llegue a justificar tu actitud, por que aun tenia esa idea… pero veo que me equivoque, aun sigues siendo ese niño inmaduro- se dio la media vuelta dejándome congelado, mire a Rose que solo me miraba seria sin mirar a nadie más _

_-Rose- le suplique_

_-no se en que estaban pensando- note el plural en su oración- con las personas no se juegan Edward, Bella esta mal aunque no lo quiso demostrar y todo por su culpa_

_Me dio una última mirada antes de irse tras Alice, que parecía correr en lugar de caminar_

_Lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí, no solo había perdido a Bella si no también a mi hermana._

Sentí inútil el esfuerzo por acomodarme esta cosa, pero mejor no me la puse hoy era el baile, despues de todo el cuchicheo de la ceremonia y los aplausos, entrega de diplomar por fin la preparatoria había acabado y la universidad venia.

Las cosas despues no habían sido tan buenas, Bella prácticamente me ignoraba trate mas de una vez acercarme a ella pero siempre me repelía o nunca se me acercaba. Trataba de que no me afectara pero si lo hacia, quería hablar con ella… necesitaba hablar con ella, la extrañaba a horrores, no solo a ella si no a mi hermana también, necesitaba sus consejos pero ahora también me ignoraba ni me dirigía la palabra, mis padres mas de una vez me preguntaron que pasaba lo único que contestaba que solo era un pelea entre hermanos nada grave.

Si, nada grave hasta que Esme pregunto por Bella y Alice metió su cuchara.

¿Qué ganaba metiendo a mis padres en esto?

_-¿y Bella? Hace tiempo que no viene_

_-problemas con la escuela_

_-aja problemas- dijo Alice sin levantar la vista de su desayuno- asi le llamas ahora_

_-¿Qué significa ese tono Alice?- pregunto mi padre molesto _

_-por que no se lo dices tu Edward, de todas formas es tu novia… oh perdón… tu ex novia_

_-no es necesario- le gruñí, una cosa era que me odiara pero no tenia derecho de meterse en mis cosas _

_-¿Edward que sucede?_

_Suspire, le di una mala mirada a Alice antes de contar todo lo que había pasado tuve la necesidad de contarles lo de la apuesta, mi madre soltó un jadeo y mi padre negó con evidente decepción. _

_-¿Qué hicimos mal contigo eh?- se paro mi padre furioso- en que momento te inculcamos que las mujeres era un objeto de apuestas- se paro frente mío yo me asuste, era la primera vez que mi padre se ponía de esta manera- siempre pensé que tu maldita actitud de Casanova se te quitaría cuando crecieras y maduraras… pero veo que no, estoy totalmente decepcionado de ti Edward Anthony- salió del comedor dando un portazo _

_-Carlisle…- dijo mi madre siguiéndolo_

_Yo me quede sentado con la mirada por donde mi padre se había ido, nunca ni en mis peores travesuras mi padre se había puesto de esa manera, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, si mi padre se ponía de esa manera era porque la había cagado de lo peor. Mire frente mío, mi hermana estaba con su mirada en el plato, pero se notaba que también estaba afectada ella era muy sensible a estas cosas._

_-Alice…- se levanto sin decirme nada salió del comedor pero logre escuchar un sollozo antes de que saliera_

_-soy un idiota- hice lo mismo y me fui a mi cuarto_

_Me deje caer en mi cama boca arriba, había decepcionado a todos, pero era humano cometía errores se que lastime mucho a Bella pero no quería hacerlo… _

_Tenia los ojos cerrados, hasta que algo pesado me callo encima obligando a abrirlos. Mire lo que tenia arriba, un bulto negro pero suave, enfoque mas y era una bolsa negra de basura levante la vista y frente mío estaba mi hermana con los ojos rojos._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-averígualo tu mismo- le quite el nudo y por dentro estaba toda la ropa que Alice le había comprado aquel día que las dos se fueron de compras, esos días donde ellas se habían hecho muy unidas- ella me había dicho que me devolvería todo- ahora que lo recordaba, las pocas veces que la había visto, había notado que volvió a usar su misma vestimenta de antes pero eso no dejaba que se viera hermosa- que no quería esto, me dijo que "no quería estas cosas solo eran para las facilidades de tu hermano", no sabes como me sentí en ese momento, me sentí como si también a mi me hubieras utilizado… ¿Por qué Edward? Ella nunca te hizo nada_

_-lo se- me tape la cara con las manos- ella era tan inocente y yo un idiota egocéntrico… pero créeme cuando te digo que en verdad la amo- levante la vista, mis lagrimas nublaban mi vista, pero mi hermana seguía observándome- perdóname Alice, perdóname por haberte involucrado en esto_

_Ella tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos llenos de lagrimas _

_-Edward… no me debes pedir perdón a mi… mira bien lo que hay dentro de la bolsa- me dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto_

_Comencé a sacar las cosas, solo estaba la ropa… me lleve una de sus blusas a la cara, olía a ella su inconfundible olor, la puse sobre mi cama cuando de ella salió rodando una pulsera. La tome entre mis manos, era la pulsera que le había regalado cuando recién nos habíamos hecho novios, me la lleve al pecho._

_-perdóname Bella_

_Termine sacar las cosas, cuando salió un papel doblado volando, cayo al suelo y la tome. Casi podía intuir lo que decía_

_**Felicidades, ganaste…**_

Desde entonces mi vida había cambiado mucho, ya como era la ultima semana de clases me enfoque en la escuela, en esos momentos tenia que terminar bien las cosas escolares, ya despues lidiaría con mis problemas familiares, los cuales no eran muchos pues mi padre y Alice me ignoraban, bueno mi padre no tanto, pero me dolía mucho su actitud fría y cortante que usaba conmigo, Esme era neutral sabia que ella a pesar de que estaba decepcionada trataba de entender el por que había hecho lo que hice.

-¿problemas con eso?- voltee y mi madre estaba en la puerta mirándome- déjame ayudarte

-gracias- deje que ella me hiciera el nudo de la corbata

-te ves bien- me miro de arriba abajo- pero creo que solo es el exterior ¿Verdad?

-si, la extraño mamá

-lo se cariño, lo se- me abrazo- se que sabrás resolver las cosas

-pero ella ni siquiera me habla

-bueno nadie dijo que seria fácil- me sonrió- ahora vete o llegaras tarde a tu baile

-¿Alice ya se fue?

-si, Rose vino por ella hace rato

-ok

Tanto Alice como Rosalie, estaban enojadas con mis amigos, aunque ellos no eran tan culpables como yo y hacían todo lo posible por que los perdonaran… ellas simplemente pasaban de largo.

Creo que estaban apoyando a Bella, aunque ella no las quisiera cerca.

Salí de mi casa, mi padre estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico aunque era ridículo ya era muy noche para leerlo pero sabia que era su escusa para no verme.

-ya me voy papá

-mjm…- contesto sin levantar la vista- conduce con cuidado

-lo hare

Mire a mi madre que solo me dio una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

.

.

El auditorio de la escuela estaba lleno de chicos y chicas bailando, entre solo pues no había invitado a nadie aunque muchas chicas me lo habían pedido pero me negué, mi única pareja es y será Isabella Swan. De la cual me preguntaba si iba a venir, pues en la ceremonia solo la había visto recoger su certificado y no la vi más.

-hola Ed- mire y mis amigos venían, ambos llevaban sus trajes pero tampoco tenían pareja

-hola chicos

-¿Cómo estas?

-pues bien, aunque no tenia muchas ganas de venir pero lo hice para no tener que estar frente a mi padre

-¿aun esta molesto contigo?- pregunto Jasper

-si, aun no entiendo por que… se que me equivoque, ¿pero no se supone que los padres deben apoyarnos?

-¿le has preguntado a tu mamá?

-no quiero molestarla, se que ella esta muy mal con esto… se esta tratando de partir en dos para no estar contra las dos partes

-lo sentimos mucho- me dijo Emmett- se que nosotros te obligamos a apostar

-quizá, pero es mas mi culpa por aceptar- me encogí de hombros- pero en parte me alegra por que me dio la oportunidad de conocer a Bella

Seguimos mirando alrededor, no había nada de lo que me llamara la atención… todos bailaban, algunos simplemente platicaban, note como uno de mis compañeros entretenía al profesor mientras otro creo que era Justin le ponía algo al ponche, alcohol. Seguí mirando cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en aquel ángel que venia entrando.

Mi Bella venia con un hermoso vestido rojo, con rayas negras, su hermoso cabello levemente recogido y con un perfecto maquillaje que la hacia verse mas hermosa, mis pies se movieron por inercia hacia ella pero cuando estaba a pocos pasos, hubo algo que no me gusto; detrás de ella venia otro chico y le sonreía, era alto, moreno y tenia una cara de idiota que yo conocía muy bien… era al que le había dado un puñetazo por meterse en donde no se le llamaba. Pero lo peor de todo es que a Bella no le molestaba al contrario le sonreí muy cómoda.

Mi enojo se hizo presente y ahora mas decidido me acerque a ellos.

-Bella- ella volteo y su sonrisa se borro al verme

-Edward- me dijo con voz fría

-veo que estas bien acompañada, no tardaste mucho en remplazarme

-¿Qué?- me pregunto enojada- ¿a caso crees que todos somos como tu?

-disculpa tu- me señalo el grandote- ¿tu eres el que me golpeo no?

-si ¿y?

-Edward déjanos en paz

-oh discúlpame… no quería molestar a la feliz pareja

-¿de que hablas?- me dijo el tonto

-déjalo Jacob, que piense lo que quiera- le tomo la mano y se perdieron entre la gente

-creo que no fue la mejor manera de empezar una disculpa- mire a mi lado y mi hermana tenia la mirada fija en el lugar en donde se habían ido- tu no cambias ¿verdad?

-yo no hice nada, fue ella

-¿y que querías?- me miro molesta- ¿Qué estuviera llorándote toda la vida?

-no pero…

-será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea de que tu arruinaste todo y que ella puede seguir con su vida

Igual que Bella se alejo perdiéndose entre la gente.

La velada siguió pasando, yo a parte de aburrido me había calmado mis penas con unos bueno vasos de ponche bautizado (N/A: Si saben ¿no? bautizado es un término que se usa para las bebidas adulteradas con alcohol, es eso o agua loca) asi que por todos los medios trate de divertirme, pero no podía por que frente mío estaba Bella y ese tal Jacob bailando muy a gusto, me hervía tanto la sangre, que hice lo mismo y sacaba a bailar una chica tras otra pero solo eran esos pocos momentos por que luego las botaba.

Entonces al fin llego, el momento de elegir al Rey y Reina del baile… ¡bah!

-¡hola Forks!- grito el director, haciéndose el moderno mas bien ridículo- es hora de saber quien es el rey y reina de la generación 2008-2011- los gritos nos se hicieron esperar pero yo mas bien los ignoraba, lo único que quería era irme y ya- bueno primero quiero decirles que hubo buenos contrincantes, no saben quienes son por que fueron nominados de manera anónima asi que ¿Quién será el rey?... el sobre por favor- le tendió la mano a la chica que estaba a su lado- gracias… ahora el rey de esta año es… y el que quedara grabado en el anuario escolar- se escucharon muchos abucheos por su bromita

-¿Quién crees que sea el rey?- me pregunto Emmett que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado

-no se, ni me importa

-¡Edward Cullen!- escuche mi nombre en un grito y millones de gritos de chicas

Una luz muy fuerte me ilumino

-¿Qué demonios…?

-sube Edward- yo mire a Emmett molesto, pero el solo puso cara de duda y me empujo hacia el frente

Subí aun mas confundido, el director solo tomo la corona y me la puso, yo no sabia ni que hacer.

-que nuestro rey diga unas palabras- se oyó un si- adelante- me puso el micrófono en frente- adelante

-eh… gracias, no me lo esperaba- dije mirando al director y me separe del micrófono

-palabras cortas y profundas- se burlo, idiota- ahora lo mas esperado… quien será la reina del baile.

Yo me hice a un lado, y comencé a ver hacia el publico, solo veía a las chicas emocionadas sin despegar la vista del director, pero mi mirada buscaba a Bella que estaba cruzada de brazos viendo el espectáculo sin el mayor interés por saber quien era la reina.

-es momento de la verdad…- miro el sobre y abrió los ojos- vaya… no puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que una nominación de ultimo momento gana- todos nos quedamos esperando- y la reina de este año es… ¡Isabella Swan!

Mi Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada mirando a todos lados, los aplausos de la mayoría de los hombres comenzaron a sonar, el reflector ilumino a Bella y ella solo miraba ambos lados mientras subía hacia el pódium, cuando llego la reina del año pasado le puso la corona y le dio el cetro. Yo la tenía a mi lado, asi podía sentir los nervios que tenia.

-¡que hable! ¡Que hable!

-vamos Bella- le susurre, pero sabia que me había oído

-pues… no me lo esperaba, en serio nunca pensé ser la reina…ahm… muchas gracias – se notaba la incredulidad y la incomodidad en cada una de sus palabras

Se bajo de la tarima y se poso junto a mí

- ¿Qué les sucede a estos chicos y su imaginación?- dijo el director negando con la cabeza-¡bueno es hora de que el rey y la reina den su primer baile!

Por fin el director había dicho algo inteligente toda la noche, mire a Bella que tenia el seño fruncido no era secreto que nuestro noviazgo había terminado, ella volteo a verme negó con la cabeza.

-vamos- le tendí la mano- ellos quieren su baile

Suspiro y tomo mi mano, de nuevo volví a sentir esta corriente eléctrica que estoy mas que seguro que ella también lo sintió.

Bajamos y nos paramos en el centro de la pista. Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Bella.

-vamos, no te morderé- intente sonreírle pero su rostro no tenia nada de humor, pero aun asi se acerco a mi tomo mi mano y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, yo la puse en su cintura y la música comenzó.

Ambos nos balanceábamos en perfecta sincronía, ella no dejaba de mirar hacia el frente yo quería que me mirara quería ver sus hermosos ojos de nuevo. Cuando fue un tiempo considerable las demás parejas se unieron a la pista, asi que aproveche para hablarle.

-te ves hermosa- le susurre

-gracias- dijo con indiferencia

-de verdad Bella…

-mira- me interrumpió, pero sin dejar de moverse- si acepte bailar contigo fue para no ridiculizarme, y para demostrar a las chismosas de esta escuela, que no te tengo miedo

-yo, de verdad… quiero hablarte

-me estas hablando… cosa que no me agrada

-de verdad, quiero pedirte perdón

-no es el lugar ni el momento Edward- para entonces la música había terminado y ella se separo de mi- yo ya cumplí, con permiso

Se dio la vuelta antes de salir de la puerta, no sin antes quitarse la corona y tirarla al suelo.

**¡Pobre Edward! Pero el se lo busco, ah ya fue la graduación ya todos se van a la universidad.**

**Como ya ven ni Bella, ni Carlisle, ni Alice se la pondrán fácil… bueno se preguntaran ¿Carlisle por que o que? Bueno verán por que pero más adelante…**

**Espero sus comentarios para ver si les gusto… o no…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

Gaby Masen, SaraCullenHale, LuluuPattinson, beakis, Samillan, I Love Edward, Monii-lunadawn, CrazyForRobert, Cammixu, vanezhittacullen2, Heart on winter, Pacita Delitah Cullen, karla-cullen-hale, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Andysuperchula, Flopi, Danii Belliner Cullen, Luisa Black Whitlock, veroc, ini narvel, Beth71, Maria Carlie Cullen

**Hola, jejem comienzo… antes que nada gracias por los comentarios, se que tengo un pequeño retraso con mi actualización, es que ya saben en el tecno, como lo típico de los últimos días del semestre cuando ya los maestros no tienen tiempo te ponen muchos trabajos y te sorprenden con exámenes, pues por eso no eh tenido tiempo de escribir, pero les cuento ya voy a salir de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo.**

**Por ahí respondo, si, va continuar en la Uní… para ser mas específicos no se realmente cuantos capítulos vayan a ser pues mi ideas fluyen y fluyen pero hay ocasiones las cuales tengo que cortarme mis propias alas xD. **

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Twenty: La Universidad, La Aclaración y Algunas Reconciliaciones_

**Pv. Edward**

El verano termino…

Si los dos meses de vacaciones se han esfumado, mas rápido de lo que pensé pues tenia la idea que en este tiempo tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Bella pero no se pudo pues me había sorprendido con un viaje sorpresa con sus padres.

El cual termino dos semanas antes de irse hacia la universidad, me dolió mucho el hecho de que ya no fuéramos a vivir juntos, pues eso ya lo teníamos planeado pero desafortunadamente la situación no siempre es lo que uno quiere. Asi que me tuve que mudar a uno de los dormitorios de la escuela, mientras ella se iba con Leah, ¿Cómo lo se? Pues ella misma me lo dijo…

_Una vez terminado el baile del rey y reina, todos volvieron a lo suyo. _

_Yo me puse a tomar un poco más de ponche, cuando de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar._

_-bueno_

_-¿Edward?- me llamo una voz femenina_

_-si soy yo, ¿Quién habla?_

_-soy yo Leah, ¿Bella esta contigo?- pregunto, me sentía extraña pensé que ella tenia conocimiento de que ambos habíamos terminado_

_-no, no lo esta ¿quieres que le de algún mensaje?_

_-pues solamente quería decirle sobre el departamento que vamos a rentar, pero mejor lo hablo con ella… gracias de todas formas- se despidió y colgó_

Mientras tanto en mi familia, Esme igual que siempre, Carlisle me ignora pero ya un poco menos lo que cuento ya como ganancia y Alice pues… es otra cosa, ella aunque no me lo perdona del todo pues trata de llevar una relación cordial conmigo para evitar más problemas.

Al menos con Alice tenía una relación cordial, pero hubo una ocasión cuando explote delante de Carlisle, y le pedí o mas bien exigí que explicara por que me trataba tan mal:

_-¡no tengo nada que explicarte!- me grito mi padre_

_-pues yo necesito saber, estoy cansado de esto… se que falle y lo reconozco pero al menos mamá trata de entenderme y no es tan cruel conmigo_

_-es algo diferente_

_-¿en que es diferente?_

_-Edward, entiende que no te diré nada- esta vez su voz era mas suplicante_

_-Carlisle- mi madre apareció por la puerta- creo que tienes que decirle la verdad_

_-Esme por favor…_

_-creo que es importante que Edward lo sepa- yo los miraba confundido, mientras que Esme veía a mi padre de manera intensa… hasta que el asintió- los dejare solos_

_-esta bien Edward- comenzó cuando salió mi madre- te diré la verdad, siéntate por favor_

_-¿Qué verdad papá?_

_-la razón por la que no me gusto actitud es por que…- se recargo en su sillón y miro al techo- por que tu abuela paso por algo similar_

_-¿mi abuela?_

_-si, Edward… tu abuelo Marco no es mi padre biológico _

_-¿Qué?- la sorpresa se oyó en mi voz- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-cuando mi madre era joven, se enamoro de un muchacho del pueblo, Aro se llamaba el desgraciado jugo con ella, de la misma manera que tus amigos lo hicieron con Bella_

_-papá yo…_

_-déjame terminar, tu querías saberlo- asentí- el comenzó a perseguirla y a cortejarla de una manera muy espontanea, mi madre era muy joven e ingenua para notar las intenciones reales por eso se dejo engatusar por el, pues como era un joven con dinero nadie sospecharía que hubiera una mala intención en él, pero ella se equivoco pues la convenció de tener relaciones antes del matrimonio… y mi madre cegada por el amor que le tenia lo hizo… ¿y sabes que paso?_

_-no_

_-al día siguiente despertó sola- mi padre se veía roto al decirme eso- cuando fue a buscar al tipo, lo único que encontró fue humillación de parte de el y le confeso la terrible verdad de su acercamiento… ¿no lo imaginas?- era obvia la respuesta, pensé- si hijo, una apuesta que el y sus estúpidos amigos ricos hicieron, no sabes cuanto dolor le causo a mi joven madre… lo peor de todo fue saber meses despues que estaba embarazada y que aquel desgraciado no se hizo responsable de ello, tu abuela me saco sola adelante…- de repente su rostro cambio a uno mas alegre- cuando yo cumplí una año, conoció a un buen hombre, tu abuelo… el la apoyo y se caso con ella dándome su apellido-se volvió a enderezar _

_-¿Qué paso con Aro?_

_-¿no se ni me importa, ahora entiendes por que me enfurecí contigo? Eso no se hace hijo, no importa cuan importante seas, con la gente no se juega_

_-lo siento mucho papá, pero hay algo diferente en mi historia y en la de la abuela_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-que a diferencia de Aro, yo amo a Bella mas que a nada… me duele mucho no tenerla cerca y que ahora ella me odie… debes creerme cuando te digo que de verdad quiero estar con ella_

_-no se que decirte Edward, eso es algo que tu mismo debes resolver y si Bella no es capaz de perdonarte pues… no hay manera…_

Ese fue el único consejo que me dio… 

Pero bueno, ya no quiero hablar de cosas tristes por que solo de pensar en que Bella ya no esta conmigo me deprime…

Llegue a los dormitorios de la universidad, pues como Bella ya no iba a vivir conmigo pues no tenia caso rentar un departamento solo, afortunadamente pude conseguir habitación de ultimo momento gracias a mis amigos que lograron convencer al decano para que dejara quedarme con ellos ya que había una litera y una cama individual, acepto, solo que desafortunadamente me tocaba en la cama de abajo… debajo de Emmett… cosa que no es buena pues cuando Emmett come mucho condimento…

-¡Edward que bueno que llegaste amigo!- me saludo Jasper, el también había decidido venir a la universidad de Washington pues quería estudiar psicología cosa que le queda como anillo al dedo a pesar de en ocasiones no era muy serio que digamos.

-hola Jasper- le estreche la mano- ¿y Emmett?

-aun no llega- se hizo un lado para que pasara- yo llegue ayer, asi que ya eh terminado de arreglar mis cosas

-que bien, tu tienes suerte de no estar debajo de Emmett

El comenzó a reir – no te preocupes, ya hable con Emmett te cedió su lugar arriba hasta el mismo sabe lo potente que puede ser

-¡gracias a dios!

Deje mi maleta en el suelo y comencé acomodar mis cosas en un pequeño armario que había ahí.

-¿Cómo van las cosas Edward?

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte mientras acomodaba mi ropa interior en un cajón

-sobre Bella

-no lo se hombre- me encogí de hombros- no la vi en todo el verano al parecer se fue con sus padres de viaje, asi que no pude hablarle y aunque lo quisiera no me haría caso esta completamente cerrada a explicaciones, me odia totalmente

-que mal- se quedo pensando un momento, sabia lo que quería preguntar- ¿Cómo esta Alice?

-bien, tratamos de tener una relación normal para no causarles mas disgustos a mamá- me le quede mirando- ya dímelo

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo mucho que la extrañas

-si, pero ella no responde mis llamadas… creo que ya me olvido

-no lo creo- me senté a su lado- mira se que no te debería decir esto por que no quiero que te ilusiones por que igual puedo estar en un error, pero la otra vez iba pasando por los pasillos de la casa y vi que veía una foto y suspiraba… no estoy seguro si era una foto de ustedes… aunque no lo creo tenia un borde rosado- me encogí de hombros

-¿un borde rosado dices?- me miro sorprendido

-si… ¿por?

-ese… ese marco lo hizo ella, ese portarretratos tiene una foto nuestra- se levanto ahora sonreía de una manera que me dio envidia- aun me ama ¡aun me ama!

-¡Jasper contrólate!

-es que… necesito verla ¿ella esta aquí?

-no lo se, creo pero no se su habitación o si rento departamento… no hablamos mucho ¿recuerdas?

-la buscare aquí primero y despues veré si rento departamento

Me quede parado ahí mientras mi amigo salía corriendo, de verdad le deseaba que tuviera suerte.

**Pv. Jasper **

Se que fue grosero dejar a Edward ahí solo pero me había emocionado lo que me conto, quizá no fuera del todo seguro pero necesitaba saber si Alice aun me amaba. Seguí corriendo cuando del pasillo se me atravesó un grandulón con el que choque.

-¡ey! ¿Por que tanta prisa?

-yo…foto…Alice… te veo luego

Volví a correr hacia la recepción del edificio de las chicas. Llegue con la secretaria.

-buenas tardes

-buenas tardes- me contesto una señora ya viejita como de unos 50 años- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-si, ¿quisiera saber si aquí se encuentra la señorita Mary Alice Cullen?

-déjeme ver si tengo el registro

-gracias

Ella vio en una libreta, aunque seria más rápido si supiera manejar una computadora pero ahora no estaba para ponerme a criticar, lo único que quería era saber si Alice estaba aquí.

-si- suspire aliviado- ella comparte habitación con la señorita Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunte sorprendido ¿no Bella iba a vivir con Leah? Bueno despues pensaría en eso y se lo diría a Edward

-si, fue asignada de ultimo momento apenas vino hace una semana

-¿en que habitación se encuentra?

-habitación 007G

-muchas gracias

Me dirigí a los elevadores, ahora que sabia donde encontrarla me encontraba con los nervios de punta… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me diría? ¿Regresaría conmigo? ¿O seguiría molesta? Los pisos se me acabaron mas rápido de lo que yo quería por que las puertas se abrieron y vi varias chicas caminar de un lado a otro con maletas o cosas en las manos.

Salí del elevador y mire alrededor buscando la habitación, aunque no lo notaba había varias chicas que me miraban muy provocativamente para mi gusto pero las ignore solo me importaba mi Alice.

-disculpa ¿me puedes decir donde queda el cuarto 007G?- le pregunte a la chica mas decente que pude notar

-si por ese pasillo al derecha- me señalo un pasillo

-muchas gracias…

-María- me sonrió

-gracias María

Fui hacia donde estaba su cuarto, cada paso que daba eran como 5 latidos de mi corazón. Cuando me pare frente a la puerta fue cuando me quede estático.

Apenas iba tocar la puerta cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe y una cabellera castaña salió corriendo.

-¿Bella?- mire hacia donde se había ido

-Bella espera… ¿Jasper?- voltee y frente mío estaba Alice mirándome confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo… yo…

-tu…tu- se cruzo de brazos esperando- ¿Qué quieres?

-hablar contigo

-ahora no tengo tiempo asi que…

-por favor- le pedí- se que me porte como un tonto y que no debí hacer algo asi pero…

-¿Alice quien es?- pregunto Rosalie saliendo del cuarto- oh…

-hola Rose

-eh…hola- me miro frunciendo el seño

-¿Alice?-puse mi atención de nuevo en ella- por favor

Ella negó, pero al final me señalo con la cabeza para que la siguiera

-vuelvo en un rato Rose

-si

Comenzó a caminar y yo iba tras de ella, aun no tenia ni la menor idea de que decirle o hacer, asi que lo mejor fuera que le hablara con la verdad y pues que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Fuimos a un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la escuela, ella se detuvo rápidamente y giro para que nos viéramos cara a cara.

-te escucho

-pues… yo, lo siento mucho- comencé- de verdad estoy muy arrepentido, te juro que no sabia lo que estaba pensando, se que no fui el único que participo pero si tuve algo de culpa pero déjame decirte que nuestra intención no era hacerle daño a nadie, para empezar ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que la llevaría a cabo… sabes como es Edward no piensa las cosas y cuando las hace ya es demasiado tarde.

-estuvo muy mal, debieron haber detenido todo

-de hecho asi se hizo, a los pocos días Edward deshizo todo…

-de seguro lo tomo como reto personal ¿no?

-los motivos que lo obligaron a cancelar todo no nos los dijo, pero te juro que cuando salió el tema de nuevo el mismo dijo que ya no le interesaba y que de verdad se había enamorado de ella yo vi su cara, era muy parecido a la que yo tengo cuando te miro- me acerque a ella-… Alice tienes que creerme- tome sus manos, me puse contento cuando no las retiro- de verdad te extraño mucho, todo este tiempo no eh dejado de pensar en ti…

-no se…- volteo la mirada- esto es algo que no conocía de ti

-Alice mírame- le tome el rostro y la hice mírame- tu me conoces, tu sabes como soy jamás seria mi intención dañar a nadie… por favor- vi duda en su mirada- ¿no me crees?

-yo…

-si no puedes perdonarme, creo que lo entiendo- solté su cara y su mano- aun asi quería intentarlo, perdóname Alice no te volveré a molestar.

Me separe de ella y me fui corriendo de ahí, si soy un cobarde pero no quería oír como me decía que no podía darme una oportunidad, prefería vivir en la ignorancia. Fui caminando por los pasillos, creo que hasta me perdí por que no conocía esta parte, vi una banca que estaba frente a una estatua de un general y me senté en una jardinera.

-soy un idiota- me di un tope en la cabeza

-si eres un idiota- levante la mirada y como si fuera un holograma ella estaba frente mío- pero por dejarme como tonta parada ahí sola

-¿Alice?

-no, Ashley Greene

-¿Qué haces? Pensé que…

-nada, mira… debería estar enojada por que me dejaste allá sin ni siquiera dejarme decir algo.

-¿pero no me odias?

-no te odio- se acerco a mi- no puedo odiarte, por mas que quise no pude, te amo demasiado para eso- enrollo sus brazos alrededor mío- te extrañe tanto

-yo también- la estreche contra mi- perdóname

-te perdono- de repente se puso seria- pero eso si Jasper Whitlock vuelves a cometer otra idiotez como esa y te juro que te quedas sin nuestros hijos

-te lo prometo

-bueno, ahora bésame que te extrañe- sin dejarme decir nada choco sus labios con los míos

**Pv. Rosalie **

Cuando Jasper y Alice se fueron me quede sola en el dormitorio, sinceramente no tenia muchas ganas de estar aquí y menos sola despues de tremenda discusión que tuvimos con Bella, seria mejor que fuera a caminar un poco asi y conocería mas el campus.

Anduve de aquí para haya un rato, preguntándome como estaría Alice ahorita ¿habrá perdonado a Jasper? Bueno no es como si no quisiera pues ya me había contado que lo extrañaba muchísimo y la entendía pues yo también extrañaba a horrores a mi osito.

Iba tan distraída que no sentí como alguien se tropezaba conmigo.

-lo siento- me dijo un joven, mmmm… no era tan feo, era de un rubio muy bonito, alto, de un color de ojos azul claro- no me fije por donde caminaba

-no te preocupes- le sonreí

-debes ser nueva ¿no?

-si apenas será mi primer año

-¡ah que bien! Oh… disculpa mi descortesía soy Royce King- me tendió la mano

-Rosalie Hale, mucho gusto- se la estreche

-igualmente… ¿necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu dormitorio o algo?

-no, de hecho solo daba un paseo

-¿no te importa tener compañía?

-pues…

-creo que conmigo basta- esa voz gruesa que yo conocía y amaba, voltee y ahí estaba el con una cara no muy feliz… ¡oh por dios! ¡Estaba celoso! ¡Mi osito esta celoso! Es hora de ver cuanto me extraña

-¿Por qué tu Emmett? Creo que Royce es buena compañía- le dije lo mas angelical que pude

-¿Qué?- me grito- ¿prefieres estar con ese caguengue que conmigo?

-¡oye!

-bueno al menos no creo que el sea capaz de apostar una chica ¿verdad Royce?

-no claro que no

-¡ja! Si claro, eso lo dice para impresionarte- se cruzo de brazos

-pues creo que lo hace- conteste disfrutando de esto- además tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver

-¡¿Qué? ¡Tú eres mi novia!

-¿novia?

-creo que no Emmy cariño, por que un novio se hubiera dignado a llamarme durante el verano

-¡pero no contestabas mis llamadas!

-eso no quería decir que no quería hablar contigo- cruce de brazos indignada, ok, solita me estaba quemando pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho

-¿Cómo?

-creo que mejor me voy- se me había olvidado que Royce estaba aquí con nosotros

-espera, mejor acompáñame a mi dormitorio

-si quieres- dijo menos interesado

-¡oh no eso si que no güerito!- Emmett me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a el- el único que se va con ella soy yo… asi que ¡ushale ahuecando el ala!- encogiéndose de hombros Royce se fue de ahí- ¡pus este!

-¡Emmett! ahuyentaste a mi primer pretendiente universitario

-¡pretendiente mis calzones!- me giro para que quedara frente de el- el único pretendiente que vas a tener y tendrás soy yo, y mas te vale que te acostumbres a la idea…

Y de la nada me tomo del cuello y estampo sus labios con los míos, al principio deje que pensara que no me importaba, pero cuando comenzó a ponerse mas intenso el beso toda mi "dignidad" se fue al caño y comencé a responder el beso, lo tome del cabello para acercarlo mas a mi, como había extrañado tenerlo conmigo de esa manera. Cuando el aire hizo falta nos separamos sin dejar de vernos.

-¿ahora te queda claro?- me dijo con la respiración agitada

-si- comencé a reir

-¡pus esta! ¡Andaba de coqueta!- comenzó a murmurar

-¿osito?

-¿si?

-te extrañe- su cara de molestia de repente se suavizo

-yo también, osita- me tomo de la cintura y me puso sobre su hombro- asi nadie dudara que eres mía- yo solamente comencé a reir, este era mi Emmy.

Como pudo me volvió a besar antes de acompañarme a mi dormitorio aun sin soltarme

**Hola, espero que haya valido la pena dejarlas esperar tanto… pero al menos ya disipe la duda de Carlisle, si pobrecito no es hijo de su papi buen no su papi biológico y ya Alice y Rose perdonaron a sus hombres… ahora solo queda los mas difíciles Eddie y Bellie… además seguro que querrán saber ¿Por qué demonios Bella salió como loca? O ¿Por qué no se fue a vivir con Leah? Bueno eso se aclarara en el próximo capi**

**Chaito **

**¡Rumbo a los 500 reviews!**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Eliana , Mary de Cullen, Maria Carlie Cullen, Amie Blair, Ane, LuluuPattinson, nany87, Jess-Stew-de-Cullen, Monii-lunadawn, Heart on winter, Cammixu, veroc, Caro. ****Bere. Cullen, Flopi, karla-cullen-hale, Pacita Delitah Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, CrazyForRobert, Andysuperchula**

**Ane: No salió ningún link tuyo, pero cuentas con mi permiso pero ya sabes que poner y solo ponme la liga pero sin espacios por fa…**

**Hola people, aquí estoy de nuevo no me perdí… solo me escondí jeje, se que ya esta muy dicho pero gracias por sus comentarios son muy lindos y animadores xD **

**¡Tráiler de Amanecer Genial!**

**Pero antes que nada… eh puesto un nuevo Poll, muy independiente de la historia: ¿crees que Teresas Palmer (actriz) podría pasar como la gemela de Kristen Stewart?... se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Es que ella va a ser mi Nessie para mi nueva historia… espero contar con su apoyo…**

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Twenty One: La Canción, El Beso, El Rechazo y La Llamada _

**Pv. Bella**

Ahora las clases iban a comenzar, no pensé que el verano se me fuera a ir tan rápido. Pensé que el viaje con mis padres me relajaría de todas las emociones que había tenido en esas semanas que pasaron pero no, al contrario sentía que esta brecha se abría más y más. Aun tenia en mi mente el baile de graduación, como había sido un total desastre, sobre todo por que desafortunadamente fui la reina del baile y por que me obligaron a bailar con el.

De hecho yo no pensaba ir, si no fuera por que Leah me lo había pedido… ¿Por qué si recuerdan a Jacob Black? Si el chico que me defendió y con quien fui al baile, ese mismo quien estaba loco por Leah, un par de días despues de conocerlo, me lo volví a encontrar en la prepa jamás le pregunte que es lo que hacia ahí pero el me reconoció entonces yo iba con Leah ese día, en cuanto el la vio no me paso desapercibida la mirada que se dieron. Fue muy tierno de verdad, desde entonces Jacob era algo asi como mi amigo, pero no tanto pues aun no me sentía con la confianza de nuevo.

Bueno, el se supone que seria su pareja el ya estaba listo pero desafortunadamente Leah tuvo un problema familiar muy grave y no pudo ir pero tampoco quería dejar a Jacob plantado y por eso se le ocurrió pedirme de favor que fuera con el… me suplico por media hora hasta que acepte, por suerte mi madre aun con la esperanza me había regalado un vestido para la ocasión.

De ahí todo se fue al caño por que en cuanto entre y lo vi, el amor que aun sentía por el floreció y bailar con el fue como estar en el cielo aunque sinceramente me sentía mal por pensar asi.

Era una completa idiota.

Lo que si pude notar que en el baile no vi a Jane, bueno no es que la hubiera visto mucho, desde nuestra pelea no la volví a ver, por lo poco que supe ella se iría a la universidad de Oregón.

Aunque no lo crean la extraño mucho, pero bueno esa ya es otra historia.

Pero ahora estaba despotricando de aquí para haya, Leah no podía haberme hecho esto.

Bueno no es que ella tuviera la culpa pues la persona que nos iba a rentar el departamento a la mera hora nos cancelo, alegando de que había otra persona y no se que mas y como el tiempo se me venia encima no me quedo de otra que quedarme en los dormitorios de la universidad, cosa que no sabia si iba a ser posible pues ya el tiempo estaba muy avanzado y no sabia si iba a encontrar uno.

Por suerte lograron asignarnos a Leah y a mi una habitación lastima que no nos tocaba juntas, asi que ni modo.

-no te preocupes Bella, te visitare a menudo

-gracias de todas formas nos veremos en clases o no

-pues…- miro su horario- en algunas…

-ya veremos- me encogí de hombros, me despedí de ella y me fui a buscar mi cuarto según era 007G, que forma tan rara de ponerle a sus dormitorios pero en fin no estaba para quejarme al fin y al cabo ya era un cuarto.

Despues de un rato llegue a mi cuarto, por suerte no había nadie. Mire a mi alrededor había una litera y una cama individual. Bueno yo llegue primero asi que me quedo con la cama individual.

Puse mi maleta sobre el colchón y comencé a acomodar mis cosas.

De repente la puerta se abrió no le di importancia hasta que escuche sus voces

-en serio Rose deberás…- voltee y frente mío estaban Rosalie y Alice-oh… Bella

-Cullen, Hale- dije secamente y seguí con lo mío

Comencé a sacar mi ropa para acomodarla en mi cajonera, sin hacer caso de las personas que estaban cerca de mí. Al parecer entendieron por que comenzaron acomodar sus cosas, yo seguí con lo mío.

Termine en poco rato, desdoble las sabanas y comencé a arreglar mi cama, pues obvio me quedaría ahí. No me tarde mucho pues no era la gran cosa arreglar una cama, me recosté en ella y comencé a ver como ellas comenzaban a tener dificultad en subir el colchón a la litera de arriba, pues el colchón era ortopédico y esos pesan mucho.

-empuja Rosalie- dijo Alice quien estaba arriba- ya casi

-lo dices por que no eres tu quien carga- se quejo mientras cargaba el colchón, decidi verlas un momento para divertirme un poco despues les ayudaría, tampoco coy mala persona- no me ayudas mucho ¿eh?- dejo caer el colchón- esto es difícil

-¡dios!- me levante- a ver- le dije a Rosalie- yo cargo mientras que tú empujas y ella jala

-bien

Entre las tres logramos subir el vendito colchón por que si estaba algo pesado ahora veo por que ellas no pudieron.

-gracias

-de nada- conteste y regrese a mi cama

-ehm…- levante la vista y Alice había hablado.-¿Cómo estas?

-bien, supongo- saque de mi maleta una revista y comencé a leerla con la esperanza que entendieran el mensaje

-eso esta bien

Deje que ellas siguieran con lo suyo, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de sus cosas siendo sacadas y cosas mas que ni siquiera me fije. Al poco rato –por lo que note- habían terminado, ahora solo habían comenzado a cuchichearse entre si, cosa que me molesto un poco aun que no tenia idea de por que, lo que ellas hicieran no era mi asunto ¿o si?

-bueno Alice, creo que terminamos- dijo Rosalie- estoy cansada

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

-me parece bien

-¿vienes Bella?- levante la mirada y fruncí el seño, ¿a caso tenían el descaro de hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado?

-no- dije con coraje- no quiero ir a ningún lugar con ustedes

-lo siento yo pensé…

-mira…- me levante- me importa un comino lo que pienses ¿esta bien? Que me haya compadecido de ustedes y les haya ayudado no quiere decir que aun somos las mejores amigas, asi que solo les pido que me dejen en paz.

-¡oye ya basta!- se quejo Rosalie- ya estoy cansada de su actitud, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con lo que los muchachos hicieron, asi que no nos puedes estar juzgando cada vez que se te antoje… si ella no nos cree es su problema no nuestro asi que deja de incluirla en nuestros planes

-en ningún momento les pedí nada – le respondí molesta- asi que ahórrense sus escusas para otra idiota

-solamente ella lo hizo por cortesía, para que dejaras de lamentarte sola

-¡Rosalie!

-no déjala, no sabia que eso pensara de mi… ahora estoy mas segura de su maldita farsa

-piensa lo que quieras- nos miramos ambas furiosas, pero no me quedaría aquí para seguir peleando.

Asi que me fui a la puerta, y la abrí de un tirón vi alguien que estaba en frente de la puerta no me importo quien era y me fui corriendo.

¿Qué se creían? Todavía de lo que me hicieron se ponen a pelear conmigo, bueno mas bien lo decía por Rosalie por que Alice no hizo nada solamente fue amable y me invito a ir con ellas, no tenia ni idea de lo enojada con ellas.

Me detuve cuando estuve muy lejos de los dormitorios, fui avanzando hasta que encontré un pequeño cuarto, me metí no se por que, quizá por simple curiosidad. No había mucho adentro solo un enorme piano de cola en medio de todo, me preguntaba para que querrían un piano pero en fin.

Sonreí cuando recordé las clases de teclado que había tomado, por que tenia el deseo de tocarle una canción a Edward o que ambos tocáramos una juntos, me esforcé demasiado por aprender pero veo que de nada sirvió.

Recorrí las teclas con suavidad, no había mucha diferencia entre un piano y un teclado… me senté en el banquillo, y comencé a tocar una canción una canción que había escrito en un momento de dolor, esa había sido la mejor forma de desahogarme.

_En el recuento de los daños_

_El holocausto de tu amor_

_Son incalculables e irreparables_

_Hay demasiada destrucción_

_Lagrimas que no consiguen_

_Apagar el fuego que hay en mí_

_Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera_

_Solo quedan ruinas de mí_

_En el recuento de los daños_

_El terrible coche entre los dos_

_El firme impacto de tus manos_

_No sobrevivió mi precaución_

_En el recuento de los daños_

_Me quedas debiendo tantísimo amor_

_Que no puedo creer lo que escuche_

_Como puedes decir que te olvidare_

_Oh oh no, no no no_

_No no puedo reponerme_

_De ese beso que me sube al cielo,_

_Que es el mismo que ahora me hunde en el infierno_

_Oh no, oh no _

_Oh oh no, no no no_

_No no puedo reponerme_

_De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme_

_Si sabias que no ibas amarme_

_¿Que ganabas? ¿Qué ganabas? _

_Con besarme…_

Las lagrimas me salían de los ojos por la verdad de la letra, no podía creer lo tonta que había sido, no importa el tiempo que ya había pasado aun se sentía muy presente.

-¿Por qué?- solloce-¡por que!- me levante volteando el banquillo

Me recargue en el piano dejando que mis lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, entonces sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, eran tan cálidos y tan conocidos, que por un momento cerré mis ojos y me recargue en ellos.

-perdóname- me tense al oír su voz y comencé a alejarme- por favor… no te alejes

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte limpiándome la cara

-te escuche, Bella… ¿de verdad sientes todo eso?

-no se de que hablas- me hice la desentendida

-no mientas- me encaro de nuevo- ¿tu sientes todo eso?... ¿de verdad piensas que no te amo?

-si, ¡eso pienso!- le grite- tu me usaste, te burlaste de mi, me humillaste…

-no, Bella… déjame explicarte… se que al principio fue asi, ero te juro que de verdad te amo

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿hacer que?

-seguir con este juego, la prepa ya paso… tu ganaste, ¿Por qué necesitas seguir torturándome?

Por sus ojos pasaron muchas emociones, entre ellas el enojo…

-¡Bella! ¡TE AMO!- me tomo de los hombros, maldita sea aun sentía esa sensación de cosquilleo en mi- eres lo que mas quiero ¿Por qué no me crees?

-por que lo único que has hecho es mentirme

-¿crees que te miento ahora?- asentí- te voy a demostrar que no te miento

Sus manos subieron de mis hombros a mi rostro y acerco su rostro hasta que nuestros labios te tocaron de nuevo… ¡maldición! Aun sentía amor por el, comenzó a querer profundizar el beso… estuve a punto de dejarlo pero…

_Para el solo fuiste una apuesta…_

Todo eso me hizo empujarlo y plantarle una cachetada que resonó por todo el cuarto, mi mano dolía por el golpe pero no tanto como mi corazón.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Que no entiendes que me haces daño!- le grite

-Bella…- se acerco a mí, pero lo empuje

-aléjate de mi… ya no me tortures- le grite

-créeme que no quiero hacerlo, pero debes oírme tan solo escúchame- sin darme tiempo de replicar, me volvió abrazar. Por más que luche en quitármelo de encima no pude el era mas fuerte que yo- por favor, escúchame… Bella, necesito que me escuches- me tenia aun abrazada- te amo, cada minuto que no tengo a mi lado me tortura…- deje de luchar por que sabia que no tenia caso- se que te hice daño, pero créeme lo que te digo estoy enamorado de ti…se que fui un estúpido por haber hecho esa apuesta, pero si no lo hubiera hecho…

-suéltame- lo trate de empujar, pero el desgraciado era fuerte- por favor

-jamás hubiera descubierto lo especial que eres, que detrás de esa chica ruda se escondía el ángel mas hermoso del mundo pero también la mujer mas valiente y fuerte que existe… quizá todo empezó asi, pero tu- ahora se había separado, y me miraba penetrándome con esa mirada en la cual me perdía- eres lo que mas quiero

-no es cierto- negué- tu solo me mientes, quieres volver a jugar conmigo- dije entre lagrimas, esto me estaba sobrepasando- no te creo, no te creo

-dame otra oportunidad- me abrazo de nuevo- déjame demostrarte que todo lo que te dije es verdad

-no…

-por favor

-déjame…-le rogué, muy adentro de mi quería pensar que sus palabras eran ciertas pero otra me decía que debía tener cuidado que no me dejara engañar tan pronto, que el solo quería hacerme daño otra vez.- déjame ir…

-Bella…

-yo no se que pensar, por favor déjame ir…

-prométeme que lo pensaras- quise decir no, pero mi cabeza solo atino a decir que si- gracias

Y me soltó, en cuanto deje de sentir sus brazos me eche a correr tenia que estar sola y aclarar mis ideas, corrí pero no sabía a donde ir a mi cuarto no, por que ellas estarían ahí. Eso me dejaba pensar si de verdad ellas habían tenido algo que ver con la apuesta, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de con quien…

Si, si había alguien con quien hablar…

Solo que no se si ella querría hablar conmigo…

Tome mi celular y busque rápidamente su nombre, no tenia ni la menor idea si seguía teniendo el mismo número, pero debía asegurarme no tenia otra opción… marque el número y espere.

Uno, dos, tres timbrazos y nada, mi esperanza se fue al caño pero al cuarto timbrazo contestaron…

-_bueno_

-¿Jane?- susurre

-_Bella_- la voz de mi amiga, me devolvió la tranquilidad

Ahora solo espero que ella quiera hablar conmigo y no me cuelgue…

-hola- tonta

-_¿Qué quieres Bella?-_ se que merecía sus palabras frías pero aun asi me dolía su actitud- _¿ofenderme de nuevo a caso?_

_-_no, yo… necesito tu ayuda, no ayuda necesito alguien que me escuche…

_-¿y por que no le pides a tu perfecto novio que lo haga o mejor aun a tus nuevas amigas?_

-el…el ya no es nada mío- solté un sollozo- por favor Jane

-_resulto ser cierto ¿verdad?_

-lo siento, fui una tonta pero por favor… necesito alguien con quien desahogarme ¿ya estas en Oregón?

-_no, aun no eh partido… vine a visitar a una prima aquí en Washington _

_-_¿estas aquí?

-_si-_soltó un suspiro_-¿quieres que nos veamos?_

-por favor

Nos quedamos de ver en un parque que estaba como a media hora de la universidad, no me fui al dormitorio por lo mismo de que no quería ver a las chicas, aun tenia muchas cosas de que pensar antes de tomar una decisión, solo espero de que Jane no este lo suficiente enojada conmigo para no ayudarme, de verdad necesitaba un consejo.

**¡Muuuuuy corto lo se! **

**Por lo regular los hago mas largos o eso creo, la cosa es que no quería dejarlas esperanzo mas tiempo pues ya me he tardado en actualizar, solo espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Espero sus bonitos comentarios**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**¡A muy poco de los 500 reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

LorenaTuyaCullen, Jess-Stew-de-Cullen, Maria Carlie Cullen, veroc, Ane, Cammixu, CrazyForRobert, Andysuperchula, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, karla-cullen-hale, nany87, madaswan, I love Edward, Pacita Delitah Cullen, vanezhittacullen2

**Pero antes que nada… eh puesto un nuevo Poll, muy independiente de la historia: ¿crees que Teresas Palmer (actriz) podría pasar como la hija de Kristen Stewart?... se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Es que ella va a ser mi Nessie para mi nueva historia… espero contar con su apoyo…**

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Twenty Two: La Charla, La Disculpa y… ¿Celos?_

**Pv. Bella **

Veía para todos lados buscándola, sabia que era poco probable que ella viniera y que solamente me había dicho que para que la dejara de molestar. Pero yo la conocía, no importaba cuan enojada estuviera conmigo, siempre tenia tiempo para escucharme.

Pero ya llevaba media hora aquí y no veía ni sus luces.

-hola- mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba Jane, su cara no mostraba emoción alguna seguramente aun estaba enojada.

-Jane…- me levante- ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, supongo- se sentó en la banca donde yo antes había estado- dime que sucede

-antes que nada- me senté a su lado- te quiero pedir perdón, fui una…

-¿tonta?

-algo asi, yo… dios no se que decir

-bueno Bella déjame decirte que yo pensé que me creerías pero cuando te pusiste como loca la verdad me impresionase mucho y aun mas cuando comenzaste a ofenderme… eso si fue nuevo

-perdón- dije al borde del llanto

Ella me miro frunciendo el seño, al principio creí me golpearía por ser tan estúpida pero al contrario de lo que pensé me dio un abrazo.

-ven pequeña- me apretó a ella- eres una tonta de verdad… pero sabes que te quiero, se lo que es estar enamorada y bueno haces tonterías por la persona que amas aunque este no te merezca… ¿por cierto que paso?

-es una larga historia

-bueno, me trajiste hasta aquí asi que lo que me debes es contarme lo que paso ¿no?

Reí- creo que si

Comencé a relatarle cada una las cosas que pasaron durante las semanas anteriores como Edward no negó el hecho de la apuesta, la pelea con su hermana, como le devolví sus cosas y entre todo lo que paso hasta el día de la graduación, ahí fue cuando deje de verlo.

-¿y supongo que desde entonces lo evitas no?

-exacto… bueno, hoy lo vi

-¿y que paso?- no había sorpresa en su cara, cosa que se me hizo extraño

-me dijo que me amaba… es que no le veo caso, ya termino la prepa ¿Por qué sigue con lo mismo?

-pues… ¿has considerado la opción de que el de verdad te ame?

-es una tontería Jane- me enderece- digo, ya le di lo que quería…

-¡ay Bella!- negó- aunque me odia a mi misma pero ese idiota si te ama

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- la mire confundida- ¿tu no lo odias?

-no me malinterpretes, lo odio… pero eso no quita que sea observadora, el día de la graduación lo supe…

-¿tu fuiste?- la interrumpí

-si, no me viste por que yo no quería que me vieras… por cierto felicidades por ser la reina

-ni me lo digas… continua

-bueno despues de la coronación, yo los vi cuando dieron el baile- entonces comenzó a negar y sonrio- lo hubieras visto Bella, la cara de idiota que tenia era como si… no se… estuviera en el cielo o algo asi, fue extraño

¿Será cierto? Mire a Jane y sabia que no me mentía, pero si eso era verdad… yo aun no tenia la suficiente confianza como para darle otra oportunidad es mas me sentía aun demasiado dolida como para hablar con el, por que si me decía mas cosas que no quería oír. Pero si de verdad me amaba, pues hoy me lo dijo.

-Jane no se que hacer- me tape la cara con las manos- yo…

-tu lo amas Bella, se nota a leguas

-no se ni que hacer… ¡dios!

-para empezar quiero que tengas una larga noche de sueño para que estés en tus 5 sentidos por que amiga se nota que no has dormido bien… ah y antes de que hables con ese tonto, creo que debes hablar con su hermana y su amiga… no se pero siento que fuiste un poquito injustas con ellas y bueno aunque me alegra que esa tal Rosalie te enfrentara…

-¡oye!

-aunque lo niegues Bella a veces eres algo terca… pero ese no es el punto, despues quiero que hables con Edward que te cuente su versión y pues que mas te puedo decir…- me puso la mano en el pecho- escucha lo que tu corazón te dice.

-creo que puedo intentarlo

-Bella, en estos casos debes querer hacerlo

-muchas gracias Jane- ahora fui yo la que la abrace- no se que hubiera hecho sin ti

-supongo que estar aquí como tonta por muchas horas- me apretó mas a ella, pero esta vez lo sentía bien no había otra intensión en su abrazo simplemente era algo asi como fraternal

-te quiero mucho

-yo también enana… ahora de una forma mejor

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte al separarme de ella, cuando la mire ella se ruborizo… ¡Jane se ruborizo!-no me digas que… ¡oh por dios! ¿Conociste a alguien?

-si, se llama Heidi una chica muy dulce… tienes que conocerla

-ten por seguro que lo hare, tiene que pasar por mi aprobación y mi gran interrogatorio antes de que tan siquiera piense en tener algo contigo.

-¡calmate mamá Bella!- me dio un empujón- pero la próxima vez que venga a visitarte la traeré… y saldremos los 4

-¿4?

-si, Heidi, tu, Edward y yo

-espera aun no se nada

-¿lo amas?- me miro taladrándome con la mirada, era obvio lo que quería que respondiera… bueno era verdad amaba demasiado a Edward como para negarlo

-si

-entonces no se diga mas, ahora primero me debes al menos un helado y despues… arreglas tu vida ¿estamos?- asentí- bien quiero ese helado

Yo me comencé a reir cuando comenzó a caminar hacia un kiosco donde vendían todo tipo de dulces y demás chucherías, la tarde me la pase muy entretenida junto con Jane. Ya que nos mantuvimos platicando acerca de lo que era su nueva escuela, los chicos que se le habían acercado y como ella de una patada –hipotéticamente hablando- los había rechazado, de cómo conoció a Heidi… y de muchas cosas más.

Ya dadas las 7 de la noche, nos despedimos prometiéndonos visitarnos en vacaciones.

Llegue a los dormitorios casi a las 8:00 de la noche, entre y las chicas estaban ahí Rosalie acostada en su cama leyendo un libro solamente levanto la vista pero asi de rápido la bajo de nuevo, aun seguía molesta por nuestra pequeña pelea mientras que Alice veía su armario seguramente pensando en que se pondría mañana, tan típico de ella volteo cuando cerré la puerta me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa la cual yo respondí de manera tímida.

Llegue a mi cama aun todo estaba en silencio, los pocos ruidos que se oían eran de ellas pues yo solo las miraba, Jane tenia razón debía disculparme con ellas.

Me levante y me pare frente a ellas, o al menos de manera en que me escucharan.

-este…- empecé

-¿si Bella?- contesto Alice por que Rosalie ni me miraba, genial

-quiero hablar con ustedes

-¡bah!

-Rose, ¿Qué pasa Bella?

Pase mi vista a Rosalie que tenia la mirada aun en su libro

-por favor Rosalie, quiero que las dos me escuchen- ella me miro aun con el seño fruncido

-esta bien- dejo su libro aun lado y se levanto encarándome, se me había olvidado que ella era un poco más alta que yo

-bueno…quiero, quiero pedirles perdón

-¿Qué?

-¡que!

-yo… las juzgue mal- continúe antes de que me fuera mas difícil- como escusa debo decir que estaba muy molesta y dolida por lo que paso, se que ustedes querían ayudarme o apoyarme mientras que yo las trate muy mal…por eso, lo siento- baje la mirada, ya que ninguna dijo nada- si están muy molestar para perdonarme lo entenderé, sobre todo tu Rose pues con lo de la mañana…

-¡ya cállate!- me ordeno- ¡dios! Como habla

-¿Cómo?- dije ofendida, todavía que me disculpaba me callaba

-mira, se que estabas dolida y todo eso y créeme que hasta cierto punto lo entiendo pero eso de desquitarte con nosotras como que no… pero… considerando el gran esfuerzo que hiciste por disculparte… creo que puedo hacer una excepción.

-¿de verdad?

-si, tontilla- me sonrió y pude respirar tranquila

-y tu Alice- ella no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo-¿puedes disculparme?

-¡ay Bella!- se lanzo a mis brazos haciéndome caer- ¡te extrañe mucho!

-¡ey calmate Alice!- sonreí aun que costaba negarlo yo también las había extrañado

**Pv. Edward**

Llegue a mi dormitorio un poco cansado no solo físicamente si no emocionalmente, la canción de Bella me dejo impactado, en primera no tenia idea de que tocara el piano y menos que ella compusiera pues esa canción no la había escuchado antes, por que la letra era muy triste casi melancólica, eran los sentimientos de Bella plasmados de ella.

Pero en cuanto la abrace y volví a sentir su calor en mi cuerpo me sentí vivo como en muchas semanas no me sentía tan vivo, aun mas cuando volví a besarla y saber que por un momento ella me respondió eran indicios que aun me amaba, pero al separarse esa burbuja se rompió, pero hubo algo que me dio esperanzas cuando ella me prometió pensar sobre nosotros, me decía que quizá solo quizá me perdone.

-hola chicos -salude cuando entre, ellos se veían muy felices -¿Qué pasa?

-Edward, estamos muy contentos

-¿Por qué?

-¡las chicas nos perdonaron!- me grito Emmett, me sentía muy feliz por ello al menos ellos podían tener a quienes quieres

-me alegro por ustedes, en serio

-¡ay lo siento Edward!

-no te preocupes de verdad, despues de todos su falta no fue tan grave como la mía

-Bella te perdonara de verdad- me dijo Jasper- ella es una mujer maravillosa, a puesto a que aun te ama

-digas a puesto, esa palabra me costo caro

-pero te hizo ganar mucho- levanto las cejas- a poco estar con Bella no es lo mejor que has tenido

-eso que ni que

-¡no te preocupes Edward!- me dijo Emmett- todo saldrá bien

-gracias amigos

Platicamos un poco de todo, para empezar de cómo les había ido en las vacaciones aunque hable con ellos un par de veces, quería saber que era lo que hicieron.

Me reí de las anécdotas de Emmett pues el y su familia habían ido a la playa, me reí de la manera en como casi era arrastrado por las olas y cuando salió estaba todo cubierto de algas y muchas cosas mas cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Jasper fue mas serio, el se había tomado unos días sin su familia y fue a un pequeño recorrido por el país, lo único gracioso fue cuando algunos chicas se le acercaban y le pedían su numero pero como algunas eran extranjeras no les entendió ni una palabra.

-oye no sabia como rechazarlas

-ya me imagino el pobre de ti

-eso creo- bostece- estoy cansado

-nosotros igual

Me metí al baño para darme una ducha, tenia el cuerpo agarrotado por tanto estrés en los últimos días lo mejor que hice es darme una ducha caliente, cuando salí el cuarto ya estaba oscuro solo iluminado por una pequeña lámpara que tenia el buro junto a la cama de Jasper, Emmett ya roncaba como cerdo en la parte de abajo y Jasper leía un libro en su cómoda.

-buenas noches Jasper

-buenas noches Edward, ¿no te molesta la luz?

-no, esta bien- subí las escaleras de la litera- que duermas bien

-tu igual

Cerré los ojos, imaginándome el rostro de Bella y soñando en el día que ambos estuviéramos juntos de nuevo.

.

.

Por fin todos estábamos incorporándonos a clases, los últimos días eran nada mas de asignación de dormitorios e inscripciones, hasta que por fin las clases comenzaron.

En estos días pude hablar con mi hermana, me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo que ya había arreglado las cosas con Bella y que habían vuelto a ser amigas, me conto como Bella se había disculpado con ella y hablaron durante muchas cosas.

Se que suena mal, aunque estaba feliz por ella, le tenia un poco de envidia.

Me levante temprano este día, hoy era primer día asi que tenia que ser puntual.

Camine por los pasillos mirando a los alumnos que venían de aquí para allá, seguramente también era nuevos. Entre a mi salón, note como varias chicas me miraban mas de la cuenta eso llamaría mi atención en tiempos pasados pero ahora la única mujer que quería que me mirara de esa manera, esa mujer que en estos momentos se encontraba en otro edificio tomando clases.

Como lo típico de los primeros días, presentaciones, plan de estudios, forma de evaluación y muchas cosas mas, en eso se paso las primeras clases por que no faltaba alguno que nos pusiera a trabajar luego luego.

Las horas acabaron y yo pude decir, que no estaba mal el primer día.

Miraba muy atento mis materias, no se veían tan complicadas era la suerte de tener un padre doctor ya que te deba un ligero resumen de lo que te espera en la universidad, y como siempre no vi por donde andaba y choque con alguien.

-¡ay perdón!- levante mi vista, al igual que ella era una chica muy bonita pelirroja, de tez pálida y con unos ojos de un color miel cubiertos por unos lentes que le hacían ver muy intelectual.

-no te preocupes, no eres el único que venia distraído- me sonrió

-no importa- le extendí la mano- por cierto soy Edward

-Victoria- la estrecho- ¿eres nuevo?

-si, ¿y tu?

-también juraría que eras de segundo o tercer año

-¿tan mayor me veo?

-no, solo es que te vez muy… maduro- comenzó a reir

-oh gracias, que forma tan cortes de decir que me veo viejo- reí con ella, me caía bien esta chica ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no hablaba con otra chica, tal vez no querría otra relación si no es con Bella pero eso no me impide que tenga amigas- ¿y que estudias?

-estudio Licenciatura en comunicaciones

-¿algo como reportera?

-si, algo asi

Comenzamos a caminar, mientras platicábamos de algunas cosas. De repente se escucho como alguien decía su nombre o mas bien le gritaba, ella volteo yo seguí su mirada… un chico de cabello rubio y un poco alto venia con una cara muy enojada.

-¡Victoria!

-oh no- dijo con miedo

-¿Quién es?

-mi ex novio- me dijo temblando- termine con el pero aun no entiende que ya no lo quiero

-ahora veo por que me dejaste ¿es por este papanatas?- me señalo

-James déjame en paz, que no ves que lo nuestro se acabo

-¡maldición! ¡Entiende que te amo!- se acerco a ella pero se alejo- ella no significo nada para mi, no fue mi culpa

-James te lo diré otra vez, déjame en paz- decía ya llorando, eso si no lo permitiría

-oye Victoria no quiere verte asi que déjala

-tu no te metas flacucho, ella es mía- me iba lanzar un golpe cuando gracias mis buenos reflejos lo esquive y le di uno en el estomago, tumbándolo

-eso es para que no hagas llorar a una mujer

-tuviste suerte- levanto la mirada hacia Victoria y vi en ella algo que reconocí al instante… amor- de verdad quiero hablar

Dijo dándose la vuelta aun doblado por el golpe

-¡dios!- decía ella entre lágrimas- no se rinde

-¿Qué paso?... perdón pero si quieres hablar

-el me engaño, lo vi con otra chica… el me híper-jura que no es lo yo creo pero, yo lo vi Edward- comenzó a llorar mas

-creo que debes hablar con el, por experiencia te digo que es mejor que escuches su versión y mira en sus ojos si dice la verdad o no… el te quiere Victoria, yo lo vi

-pero

-solo escúchalo

-gracias Edward- me sorprendió cuando me abrazo- eres un buen amigo

-de nada- le di unas palmaditas- me alegra ayudar

De verdad se veía buena persona, y si su ex novio decía la verdad supongo que debería escucharlo asi me gustaría que me hubieran aconsejado con respecto a Bella. No se por que sentía que me miraban, pero cuando mire a mi derecha me arrepentí…

Bella me miraba o más bien intercalaba la mirada entre Victoria y yo, su rostro mostraba tristeza pura, vi como soltaba aire dando la media vuelta y yéndose de ahí.

¿Qué habrá creído?

-¡ay no!- me separe de Victoria bruscamente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella

-¿Quién es Bella?- entonces abrió sus ojos- no me digas que es tu novia y entendió mal

-no es mi novia… bueno si, es que ella y yo estamos tratando de arreglar las cosas…

-y luego nos vio a nosotros… ¡ay no!- se dio un golpe en la cabeza- lo siento Edward, ¿quieres que vayamos y hablemos con ella?

-no, creo que es hora de que enfrente esto yo solo… discúlpame

-no te preocupes, ve… Edward- me llamo cuando y voltee- gracias, tomare en cuenta tu consejo

Asentí y comencé a correr hacia la dirección que ella tomo.

La busque pero no la veía estaba comenzando a desesperarme, pero no quería ir a su cuarto pero tenia que hacerlo.

-¿esta Bella?- le pregunte a Rosalie que era la única que estaba ahí

-no, ¿le paso algo?

-es una larga historia, bueno gracias…

No perdí mas el tiempo, seguí buscándola… entonces algo me hizo recordar que cuando ella se sentía triste buscaba lugares solitarios para poder pensar, según mi memoria el único lugar solitario aquí era…

Y ahí estaba ella sentada en medio de una fuente abandonada, en un rincón mas alejado de los edificios. Tenia su mirada fija en un punto me acerque con mas cuidado a ella hasta que quede tras de ella.

-Bella- ella volteo y se veían sus ojos brillosos, como si estuviera llorando

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- se limpio la cara con su mano

-es obvio que vine a buscarte

-¿por que? Pensé que estabas muy ocupado con tu nueva amiga- cerró los ojos como si hubiera cometido una imprudencia.

-ella solo… bueno también tiene problemas con su novio y solo le di un consejo

-¡que forma de agradecer!- se oia molesta, ¿era posible?... ¿era posible que estuviera celosa?

-¿estas celosa?- me apresure a decir

-ah…- abrió la boca pero la cerro

Me volví a acercar a ella y me arrodille para quedar a la misma altura, le tome las manos me dio gusto que ella no me las arrebatara.

-Bella- dije despues de un corto silencio- es tiempo de hablar

Ella me miro sin decir nada, solamente asintió.

**Ahora si ya no van a odiar a Jane ahora a Victoria xD… **

**Bueno me duele decirles esto pero… esta historia esta llegando al final =(, si, ya solo que quedan a lo mucho 3 capítulos, a pesar de que me pongo a llorar como magdalena cada vez que termino una historia pero ya va siendo tiempo que diga bye bye…**

**Asi que al menos ya conseguí un gran avance hasta ahora jeje…**

**Nos leemos**

**Paulinita**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Unas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Ane, celibeth, CrazyForRobert, veroc, nany87, vanezhittacullen2, LuluuPattinson, Maria Carlie Cullen, I Love Edward, Cammixu, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, Monii-lunadawn, karla-cullen-hale, Aredhel Isile, Danii Belliner Cullen, Flopi, Andysuperchula **

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Twenty Three: Perdóname Por Favor_

**Pv. Edward**

Ella me había dicho que si, que si quería hablar conmigo… bueno eso no me lo esperaba realmente, pensé que me diría que no y pues no tenia muy claro lo que le iba a decir asi que lo mejor que tenia era usar mi corazón, el arma mas sincera que tenia.

-¿y bien? ¿Te vas a quedar callado?- Bella, me saco de mis pensamientos- por que si es asi, mejor me voy

-¡NO!- le grite y apreté un poco mas el agarre de mis manos pero al verla hacer un gesto de dolor afloje un poco mi agarre- perdón, es que… no pensé llegar tan lejos asi que no tengo ni la menor idea de que decir o hacer

-dijiste que querías hablar… bien te escucho

-bueno, creo que debo empezar por la verdad… Bella amor, quiero que sepas todo y cuando digo todo quiero decir que sepas la persona que era antes de que tu llegaras a mi vida… ¿me escucharas?

-si- sonreí- te escuchare

-bueno- me senté junto a ella pero aun sin soltarle sus manos- antes era llamado Edward "el dios del sexo" Cullen ¿ahora que lo pienso es ridículo verdad? Yo antes no veía a las mujeres como algo más que un revolcón, sinceramente yo no creía en el amor a pesar de que a diario veía a mis padres dándose muestras de ese sentimiento, hasta mis mejores amigos tenían eso llamado amor, a pesar de eso yo siempre les tuve un poco de envidia por ello aunque no me atrevía a aceptarlo.

"Pero jamás lo creí necesario, la vida es corta por que atarme a una mujer; era mi oración diaria por eso es que salía con tan cual se me atravesaba… entonces estabas tu la primera y quizá la única chica que me había rechazado, tu manera de hacerlo tan… no se como explicarlo me volvía loco. "¿Qué me pasaba? ¿a caso estaba perdiendo mi talento?" eso pensaba, la ultima vez que me rechazaste que me habías respondido con tu singular sarcasmo ¿lo recuerdas?"

-¿Cuándo te dije que tu y yo tendríamos sexo salvaje?- mi sonrisa se hizo mayor por que lo recordaba

-ese día Emmett y Jasper me estaba molestando, tanto que creí de verdad había perdido mi don y cuando les dije que conmigo no jugaran que era capaz de hacerte caer a mis pies… fue ahí donde salió la apuesta- ella frunció el seño- espera, escúchame…si, acepte esa estupidez pero por que ya me conoces soy una persona terca y siempre quiero demostrar lo que puedo hacer, por eso acepte y comencé a acercarme a ti.

-siempre se me hicieron raros los motivos de tu acercamiento

-si, y por eso te pedí la cita, donde el sorprendido ese día fui yo por que aceptaste

-Jane me obligo

-sea cual sea el motivo, me aceptaste… aunque las cosas no salieron bien… ese día me olvide de la apuesta, y de hecho se los hice ver a mis amigos… se volvió algo personal por asi decirlo… pero comencé a tratarte, conocerte y descubrí la persona maravillosa que eres… tu- bese sus manos- me conquistaste solo con ser tu misma, el Edward Cullen del pasado desapareció, deje de frecuentar las "amistades" que solía tener si sabes a lo que me refiero- al principio se quedo pensando hasta que comprendió lo que quería decir

-si

-y cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, Bella te juro que casi me da un paro- me reí de mi mismo- te convertiste en mi novia haciéndome el hombre mas feliz de mi vida ¿recuerdas de la apuesta que hicieron Emmett y Jasper?

-claro

-ese día cuando te fuiste con las chicas, hable con ellos les dije que todo eso de la apuesta había quedado en el olvido y que ya no quería saber de ello por que…

-¿Por qué…?

-me había enamorado de ti, me enamore Bella lo que nunca creí posible para alguien como yo

-pero la apuesta…

-fue lo mas estúpido que hice, pero si no fuera por ella no hubiera cambiado al tenerte cerca, dándome tu amor… ¿Por qué Bella tu me amas?

-yo… Edward, tu me hiciste mucho daño eso fue de lo peor… Frank, me dejo mal tu casi me mataste no sabia ni que hacer ni que pensar solo quería irme por eso me fui con mis padres de viaje sabia que tu harías algo, no quería verte ni a ti ni a tu familia por eso ese día trate tan mal a Alice y Rosalie.

-perdóname por haberte hecho daño, jamás me perdonare por eso…

-pero… - me interrumpió- hubo algo que jamás deje de sentir, este amor por ti- se toco el pecho en donde estaba su corazón- por mas que trate de odiarte no pude, Jacob me dijo…

-¿Jacob?- pregunte tenso- ¿no es ese el chico que golpee aquel día?

-si Jacob, tanto el como Leah se hicieron mi conciencia…

-¿pero por que Jacob?- gruñí molesto

-el me salvo de morir ¿recuerdas?

-lo siento, es que solo de pensar que otro hombre haya… lo siento

-pues no soy esa clase de chica que corre con otro hombre en una decepción amorosa

-ay Bella, ¿que puedo hacer para que me perdones?- acerque nuestras manos a mi pecho-. Dime que debo hacer y lo hago, no me importa… solo déjame ser parte de tu vida de nuevo.

-no lo se Edward, me cuesta mucho trabajo volver a confiar- desvió la mirada- no se en que creer, yo lo que mas quisiera es decirte que si y tratar de olvidar todo pero aun recuerdo la mentira y no se…

-dame otra oportunidad, no te pido que seas mi novia de nuevo… solo quiero que empecemos de nuevo ser amigos, y asi que las cosas se den de nuevo… quiero recuperar tu confianza.

-Edward…- se veía- déjame pensarlo ¿si?

-esta bien Bella- dije algo deprimido- no te voy a presionar en nada, pero dame una respuesta ¿por favor?

-esta bien

-debo irme- soltó sus manos y extrañe su calor- te prometo pensarlo

-gracias

Tomo las pocas cosas que tenia en la fuente, dándome la espalda comenzó su recorrido de regreso, de repente se detuvo dándome la espalda aun volteo su cabeza sin aun decirme nada yo le sostuve la mirada, cuando estuvimos viéndonos ella me sonrió… si, me sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino.

Algo dentro de mi me dijo que aun había esperanza, esa sonrisa no era una sonrisa cualquiera era la misma que me daba cuando éramos novios, esa sonrisa llena de amor.

Me levante despues de quedarme una rato ahí sentado, no quería hacer nada asi que mejo me fui a mi cuarto tal vez a escuchar música o leer un libro… algo.

Entre a mi habitación el único que estaba ahí era Jasper, seguramente Emmett estará con Rosalie "recuperando" el tiempo perdido.

-hola Jazz

-¿Qué hay Edward?- me dio una mirada que no supe reconocer- ¿Cómo te fue con Bella?

-como supiste que… Alice- cabecee, al saber de la chismosa de mi hermana

-me lo conto apenas, pero en fin ¿Cómo te fue?

-puede decirse que bien- respondí sentándome en la orilla de mi cama

-¿Cómo?

-le pedí perdón, pero no me respondió supongo que la confianza es algo que tarda mucho en recuperarse ¿verdad?

-si, tal vez no conozca a Bella tanto pero se que ella no ha tenido una vida fácil se le nota en su cara… más bien en sus ojos y pues por como era antes deduzco que le cuesta un poco de trabajo confiar en las demás personas, quizá por eso siempre estaba sola.

-¡vaya! Si que serás un buen psicólogo, pero por tus deducciones pequeño Sherlock serias mejor detective- solté una carcajada, haber hablado con Bella me había devuelto mi buen humor.

-ja ja…- me hizo un gesto- lo que digo, es que tendrás que esforzarte mucho para poder recuperar su confianza, o mas bien digo si ella decide darte otro oportunidad tendrás que ponerte muy bien las pilas.

Haría lo que fuera por que Bella me perdonara, asi si me pidiera caminar de rodillas de aquí hasta florida.

Me recosté en la cama, y con la idea de que Bella me diera otra oportunidad.

**Pv. Bella**

Aunque no lo quería aceptar, escuchar a Edward diciéndome que me amaba me había puesto alegre, no se, a lo mejor era muy apresurado pensar que quizá me estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero al recordar las palabras de Jane… el me decía la verdad, pero confiar de nuevo se me hacia muy difícil.

¿Qué debía hacer?

_Como necesito el consejo de Kate_

Se que pensar en mi tía antes de mi madre era ridículo, pero no podía contarle a mamá lo que había pasado, si cuando me pregunto por Edward y por que no lo había visto de nuevo solo le dije que ya no estábamos juntos por que el se iría a Chicago a estudiar la universidad y una relación a distancia no seria buena, si mentí, pero si le decía los motivos reales de por que habíamos terminado me haría preguntas y preguntas, hasta llegar a la parte que no quería que supiera.

-hola Bella- levante la mirada, Leah venia caminando tras de mi- te vengo hablando desde hace varios metros

-lo siento

-¿de donde venias?

-de… si te digo no te enojas conmigo

-mmmm… por el brillo de tus ojos, el color en tus mejillas y por la manera tan distraída en la cual venias caminando… debo pensar de que vienes de hablar con cierto chico guapo, de pelo claro y ojos bonitos… mejor conocido como Edward

-Wow… eres maravillosa

-soy una futura abogada- dijo revoloteando su pelo- debo descubrir la verdad sin hablar con nadie.

Tenia razón en su lógica- bueno si lo hice, pero no se que hacer

-¿Por qué? ¿no es lo que querías?

-si, pero…- maldita sea el pero se había convertido en mi palabra favorita- no se si poder confiar en el de nuevo, se me hace muy difícil

-pero lo amas…

-si lo amo, pero…-_maldición_- no se si perdonarlo

-Bella, pobre Edward… ha estado sufriendo por ti todo es tiempo Jacob me conto como te veía el día de la graduación, mas cuando fue el baile… el te adora Bella y para que Jacob lo haya notado ¡uf! Debió haber sido muy notorio… sabes lo distraído que es.

-¿tu crees que deba perdonarlo?

-no es lo que yo crea si no lo que tu quieres

-¡demonios! Serás una buena abogada, sabes como convencer a la gente

-¿entonces lo amas?

-mas que a mi vida

-¿lo vas a perdonar?

Pensé en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos antes de que se supiera la verdad, ¿valía la pena olvidar todos esos buenos momentos? Yo lo amaba, y mucho y él a base de sus acciones me eh dado cuenta de lo arrepentido que esta.

¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago?

_Perdónalo el te ama_

¿Qué?

Mire a todos lados buscando esa voz, no era la de Leah de eso estaba segura era una voz conocida pero no recordaba de quien.

-¿dijiste algo?- le pregunte a Leah

-no ¿Por qué?

-por nada, creo que tienes razón… Edward, merece que lo perdone todos cometemos errores y el suyo es ser… el mismo ¿Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo enamorarme de el?

-entonces… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Ve con el!

-si

Con la esperanza de que mi torpeza no hiciera de las suyas, corrí hacia mi habitación ¿Por qué? No sabia en que numero de edificio donde vivía, y solo Alice o Rose podrían ayudarme.

-¡Rose! Dime en que numero viven los chicos- le casi exigí ya que era la única que estaba ahí y no tenia tiempo que perder.

-en el 980B ¿Por qué?

-no hay tiempo que perder, gracias

Baje por el elevador viendo el tablero mientras los números iban descendiendo, me puse todavía mas ansiosa ¿Por qué no era mas rápido?

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, me eche a correr de nuevo.

Unos minutos despues llegue al bendito edificio., por suerte también tenia elevador.

Subí y de nuevo miraba ahora nerviosa el tablero donde me mostraba los pisos, llegamos al noveno y comencé a buscar su habitación.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Jasper fue el que me abrió cuando toque mas de dos veces

-tengo que ver a Edward- el me sonrió ¿Cuál era la gracia?

-esta durmiendo, el muy tonto se quedo dormido mientras platicábamos, es comprensible pues el pobre no ha dormido bien en días

-¿días? –Asintió y me sentí tan mal por mi pobre Edward- ¿puedo pasar a verlo? No me importa si esta durmiendo lo esperare hasta que despierte

-esta bien, yo mientras voy a la biblioteca por unas cosas

-bueno

Jasper salió sin decir ninguna palabra, por eso me caía muy bien.

Entre a la habitación, no estaba muy desordenada considerando que aquí vivían tres hombres.

Fije mi vista en la cama que estaba en la orilla, boca arriba estaba el hombre de mi vida tenia sus ojitos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, no tuve corazón para despertarlo lo mejor que hice fue sentarme del otro lado de su cama y comenzar a acariciarle el cabello, los minutos fueron pasando y comencé a sentir sueño.

Con un ligero bostezo comencé a recostarme a lado suyo, no se si fue por reflejo pero sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y me atraían hacia el.

Yo no quise pelear por que había extrañado tanto sus brazos y estar cerca de su cuerpo.

Me arrime mas a el y yo también lo abrace.

-_te amo Bella, mi Bella_

_Bien hecho mi nena…_

Esas dos voces fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de que el sueño me venciera

**¡Ay ya falta poquito! T.T ¿De quien será la otra voz?**

**Ya estamos cerca del final, al menos ya casi junto a nuestros protagonistas lastima que Edward se quedo dormido jeje si no pues ya las cosas hubieran sido mejor ¿no?**

**¡Ya falta poquito para los 500 reviews! Hay que llegar a ellos o superarlos, vamos ya solo nos quedan 2 capis no sean malitas… ¡seré su mejor amiga xD!**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Besitos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Twenty Four: Juntos _

**Pv. Edward**

No sabia a que hora me había quedado dormido, a lo mejor mis sueños en donde Bella regresaba conmigo y para siempre, si, fue en ese momento… pero por que ahora sentía algo tibio entre mis brazos, no quería abrir los ojos por que esta sensación era muy agradable y hacia mucho que no me sentía de esa manera… pero tenia que hacerlo por que cuando a mis fosas nasales llego ese aroma tan rico… fresas y fresias, yo lo conocía muy bien.

Pero no quiero abrir los ojos, por que podría ser parte de mi sueño y quería aprovecharlo lo mejor posible, pero no quería torturarme mas… abrir mis ojos.

-¡oh dios!- susurre- estoy soñando

Si estaba soñando, ¿Por qué de otra manera Bella estuviera acostada a mi lado? Mas que nada ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, lo mejor era que disfrutara de este sueño lo mas que pudiera, ¿Por qué cuando volvería a soñar esto?... comencé a acariciar su cabello, esto de los sueños era muy bueno por que se sentía tan real, tan suave y sedoso como lo recordaba que no pude evitar darle un beso en el. Al parecer la Bella de mi sueño sintió lo mismo por que comenzó a removerse y sonreír.

-_Edward_- susurro

En definitiva no quisiera despertar nunca de este sueño, era muy bueno.

Seguí observándola mas tiempo, creo que sintió mi mirada por que comenzó a pestañear y a removerse para quedar frente mío para luego abrir los ojos.

-hola- me sonrió, ¡rayos! Aunque sea en mi sueño su sonrisa seguía poniéndome la carne de gallina- creo que me quede dormida

-ambos estamos dormidos- le dije- este es un maravilloso sueño

-¿un sueño?

-si,- conteste acariciando su cabello- ¿por que de otra manera estarías conmigo?... pero no quiero saber la respuesta me gusta este sueño.

-Edward- me acaricio la mejilla- esto no es un sueño, yo estoy aquí

-si si… eso quieres que piense, pero no importa…- me atreví a besarle su frente, era tan cálida como lo recordaba- eres tan cálida, te extrañado tanto

-Edward… amor- me tomo el rostro-yo-estoy- aquí

-ay Bella… eres tan pésima mentirosa hasta en sueños- comencé a reir- pero no importa extrañaba tus mentiras o mas bien tu intento de mentir

-¡argh! ¡Eres imposible!- se levanto, no, no quería que se fuera

-no te vayas- también me levante para seguirla- por favor, no quiero que este sueño termine

-¡por el amor de dios Edward! ¡No estas soñando!

-pero…- entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡auch! Me dolió ¿Por qué...? … espera, en los sueños no hay dolor… entonces… tú…tu estas aquí

-vaya… ya era hora

-¡tu estas aquí!- la tome entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mi- de verdad estas aquí Bella, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por tenerte aquí, ¿pero Bella por que…?

-Edward…- me interrumpió- quiero decirte que siento mucho haber sido tan terca…

-no te preocupes yo…

-déjame terminar- de nuevo m interrumpió- se que tu querías explicarme tantas cosas pero pues yo no te di oportunidad, es que me sentía tan mal que solamente pensé en propia desdicha y dolor, que jamás me imagine que tu también sufrirías… ¿es que como puedo pensar eso? Edward, es que una apuesta… yo pensaba que eso era solo de películas o novelas… es que ¡argh! Es tan increíble…

-yo ya te explique, las cosas asi empezaron pero al final me enamore de ti

-lo se, pero aun asi… creo que debí dejar que me explicaras las cosas en lugar de huir como una cobarde

-tenias tus motivos- me acerque a ella de nuevo y la volví a abrazar- ahora dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿aun no lo adivinas?- levanto una ceja- te creía mas inteligente

-¿Cómo?- estaba más confundido

De la nada comenzó a reírse de mi, aunque se burlaba no pude evitar sonreír por que había extrañado tanto su sonrisa y su risa.

-eres tan tonto, pero aun asi te amo…

-¿me amas?- me quede de a seis cuando escuche su confesión- por favor repítelo

-te amo Edward Anthony Cullen futuro señor Swan

-señor Swan ¿eh?

-sip- recalco la p

-no será mejor señora Cullen- le bese la frente

-nada de eso estamos en pleno siglo XXI asi que tu también te puedes cambiar de apellido

-esta bien, lo que mi reina me diga- comencé acercar mi rostro al suyo- te amo Bella

-ídem- le iba preguntar que era eso, pero no pude por que sus labios demandaron los míos con urgencia.

La deseaba tanto pero aun no era tiempo, apenas nos estábamos reconciliando y no podía obligarla a hacerlo, pero eso no me permitiría dejar escapar esta oportunidad de besarla, asi que le respondí con todo el amor que tenia y dejando salir toda la pasión que había sido reprimida por todos estos meses. Seguí el beso con ímpetu, delinee su labio con mi lengua para poder tener mas acceso el cual me permitió en seguida, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un baile sincronizado, ella tomo mi pelo con sus manos y me atrajo mas hacia ella yo la estreche mas contra mi, sus labios eran algo adictivo podía estar besándola todo el tiempo.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario para el cuerpo separe mi rostro de ella más no mi cuerpo.

-como extrañe tus labios- me dijo en un susurro

-no más que yo- puse mi frente contra la suya- te amo Bella

-y yo Edward

Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire a Bella confundido pero aun asi me separe de ella para contestar.

-hola

-_¿Edward?- _era Jasper- ¿_puedo regresar a mi cuarto?_

Comencé a reir, mi amigo había pensado cosas que no

-si, de hecho no hay nada de malo debiste regresar si lo querías

-_ves- _le dijo a alguien más –_ te dije que no haría nada malo_

_-_¿con quien estas?

-_con Alice, cuando Bella entro no tenia nada que hacer asi que me vine aquí para acompañarla… pero creo que ya es hora que regrese, tengo muchas cosas que hacer_

-no te preocupes Jasper, vente- mire a Bella- voy a invitar a Bella a cenar, ya es algo tarde y de seguro debe tener hambre

Ella iba a protestar pero, en eso su estomago gruño muy fuerte provocando un lindo sonrojo solo le guiñe un ojo y seguí.

-_bueno te veo haya, bye_

_-_bye- cerré mi teléfono y lo metí en mi bolsa- vamos a comer algo, hace hambre ¿no?

-si

Salimos del campus hacia mi coche, le abrí la puerta para que subiera. Arranque el coche y fuimos al centro, le pregunte que quería comer y como siempre me sorprendió quería comer unas hamburguesas despues de discutirle si no quería comer algo mas que una hamburguesa pero deje de insistir cuando me pidió o mas bien me suplico con un lindo puchero, ya no pude negarme… no se que me hacia esta chica que siempre accedía a sus peticiones.

Me estaciones en un pequeño puesto ambulante, según ella ya había venido y que hacían las mejores hamburguesas del mundo, no muy convencido baje del coche y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que tenían puestas cerca del puesto, me sentí extraño pues no estaba techado ni había baño ni nada para lavarme las manos, pero al ver la sonrisa de mi Bella todo dejo de tener importancia, comería mi hamburguesa en un pedazo de papel si eso la hacia feliz.

Pedimos nuestras hamburguesas, con papas, y su respectivo refresco… mientras esperábamos comenzó a platicarme que había hablado con Jane, no pude evitar molestarme.

-ni te enojes- me dijo

-¿Por qué? Seguramente te dijo que no me perdonaras y que mejor te fueras con ella…

-¿te callas?- me interrumpió, no estaba molesta mas bien parecía divertida- de hecho deberías estar agradecido con ella pues ella fue la que me convenció de que te dejara hablar y explicarme las cosas.

-¿en serio?- eso si no me lo esperaba

-si, y ya no tienes de que preocuparte por ella… de hecho ha conocido a alguien, dice que es muy agradable, quede con ella de salir algún día los cuatro

-¡oh que bien! Ahora me cae mejor tu amiga

-eres tan tonto

-pero soy tu tonto- me sonrió y se acerco para darme un beso

Un poco despues una chica nos trajo nuestra comida, la vi y no me convencí mucho pues estaba servida en un plato de plástico que tenia encima una bolsa, como para no lavar los platos.

-Edward deja de poner esa cara- me dijo, ella ya le había dado una mordida- si la pruebas te vas a convencer de que tengo razón

-esta bien

Pues ella tenia razón, la hamburguesa no sabia del todo mal pues como dicen no es todo como lo parece, comimos y seguimos platicando sobre las clases, me decía que era algo difícil pues se tenia que aprender muchas leyes y reglamentos pero aun asi no se daría por vencida ella lucharía por lo que quería.

Pero había algo muy importante, se que este no era el momento ni el lugar, pero si quería luchar por sus sueños tendría primero que terminar con ese secreto que aun tenia en mente.

-Bella

-si- levanto la vista- ¿Qué pasa?

-se que no es un buen momento, pero se que tu quieres cumplir tu sueño… pero antes que eso supongo que si quieres ser una abogada honesta, necesitas sacar todos los secretos de ti

-espero que no estés insinuando lo que yo creo

-debes contárselo a tus padres…

-no creo que sea buena idea Edward- me interrumpió- destrozaría a mi madre, y borraría la buena imagen que tiene Phil de su hermano el ah sido muy bueno conmigo… yo no puedo hacerle eso.

Sabia que no tenia sentido discutir con ella, pero haría lo posible por que se sincerara con sus padres, ellos merecían la verdad.

-esta bien amor, no te molestare con eso

-se que lo haces con buenas intensiones, pero creo que es mejor asi

Terminamos de cenar y comenzamos a dar una vuelta para bajar la comida, íbamos caminado de la mano era muy reconfortante irla besando y abrazando tanto como yo quisiera, de repente ella comenzó a bostezar, mire mi reloj ya eran las 10:00 de la noche ya era tarde y mañana había clases.

-es hora de irnos

-si, ya tengo sueñito- me dijo con voz infantil

.

.

Llegamos al campus cerca de las 10:30, seguimos caminando de la mano, cuando entre el camino vi dos figuras juntas abrazándose, pude reconocer a Victoria y a James ella tenia una sonrisa radiante y el se veía muy contento.

Sonreí, ella había seguido mi consejo y todo había terminado bien.

-¿Qué ves?- fijo la vista a lo que yo veía- oh

-ella es Victoria… y su novio James

-vaya… veo que tenias razón

-¿ves? Ya te dije que tu eres y serás la única mujer que yo amo

-yo también te amo- se acerco a mi y me beso, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar saco su teléfono y parecía un mensaje- ya veo… es Rosalie, dice que no llegara a dormir, mañana tiene solo clases en la tarde y pues Emmett se une a la ocasión.

-¿todavía no terminan de ponerse al día?

-creo que no

-tengo una ligera sospecha de que algo va a pasar- entonces mi celular, comenzó a sonar y era un mensaje de Jasper, diciéndome que Alice se quedara con el- te lo dije- le mostré el mensaje ella solo comenzó a reírse- ¿me aceptas esta noche?

-claro

Entramos a su habitación, ella me explico que su cama era la individual y la de las chicas era la litera, me pregunte por lo que yo sabia Alice odiaba dormir en una litera pero ella me contesto que era su derecho por haber llegado primero además de que mi hermana no mostro signos de estar disconforme con ello.

Ella entro al baño para bañarse, yo me quede sentado en su cama… pero olvide que no había traído ropa, además no creo que le molestara si me duermo en bóxer y camiseta, asi que me quite mi ropa y me recosté en la cama.

Un poco despues ella salió, con diminuto short de pijama y una blusa algo grande al verme en su cama solo en bóxer me sonrió y corrió para recostarse a mi lado.

-yo no tengo sueño ¿y tu?

-no- respondí, pues había dormido casi toda la tarde- ¿quieres hacer?

-pues…- se quedo callada, se me hizo raro baje mi vista y su cara estaba totalmente roja

- ¿Bella?

-¿eh?

-¿en que piensas?

-es que yo… yo quería- se trababa, era tan linda- quiero…

-dime…

Ella se levanto y se lanzo a mis brazos, para besarme fogosamente yo aun confundido le respondí el beso pues no desperdiciaría este beso, nuestras lenguas batallaron. Bella comenzó acariciarme el pecho hasta llegar al resorte de mi bóxer, me separe de ella.

-Bella- dije entre jadeos- no hagas eso…

-¿que cosa?- pregunto mientras seguía con sus caricias

-tu sabes…- regreso a mi pecho y volvió a bajar…

-¿esto?- pregunto mientras acariciaba el bulto que se estaba formado en mis pantalones, solté un gemido ante su tacto- ¿te gusta?

-sabes que si…

-¿quieres mas?

-Bella, si empiezas sabes que no podre detenerme y no quiero forzarte a nada

-y quien dice que lo hagas- me dijo con voz seductora- quiero ser tuya te eh extrañado tanto… lo deseo Edward lo deseo

-¿estas segura?- pregunte debatiéndome en hacer lo que quería y complacerlo o hacer lo correcto y parar

-si, estoy segura de ti, hazme tuya

-mía- dije antes de comenzar a besarla con fiereza, ella se dejo llevar desde el primer momento, aun recuerdo sus caricias que eran provocativas y a la vez tan inocentes

Nuestras ropas no tardaron en desaparecer, estar desnudo sobre ella había sido la cosa mas hermosa que había experimentado, bese sus pechos deleitándome con el sabor de sus pezones que se encontraban endurecidos por su presente estado, mientras ella me acariciaba mi abdomen y brazos, quien diría que esas simples caricias serian suficientes para hacerme perder el control.

Después de estar besando el sabroso néctar de sus pechos seguí bajando hasta bajar poco a poco hacia su estomago y vientre, hasta llegar a cierta parte de su cuerpo que me llamaba, le acaricie suavemente encima de su monte hasta poco a poco introducir mi dedo…

-ah- gimió

-¿te gusta nena?- mi voz sonaba ronca por la excitación

-Edward

-¿quieres que pare?- pregunte mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella

-no…

Seguí bombeando hasta que introducir otro de mis dedos ella gemía con cada roce, eso hacia que mi pene se endureciera mas y mas a causa de esa hermoso sonido, era una sensación dolorosamente deliciosa, seguí con mi trabajo hasta que sentí que sus paredes se cerraban contra mis dedos, lo saque lentamente y probé el delicioso jugo que salía de ella

-sabroso

-te necesito…- gimió- te necesito dentro de mí

-¿estas segura amor?- le pregunte no quería que pensara que quería abusar de ella

-nunca lo estado mas en mi vida- me posicione entre sus piernas y poco a poco fui entrando en ella, estar dentro de ella era la sensación mas cálida y sabrosa que jamás eh sentido, pero tenia que ser cuidadoso ya que le dolía o eso al menos pensaba ya que las primeras veces son dolorosas, lo sabia por que sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda

-¿estas bien?

-si, es solo que no eh tenido sexo despues de ti- dijo entre jadeos

Un momento después levanto sus caderas en señal de que siguiéramos y fue lo que hice, la embestí lentamente para que se fuera acoplando a mi, hasta que sentí que movía sus caderas mas y mas lo que me decía que quería que aumentara la velocidad y eso hice, comencé a moverme de manera mas rápida…

-mas Edward, mas fuerte

-a tus ordenes- dije mientras embestía mas y mas fuerte, cuando sentí que sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mi miembro, seguí un poco mas hasta que me libere en ella, teniendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, aun unidos me acosté un lado de ella

-eso a sido…

-maravilloso- completo por mí con una sonrisa

-Exacto- sonreí, pero había olvidado algo importante- ¡oh dios! No nos hemos protegido… dios Bella lo siento…- me callo con un beso

-no te preocupes, tomo la pastilla, es buena para la piel- rio

-¿la pastilla?

-fui al ginecólogo hace algún tiempo, y me receto las pastillas para regular mi ciclo

-te amo Bella

-yo también Edward, con toda mi alma- dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en mis brazos, seguramente estaba cansada de nuevo.

Yo la estreche más contra mí, deleitándome con su figura… poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando llevándome a un mundo de sueños donde veía a una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates.

**¡Que lindo Edward quiere un bebe! Bueno chicas este es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente es el final… ahora están juntos, como dije al ser el final lo quiero tener perfecto asi que no se me desesperen si me llego a tarda un poco… solo espero que valga la pena.**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios **

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes no son míos si no de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer lo único mío es la trama salida de mi trastornada cabeza.**

**Un último agradecimiento a: **

jebell Cullen-Swan, I love Edward, vanezahittacullen2, krismery, Ane, Danii Belliner Cullen, karla-cullen-hale, veroc, Cammixu, Lyz92, Caro. Bere. Cullen, Vale.M12, Maria Carlie Cullen, CrazyForRobert

Y todas aquellas que me leyeron desde el principio a fin…

**Hola… ay… toy tan triste, esta historia se acaba… bueno esto tenia que pasar algún día y aunque me duela hasta el fondo de mi alma, T.T… tengo que decirle adiós por ahora, pero quiero dar las gracias a todas y cada unas de las personitas que me leyeron desde el principio y aquellas que se nos fueron uniendo en el transcurso de la historia… solo como dije me queda decir gracias… ahora sin mas, les dejo el ultimo capitulo… que lo disfruten… nos leemos abajo ****es importante****.**

**:. Una Apuesta Imposible.:**

_Capitulo Twenty Four: Larga Vida_

**Pv. Bella**

_5 años despues…_

Estaba esperando la decisión del juez, esta decisión era muy importante, me había esforzado demasiado por probar la inocencia de Martha, la mire a mi lado sentada, la pobre mujer tenia las manos entrelazadas con los ojos cerrados, estaba rezando, como quisiera decirle que solo eso bastaba… la justicia de Dios, pero desafortunadamente asi no eran las cosas. Volví mi vista el juez Thompson, que leía algunos documentos seguramente el veredicto final.

-todo estará bien Martha- le susurre, ella me miro sus ojos demostraban miedo le sonreí tenia que mostrarle que todo estaría bien

Al final el juez se enderezo y dejo la carpeta de un lado

-en los dos cargos de robo y por incumplimiento de contrato, encontramos a la acusada Martha Treviño... inocente.

Saque el aire que tenía acumulado en mis pulmones, sabia que la justicia estaría de mi lado.

Martha una pobre mujer de 49 años que trabajaba en una empresa de cosméticos, la pobre la habían acusado y demandado injustamente de robar 50 000 dólares de la caja fuerte a parte de que había roto unas clausulas del contrato, por ejemplo divulgación de información de la empresa.

Yo sabia que eso era falso, las acusaciones no tenían bases y las evidencias eran my pocas además de que los pocos testigos que presentaron eran muy contradictorios primero decían al para negarlo cuando les hacia otra pregunta, era algo que había aprendido muy bien… si el testigo dice la verdad no titubea y es firme en sus respuestas… lo mas seguro es que querían correr a la mujer y sacarle provecho ya que ella llevaba mas de 25 años trabajando ahí, estaba a punto de jubilarse y seguramente la pensión iba ser un problema.

-¡lo logramos!- le dije a Martha- te lo dije

-¡oh muchas gracias señorita Swan!- me abrazo yo solo reí- muchas gracias, de verdad no se como pagarle…

-no se preocupe, sabe que lo hago por que quiero ayudar a personas desprotegidas como usted

-pero es que… yo no tengo como pagarle… fue mucha pérdida de tiempo de su parte- me dijo bajando la mirada, me daba ternura este tiempo de personas: nobles, trabajadoras, honestas… el tipo de gente que me gustaba ayudar.

-ya le dije, lo hago por que quiero

Y era cierto, a pesar de que a mis 24 años ya había tenido 7 casos la mayoría era lo que llamamos pro bono, aquellos casos que se hacen sin cobrar… desde que leí su caso, me metí de lleno en el… preguntándome como podía haber gente tan injusta asi que di todo lo que pude para ayudarla y lo logramos.

-muchas gracias- me dijo por milésima vez

-ahora tiene que firmar algunos papeles, usted se jubilara y recibirá su pensión mensual… sin contar lo que estos ladrones le tienen que dar como compensación… ¿Cómo cuanto quiere?... 100 000 dólares ¿estará bien?

-¡ay no es mucho!

-es lo mínimo… pero serán suyos, ahora vaya con sus hijos a celebrar

-¿usted no viene?

-me gustaría pero debo recoger a alguien.

-de nuevo gracias- me tomo las manos- que dios la bendiga

Despues de despedirme de todos, fui hasta mi coche… mire mi reloj, era temprano aun pero en lo que llegaba se desesperaría y me haría un circo, maroma y teatro por ello pero no pensé que el juez tardara tanto en deliberar un caso demasiado obvio pero bueno esta era la justicia de mi país.

Conduje por las calles, de vez en cuando miraba mi reloj ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, no me la iba a acaba, por suerte el edificio no estaba muy lejos si no seria mas difícil.

Llegue exactamente con 15 minutos de retraso, me detuve frente al edificio y la pude ver… estaba sentada con su seño fruncido no pude evitar reírme al verla, venia refunfuñando dando un ligero portazo al entrar.

-llegas tarde- me riño

-lo siento, todo se complico…

-mami… -me interrumpió- no llegues tarde me da miedo que todos se vayan y yo me quede solita

-lo siento amor, la próxima vez llamare a papá para que venga por ti

-papi también llega tarde…- contradijo- pero es mas rápido que tu

-lo siento Kate- le bese su mejilla y ella sonrió un poco- te prometo que te comprare un helado muy grande solo para ti sola

-¿de verdad?- tiro su mochila emocionada- pero papá dice que es malo que yo coma mucho helado

-será nuestro secreto, además si se enoja yo se como calmarlo

-¡si!

Arranque de nuevo el auto rumbo a casa, mi hija miraba la ventana.

Mi hija, nuestra pequeña gran sorpresa, quien diría que 5 años atrás en nuestra reconciliación las pastillas hayan fallado dándonos este pequeño remolino que nos alegraba el día. Pues si había sido una gran sorpresa el embarazo, para empezar no sabia que estaba embarazada, y no lo digo por que me haya dado cuenta 2 meses de retraso… no, yo me di cuenta ¡por que ya iba a dar a luz!

Fue algo extraño a decir verdad, por que no tuve ni mareos, ni retrasos, ni mi vientre se abulto… lo único extraño fue que subí un poco de peso pero eso lo podía justificar por que comía un poco mas, pero nunca lo relacione con un embarazo mas bien por ansiedad ya que venia una temporada difícil de exámenes en la universidad, ya que mi periodo era puntual y siempre que mantenía relaciones con mi novio nos protegíamos.

Fue una noche, desperté con un horrible dolor en el vientre y con muchas ganas de ir al baño me levante rápidamente para tratar de hacer, pero no podía, estuve cerca de 2 horas en el baño cuando el dolor en mi vientre se incremento.

Para ese entonces Edward y yo nos habíamos mudado juntos a un pequeño departamento muy cerca del campus, y fueron mis gritos los que lo despertaron, fue corriendo hasta el baño.

_-¿amor que pasa?- me había preguntado_

_-no lo se…-me sujete el vientre- ah… me duele el vientre_

_-te llevare al hospital ¿puedes levantarte?_

_-eso creo- pero en cuanto me levante con su ayuda sentí un tirón y un montón de sangre comenzó a correr por mis piernas- ¿E…Edward?_

Me había asustado demasiado, el me tomo en sus brazos y salimos rápidamente hacia el hospital.

El iba hablando con sus padres que eran los que mas cerca estaban, ellos se comunicarían con los míos, pero por ahora solo quería llegar al hospital mi dolor se había incrementado demasiado no quise gritar para no alterar mas a Edward, pero esto se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Carlisle nos recibió, gracias al cielo el había sido transferido a la cuidad no quería poner mi vida en manos de otro doctor. Me subieron a una camilla y me llevaron al área de ginecología para revisarme y ver el origen del sangrado.

Carlisle me puso un gel para poder revisar alguna anomalía por que todo señalaba algo en mi vientre, Carlisle paso el ultrasonido por mi vientre… de repente sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al igual que Edward pues el estudiaba medicina y sabia de esas cosas.

_-¡oh por dios!_

_-¿Qué Carlisle? ¿Qué tengo?- pregunte asustada _

_-Bella… ¿hace cuanto que tienes tu periodo?_

_-siempre lo tuve sin falla- conteste contrabajos- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Bella amor… vas a dar a luz- me dijo Edward- vas a tener un bebé_

_-¿Qué?- dije jadeando- no es posible… yo_

_-aquí esta tu bebé Bella- me señalo la pantalla se que había algo pero no entendía nada- los dolores que sentiste eran contracciones y la sangre, es que habías roto la fuente, tenemos que llevarte a quirófano debes tener a tu bebé_

En ese momento no sabia si llorar, sorprenderme, enojarme o no se que mas cosas pues la noticia de que iba a tener un bebé sin saber que estaba embarazada no era algo fácil de digerir, mire a Edward quien tenia la misma cara que yo, pero en ningún momento me dejo sola. 

Entramos al quirófano, Carlisle me ordeno que comenzara a pujar pues ya había dilatado lo suficiente. Yo obedecí sus ordenes y comencé a pujar, el dolor se incremento pero no deje de hacerlo a mi lado Edward me susurraba palabras de animo y me decía que muy pronto nacería nuestro bebé, las lagrimas tanto de dolor como de felicidad me salieron por que a pesar de que esto no estaba ni cerca de lo planeado ya quería a nuestro hijo, asi que con todas mis fuerzas puje y puje… hasta que el sonido de un llanto domino la sala.

_-es una niña- escuche a Carlisle- ven a conocerla hijo_

Una niña, susurre antes de que me desmayara…

Cuando desperté Edward estaba a mi lado, le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, pero había algo que me faltaba, lo sentía…

-_¿Dónde esta mi bebé?_

_-la están revisando, tiene que hacerle algunos estudios… pues estuvo 9 meses sin cuidados de ningún tipo, pero yo siento que esta sana… _

_-¿Cómo paso?_

_-le eh preguntado a mi padre, son raros los casos en los que no se nota los embarazos… pero es extraño, nada de mareos, ni antojos, ni cambios de humor… nada, me sorprendí demasiado gracias al cielo que hacías ejercicio y comíamos sano, eso ayudo en mayor parte al desarrollo de la bebé… lo del periodo me explico que las mujeres embarazadas tienen sangrados pero no son muy largos a lo mucho 2 días quizá no haya notado nada raro, estoy muy sorprendido _

_-yo mas… estaba tan asustada, pensé que moriría- le dije entre lagrimas_

_-ya amor- me acaricio el pelo- ya paso, además pronto traerán a nuestra hija y no quiero que vea a su mami llorando…_

_-nuestra hija- volví a susurrar- es difícil hacerse a la idea, pues no tuve mis 9 meses reglamentarios para prepararme_

_-pero aun asi ya la quiero_

_-¿la viste? ¿Cómo es?_

_-te sorprenderá saber que es idéntica a ti, tu cabello y tus ojos… falta mucho para que sus facciones se afinen pero creo que tiene un poco de mi sexy parecido._

_-engreído- entonces algo se me cruzo en la mente- ¿Qué le diré a mis padres? ¿Y a los tuyos?_

_-pues que ahora son abuelos de una hermosa niña _

Unas pocas horas despues apareció una enfermera con un bultito cubierto en una mantita rosa entre sus brazos, me la pusieron en los míos y fue irreal, que ayer en la mañana todo era normal y hoy era madre. La mire a mi niña que tenia sus ojitos cerrados, le acaricie su mejillita rosita y comenzó a abrir sus ojitos Edward había tenido razón, eran muy parecidos a los míos, sabia que quería comer asi que baje mi bata para sacar uno de mis pechos mi niña acerco su carita y comenzó a buscar hasta que lo encontró.

_-es tan maravilloso_

_-lo se, no puedo creer que seamos padres- le dije_

_-ni yo…_

Nuestros padres llegaron cuando había terminado de darle de comer, al ver a mi bebé se congelaron en su lugar, Edward les explico brevemente lo sucedido aun sorprendidos se acercaron y les mostré a mi pequeña Kate Renesmee, si era un nombre raro pero quería que mi nenita tuviera el nombre de las 3 mujeres mas importantes que tenia, al principio tanto Esme como Renee se quedaron congeladas pero despues de un pequeño rato comenzaron a gritar como locas, sin contar con Alice, Rosalie y Leah junto con los chicos que llegaron unas horas despues de que mi novio las llamara, al igual les conto la historia pero ellas hicieron caso omiso pues estaban concentradas en mi hija.

Se llevaron a la niña poco despues para llevarla a los cuneros, todos salieron para que pudiera descansar pero antes les pedí a mis padres que se quedaran, necesitaba decirles la verdad, pues el comentario de mi madre acerca de que era primeriza y por eso no había notado lo que me sucedió me animo…

Nunca en mi vida había visto llorar tanta a mi madre, ni cuando papá murió. Phil tenia una cara de decepción muy grande pues el tenia a su hermano en un alto pedestal, mi madre me reclamo una y otra vez el por que no les había dicho nada, pues no supe responderles no tenia ni la menor idea de que decirles, repetí lo mismo que venia diciendo solo lo hice para proteger a una persona que quería mucho, Phil me pidió perdón una y otra vez pero no tenia nada que perdonar el no había tenido la culpa de lo que hizo su hermano.

Mi madre se quedo conmigo hasta muy tarde, hasta que la convencí de que se fuera a dormir no sin antes decirle que todo estaba bien.

Me hizo prometer que iríamos a la tumba del pequeño Charlie.

Tiempo despues ya recuperada nos dieron de alta a mi y a Kate, fue un poco difícil acondicionar todo para la llegada de Kate, gracias al cielo Esme y Alice se habían encargado de acondicionar un poco nuestro cuarto para la comodidad de la niña, los días eran muy difícil pues ambos estudiábamos asi que tome la mejor decisión, me tome un año sabático para quedarme yo con la niña… Edward me riño varias veces que su madre y la mía se encargarían de ella, pero me negué, yo quería estar con ella y darle los cuidados que no le di cuando estaba en mi vientre, ante mi lógica no se negó pero eso no quería decir que me mantenía varada, le pedí a Leah que fuera mi tutora para en cuanto regresara estuviera en condiciones para mi regreso.

Asi algunos años despues me gradué como Licenciada en Derecho, poco despues Edward como medico general, a pesar de que quería ser oncólogo dejo su sueño a un lado pues quería algo mas grande para nosotros, le insistí que con lo poco que ganábamos ambos era suficiente para mantenernos aunque sea un poquito apretados, pero necio como siempre se negó.

Y pues ahora habíamos ahorrado muy buen dinero y habíamos comprado una casa, en un barrio muy bueno cerca de nuestros padres ya que no podían estar lejos de su nieta.

-mami ¿en que piensas?- mi hija me saco de sus cavilaciones

-en el día que naciste cielo

-papi dice que es especial ¿Por qué?

-cuando crezcas te lo diré

-ya son niña grande- frunció su seño, eso la hacia parecerse a Edward- pero bueno…

-ya va ser tu cumpleaños ¿ya pensaste que quieres?- le pregunte para distraerla

-mmmm… quiero ir a ver a mi hermanito Charlie- la mire frunciendo el seño, no era un secreto para ella que tenia un hermano, decidi contárselo un día que me pregunto por que no tenia un hermanito como sus demás compañeros- ¿podemos?

-claro amor, pero para eso debemos ir a Florida, es un viaje muy largo- en todo este tiempo aun seguía con los tramites para trasladar sus restos a Washington pero aun no me daban respuesta

-no importa, lo soportare

-esta bien, hablare con tu papá ¿si?

-si

Continúe el camino a casa, entre por la puerta del Garage y a lado estaba el Volvo de mi esposo, si ahora Edward era mi marido, 2 años despues del nacimiento de Katie me pidió matrimonio, fue una boda muy linda organizada por mis amigas aunque fue algo intimo ya que solo quería a las personas mas cercanas que tenia que eran mi familia y mis mejores amigos.

Kate se bajo y corrió hacia dentro de la casa, era como se dice una hija de papi… y era la adoración de su padre, a veces tenia que pelearme con la niña para que su padre me prestara atención cuando necesitaba hablar con el, pero en fin, no podía discutir con ella por eso.

Baje mi portafolio y la mochila de mi hija, y entre a la casa, se escuchaban risas y despues algo de silencio… entre confundida…

-¡felicidades!- gritaron muchas voces

-no es mi cumpleaños- les dije riendo a mis amigos, deje mi portafolio y la mochila en el suelo- ¿Qué celebramos?

-¡ay Bella siempre arruinas todo!- me dijo Emmett fingiendo molestia, Rose le dio un codazo- ¡auch!

-ay Bella a pesar de todo Emmett tiene razón, pudiste al menos fingir sorpresa- dijo la aun novia de Emmett. Ellos dos ya llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, pues aun no se atrevían a dar el gran paso… Rosalie estaba decidida a hacer que se lo propusiera, pero Emmett no captaba muy bien las indirectas además de que ahora tenían a su pequeño Vladimir de 3 años, era un niño muy parecido a Emmett con su pelo rizado, ojos azules como su madre, y los hoyuelitos de su padre contando que era un pequeño diablillo

-lo siento… ¡dios! ¡No me lo esperaba!- fingí hacerme la sorprendida

-eres pésima Isabella- llegaron Alice y Leah para abrazarme- bien sabes que celebramos tu triunfo… por que se que ganaste tu caso- me dijo Alice

-si, eres mejor abogada que yo- se quejo Leah- sin contar esos pro bonos que haces, me haces sentir como una mala persona

-sabes que tu también los haces, no te quejes

-esperen esperen- grito Emmett- a ver… ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un abogado y un cuervo?

-de nuevo con sus chistes de abogados- dijo Jasper, quien estaba junto a mí

-tu síguele la corriente- le susurre- ¿en que Emmett?

-en que uno es un animal ruin, sucio, traicionero que es capaz de hasta sacarte los ojos y el otro… es un lindo pajarito negro- la mayoría nos comenzamos a reir, no tanto por el chiste si no por su insistencia en molestarnos Leah y a mi

-si existieran chistes de mecánicos automotrices te los contaría- le dijo Leah

-mejor para mi

-bueno…- voltee y mi marido venia con mi hija en brazos- dejen de molestar a mi mujer si no quieren que toda la FBI venga por ustedes… hola amor- se me acerco y me beso, pero unas ligeras manos nos separaron mire a Kate que abrazaba a su padre- lo siento, no tengo la culpa de ser tan solicitado

-tramposa, primero me adora y en cuanto llegamos se olvida de que existo- mis amigos comenzaron a reírse

-es mi nena ¿Qué querías?- me dio otro beso- felicidades sabia que lo lograrías

-fue algo difícil pero lo logre

-es por eso que lo celebramos

-¿supiste algo de Jane?

-no pudo venir, hable con ella esta mañana me dijo que el era imposible salir ahora por el trabajo además con eso de que la trasladaron a Suiza se le hace mas difícil venir aquí.

Me sentía un poco triste, había esperado encontrarme hoy con mi amiga. Ya tenia como 1 año que no la veía desde la ultima vez cuando nos invito a su graduación, le presente a Kate, ella se quedo al igual de todos muy sorprendida le conté con detalle lo que paso, ella me dio la razón pues había visto algunos documentales sobre mujeres que no saben que están embarazadas y al igual que a mi se daban cuenta hasta el día del parto, mantuvimos contacto por un tiempo, un día me llamo diciendo que se iría a Suiza por una oferta de trabajo que se le presento, me pidió me opinión aunque no quería que se fuera, no podía ser tan egoísta como para decirle que no era buena idea además ahora tenia a Heidi su aun pareja y pues si era feliz con ello yo siempre la apoyaría.

Lo único malo es que ya no podíamos frecuentarnos tanto como antes, nos veíamos a lo mucho 3 o 4 veces al año.

Nos sentamos a celebrar mi triunfo, mientras que Kate se fue a jugar junto con Vladimir y Peter y Charlotte los mellizos de Alice y Jasper, miraba a los niños y recordé que meses despues del nacimiento de Kate Alice salió con su domingo 7, lo bueno es que el suyo si fue embarazo normal al parecer el único fenómeno me había tocado a mi.

Pero eso lo hacia mas especial.

Mire a Leah, quien miraba a los niños con añoranza… desafortunadamente ella aun no podía tener un hijo propio, tanto ella como Jake (quien no pudo asistir pues tenia una sesión en Cancún y llegaba al día siguiente) había estado intentándolo aun no podía quedar embaraza, de hecho habían considerado la opción de adoptar y ella solo esperaba que Jake regresara para comenzar los tramites obviamente yo les ayudaría.

Seguimos platicando de algunas cosas del trabajo, anécdotas de la época en la escuela y también las constantes burlas de Emmett hacia los abogados ¿Cómo es que conseguía tantos chistes?

Por ahí de las 11:00 de la noche los chicos se fueron, ya que los niños estaban ya dormidos.

Me deje caer en el sillón despues de limpiar todo, Edward había ido a dejar a Kate a su recamara.

-¿cansada?- me dijo mi marido sentándose a mi lado

-ni que lo digas- me enderece para que me pudiera dar un masaje

-creo que debemos tomarnos unas vacaciones…

-eso creo… ¿y como a donde?

-no se, creo que la playa estaría bien

-es buena idea… ¿y a ti como te fue?

-gracias a dios hoy no hubo tanto, puras consultas por gripe, estreñimiento, algunas heridas menores, hoy hubo un niño con una pequeña fractura en su bracito izquierdo por suerte fue una ruptura limpia se recuperara pronto…

-pobre pequeño, ¿Qué mas?

- ¿puedes creer que alguien me pidió incapacidad por una cruda que tenia?

-¿se la diste?

-no, por que para empezar me mintió diciéndome que se había lastimado el miembro y los testículos por cargar un bulto ¿puedes creerlo?- me dijo aun masajeándome el cuello- es una completa tontería

-¿Qué hiciste?

-le pedí que me contara lo que paso, según él iba cargando un bulto muy pesado lleno de maíz al aparecer quiso brincar los escalones con todo y bulto, pues al momento de caer sintió un jalón haya abajo… para empezar no me la pego por que desde que entro me llego el olor a alcohol, además de las ojeras que traía y los ojos muy rojos por el desvelo… pero aun asi lo hice sufrir, le hice una revisión "rutinaria" lo hice llorar por la forma en como lo revise… hasta que le hice que me contara que paso realmente, pues le saque la verdad y ya asi le pude dar su incapacidad… pero si antes no le dolían los gumaros pues salió con el dolor

Me saco una carcajada- eres muy cruel, pobre hombre

-ni tanto amor- comenzó a besarme el cuello

-mmmm…

-creo que debemos sacar toda esa tensión de tu cuerpo

-¿tu crees?- susurre mientras el seguía besando mi cuello- pues yo creo que debo hacerte una revisión

-por mi encantado amor- voltee mi rostro para que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Comencé a besar su cuello, mientras con mis manos desabotonaba su camisa, me besó el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir.

Continúe besándole ahora su pecho desnudo, mientras cada que quitaba un botón lamia la piel expuesta, cada vez bajando más. Cuando llegue a su cadera, donde me entretuve lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el hueso que resaltaba de ésta, escuchaba los gemidos de placer que salían de sus labios excitándome más aun.

Desabroche su pantalón y me ayudo alzando sus caderas para que los pudiera bajar, me lleve sus bóxers juntos con los jeans

- ¡dios mío Bella! -me dijo cuando comencé a morder la punta de su miembro, con mi lengua, para después recorrerlo todo.

-¿te gusta? -pregunte con un tono inocente

-gustarme es poco… -antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tome todo su miembro en mi boca, hacía mis movimientos lentamente.

Enterró sus manos en mi cabello, marcándome el ritmo, de vez en cuando mordisqueaba y usaba mi lengua, sentía como comenzaba a embestir dentro de mi boca, cada vez que subía y bajaba por sui miembro, corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo, escuche como decía mi nombre con voz ronca.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche, pues sus arremetidas eran mas y mas fuertes, fue entonces cuando sentí como se descargaba en mi boca, bebí todo su semen, pasando la lengua de nuevo por todo su miembro, para dejarlo completamente seco, lo sentía algo débil, pero aun asi tomo mi cara entre mis manos y se acerco para besarme profundamente.

Él estaba besando mi cuello, era increíblemente bueno haciéndolo, poco a poco fue bajando sus labios por mis hombros. Sus manos las puso en mi cintura y comenzó a subir la blusa, alce los brazos. Cuando terminó de quitármela, me acostó en la mesa de centro que teníamos en la sala, besó aún sobre mi bra, mis pezones ya estaban sobre excitados, me arqué, lo que aprovecho para meter sus manos en mi espalda y con una agilidad maestra quitarme todo el bra. No esperó para ir a ellos, mientras en uno succionaba la cima, el otro lo masajeaba con mano, haciéndome gemir incontrolablemente.

Así estuvimos, él entretenido con mis senos, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello y le daba suaves tirones, hasta que quedó extasiado siguió bajando. Cuando pasó por mi ombligo se detuvo un poco, mientras abría el cierre de mis pantalones metió su mano cuando toco mi centro, alzó su vista con una sonrisa torcida.

No se en que momento llegamos a nuestra habitación solo supe que estaba debajo de el expuesta completamente a su merced.

-estas tan húmeda -dijo mientras metía un dedo y comenzaba a bombear, solté un chillido y moví mi cadera para aumentar el ritmo, el saco su mano.

-no pares por favor - le supliqué.

-tranquila pequeña, ahora tendrás más.

Quitó con fuerza mis pantalones y rompió mi ropa interior, sin esperar más, abrió mis piernas y puso su cara en mi intimidad.

-hueles delicioso, es embriagante -dijo con una voz increíblemente sexy.

Su lengua se encontró con mi centro y mis pliegues haciéndome gemir y decir palabras incoherentes, me retorcía en la mesa, él me sostenía de las caderas, para que no me moviera pero ¿Cómo quería que estuviera quieta cuando hacía magia con su lengua?

Cada vez necesitaba más de él, me senté en la cama lo agarre fuerte del cabello y lo hundí mas en mi intimidad, con mis piernas lo aprisioné, cuando exploté en el mas delicioso orgasmo que jamás había tenido, me acosté y cerré los ojos tratando de recobrar la respiración.

El se puso encima de mi, no quería abrir lo ojos aún, sentía que mis piernas eran de gelatina. Comenzó a besar mi quijada, mordió mi lóbulo y susurró en mi oído.

- ¿lista para la siguiente ronda Bells?

No supe que hacer más que besarlo, pero esta vez lentamente, disfrutando de cada caricia, él correspondió de la misma manera el beso, pasos su manos por mi cintura, hasta llegar a mis muslos y apretarlos suavemente, mis manos cobraron vida propia y acaricie su espalda, en algunas pastes clave levemente mis uñas, parecía que a él le gustaba; cada vez que lo hacia él gemía y susurraba mi nombre entre jadeos.

Los besos se volvieron más intensos y las caricias más avariciosas, me atreví a tomar con mis manos su trasero y apretarlo, ya estaba completamente húmeda de nuevo para él.

-eres una niña traviesa, mereces un castigo Bella.

Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué me harás?-traté de sonar inocente- recuerda que aquí la abogada soy yo

-mmmm… demostrarte que sólo yo te puedo hacer gemir y gritar.

-sólo lo haces tú- le afirmé.

-más vale que sea así, pero para dejar en claro, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Dijo antes de embestirme suavemente, soltó mis manos, y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, mientras que su boca estaba mordisqueando mis senos, yo mantenía el ritmo de mis caderas, con el vaivén de las suyas, era como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran diseñados para complementarse.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, pero sin dañarme, sabía como volverme loca.

-más Edward -le supliqué.

-lo que quieras pequeña, eres tan estrecha -dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, mis paredes comenzaron a estrecharse en su miembro, sabía que estaba apunto de llegar a un orgasmo más.

-joder -embestida -Bella eres…- embestida -tan hermosa -embestida - y mía.

Ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo…

Caí rendida sobre su cuerpo, sonreí al verlo agitado y eso que todavía no le mostraba su sorpresa, con eso seguro y se agitaría mas.

-¿Edward?

-si amor

-mmmm… tengo que decirte algo- dije dándole pequeños besos en el pecho

-Bella…- me dijo en tono de reproche- deja de calentar el boiler si no te vas a bañar

-oh claro que quiero bañarme… pero antes te tengo que decir algo

-¿Qué es?

-pues…. ¿Recuerdas nuestra ida a Xel-Ha?

-oh vaya que si lo recuerdo…- comenzó acariciarme la espalda

-bueno pues…- me levante y lo mire a los ojos- creo que ese día fuimos dos y regresamos tres

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se levanto y me miro

-bueno Edward mas clara no fui… pero si quieres que sea mas especifica… ¡vamos a tener otro bebé!

-¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso?

-si amor, hace tiempo amanecí un poco mal pero pensé que era por el trabajo estuve muy estresada con el caso de la señora Treviño, llevaba días igual asi que me fui a hacer unos análisis y pues ¡ta tan!

-¡ay Bella!- me estrecho contra el- no sabes lo feliz que me haces… pero, si es estas segura por que no quiero que sea como la primera vez… quiero poder disfrutar todo tu embarazo, quiero traerte tus antojos, quiero que tus hormonas me vuelvan loco en las noches… quiero hacer muchas cosas que no hice las primeras veces.

-estoy segura amor, el doctor dice que tengo aproximadamente 6 semanas y media

-sabes amor… -comenzó a besarme de nuevo- creo que debemos celebrarlo

Y de nuevo nos entregamos mutuamente disfrutando de nuestro amor…

.

.

**Pv. Edward**

Decir que estaba feliz por el embarazo de Bella era quedarse corto, estaba extasiado, la verdad es que ya llevaba tiempo queriendo otro bebé pero aun no había podido comentárselo a Bella pues había mucho trabajo tanto ella como yo, pero ahora con esto pues ya no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Al día siguiente nos sentamos con Kate para contarle la noticia, la citamos en la sala ella se veía algo asustada pues siempre que la llamábamos en la sala ella nos respondía:

-¿hice algo mal?

-nena- le dijo Bella- ¿Por qué siempre preguntas si hiciste algo mal?

-por que… ¿soy una niña?- nos reímos, por que a pesar de tener 5 años era muy despierta

-pues no amor, es por otra cosa- conteste yo

-¿Qué pasa papi?

-¿ves siempre eres tu?- Bella fingió molestia- espero que seas niño- le susurro a su pansa, mi hija la vio confundida por que no había oído nada pero yo si

-lo será amor- le bese su frente- ahora, Kate la razón por la que tu madre y yo te llamamos, es que tenemos algo muy importarte que decirte

-¿iremos a Florida a ver a mi hermanito Charlie?- mire confundido a Bella

-lo siento amor, como sabrás anoche no pude decirte nada- me guiño un ojo- Kate me pidió como regalo de cumpleaños ir a Florida para ir con Charlie

-oh…ya veremos, por que amor no creo que sea bueno viajar ahora

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto mi niña

-es por lo mismo que queremos hablar contigo amor, es que mami no puede viajar para ver a tu hermanito, por que ella debe cuidar al nuevo bebé

-¿mami vas a tener un bebé?

-si amor…

-¿y será Charlie?- dijo emocionada- el va venir ¿verdad?

-no amor, sabes que el es un angelito que te cuida- contesto Bella- el ya no puede volver, por que ahora tiene un trabajo mas importante, que es eso cuidarte

-¡pero yo no quiero que me cuide! ¡Quiero que este conmigo!- sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-cielo…- le tome por los hombros- vas a tener otro hermanito, ¿no te emociona?

-¡no!- me quede congelado, por lo regular no era una niña que hiciera berrinches pero esto nos sorprendió tanto a Bella como a mi, mire a mi esposa que estaba a punto de llorar, las hormonas- ¡no lo quiero!

-Kate…- susurro mi esposa- hija, no digas eso…

-¡tu me prometiste que iríamos!- se levanto del sillón y miro a su mamá- ahora y por la culpa del nuevo bebé no iremos… ¡me mentiste!

Se subió corriendo a su cuarto, yo no sabia ni que hacer. Quería ir con mi hija para calmarla, pero Bella estaba ahogándose en lágrimas.

-Bella…

-ve con ella- me interrumpió- calmarla… yo… yo estaré bien

-¿no quieres ir tu?

-no creo que en este momento quiera verme… anda ve

Me levante no muy seguro y fui al cuarto de Kate, trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrado esta niña tenia la costumbre de encerrarse cuando estaba enojada, un mal habito.

Pero aun asi logre abrir. Mi niña estaba llorando sobre su cama, sus gemidos se escuchaban sobre su almohada.

-hija…- me senté a su lado y la atraje hacia mi, ella comenzó a llorar sobre mi pecho- sabes que hiciste mal ¿verdad?

-si- respondió sobre mi pecho

-mami esta muy triste

-¿triste?- levanto su carita llena de lagrimas- ¿yo la puse triste?

-si amor, ella quería que recibieras feliz a tu hermanito

-pero… ella…me prometió

-lo se cielo, pero ahora no puede viajar… ¿a caso también quieres que el nuevo bebé no este? No solo a mamá la lastimaste, si no también al bebé… el siente que no lo quieres, se pone triste y eso le hace daño a los dos

-yo no quiero que el bebé se vaya… lo siento papi

-no es a mi al que debes pedirle una disculpa…

-mami esta enojada conmigo, ya no me va a querer- otra vez comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, le dije varias veces que su mamá la quería pero al igual que ella era muy terca, poco a poco sus sollozos se hicieron mas calmados, se había quedado dormida.

La deje durmiendo en su cama y salí a buscar a Bella.

Ella seguía en la sala, mirando a la ventana se acariciaba su plano vientre.

-¿Bella?

-¿Cómo esta?

-mas tranquila, la deje durmiendo

-que bien…- me sonrió, pero no le llego a sus ojos esa alegría

-esta muy arrepentida

-lo se, es muy buena niña se que no quiso decir esas cosas- seguía mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa amor?- la abrace por detrás- te noto distraída

-solo pienso que no le debí contar sobre Charlie- se recargo en mi pecho- ella aun es muy pequeña tal vez sea muy perceptiva en algunas cosas, pero en este caso me apresure a contarle las cosas.

-yo no lo creo… solo necesita tiempo eso es todo

-siempre defendiéndola- me sonrió- solo te digo lo que pienso

-¿quieres hablar con ella?

-no quiero despertarla, esperare a que despierte

-esta bien- le bese la mejilla y nos quedamos en la misma posición hasta que su estomago rugió diciéndonos que el bebé ya tenia hambre.

Cuanto mi esposa termino de comer, nos fuimos a nuestra recamara a descansar.

Ambos estábamos recostados viendo la televisión, cuando la puerta se abrió y Kate asomo su cabecita, la invite a pasar y ella se acerco tímidamente viéndonos a Bella y a mí.

-hola

-hola amor- le respondí pero Bella solo la miraba, me preguntaba en que estaba pensando- ven acuéstate

Ella se subió a la cama, me hice a un lado para que se acostara entre Bella y yo poco a poco la niña se fue subiendo hasta quedar a nuestra altura. Se recostó y me abrazo, mire a mi esposa que suspiro y volvió su vista a la televisión.

-¿Kate?- le llame, teníamos que arreglar esto- ¿no tienes que decirle algo a mami?

-déjala Edward- me dijo Bella- cuando este lista hablaremos

-pero…

-por favor- me sonrió- ahora déjame levantarme, creo que necesito ir al baño

Se levanto y se metió al baño, este era el momento para volver hablar con mi hija

-Kate ¿en que quedamos?- la separe de mí para que me viera

-mi mami ya no me quiere, no me invito a la cama y no me abrazo como siempre lo hace

-¡ay Katie!- la estreche mas contra mi- mami te adora, es solo que pensó que aun estabas enojada con ella por eso no te abrazo y no quería obligarte a nada

-¿mi mami me quiere?- sus ojitos brillaron de nuevo

-si, ahora que salga del baño quiero que la abraces y le pidas disculpas ¿eh?- asintió- buena niña

Al poco rato salió Bella, sus ojos se veían algo brilloso… había estado llorando, me levante para consolarla.

De repente una personita se me adelanto y abrazo a su madre.

-¿Kate?

-¡perdón mami!- le dijo entre lagrimas- yo no quería decir eso, yo te quiero mucho mami

-¡ay pequeña!- se gacho para abrazarla- no tengo que perdonarte amor, se que te prometí algo pero no pensé que el bebé me fuera a obligar no viajar, pero sabes que es importante ¿verdad?

-si

-en todo caso, si no puedo ir yo iras con papá el te llevara amor

-pero quiero ir contigo- se abrazo mas a ella- esperare a que el bebé llegue para que vayamos todos juntos

-muy bien cielo muy bien- se levanto, yo sonreí al ver a mis dos mujeres sonriendo de nuevo- ven vamos a la cama

-¿podemos ver Bob Esponja?

-si

-¡yupi!

Los tres nos recostamos en la cama, ahora Kate abrazaba a su madre esta vez no dije nada, se que ellas querían estar juntas. Aunque solo me preocupaba una cosa, era el hecho de que Kate no mostro ningún signo de querer a su hermanito o algo asi, supongo que con el tiempo se hará la idea.

El tiempo había pasado y ahora Bella estaba a 5 meses de embarazo y los antojos ya estaban muy frecuentes y su pancita ya había crecido algo, se veía tan hermosa en su faceta de mamá… aunque a veces sus cambios de humor me volvían loco, por suerte estaban mi mamá y Renee para ayudarla un poco y para ayudarme también dándome consejos de cómo lidiar con una mujer embarazada, que hacer y que no hacer.

Cada día me pedía cosas mas extrañas, mezclas de alimentos que en mi vida hubiera comido: helado de chocolate con pepinillos, si no uno de vainilla con papas fritas, manzanas con cualquier platillo picante, entre muchas cosas más.

-¿Edward?- sentí que m movían- Edward…

-mmmm…- abrí mi ojo, y eran las 3:30 de la mañana

-quiero algo…

-Bella son más de las tres de la mañana, ¿no puedes esperar a mañana?

-pero yo quiero un pudding de chocolate…

-Bella por favor mañana tengo cirugía muy temprano, por favor…

-bien…

Ya no escuche nada mas por que me quede dormido, me voltee para abrazar a mi esposa pero no sentí nada a un lado, me levante, no se veía luz en el baño.

-¿Bella?- me levante y comencé a buscarla- ¡Bella!

Baje a buscarla a las habitaciones de abajo, pero no estaba, pero note que en la repisa donde ponemos las llaves, no estaban estas y el auto no estaba en el garaje.

-esta… ¡dios!- estaba molesto pues se había puesto en peligro, solamente por un maldito antojo… tenia que salir a buscarla, pero a lo mejor en el camino nos cruzaríamos y mientras yo estoy afuera ella llegaba, y seria un revoltijo.

Me senté en la sala para esperarla, mire el reloj eran las 4:00 de la mañana ya tenia mas de media hora que salió, ¿Cómo podía ponerse en peligro? No tan solo ella si no arriesgaba también al niño, estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol.

A las 4:15 la puerta se abrió, Bella venia entrando con una bolsa colgando de su brazo y con las manos venia sujetando un frasquito y venia comiendo de el.

-Bella- dije con voz contenida- ¿Dónde estabas?

-fui a comprar mi pudding, ya que tu no quisiste ir- contesto llevándose otra cucharada a la boca, la forma tan despreocupada como lo decía me hizo enojar mas.

-¿¡en que demonios estabas pensando al exponerte de esa manera!- le grite

-tenia hambre…

-pero podías haber comido algo de la cocina, tenemos mucha comida

-pero yo quería mi pudding

-¡maldita sea!- ahora si estaba enojado- ¡arriesgaste la vida de nuestro hijo solo por un maldito antojo! ¡No sabes que cosas te pudo haber pasado en la calle! ¿Qué tal si había una asaltante o si un idiota iba a mucha velocidad y tenias un accidente? ¿te pusiste a pensar en el riesgo?

-es que yo… yo…- sus lagrimas comenzaron salir, pero por primera vez no sentía nada estaba muy enojado por su descuido- yo… tu no querías ir y yo quería…

-nada… será mejor que vayas a la cama, termínate eso…- señale su golosina

-¡soy una pésima madre!- soltó sus cosas y comenzó a llorar- y ahora me odias, pues quien no me va odiar, arriesgo a mi bebé por un simple antojo, me la paso como y come por eso ahora estoy tan gorda que ni siquiera me has tocado- sus lagrimas eran mas abundantes

-Bella- me acerque a ella pero se alejo, sabia que esto pasaría, Esme me lo había advertido muchas veces… las hormonas pueden ser mis peores enemigas- amor…

-¡no!

Se fue a la habitación yo me quede en la sala sentado, sabia que había sido muy duro con ella, pero me había preocupado mucho… y quizá yo tenia un poquito de culpa, mi suegra me había dicho que los antojos pueden dar a cualquier hora y pues tenían que dárselas, me sentía un poco mal también tenia que disculparme, tome su bolsa mire su contenido, tenia varios dulces y mas paquetitos de pudding.

Tome uno y subí por las escaleras, pensando en lo que le diría.

Entre al cuarto y escuche sus sollozos, saque el aire y me senté junto a ella

-Bells- no me respondió- amor…

-que…

-toma- le tendí su dulce- el otro se derramo asi que te traje otro

-no quiero gracias- me dijo hipando- perdón, se que no debí salir sin decírtelo pero es que yo tenia hambre, tienes razón pude haber buscando algo la cocina… te prometo no volver hacer lo mismo- miro el reloj- mira la hora que es, mañana tu tienes algo importante que hacer y yo y mis cosas… mañana estarás muy cansado, lo siento

-Amor- deje el chocolate en el piso y la abrace- yo también tengo algo de culpa, tenia entendido que tus antojos no tienen horario pues tenia que haber sido mas considerado.

-pero tu no… tuviste… la culpa

-si algo, por que puse el trabajo antes que mi familia… y eso no lo debo hacer- levante su barbilla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios – yo también te prometo que tratare de cumplirte tus antojos ¿si?

-pero…

-toma- le volví a dar su pudding, esta vez ella lo tomo- se ve rico

-¿quieres?- dijo algo mas animada

-no me gusta el chocolate…- su mirada se puso triste de nuevo- pero creo que puedo probar- su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, me dio una cucharada que yo probé gustoso por que ella me la daba- por cierto… te amo mucho y si no te eh tocado es por que no quiero poner en peligro a nuestro hijo, recuerdas que tu ultimo embarazo no tuvo muchos cuidados, ahora quiero cuidarte todo lo que pueda.

-gracias, yo también te amo

Las siguientes semanas fueron algo similares, sus antojos y cambios de humor me estaban volviendo loco, y no es que me quejara pero a veces Bella estaba muy contenta para luego ponerse a llorar por que estaba gorda –según ella- y era una batalla hacerla creer lo contrario, por suerte las chicas la iban a ver cuando podían y me ayudaban un poco con ella, pues el trabajo se me estaba acumulando casi no podía estar en casa.

Los chicos me propusieron salir una noche para distraerme, y las mujeres se quedaban con Bella a pasar una noche de chicas, la verdad la idea no era mala idea pues estos días habían estado muy estresados no tanto por mi esposa, si no por que el trabajo me estaba matando.

-no llegues noche- me dijo, antes de salir- te estaré esperando

-no te preocupes amor- le bese su frente- prometo no llegar muy tarde

-diviértete

-tu también, no dejes que Alice te convenza de salir de compras

-ni por toda la comida del mundo… ándale los chicos te esperan- me devolvió el beso- te amo

-te amo

La salida con los chicos de verdad fue muy divertida, fuimos al un pequeño casino que estaba en el centro, anduvimos jugando y apostando un buen rato, afortunadamente gane mas de lo que perdí pero ese no era el chiste, despues fuimos a un bar para tomarnos unas copas y recordar anécdotas de cuando éramos mas jóvenes, como siempre salió a colación el día en el que golpee a Jacob, se rieron por como yo que era un poco mas bajo que el lo tumbe de un golpe.

Como siempre no faltaron las chicas que se nos acercaban coqueteando, pero las rechace diciéndoles que era casado.

Pero hubo una que no se me despegaba, su cara se me hacia muy familiar pero no daba en donde.

-¿no te acuerdas de mi?- me pregunto, los chicos habían ido al baño dejándome solo

-no, discúlpame

-ay Eddie- gruñí molesto, hace años que nadie me decía asi solo…

-¿Tanya? ¿De verdad eres tu?- la mire un poco mas, ahora se notaba diferente… la nariz, pero si la miraba un poco mas de cerca… si era Tanya

-claro Eddie, veo que me recuerdas

-bueno me costo trabajo reconocerte

-¿y que ha sido de tu vida?- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo- veo que no has cambiado

-estoy bien gracias, ahora soy doctor y trabajo en el hospital- estaba un poco incomodo- y si eh cambiado, gracias a mi esposa

-¿estas casado?- parecía algo decepcionada, ¿a caso no me había oído antes?

-si

-¿y quien fue la afortunada?- o soy yo o había sarcasmo en su voz- ¿no me digas que fue Bella Swan?

-pues si te digo, ella es mi esposa

-Wow… vaya que si te atrapo, ¿Qué clase de artimaña uso? El embarazo es lo mas lógico, pero no lo creo quizá fue otra cosa

-no, yo la amo y somos felices Tanya- dije algo fastidiado, esta mujer había arruinado mi noche- bueno, creo que es hora de irme mi esposa me espera…

-¿tan rápido?- se me acerco, demasiado para mi gusto- ¿no quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?- ahora estaba muy cerca de mis labios, conocía ese juego y no me iba dejar ganar

-mmmm… no gracias, creo que mi esposa me hace recordar mejores tiempos- me aleje de ella- con permiso

Iba de salida cuando me encontré a mis amigos, les conté lo que paso y que quería irme, ellos también se iban a ir conmigo pues ya era algo tarde, seguramente las chicas ya estaban en casa y Bella estaría sola con Kate.

Mis amigos me dejaron, decidimos quedar otro día para compensar el amargo momento de esta noche, las luces del porche estaban prendidas a lo mejor y mi esposa seguía despierta, entre dejando mis llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta.

-¡Bella!- le llame pero nadie respondió- de seguro si se durmió- mire el reloj, eran mas de las 12:30 seguro no aguanto, el embarazo la había agotado mas de lo normal.

Tome un bocadillo de la cocina antes de subir al cuarto, cuando entre me quede de a seis por lo que vi.

-¿Bella?

-llegas tarde- me sonrió- casi me quedo dormida

Se levanto mostrándome un conjunto de lencería muy provocadora, era de un color azul casi transparente mostrándome sus lindos y rellenos pechos, además de que la pancita la hacia ver mas tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo.

-de haber sabido que estarías asi de deseable, no hubiera salido- me acerque a ella y la atraje a mi- mmmm… ¿a que se debe esto?

-bueno, es que quería darte una sorpresa… las chicas me ayudaron ¿te gusta?

-¿gustarme me encanta?

-esa era la idea…

Tomo mi cabello en su mano para atraerme hacia ella, le respondí el beso con ganas hacia mucho que no compartíamos un momento tan sensual ni hacíamos el amor.

-pero amor…- me separe- el bebé

-esta bien, hable con el doctor dice que no hay ningún problema

-¿en serio?

-no te engañaría, ahora bésame que te deseo

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, que ahora con la pancita lo hacia mas deliciosa, al igual que ella lo hacia desde mis hombros hasta mi abdomen de ves en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, metí mi mano dentro de mi blusa y yo hacia lo mismo con su bata hasta que decidí que estábamos demasiado vestidos para lo que quería hacer, así que tome el dobladillo de su bata y la levante para quitársela, ella entendió mi mensaje y me ayudo a quitársela, me deleite con la vista que tenia frente a mi y el igual hizo lo mismo con mi camisa

-perfecta- le dije

-¿no te molesta mi vientre?

-¿molestarme?- la bese de nuevo- te hace ver mas deseable y además tu llevas a mi hijo en tus entrañas, como no iba a desearte

Poco a poco la poca ropa que tenia iba desapareciendo hasta que ambos quedamos desnudos uno frente al otro, podía sentir mi miembro cada vez mas duro y excitado, me posicione en su entrada tenia que hacerla mía, hace mucho que no hacíamos el amor y estaba que no aguantaba.

-¿estas lista amor?

-si

Entre en ella en un solo movimiento, detuve el aliento por un instante, siempre supe que ambos encajábamos perfectamente éramos dos partes de uno solo, poco a poco nos fuimos entregando a la pasión que sentíamos, fue el mejor momento de mi vida y esperaba que siguiera así.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, ella aun estaba despierta pues me estaba acariciando el pecho con su mano, tenia que contarle lo que sucedió hoy pues no quería que otro se lo dijera pues había visto a varios conocidos y no quería que se enterara por otros lados.

-Bella

-mmmm…

-fui con los chicos a un bar a tomar unas copas… ¿adivina a quien vi?

-no lo se- levanto su rostro

-¿recuerdas a Tanya Denali?

-como olvidarla… ¿Qué te dijo?

-tonterías, no ha cambiado nada… bueno excepto la nariz, pero en fin sigue siendo una facilona

-¿se te insinuó?- se medio levanto

-si, pero antes de que te enojes- la volví atraer hacia mi- le deje bien claro que estaba felizmente casado- le bese los labios- y me fui de ahí, me arruino totalmente la noche además de que ya era tarde

-pero no paso nada ¿verdad? No te hizo nada

-no, me fui antes de que lo intentara- la estreche mas hacia mi- pero quería contártelo, había mucha gente ahí y podría malinterpretar lo que vio y no quería que dudaras de mi

-gracias- dio un bostezo- jamás dudaría de ti…

Cuando baje la mirada ya se había dormido, sabia esta noche la había dejado agotada cerré los ojos y me deje ir.

.

.

Ya estábamos en los últimos meses de embarazo, aproximadamente Bella ya tenia 8 meses en unas semanas más daría a luz, aun no sabíamos que era pues nuestro hijo no se había dejado ver, cosa que complicaba la decoración del cuarto –según Alice- pero para que no hubiera problema se había pintado con colores neutros y unisex tanto en la cuna como en las paredes.

Los antojos se habían quedado atrás, al fin entendí que una mujer embarazada con antojos era un peligro mas desde la última pelea que ella se puso en riesgo no importaba la hora o que quisiera siempre me levantaba para cumplirle hasta su último deseo.

Por suerte Kate también había tomado muy bien el embarazo de Bella, al fin se dio cuenta de que tendría un hermanito a quien cuidar y se había unido al equipo de "todos cuidemos a Bella" cosa que molesto mucho a mi mujer, pero no había vuelta atrás ella necesitaba cuidados y ni aunque se quejara la cuidaríamos todos.

-estoy tan cansada de estar encerrada, ¡ni siquiera me dejan trabajar!- se quejo por milésima vez, estábamos los tres en la sala- el caso Anderson… eh retrasado mi trabajo

-ese ya no es tu caso Bella, se lo dieron a Tom Wesley

-¿¡Que!- me miro molesta, muy molesta- ese era mi caso, tenia meses pidiéndolo

-ahora no puedes trabajar, amor- le tome la mano- tanta tensión le haría daño a nuestro hijo

-pero…pero…

-nada, nada- le tape la boca con mi dedo- ahora solo dedícate a descansar, ya falta poco

-ay amor- se toco el vientre- otra vez me pateo, insisto que es niño ya le gusto agarrarme de su balón

-puede ser una linda bailarina bailando ballet

-¿Por qué quieres otra niña?

-quiero otra princesita

-¿a caso quieres una guerra entre dos niñas?- me dijo riendo- Kate no le gustara compartir a su papi, yo quiero mi niño… necesito algo de cariño infantil

-Kate te quiere y lo sabes

-pero solo cuando tu no estas- hizo un puchero muy lindo- en cuanto apareces yo desaparezco… ¡asi que quiero a mi niño!

-esta bien como digas, pero el punto es que vas a descansar, ya cuando estés bien puedes tomar el caso que quieras

-muy bien- refunfuño- ¡argh! Tengo que ir al baño- comenzó a levantarse

-te ayudo- la tome del brazo, por que su vientre estaba muy grande

-gracias- ya levantada, comenzó a caminar de una manera extraña a veces estaba muy contento de haber nacido hombre no me imagino estando de esa manera.

Me quede sentado en la sala para esperarla, pasaron como 20 minutos y Bella no salía, se me hacia muy raro.

Me levante para ir al baño y toque la puerta.

-¿Bella?

-Edward- se oyó un sollozo, abrió la puerta y su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte asustado

-creo que ya…- dijo mirando sus piernas que estaban totalmente mojado

-¡oh por dios! ¡Tengo que llevarte al hospital!

La tome en brazos para llevarla al auto, despues regrese por mi hija y por las cosas del bebé escuche que mi niña me preguntaba que pasaba pero no le pude responder mas que "tu hermanito ya va a nacer" para luego subirla al coche en la parte de atrás.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte mientras arrancaba

-mejor pero cada vez me duele mas… ah

-estaremos en el hospital en un santiamén

Manejaba lo mas rápido que el trafico me lo permitía, veía a mi esposa de vez en cuando… en un pequeño alto, llame a Carlisle para que fuera al hospital a preparar todo no tenia tiempo de avisarles a los demás.

Lo bueno es que ya estaba todo listo para cuando llegamos, se llevaron a Bella de nuevo en una camilla, yo los seguí mi madre y los padres de Bella ya estaban ahí. Les encargue a Jane por que tenia que estar dentro con Bella, me vestí con todo lo que me dieron para entrar por suerte aun no comenzaba el parto pues aun no dilataba lo suficiente.

Minutos despues mi padre indico que era hora de que comenzara a pujar, Bella asi lo hizo, le tome la mano para que sintiera que estaba con ella, comenzó a dolerme la forma en como me apretaba la mano pero eso era mínimo al dolor que sentía ella en este momento.

-vamos Bella, una vez mas… ya casi veo su cabecita

-vamos amor- le susurre- solo un poco mas y acabara… tendremos a nuestro hijo

-si…- dio un ultimo puje, al final el llanto de un bebé resonó por el lugar.

Levante la vista y las enfermeras estaban cubriendo el cuerpecito con una mantita azul… un niño.

-es niño Edward

-lo se- mire a mi bebe que lo llevaban a revisar, mire a Bella que estaba completamente sudada por el esfuerzo le bese la frente- es un niño amor

-te lo dije- me sonrió, se le cerraban los ojos

-descansa

-quiero verlo

-lo veras, ahora descansa- ella cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida

Las enfermeras la limpiaron, la pasamos a su recamara para que descansara mejor yo mientras salí con los demás para darles la buena noticia.

-¡un niño!- dijo mi madre- ¡oh Edward!

-lo se, es fabuloso…

-¿y como es?- me pregunto Renee- ¿es tan guapo como su padre? – comencé a reir, ella jamás cambiaria, desde un principio le caí bien

-esperemos que asi sea…

Dos horas despues Bella despertó, todos entramos.

Bella ya estaba con el bebé dándole pecho, pero en cuanto nos vio sonrió y se tapo un poco pero sin dejar de alimentar a nuestro hijo.

-¡a ver mami!- se acerco corriendo a su madre- ¿el es? Es muy chiquito

-es un bebé amor- le respondió

-asi no podre jugar con el

-pero me ayudaras a cuidarlo ¿verdad?- mi hija luego luego cambio su semblante, le gustaba ser una mamá protectora.

-¿Cómo estas hija?- pregunto Renee

-bien mamá, algo cansada

Una media hora despues todos salieron para que Bella descansara y terminara de alimentar a nuestro bebé, Kate también salió pues quería comprarle un regalo a su hermanito y quería escogerlo ella misma, asi que nos dejaron solos yo no me quería despegar de ella ni de nuestro hijo ahora.

-es hermoso- se quedo viendo a nuestro pequeño- ¡mira! ¡Tiene tus ojos!

Me acerque mas a mi hijo y era cierto, sus ojitos eran como los mío en un tonito mas oscuro pero eran casi iguales.

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-Edward Carlisle- me dijo

-pensé que querrías llamarlo como tu padre

-por eso…- al ver mi cara de confusión prosiguió- ¿nunca te dije el nombre completo de mi padre?

-no

-que tonta soy, se llamaba Charles Edward Swan

-¿ah si?- pregunte sorprendido, nunca me imagine que tuviéramos el mismo nombre- vaya

-si- siguió viendo a nuestro bebé, al verlo recordé todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a este momento, desde mi inmadura manera de actuar, como trataba a las chicas, el día que vi por primera vez a Bella, sus múltiples rechazos, mi orgullo herido por que ella no aceptaba mis invitaciones, la maldita o bendita apuesta que me hizo acercarme a ella hasta comprender lo cual estaba enamorado de ella, nuestros momentos felices y tristes, la soledad y la tristeza, el perdón, nuestra maravillosa reconciliación, Kate nuestra pequeña gran sorpresa, los tiempos difíciles que pasamos ya en casa y por ultimo este bebito que será el mas amado, todo esto nos había unido cada vez mas, nunca cambiaria todo lo que vivimos en estos años- ¿en que piensas?

-en todo lo que pasamos para llegar a esto

-si, fuero buenos tiempos… jamás pensé que llegara amar a un hombre

-por suerte me amaste a mi y no a una mujer- ella soltó una carcajada

-por suerte, aunque hubo mas de una tras mis huesitos

-ni lo menciones- me dieron escalofríos tan solo de pensarlo- jamás te compartiré con ningún hombre… y menos con una mujer

-tonto, el único que eh amado es a ti asi que de eso no te preocupes

-y tu eres la única mujer que se robo mi corazón- me incline a besarla

-y todo gracias a una apuesta- levanto una ceja

-por una magnifica apuesta

La bese de nuevo, sentándome a su lado viendo a nuestro hijo… el fruto de nuestro amor.

_Y todo empezó por una apuesta_

Fin

**Se ha acabado, ojala y les haya gustado este último empujoncito… pero en fin… T.T buaaaa!... prometí que no lloraría… tengo que ser fuerte… bueno bueno, ahora si, les tengo 2 noticias: ****la buena**** es si quieren seguir leyéndome, tengo otra historia es algo diferente a esta por que para empezar es de Renesmee y Jacob, además de que hay vampiros y cosas de esas… les daré un pequeño resumen:**

_Jacob y Renesmee escaparon de la matanza de los Vulturi, la niña crece con la idea de que es su culpa por más que Jacob le dice que no, años despues ellos se reencuentran con Alice y Jasper a pesar de que ellos piensan que son unos traidores, pero todo cambia por que les dicen que su familia sigue con vida… _

**Se que es pésimo mi resumen, ojala y les llame la atención… y poder contar con su apoyo.**

**Y la mala****, quizá esta sea la ultima historia que escriba en fanfiction, pues ya me han plagiado 3 veces y la verdad, no me gusta dar lata, por que si es un trabajo hacer que borren las historias de las demás paginas además es estar peleando y yo no tengo tiempo para peleas… sorry, se que hay muchas chicas y chicos que me leen pero es ofensivo eso del plagio… no es algo definitivo pero si las cosas siguen asi pues si voy a tener que salirme…**

**Bueno un ultimo comentario…**

**xoXOxoXoxxxoXO (besitos, abracitos, besotes, abarasotes, besitos, besotes, abracitos, besitos, besitos, besitos, abracitos, besotes, abrasotes)**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	26. Outakke: Las Lagrimas de Renee

**Hola se que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que termine esta historia… pero alguien me pidió un Outtake, pero como específicamente no me dijo de que, pues me pude a checar la historia y vi varios huequitos asi que me decidi por uno. Se llama:**

**_-Las Lagrimas de Renee-_**

Sostenía a mi pequeña Kate Renesmee en mis brazos, no podía creer que este ser había nacido y yo sin darme cuenta, mi pequeña dormía. La familia estaba mas que contenta no dejaban de mirar a mi niña, de verdad era hermosa y una sorpresa.

-no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado hija- me dijo mi madre- bueno eso pasa con los embarazos de madres primerizas

Me tense en ese momento, eso incomodo a mi niña por que soltó un quejidito. Edward me dio una mirada intensa, seguramente había comprendido el motivo de mi reacción. Un rato despues una enfermera se llevo a mi bebé hacia los cuneros, aun necesitaba algún cuidado especial por una posible mala reacción, yo no me opuse pues necesitaba hablar con mis padres, mire a Edward y el comprendió en seguida.

-creo que es hora de que Bella descanse- dijo Edward- mejor hay que salir

-¿Tu no te quedas hijo?- le pregunto Esme

-en un rato regreso, necesito ir al baño a refrescarme… tu entiendes ¿no amor?

-si- todos ya iban para la salida, los últimos habían sido mamá y Phil- esperen

-¿Qué pasa hija?- dijo Phil, ya me había acostumbrado a que me hablara con cariño

-tengo algo que decirles- dije en medio de un susurro, baje la mirada no sabia como empezar esto

-hija si tiene que ver con lo del embarazo, no te preocupes es el primero es normal que a veces pasen estas cosas

-no mamá- la interrumpí- te equivocas…- vamos Bella se valiente- … este no ha sido mi primer embarazo

La cara de mi madre pasó de blanco a más blanco, Phil me miraba a mi y a mi madre, pues parecía que se fuera a desmayar.

-¿de que hablas Isabella?- ahora su voz era dura, genial ahora estaba mas enojada

-madre, Phil… esto que les voy a decir es muy duro para mi, y tal vez no me crean… en especial tu Phil pero siento que debo decírselos, si no mi vida nunca estará tranquila y es ahora cuando mas lo necesito por mi bebé.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunto mi padrastro tranquilo

-cuando les digo que no ha sido mi primer embarazo lo digo en serio… yo… hace años estuve embarazada

-¡que!- grito mi madre- ¿Cuándo? ¿De quien era el niño? ¿Abortaste al niño? ¿Eso te eh enseñado Isabella?

-Renee escúchame- le pedí molesta-nunca mataría a un hijo mío… necesito contarles que fue lo que paso, Phil… - lo mire- siento mucho esto, eso fue hace casi tres años despues de la ultima vez que me visitaron en Phoenix…- mi voz se quebró en lo ultimo-… yo… el… me violaron- lo dije, al fin lo dije

Mi madre se quedo en shock por la noticia, comenzó a ponerse morada de la impresión que casi pensé que le daría un ataque, mientras que Phil parecía que estuviera a punto de querer golpear algo, por eso lo quería mucho a pesar de que no era mi padre biológico, el me había tratado como si fuera su hija, por eso me dolía decirles esto.

-¿Quién… quien te hizo eso?- pregunto Phil con voz contenida- ¿Quién fue el maldito que te lastimo?

-yo…

-¡dilo Bella!- me dijo Renee entre lagrimas- ¡dilo! ¡Ese maldito debe ser castigado!

-Frank… fue Frank- dije sin rodeos, ya había esperado mucho tiempo

-¿Qué?-ahora Phil fue el que estaba en shock- pero el… Kate…

-Kate estaba enferma, ya no… ya no lo complacía… ¡ya no la quería!

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada Bella?- chillo Renee, por dios mi madre estaba destrozada y Phil de igual manera, que mas podía decirles solo la verdad

-tenia que estar junto a Kate, ella estaba muy mal y Frank ya no la atendía como antes…si me iba ella estaría sola

-pero siempre nos decía que tomaba su medicamento que ya estaba mejor- me dijo Phil

-pues te mintió, ese fue el motivo por el que no me iba de ahí y cada vez que les llamaba siempre les decía que estaba bien pero no lo estaba… hasta que meses despues descubrí que estaba embarazada, quizás no era el momento pero pensaba que ese bebé me daría algo de luz, Kate lo sabia pero ignoraba quien era el padre

-¿el bebé era…?- dejo la pregunta inconclusa pero yo asentí- ¡oh por dios! ¡Bella lo siento mucho! ¡Perdón por no ver las cosas!

-no tienes nada de que pedir perdón Phil, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada

-¿Qué paso con el bebé Bella?- pregunto mi madre- nunca supimos de tu embarazo… pero ahora comprendo por que te negabas a ir a visitarnos

-no fue muy largo de hecho- sonreí al recordar a mi bebé- el pequeño Charlie nunca vio la luz

-¿Charlie?

-si, había escogido ese nombre para mi hijo… desde que supe que era un niño, lo llame asi…

-pero por que dices que nunca vio la luz

-cuando le conté a Frank lo del bebé quiso que lo abortara pero me negué, el al principio lo acepto o al menos eso creí… pero de la nada el me saco de la casa, para llevarme con un medico para que m sacaran a mi hijo, trate de negarme pero no pude era mas fuerte que yo lo único que hice fue ir con el y ya despues vería como escaparme, pero lo malo es que tenia que regresar, Kate cada vez estaba peor… pero luego hubo ese accidente donde el murió, lo cual afecto también a mi hijo… tuve un aborto por el golpe…

Para entonces ya estaba llorando, Renee me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaba bien que ahora Charlie-los dos- nos estaban cuidando desde el cielo, de nuevo Phil me pidió perdón una y otra vez, permanecimos juntos los tres, hasta que Renee se separo de mí y me sonrió.

-hija, siento mucho no haberte protegido… se que ahora es demasiado tarde, pero estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas interpuesto tu bienestar por salvar a tu tía se que Kate estará agradecida contigo por eso, eres una mujer muy valiente Bella y eso es algo que yo no soy.

-no digas eso…

-si, por que cuando murió tu padre mi vida se obscureció pensé que ya nada tenia sentido… hubo momentos en los que me olvide de ti pero ahí estabas tu dándome animosa tu manera pero lo hacías y me di cuenta que no debía ser egoísta que ahora tu eras mi motor para seguir adelante.

-te quiero madre- le abrace mas fuerte

-ahora veo tu motivo… de este… cambio de preferencia

-¡Renee!- le dije entre risas

-¿Qué? Siempre me pregunte eso, pero no quería interrumpir tu intimidad aunque trate de aceptarte como eras… gracias al cielo llego Edward

-si, se nota que lo querías desde que toco por primera vez la puerta

Nos quedamos mas tiempo charlando, sentía el ambiente mucho mejor aunque aun seguía esa pequeña espinita, pues Phil se mostraba muy arrepentido aunque siempre le dije que no era su culpa. Aun asi esa cara no cambio, supongo que mi madre tendrá que encargarse de eso, pues a mi no me hacia ningún caso y tal vez ella si.

-mamá creo que deben ir a descansar, casi pasaron toda la noche aquí

-no hay problema Bella- de repente soltó un bostezo

-¿ves? Estas cansada… ¿Phil?

-Bella tienes razón cariño, mañana podemos venir a verla

-anda ma estaré bien, Edward vendrá pronto

-esta bien hija- se levanto de la cama- pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que en cuanto te recuperes, iremos a Florida a visitar la tumba de Charlie

Sonreí a mi madre, esa era una promesa que si podía cumplir

-lo prometo

-bien

Salieron de la habitación, a los pocos minutos entro Edward y se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de mi cama.

-¿Cómo salió todo?

-bien, aunque me dolió mucho ver a mi mamá llorar tanto

-supongo que fue un golpe muy duro para ella

-si, pero el mas afectado quizás fue Phil… despues de todo era su hermano

-puede ser, espero que el lo perdone lo que hizo no tiene nombre

-eso espero, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso… es pasado, doloroso o no ya no debe nublar mi felicidad, se que por algo son las cosas y creo que si no hubiera pasado nada yo hubiera regresado Forks siendo una chica común y corriente que hubiera caído fácilmente a tus encantos y tan tan se acababa la historia, pero no fue asi esto me permitió conocerte… eso es bueno ¿no?

-si lo pones de ese modo, pues si es bueno

Solté una carcajada, claro que era bueno…

**¿Qué tal? Quería que leyeran con un poco mas de profundidad el como le conto Bella a sus padres lo ocurrido y las reacciones de ellos, si pobre Renee lloro mucho pero eso ya lo saben… bueno este es un pequeño Outtake, no creo que haya otro… pero si por ahí tienen una idea pues díganmela, por mientras le dejare en ****complete**** asi si no hay otra idea se queda igual y todos felices .O **

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	27. Outakke2: Un Verano sin Edward

**Hola este es un nuevo Outtake que se me ocurrió, es algo corto, es algunas cosas que le ocurrieron a Bella cuando se fue con sus padres de viaje.**

**_-Un Verano Sin Edward-_**

Sabia que no había sido buena idea salir con mis padres, pero en el momento en que me dijeron que si quería salir de vacaciones no lo pensé cuando dije que si. Las consecuencias fueron ir a tour de medio país con paradas en los lugares importantes de Oregón, California, Idaho y Montana… ¿se puede hacer eso?

Pasamos primero por San Francisco, aunque la playa era muy relajante no dejaba de pensar en el hombre que ahora me hacia desdichada, pero como siempre lo había hecho tener una fachada con mis padres.

-¿no es genial Bella?- me dijo mi madre mientras tomaba fotos de cada turista

-muy bien

-voy por unas bebidas, ¿vienen?- pregunto Phil

-voy contigo, ¿Bella?

-los espero acá- le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas frente al océano- pero si me traen un agua mineral se los agradeceré mucho

-muy bien- ambos se alejaron, yo me recosté en el camastro para que me diera algo el sol… al menos conseguiría un buen bronceado.

-hola nena ¿Por qué tan sola?- genial me venían a arruinar el día

-no estoy sola, mis padres están aquí conmigo

-¿no quieres compañía?- alce la mirada para ver al que me estaba molestando, déjenme decir que no estaba tan mal… cuerpo bronceado pero no en exceso, ojos color avellana y no muy musculoso pero bien torneado… el sueño de toda chica, menos el mío

-no gracias

-ándale no seas mala, se que tu y yo podremos pasárnosla muy bien- remarco lo ultimo, sabia lo quería y no iba a caer solo por una cara bonita

-mira, te diría que si pero… no me gustan los hombres- sabia que eso ya no era verdad pero no iba a dejar que ningún hombre me arruinara mis vacaciones

-¿eres lesbiana?

-por supuesto

-que lastima- hizo un gesto- ¿Por qué todas las chicas lindas son lesbianas?

-lo mismo se preguntan de los hombres- me encogí de hombros- si me disculpas, me estas tapando el sol

El pobre tonto se fue de ahí sin tan siquiera darme otra mirada…

Nuestra siguiente parada fue a Jefferson P., Oregón no había mucho que ver pasamos por varios lugares que parecían entretenidos, pero de nuevo no me era muy interesante, sabia que no estaba poniendo mucho de mi parte en estas vacaciones pero sinceramente no me apetecía esto. Si no fuera por que estábamos lejos de casa me cae que ya hubiera tomado una avión a casa pero no, ya que el hombre de mis desdichas estaba ahí.

Lo siguiente fue Florence, Idaho de nuevo mi madre se estuvo entreteniendo tomando fotos de algunos edificios del lugar, Phil se veía feliz de solo complacer a mi madre y yo me sentía deprimida de nuevo ¿Por qué Edward me afectaba tanto?

-Bella… ¿me escuchas?- me dijo mi madre

-¿Eh?

-¿esto no te interesa verdad?

-no, no es eso… solo pensaba

-tiene que ver con quien se ¿Verdad?

-si, un poco

-ay nena, escapar no es la mejor solución, desde un principio supe que no querías venir a este viaje y ahora lo estoy comprobando

-Renee, estaré bien… no te preocupes, una decepción amorosa no puede conmigo

-pero nunca me dijiste que paso entre el y tu ¿es algo malo?

-no solo fueron diferencia entre los dos- era obvio que no le iba a decir lo que realmente paso, no quería que metieran a mi madre ni a Phil en prisión por asesinato… si era algo ilógico pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

-¿estas segura?

-si mamá, no te pongas paranoica

-bueno

Por ultimo Montana, a solo pocas semanas de entrara a la universidad y que yo pudiera irme para estar en mi departamento con Leah.

-¿no es hermoso el parque?

-si, mamá

-Bella de nuevo no te pongas pesimista

-¿pero que dije?- le pregunte confundida

-tu actitud…mira vete a dar una vuelta por el parque, distráete un poco

-¿ok?

Me separe de ellos y comencé a caminar por el parque mirando algo que me entretuviera, asi que lo mejor que supe hacer para no arruinarle el viaje a mis padres, me fui a sentar a una banca en frente había un pequeño lago en donde había varios patos nadando sobre de el. Algunos que estaban fuera se me acercaron y comenzaron a graznar…

-¿Qué me vieron cara de alimentadora de patos o que?- me reí, como si ellos me entendieran

Saque de mi bolso un paquete de galletas y comencé a desmenuzarla con la mano, se las arroje y todos los patos comenzaron a salir para poder comer un poco, como ya no tenia mucho despedace toda y se las avente.

-me dejaron sin galletas- les dije

-hola- mire a mi lado y había un chico a lado mío, el me miro con lago de pena y me pregunte por que.

-hola- fije mi vista de nuevo a los patos

-¿Qué haces?

-alimento a los patos

-¿ahm…?

-¿esto nos lleva a algún lado?- pregunte molesta, por que este chico me estaba arruinando mi poco tranquilo día

-lo siento- se levanto apenado, lo mire confundida hacia su dirección, entonces escuche risas atrás de mi, y unos chicos riendo

-_sabia que no lo haría _

-_es un tonto_- decía otro- _sabia que no podía hablarle a esa chica, aunque déjenme decirle que es muy guapa… puedo ir yo si el no pude_

Esta clase de idiotas eran los que me molestaban, pobre chico seguramente lo retaron a hablarme o no se que cosa, y este pobre lo había intentado pero le dio pena. Creo que no estaría mal si le doy una ayudadita ¿no? esa seria mi buena acción del día.

-¡espera!- me levante corriendo y alcance al tipo- ¿Qué era lo que proponías?

-yo este… veras…- se comenzó a poner coloradito ¡cosita!- no se… este…

-no te avergüences- le tome del brazo, mire de reojo y los chicos de atrás lo miraban sorprendidos- se que aquellos muchachos te retaron a algo, por lo que veo tiene que ver conmigo ¿verdad?

-si… algo… asi, pero… fue mas cosa mía

Nos alejamos lo suficiente como para que ellos no nos vieran, entonces le solté el brazo, me senté en otra banca y lo invite a que hiciera lo mismo.

-siéntate, no muerdo

-gracias- se sentó a mi lado

-soy Bella Swan ¿y tu?

-Fred… Fred Reynolds

-eres muy tímido

-lo siento, es que me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar con otras personas en especial chicas

-ya veo ¿por eso esos cavernícolas te retaron o algo?

-no, ellos me molestaban sobre que no podía tener novia ya que ni siquiera podía hablarle a una chica, pero yo les dije que si podía… entonces te vi que llegabas asi que pensé que podría pero… ya viste que no.

-¿asi que esos chicos siempre te molestan?

-si

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-16 años- si, ya le había calculado una edad asi… asi que… ¿Por qué no?

-te voy a ayudar- mire mi reloj solo tenia media hora antes de que mis padres pasaran por mi- mira no cuento por mucho tiempo, pero les vamos a demostrar que eres capaz de conquistar a una chica.

-¿Por qué haces esto? No tienen ninguna obligación.

-por que se que se siente que jueguen contigo- lo tome de la mano y me levante- vamos a demostrarles lo que puedes hacer

-pero…

-anda

Juntos regresamos a la banca donde estaba antes, esperaba que esos chicos aun estuvieran ahí, y efectivamente ahí estaban, asi que comencé a ayudar a Fred. Me acerque a su oído para decirle algo.

-tu sígueme el juego ¿si?- el asintió- no tengas pena Fred, ten confianza en ti mismo

-lo hare

Nos sentamos juntos pero aun no le soltaba la mano.

-cuéntame de ti… pero no te sorprendas si hago algo que parezca un coqueteo ¿eh?

-esta bien- se puso rojo, casi quise llorar al no ser la única que se solía sonrojar tanto- pues estudio en la preparatoria, acabo de entrar estudio informática

-¿de verdad?- comencé a acariciarle el brazo, el se tenso- relájate- le dije entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír- yo voy a estudiar en la universidad… ¿te dije que eres lindo?- lo dije un poco mas fuerte

-este… no, pero gracias

-no seas tan caballeroso conmigo Fredie- ok me estaba pasando de melosa- que mas

-pues vivo con mi madre ya que mi padre nos dejo cuando yo tenia 9 años, pero no importa entre mi madre y yo nos la hemos apañado muy bien

-puedo entenderte un poco, mi papá murió cuando yo tenia unos 8 años… si fue muy triste pero mi madre se volvió a casar con un hombre bueno y somos felices los tres

-mi mamá no quiere volverse a casar, dice que no necesita a ningún hombre para poderse sentir bien con ella misma

-eso es bueno- le sonreí

Seguimos platicando de mas cosas, deje un lado un poco la actuación. Fred era un chico muy agradable de algunas cosas que conversamos me di cuenta que ambos teníamos cosas en común y era muy agradable, y poco tímido cuando agarraba confianza, lamentablemente yo ta tena poco tiempo, mis padres no tardaban en llegar asi que intercambiamos correos para estar en contacto.

-te juro que si fuera unos 3 años menor, te echaría el ojo

-no seas asi Bella- comenzó a reírse

-¿en serio?- reí con el- eres muy agradable Fred

-tu también Bella

-¿ves que no es difícil hablar con una chica?- le di un golpe en el hombro- solo debes tener confianza en ti mismo, ¿eh?

-tomare tu consejo

-¡ya es tarde!- mire mi reloj- mis padres me están esperando, me dio mucho gusto conocerte

-igualmente- mire hacia atrás y ahí seguían esos muchachos

-es hora de darles el toque final

-¿a que te refieres?

Tome su pequeño rostro entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso, atrás escuche como lanzaban un grito de sorpresa.

-nos veremos

Le di una sonrisa la cual me respondió, me fui corriendo hacia donde mis papas me esperaban, no tarde mucho en encontrarme con ellos, estaban en un puesto de hot dogs.

-hola – les sonreí

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-digamos que hice una buena acción y descubrí que no todos son iguales

-¿todos que?

-yo me entiendo mamá

Me adelante para que no siguiera preguntando.

**Que filosa la Bella ¿verdad? Quien la viera tan santita, pero… ¡ay adore a Fred! ¿No es una ternurita? Pocos hombres son tímidos y se sonrojan hoy en día… jeje bueno este es otro pequeño capitulito.**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	28. Outakke3:Mis noches con Kate

**Hola de nuevo, me ha dado gusto como han recibido estos Outakkes y que mas de una quedo fascinada con Fred, es que me van a negar que es tan tierno =.=**

**Bueno ¿Se han preguntado como fueron las primeras noches de Bella y Edward con Kate en casa? ¿No?... bueno asi que este Outtake se llama:**

**_-Mis Noches con Kate-_**

Regresamos los tres a nuestro departamento, nada había cambiado solamente habían hecho limpieza, agradecía a mi madre y a Alice por eso. La única habitación que tuvo un cambio fue la nuestra, lo único diferente era que un poco menos de la mitad del cuarto estaba pintada de color rosa, con algunos detalles en blanco, la pequeña cuna estaba cerca de nuestra cama, junto con una mecedora. A pesar de que estaba todo muy amontonado se veía muy bien. Ahora mi prioridad era terminar mi carrera para darle algo mejor a mi familia.

-se ve muy bien todo- dijo Bella- me gusta mucho la cuna- comento dejando a Kate en ella

-es preciosa ¿no?- le dije mirando a nuestra hija

-si, nuestra pequeña sorpresa- le sonreí para darle un beso en los labios, ella soltó un suspiro- ¿sabes ahora lo que significa?

Sabía a lo que se refería

-si

-tendremos que aplicarnos muy bien, aun te faltan un poco mas de tres años para terminar… y a mi un poco menos.

-no te preocupes Bella- le atraje hacia mi- lo haremos bien

Quien diría que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la primera noche fue muy pesada. Apenas Bella y yo nos habíamos acostado ya que mañana teníamos clases, para eso habíamos acordado con mi madre que ella cuidaría a Kate, no había pasado ni una hora cuando el llanto de nuestra hija nos despertó. Sentí a Bella levantarse

-¿te ayudo en algo?- le dije medio dormido

-yo voy

Escuche unos pocos ruidos antes de que los llantos de la niña se hicieran más débiles hasta no oírse.

-¿Qué paso?- le dije cuando se acostó

-solo estaba mojada- se acurruco a mi lado- tengo sueño

No habían pasado ni tres horas cuando de nuevo su llanto nos había despertado. Bella se iba a levantar de nuevo pero la detuve.

-yo me levanto, trata de dormir

Me levante, Kate lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana. La saque de su cuna y prendí la pequeña lamparita que teníamos, comencé a revisarla; no tenia nada, no estaba mojada, intente hacerle un biberón ya que no quería despertar a Bella para que la alimentara. Tome uno de los biberones que había en la cocina y aun con la niña en brazos comencé a preparárselo, al parecer eso era lo que quería, se tomo un poco menos de la mitad antes de que lo dejara, le di palmaditas en la espalda para que sacara el aire y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos.

-ahora duerme mas peque- le di un beso en su cabecita

Entre de nuevo al cuarto, por suerte Bella seguía durmiendo. Coloque a Kate en su cuna y me recosté de nuevo. No creí haber dormido ni siquiera una hora cuando de nuevo, el llanto comenzó.

-Descansa- me dijo Bella cuando comencé a levantarme- yo me encargo

Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama. Pero por más que trataba de dormir no podía, pues Kate no había dejado de llorar y Bella por todos los medios la intentaba callar pero el llanto seguía, asi que ni modo, me levante para ayudarle a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-no lo se- me dijo desesperada- no esta mojada, intente darle pecho pero no quiere y ya trate con los gases pero no se que tiene

-a ver pásamela- me la dio- ¿Qué pasa amor?- le dije- ¿quieres dormir con papá y mamá?

Tome la mano de Bella y juntos nos acostamos en la cama, comencé a darle masajes en su espaldita por que tenia entendido que los bebés también se estresaban y que los masajes los relajaban y les ayudaba a dormir, poco a poco los llantos se convirtieron en pequeños gemiditos hasta que por fin se quedo dormida.

-gracias a dios, ere genial Edward…- me dijo mi amor, con sus ojos a punto de quedarse dormida

-descansa amor

Asi acostados los tres, con Kate en medio, nos quedamos dormidos

_¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

El despertador comenzó a sonar cuando apenas nos habíamos vuelto a dormir, no me había imaginado que estuvimos casi toda la noche en vela. Bella se estiro para apagar el maldito aparato antes de que despertara a la niña.

-¿Edward?- me dijo voltee y ella un seguía acostada mirando al techo- es hora de levantarse

-lo se Bella

-¿dormiste algo?

-no mucho mas que tu

-bueno…- suspiro- no esta mal para la primera noche- comenzó a reir

-¿Tu crees?-no se si se había notado el sarcasmo en mi pregunta

-si, pues… es hora de levantarse, Esme vendrá en un rato para llevarse a Kate

Ella se levanto y se metió al baño, yo espere un poco para que ella saliera y asi entrar yo al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría y un café bien cargado. Ambos estuvimos bañados y cambiando antes de que mi madre llegara.

-¿mala noche?- comenzó a reir

Me pregunto como habrán estado nuestras caras para que ella se riera a carcajada limpia. Yo solamente gruñí y le di un beso, en la mejilla. Bella se quedo un rato con ella antes para decirle algunas cosas, yo entre al auto a esperarla.

El día fue largo, y si no fuera poco la próxima semana tenia los primeros exámenes y tenia que estudiar, para colmo me quede dormido en una clase hasta que una compañera me dio unos empujones pues el maestro me había llamado la atención, para ser sincero no sabia ni de lo que estaba hablando.

Por fin las clases dieron su fin, Bella me había mandado un mensaje que ella estaría en la jardineras esperándome pues había salido una hora antes, fui hacia haya y me quede viendo a mi pobre novia sobre el pasto dormida boca abajo. Me agache para despertarla.

-amor despierta- no se despertaba- ¡Bella! –le hable un poco mas fuerte

-¡que!- se levanto de golpe, pegándome en mi cabeza que me hizo perder el equilibrio y me hizo caer sobre ella- ¡auch!

-¿estas bien?- me levante rápidamente y le ayude a levantarse

-si, ¿me dormí verdad?

-eso creo

-solo me recosté un poco para esperarte…

-vamos a casa de mis padres, por Kate

Llegamos a casa de mis padres, cuando entramos no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Mi madre salió a recibirnos limpiándose sus manos en su delantal.

-todo esta en silencio- dijo Bella- ¿y Kate?

-durmiendo en su cunita- Bella asintió y fue a la habitación por nuestra hija

-espero que no ye haya dado lata- le dije recogiendo la pañalera de la niña

-la verdad, no… en un angelito

Me le quede mirando como si estuviera loca, ella me sonrió. Quería preguntarle que truco uso para que mi hija estuviera tranquila por más de 7 horas pero para eso Bella venia bajando con Kate en brazos, durmiendo.

-¿no se quedan a comer?

-tenemos tarea- le dije- gracias mamá, mañana me encargare de traerte a Kate para que no vayas hasta allá, ya es mucho que nos la cuides como para que hasta vayas por ella.

-no te preocupes hijo, lo hago por que quiero… si no fuera por que Renee vive un poco mas lejos ella estaría peleando conmigo para ver quien cuida a nuestra nieta.

-pero aun asi- esta vez dijo Bella

Llegamos a nuestro departamento, Bella dejo a Kate en su cuna mientras nosotros nos preparábamos algo rápido de comer y comenzábamos a hacer nuestras tareas. 2 horas despues Kate despertó, Bella fue por ella seguramente tenia hambre ya que Esme nos había dicho que había tomado su biberón una hora antes de que llegáramos. Esta vez Bella le dio pecho, no pude evitar quedándomeles viendo, era una escena muy enternecedora ver a Bella alimentando a nuestra bebé.

Los días –o mas bien las madrugadas-siguientes fueron igual, Kate lloraba demasiado. Ahora Bella y yo nos turnábamos para alimentarla, cambiarla o acostarla con nosotros dependiendo el caso, comenzábamos a tener problemas en la escuela ambos nos quedábamos dormidos en clases, varias veces nos mandaron llamar a la dirección para preguntarnos que pasaba. No había pasado ni una semana cuando sentía que ya no podía más.

-¡estoy cansado!- cerré mi libro de golpe, no había estudiado nada seguramente haría el examen de regularización, no me podía concentrar en nada- no me puedo concentrar

-yo tampoco- hizo lo mismo con su cuaderno- estos días no han sido buenos- puso sus codos sobre la mesa y sujeto su cabeza con las manos.

-¿no han sido buenos? ¿Pues que pensabas? Kate no ha querido dormir una noche completa- le dije un poquito más brusco, el sueño estaba empezando a sacar lo peor de mí

-lo se…Edward estuve pensando…

-no Bella no necesitas pensar necesitas dormir… necesitamos dormir, mañana tengo examen y voy a reprobar…

-Edward deja de decir incoherencias y déjame hablar- la mire esperando- mira se que han sido muy difíciles estos días, asi que eh pensado tomarme un año

-¿de que hablas?

-tomarme un año sabático para o encargarme de Kate hasta que sea capaz de dormir una noche asi no molestaríamos tanto a Esme, ya que si seguimos asi los dos vamos a explotar… mírate, estas diciendo puras tonterías, ¿Qué opinas?

-no Bella, no puedo dejar que te sacrifiques asi… prometo estar mas coherente

-ya esta hecho Edward, hoy hable con el director… y me di de baja por dos semestres

-Bella- le dije enojado- no debiste hacer eso, sabes perfectamente que tanto mi madre como la tuya están dispuestas a ayudarnos con la niña.

-pero yo no quiero eso, es mi responsabilidad cuidad a la niña ¿si? Además podre trabajar de tiempo completo en la librería asi tendremos un poco mas de dinero para mas adelante… me llevare a Kate si eso te preocupa, no habrá problemas.

-me hubiera gustado que me comentaras tu decisión

-lo intente pero ultimadamente hemos estado un poco… irritables

-no Bella no dejare que te sacrifiques sola, no se yo también me daré de baja para ayudarte

-¡eso si que no!- me contradijo- Edward… yo podre ¿si? Sabes que no puedes perder la beca que tienes, eso nos ha ayudado bastante… además no quiero que te retrases, por favor hazme caso

-pero Bella…

-lo mío ya esta arreglado- me tomo la cara y me dio un beso- ya sabes que mi carrera es mas corta que le tuya, me cae que aunque me retrase un año la terminare antes que tu… además quien te dice que me quedare sin hacer nada, también le pediré a Leah que me vaya tutorando asi no estaré tan oxidada.

-no se amor, sigo pensando que muy injusto de mi parte hacerte eso

-Edward, también quiero cuidar a Kate… darle toda la atención que no le di cuanto estuve embarazada

Ahí no pude decir nada, sabia que ella se sentía algo culpable de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

-esta bien amor

-gracias, ahora tu sigue estudiando ¿si? Yo iré a ver si la niña esta bien

Se levanto y fue a nuestra recamara, yo me quede mirando mi libro. Sabía que tenía que estudiar pero ya había decidido que no pasaría el examen asi que si faltaba mañana no pasaría nada malo, además era viernes y quería descansar todo el fin de semana. Asi que me lo tomaría desde ahorita.

Me levante y acompañe a Bella a la habitación. Ella estaba acostada en la cama con Kate a lado de ella.

-¿no vas a estudiar?- me pregunto susurrando, cuando me vio entrar y luego acostándome a lado de Kate

-ya te dije, no me puedo concentrar… asi que no tiene chiste que me estrese mañana si aun asi no podre pasarlo, además decidi que mañana voy a faltar.- susurre también

-¿en serio?

-si, ambos necesitamos un largo fin de semana

-entonces no estaría mal que nos acostáramos temprano- comenzó a cerrar sus ojos

-duerme bien Bella- e igual que ella me quede dormido

Sentí como mi bebita se movía a mi lado, pero antes de que intentara despertarme sentí como Bella la levantaba.

-vamos a la cocina amor, no hay que despertar a papi

Despues le siguió el silencio y yo logre dormir toda la noche.

El fin de semana termino y ambos ya estábamos más repuestos que antes, ahora que Bella se encargaba de Kate yo dormía más, y me sentía mucho mejor, aunque aun me sentía un poco mal por dejarle la carga a ella sola.

-¿estas segura que ambas estarán bien?

-ya te dije como 20 veces que si- me estaba despidiendo, hoy iría a clases y ella se quedaría con la niña- suerte con el examen

-Bella… aun…

-no- me interrumpió- ahora dale un besito a nuestra hija, dicen que da suerte

-la necesitare- le di un beso a Kate y otro a Bella- cuídense y ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas

-lo prometo

Me despedí de ella y fui al coche, les eche una última mirada a mis mujeres antes de arrancar el coche e irme a la escuela.

**¿Qué les pareció? Jeje esa Katie si que fue latosita de bebé, pero ya ven como Bella soluciono las cosas, bueno este es otro pedacito inédito de la serie. Ok estuve pensando y creo que hare otros dos mas y ya. Nos despediremos de esta historia T.T**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios.**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	29. Outakke4:Mi Familia

**Este es el último Outtake que hare, y con este daremos final a esta historia.**

**Los hechos son presentados 15 años despues del nacimiento de Edward Carlisle, ya verán por que necesitaba mucho tiempo despues…**

**_-Mi familia-_**

Veía a Edward caminar de un lado a otro, molesto no creo que esa sea la palabra estaba mas bien preocupado y… ¿decepcionado? Yo no entendía por que se sentía asi, no quiero decir que era algo normal bueno tal vez si pero no tenia que ser asi, sabia que esto lo había deprimido mucho.

-¿de puedes dejar de mover?- le dije despues de unos momentos- me estas mareando

-no puedo Bella… es algo que sinceramente no… me esperaba- dijo tomándose el pelo nervioso

-yo no le veo nada de malo, deberías sentirte orgulloso de que se haya sincerado con nosotros…

-Bella… no me lo esperaba ¿si? No es normal

-ahora si es normal, Edward por favor no tienes que ser tan duro- le dije algo molesta- esperaba que no te comportaras de esa manera, se preocupo en decirte… en decirnos la verdad por que nos tiene confianza y esperaba nuestra aprobación… no, lo que sea que haya interpretado tu reacción.

-si fuera Kate seria otro cantar ¿verdad?

Siempre era lo mismo, Kate era nuestro orgullo… a pesar de que nosotros queríamos que ella siguiera el paso de alguno de los dos, ella decidió que lo que mas le gustaría ser veterinaria aunque al principio se había decidido por Derecho igual que yo por un momento me hizo muy feliz hasta casi hice el baile de victoria a Edward pero solamente había ido 3 días a la escuela de derecho cuando un día llego y dijo "no me gusta" fue entonces cuando fue turno de Edward burlarse de mi aunque veterinaria no era del todo un medico de personas pero era lo mas cercano a lo que hacia el. Asi que ya estaba en su segundo año de estudios universitarios ella decidió irse a California, se había mudado a los dormitorios a mucho pesar de que Edward le rogo que no se fuera a un lugar sola ella tan terca que es se negó, ahora esta con nosotros de vacaciones acompañando a su hermano y aunque le llevaba 5 años eran muy unidos era lo que mas me gustaba.

-eso no tiene nada que ver Edward, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- me pare frente a el- lo que necesita es que lo apoyes, que sepa que estas orgulloso de el sin importar que, que no importa lo que guste… que lo amas a pesar de ser gay.

-¡Bella!

Sabia que para el era un golpe fuerte, EC nos había confesado que era gay. Quizá no era lo que Edward quisiera pues al ser su único hijo varón quizá lo decepcionado un poco, pero no tenia que haber reaccionado de esa manera como lo hizo…

_Edward y yo estábamos en la sala mirando las noticias, era un día común como había dicho Kate nos había ido a visitar, pero había notado que desde hace un par de días ella u si hermano andaban un poco sospechosos por que murmuraban y cuando nos veían siempre volteaban, o uno escapaba para que el otro nos distrajera con cualquier tema. Al principio lo haba dejado pasar pues de que ellos fueran asi de cercanos se me hacia algo bonito._

_-mamá, papá- EC se había quedado parado frente a nosotros_

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunto mi marido- ¿problemas con Chelsea?_

_Chelsea era la chica con la que tenía más de dos meses saliendo, recuerdo que se había puesto muy nervioso cuando nos la presento, pero nunca imagine que ese nerviosismo y falta de ánimo era por otra cosa._

_-no… bueno si…_

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?- le pregunte_

_-es que termine con ella… _

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se levanto Edward_

_-no… teníamos diferencias _

_-no es algo no se arregle hablando- le dije yo- ¿hay algo mas?_

_Entonces Kate entro a la sala, miraba a su hermano y a nosotros con un poco de sospecha._

_-pensé que ya estabas durmiendo_

_-no, quería estar… aquí- ella le dio una mirada significativa a su hermano_

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, no me gustaban esas miradas_

_-tengo algo que decirles- comenzó a pasarse la mano por el pelo, un gesto que había heredado de su padre, lo cual los hacia verse muy similares- pero… no se como lo tomen _

_-sabes que te apoyaremos hermano- Kate nos miro- ¿no es asi?- ahora entendía que ella sabia lo que su hermano tenia que decirnos_

_-¿tu sabes algo Kate?_

_-no… exactamente_

_-¿de que están hablando?- Edward ya estaba molesto y eso asustaba a su hijo, pues aun era muy joven apenas cumpliría los 16 años- por que veo muchas miraditas secretas entre ustedes dos ¿hicieron algo malo y no nos quieren decir? ¿De nuevo chocaste el auto Edward Carlisle? _

_-no… es otra cosa_

_-pues habla hijo- hable- cualquier cosa que nos digas no debe ser mala si…_

_-soy gay- me interrumpió dejándome con la palabra en la boca_

_Edward y yo nos vimos por unos momentos, en la cara de mi marido se veían muchas expiraciones: sorpresa, dolor, ira, humillación… pero ninguna de ellas se veía algo positivo y eso me asustaba, EC nos miraba esperando nuestra reacción asi que si me esposo no quería aportar nada creo que seria yo quien le hiciera ver a mi hijo que no importa sus gustos para mi nada cambiaria._

_-¿estas seguro?- me levante y me puse frente a el_

_-si mamá… eh querido salir con chicas pero no… no es lo mismo, perdóname si no soy lo que esperaban_

_-deja de decir eso- le dijo su hermana_

_-Kate tiene razón EC, sin importar lo tus gustos o inclinaciones para siempre serás mi bebé- le si un abrazo- además estoy orgullosa de ti por que no muchos tienen el valor de aceptar lo que son y sienten, prefiriendo vivir engañados tratando de ser lo que no son._

_-gracias mamá- me recibió el abrazo_

_-no tienes que agradecerme, eres mi hijo y siempre te apoyare- entonces mire a Edward quien me miraba sorprendido, yo le fruncí el seño para que reaccionara o algo, pero el seguía sin hacer nada- ¿Edward?_

_-no lo puedo creer…- fueron sus primeras palabras- ¿no es una broma? Por que déjame decirte que no es gracioso_

_-¡Edward!- le dije molesta, como era posible que le dijera eso a nuestro hijo- ¿pero que te pasa?_

_-es que Bella… ¿como quieres que reaccione?_

_-no lo puedo creer, ¡eres increíble!- mire a mi hijo quien se veía desolado y con la mirada gacha- hijo… no le hagas caso_

_-no te preocupes mamá- me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste – no esperaba que lo entendiera, solo quería que lo supieran_

_Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, se veía en su espalda con la tensión y los hombros caídos, me sentía mal por ver a mi hijo asi y sabia por experiencia lo que se sentía ser rechazado pero a pesar de que mi condición era diferente pero si sabia que ser rechazado por los demás es algo no muy agradable._

_-¿tu lo sabias?- le pregunte a Kate _

_-si, me lo dijo hace una semana… de echo fui yo quien lo animo a decírselo, llevaba días muy extraño y le pregunte, mamá mi hermano lloro cuando me lo conto… les tenia miedo- miro a su padre pero era molestia pura- y ahora veo por que… voy a verlo_

_-si ve…_

Desde entonces ella ha estado en su cuarto, yo mientras seguía tratando de convencer a Edward que no era algo mortal, pero no, como el siempre ha sido el macho garañón seguramente quería que su hijo fuera igual que el.

-estas siendo muy ridículo y lo sabes

-Bella… ¿Qué sentirías si Kate de confiesa que es lesbiana?

-le daría consejos de cómo ligar una chica,- le respondí del mismo tono- sabes que yo pase por eso

-lo tuyo era diferente

-no lo digo por eso… sino el sentirse rechazado, ¿viste su cara?- el no me respondió- Edward es nuestro hijo, necesita nuestro apoyo… sabes perfectamente que es muy difícil confesar algo asi, el se armo de valor y con ayuda de su hermana nos lo confeso ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

El volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, yo lo seguí sentándome a su lado. Quizá y esto era muy difícil de asimilar sobretodo para el.

-no lo se…- confeso despues de un momento- supongo que sobreactué ¿no?

-bastante- le acaricie el pelo- ¿sabes que hiciste sentir mal a EC?

-si

-creo que me costara un poco hacerme a la idea de que mi hijo nunca me presentara una novia, hijos…

-si sigues asi es obvio que siempre le vas a ver el lado malo, Edward por favor has el intento de comprenderlo, mira no quiero que decidas ahora ¿si?- mire el reloj, eran pasadas las once y seguramente el estaría cansado por un día largo de trabajo- es tarde, descansa… hablaremos en la mañana.

Y tenia razón, en cuanto Edward toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido, le di un beso en la frente y salí para ir a ver a mi hijo. Su puerta estaba cerrada, asi que toque, escuche un ligero pasa.

-hola- le dije cerrando la puerta

-hola mamá- me sonrió- papá sigue molesto

-esta dormido, supongo que el cansancio del trabajo y la noticia le paso factura

-creo que no escogí un buen momento

-cualquier momento es bueno ¿ok?- le pase el brazo por los hombros y lo atraje a mi- ahora… ¿Cómo es que…?- le hice señas para que me contara como es que todo empezó

-fue una noche cuando salía con Chelsea… ya estaba pensando en terminar con ella, y como para reafirmar mi decisión me encontré con un amigo de la primaria y me confeso que era gay, me platico de todas sus experiencias como es que se dio cuenta de ello… y fue ahí cuando comencé analizar las cosas… se que no se me notaba por que no creo que tenga las agallas para vestirme de mujer ni nada de eso pues ya seria ser transexual y eso no soy, yo naci hombre y asi me voy a morir, además de que conocí a alguien

-¿en serio?- pregunte emocionada- ¿lo conozco?

-si, pero aun no es nada formal… solo hemos salido y entre el y Kate quienes me han ayudado a aceptarme tal y como soy.

-sabes que estoy molesta de que mejor tu hermana lo sepa que yo que soy tu madre- le dije fingiendo molestia

-lo siento… pero quería estar realmente seguro antes de decírselo

-bueno hijo sabes que yo te apoyo… por que se lo que sientes y será una historia que algún día de contare cuando seas un poco mayor ya que es un tema delicado ¿ok? Pero eso te lo puedo decir… jamás dudes de quien eres ¿estamos?

-si, muchas gracias mamá no sabes el peso que se ha caído de mis hombros- me dio un abrazo- te quiero

-yo también mi niño, me alegra que te sientas mejor… y nunca dudes en contarme algo siempre te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes.

-díselo a papá

-dale un poco de tiempo… - le di un beso en la frente antes de volver a la habitación con mi marido.

.

.

Ya había paso una semana desde la confesión de E.C., Edward aun no se quitaba esa ridícula idea de "vergüenza" que tenia, cosa que nos había generado más discusiones de las que habíamos tenido en casi 20 años de matrimonio, y todo por su estúpido orgullo machista. Lo pero de todo es que mi hijo era el que peor resentía todo esto, todos los días Kate me contaba lo mal que se sentía por hacer que tuviera problemas con su padre y eso me enfurecía mas.

-mamá debes hablar con papá… E.C. esta muy deprimido por su culpa

-hija ya lo eh hecho hasta el cansancio… es tan terco

-pero debes hacerlo- me exigió- si vuelvo a ver a mi hermano deprimido te juro que seré yo quien hable con el y me conoces… le diré todo lo que pienso.

-tampoco quiero tu tengas problemas con tu padre, déjamelo a mi

-esta bien, no quiero tener la necesidad de pedirle a mi hermano que se vaya conmigo…

-Kate…

-ya es un hecho…- se levanto dejándome sola en la sala.

Tome mi decisión esta noche le pediré a Kate que salga con su hermano, mientras yo acorralo al terco de Edward para hacerlo entrar en razón. Edward llego a la hora de siempre, venia con su maletín en la mano y su bata en la otra mano, se notaba cansado pero no había marcha atrás estaba decidida a hacerlo entrar en razón.

-hola amor- me iba a dar un beso pero moví la cara-¿pasa algo?

-siéntate- le señale la silla de en frente, el dejo caer sus cosas y se sentó frente a mi- muy bien antes de que digas algo, quiero que me escuches y despues puedes despotricar a tu antojo ¿me entendiste?- el asintió- bien, la situación esta asi… tu maldita actitud esta lastimando a nuestro hijo.

-Bella…

-cállate- le dije de manera calmada- Kate me dice a diario lo deprimido que esta Edward ¿y todo por que…? Si por que tu lo ignoras, no le hablas, el se mata todo el día tratando de llamar tu atención diciéndote que habrá un evento muy importante ¿y tu que haces? Le das por su lado y te alejas de el como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa ¿sabes que no eso lo lastimas? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Bella yo…

-¿sabias que Kate me amenazo con llevarse a su hermano con ella?

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, no solo decepcionas a Edward si no también a Kate…

-no lo sabia

-¿no lo sabias? Edward… ya no se que mas decirte, estoy cansada de pelear todo el tiempo contigo, nunca pensé que tuvieras esa mente tan cerrada… ¿Por qué cuando me sucedió a mi me apoyaste? Me aceptaste tal cual era al principio claro, pues despues me di cuenta de que te amaba… y si, lo mío es distinto- le dije antes de que interrumpiera- pero aun asi estuviste ahí para mi… de igual manera quiero que sea asi con nuestro hijo ¿o a caso… ya no lo quieres?

-¡eso es ridículo!- se levanto- ¡yo jamás dejare de querer a ninguno de mis hijos!

-¿entonces?

-no lo se Bella… es solo que… no se- se sentó de nuevo y se tomo la cabeza con las manos- es algo que jamás espere que esto me pasara, siempre creí que cuando Edward fuera mayor haríamos cosas de padre e hijo, que le daría consejos de cómo salir con chicas… no se cosas asi…

-aun puedes hacerlas, que nuestro hijo sea gay… no significa que no pueda ir a pescar, a cazar, jugar póker y cosas de esas que hacen los hombres, amor…-le tome las manos- por favor entiende, Edward necesita saber que su padre lo ama.

-eh sido un gran idiota ¿Verdad?- contesto despues de un tiempo de silencio- ahora que lo pienso… el aun es mi hijo, mi muchacho… le debo una grandísima disculpa

-eso creo…

-¿Dónde esta?

-fue con Kate a dar un paseo, le pedí que lo hiciera

Esperamos platicando un rato mas, el al fin había entendido cual había sido su error me sentía mas tranquila ahora que Edward volvía a ser el de antes, solo espero que sea de igual forma con Eddie si no nada de lo que platicamos había valido la pena.

-no debiste haberte comido eso Kate…- escuchamos la voz de nuestro hijo por la entrada

-es que estaba muy rico

-al rato no digas que no… buenas noches- el se quedo callado al vernos, nos miro a ambos.- me voy a mi habitación, toma algo para el estomago Kate

Iba rumbo a las escaleras y Edward no decía nada, estuve a punto de levantarme yo pero al fin mi esposo reacciono por que se levanto.

-¡Edward!- le llamo, el se dio la vuelta y se quedo ahí parado. Pensé que Edward diría algo pero en lugar de eso se acerco a nuestro hijo y le dio un abrazo, dejándonos a los tres algo sorprendido- perdóname hijo, fui un idiota

-papá…

-no importa si eres gay, travesti, mormón, musulmán, budista, cristiano, testigo… lo que quieras tu siempre serás mi hijo y mi deber es apoyarte en todo

-¿de verdad?

-si hijo- lo volvió abrazar- ahora cuéntame…

Ambos se retiraron a su habitación, yo me quede con Kate en la sala fue cuando note el por que venia con una cara de dolor.

-gracias mamá

-¿Qué paso?- le señale su estomago

-comí demasiado chili, estaba delicioso pero creo que no debí comerme el cuarto plato… Edward me lo advirtió

-ven vamos a que te de algo para el estomago

Ambas nos fuimos a la cocina, estaban muy contenta de que al fin Edward comprendiera que no tiene nada de malo tener una preferencia diferente, por que ser homosexual no es malo al contrario es una manera de aprender mas sobre aquellas personas por que su mundo es maravilloso, y puedes aprender muchas cosas de ellos.

**Bueno nenas, con esto me despido… ojala y les haya gustado mucho este ultimo Outtake, si al principio odiaron a Edward pero creo que es normal que un padre reaccione de esta manera o eso al menos es visto.**

**Espero contar con sus últimos comentarios….**

**Ya saben donde encontrar mi nueva historia **_LA QUE NO PODIA AMAR _

**Kisses**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
